HEART THAT FALLS
by queenb36
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so all reviews welcome, good or bad. This is a klaine story bout their journey to get together and their friends helping blaine come to terms with his feelings for kurt. Even though he's determined to fight them.will be T to M
1. Chapter 1

HEARTS THAT FALL

Kurt walked into the lunch room of Dalton academy, looking around for a familiar face, he spied him sitting in the corner. Kurt's heart stopped, Blaine was laughing and flirting? Yes flirting with some guy kurt had seen a couple of times with him. The lad was new and Blaine had become his mentor, just like he had with Kurt when he had started at Dalton. As Kurt stood there he watched as Blaine kept touching the other lad's hand whenever he said anything funny, dipping his head every now and then and looking up at the new boy through his eye lashes, with that shy grin on his face that he gives when ever he was nervous. The same way he used to look at kurt when they first met, but not anymore Kurt thought to himself.

Blaine looked up and noticed kurt standing in the doorway, the smile fell from his face as he stared at kurt. He whispered something into the boys ear and moved towards Kurt. "Hey kurt," blaine smiled "What's up?"

Kurt smiled back, although it never quite reached his eyes. "Hey, i was just gonna join you but i can see that your busy".

Blaine turned and smiled at the new boy, who gave a shy smile back. Kurt's smile faltered but he was able to put it back as blaine turned back. " You've been spending a lot of time together" Kurt said.

"I'm just helping him settle in" Blaine replied.

"But we don't spend anytime together anymore" kurt replied.

"Come on kurt, you know how difficult it is moving schools" Blaine had replied. " Sometimes we have to put other people needs before our own needs, and not be so selfish" Blaine added. He beckoned for the boy to come over as he said "Well we have to go, we'r having a potter moviephon".

Kurt just stood there, watching blaine walk off with the other boy, his hand resting on the boys lower back like he used to do with kurt, going to watch harry potter, like they used to. Kurts face fell as he realised that Blaine had just blown him off, _and not in a good way_._ That's it i'm old news now, blaine has found himself a new toy to play with_ kurt thought as his face fell. Kurt walked out of the lunch room back to his dorm, no longer hungry, trying not to let the tears fall. He reached his dorm room and closed the door behind him. Falling against the door he slid down to the floor, his heart breaking piece by piece as the tears fell from his eyes. Thank god he didn't have to share a dorm so no one could witness his pain.

As his tears fell his mind was racing, _why does this always happen to me? Am i that undesireable? Am i that uninteresting that everyone i fall for just walks away when they are bored of me? At least with Finn and sam i could put it down to them being straight for not being interested? But blaine is gay, he flirted with me, we cuddled while watching movies. I can't even get a gay guy to be interested in me. I'm ugly!_ Kurt crumpled up into a ball as uncontrollable sobs shook his body," I am so ugly that nobody is going to love me, i'm gonna spend my life alone!" The words spilling out of his mouth like a chant.

Outside Kurts door somebody was listening. He had followed kurt from the lunch room after witnessing Blaine's brush off and the look on Kurts face. Now he stood listening to his friend breaking behind his door, a single tear rolled down his face. There was nothing he could do but listen, he made apromise to make sure his friend did not feel so alone again. But how without kurt knowing what he had heard?, he knew Kurt would be ashamed if he realised someone had witnessed his break down. He would have to do this on the sly._ Dam you blaine, how could you be so blind?_. Wes walked away from the door, listening to Kurt's chant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wes entered his dorm room that he shared with david, closing the door silently behind him. David looked over towards his friend as he dropped himself onto his bed with a loud sigh. He paused the game he was playing (Black ops) and looked at Wes.

"What's up wes?" david asked.

"Nothing" Wes sighed. David stared at wes as he sighed again. David got up from his place on the floor and sat next to Wes on his bed.

"Look i know somethings up, now spill?" david said nudging Wes. Wes sat up and looked at david.

"I can't, it's not my place to say" Wes said letting his eyes fall to the floor.

David put his arm around his friends shoulders pulling him closer, he hated seeing Wes like this, he can be so sensitive sometimes.

"What's so bad that you can't tell your best bud?" David said smiling at Wes as he met his eyes. Wes smiled back and turned to face him.

"If you found out something about a friend...," Wes started unsure of how to put this into words without actually saying what was wrong. "..but he didn't know you heard, but it was breaking this friend..." wes paused. David looked at him confused but didn't say anything, wanting wes to carry on. Wes looked at his hands in his lap " ..and you knew that another friend was the reason your friend was upset, but you couldn't say anything even though this other friend was being a complete asshole, how would you help them both without actually saying anything?" Wes finished looking at David expectantly, willing him to understand without asking questions.

David looked at wes and furrowed his brow, he was confused, what was wes talking about? "Well i'd need more info than that before i could answer that?" David replied " like names would be good?"..

Wes looked at him and sighed " I can't tell you that, like i said i wasn't supposed to hear!" Wes said getting annoyed.

"Well don't get all shirty" David said " Look, forget about it for now and come and play black ops, let me kick your butt." David smiled at Wes as he sat back down on the floor.

Wes smiled "Ok, You're going down davey." David smiled wider as he bumped Wes's shoulder as he sat next to him. Wes turned to look at the screen as david watched him wondering what had got him so upset. He hated seeing wes upset, you see David had been in love with him since the day they met 3 years ago, but he'd never told Wes, Wes was straight and he valued their friendship more than anything. He would never tell him no matter how much it hurt.

The sun streamed through Kurts window, Kurt stirred and sat up stretching his back. _Why was he so achy?_

Kurt looked aound, _Why was he on the floor, by his door?_ confusion on his face, then his eyes widened as it all came flooding back. The lunchroom, Blaine and that_** boy**_, his breakdown when he reached his room. God he was glad no one witnessed that, his heart breaking again as it flooded through his brain, tears threatening to fall.

He slowly pulled himself from the floor, stretching his aching muscles. He walked over to his dresser dreading who would look back at him from the mirror. He gasped as he took in his appearance, his hand covering his mouth.

He looked horrible, his eyes were all blotchy, his hair stuck out in all directions and he didn't moisturise last night!. No wonder everyone thought he was ugly, _this is what they must all_ _see_. He was so stupid, _how had he not seen it before?_

His eyes widened even more as he caught the clock in the mirror, he turned sharply.

_Oh god, i'm late for class_, that's all he needed.

Kurt jumped up, realising he was still in his uniform, he tried to brush the creases out.

_Oh god, oh god i look a mess_

He quickly ran through his morning routine as best he could, grabbed his stuff and ran out his door. Running down the hallway, which was now empty he chanted to himself..

'I'm so late, i'm so late'.

He reached his classroom, stopped and tided himself some more. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he walked through the door.

"Mr Hummel? So glad you could join us" Mr edge said as he looked at Kurt.

"I'm s s sorry sir," kurt stammered, " I was up late last night studying and i over slept."

Mr Edge looked at Kurt frowning, "ok, don't let it happen again" He said, "Your lab partner is waiting".

Kurt smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, at least he'd get to spend time with Blaine now as they were lab partners. Kurt turned and took a step forward but he came to an abrupt stop, not believing what he was seeing. His face fell, his heart broke, there was Blaine in their corner of the class with the new boy, whispering and smiling. But what broke Kurts heart more was that Blaine had called it **'their corner of the world'** now he was shareing it with _him_! Kurt choked at the thought, tears threatening his eyes again as he slowly walked over to the only empty seat next to Stan.

Stan who nobody liked to work with beause he always seemed to have a runny nose, Kurt watched Blaine and the new lad. He was shook back to earth as a loud cough and a wet spray touched his face

"Sorry" Stan said as Kurt turned to face him scrunching up his face. Everybody had turned to face them, looking wide eyed atKkurt all thinking _'oh my god kurt is gonna flip'._

Kurt turned and looked at Baine who was staring with the new boy, Kurt put on his best poker face and reached inside his messanger bag. Pulling out a wipe he carefull wiped his face, walked over to the bin and dumped the offending article inside. He then walked back to his desk and said "What are we doing today stan?"

Stan looked at him wide eyed and unable to talk, he pointed to the page in the text book. Everyone looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and carried on. Blaine stared at Kurt, a confused look on his face,before he then turned back to his work. All the while Wes watched the pair of them.

At the end of the lesson Kurt was packing away his stuff when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Blaine smiling at him, Kurt stood there staring not able to speak.

"So what happened to you?" Blaine asked as he smoothed down kurt's collar. Kurt smiled as it brought back memories of when they first met, then his face fell as _that_ boy sidled up to Blaine placing his hand on his shoulder. Blaine turned to him and smiled that winning smile

Ii'm just coming" he said.

Blaine turned back to Kurt "Sorry bought leaving you with Stan, but couldn't let Jessie work with him" blaine said smiling._ So that was his name_ kurt thought."Couldn't do that with the new kid" Kurt just stared at blaine.

"Well i have to go" Blaine said with a confused look on his face as he looked at Kurt, who hadn't said a word. "Watch all that study Kurt, you don't wanna let your self go too much".

Kurt stood there wide eyed as he watched Blaine run after his new playmate. A small tear fell from his eye as he thought _'Blaine thinks i'm a_ **_mess_**, _he thinks i'm **ugly**'_.

Kurt grabbed his things and walked out the classroom.

"Hey kurt, you coming to lunch?" Wes shouted as kurt ran past him. Kurt didn't answer as he ran for his room. _How am i gonna fix this_ Wes thought as he watched Kurt run down the corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys but had to delete and re-upload chapter 3 and 4 because he didn't save my changes. hope you re- read, only small changes but makes a difference.

Chapter 3

The next day Kurt woke up more positive, he had decided last night to show Blaine exactly what he was missing. He'd been through worse at Mckinley high, especially with _karofsky_. He always got knocked down but he came back fighting. This was no different right? So why did he still feel hollow? Kurt shook his head pushin the negative thoughts way, it was saturday so no classes, he could see if Blaine wanted to hang out, maybe go for a coffee like they used to. Just as he walked out his room his phone went off, _**Teenage Dream**_ rang out.

_**Fancy coffee – blaine **_

Kurt smiled, maybe today would be a good day. Maybe Kurt had just blown things out of proportion.

_**Sure see you in 5 – Kurt**_

Kurt felt like skipping down the hall but restrained himself, a big Cheshire grin on his face. As he reached the car park of Dalton academy he saw Blaine waiting for him. He was dressed in tight black jeans and a red jumper, his hair only slightly geled, _god he looked good_. Blaine waved when he saw Kurt.

"Hey kurt, glad you can make it" Blaine said giving Kurt that goofy grin he loved so much. All the heartache that Kurt had felt the last couple of days disappeared with that grin.

"Well it will be good to catch up" Kurt replied "It's been a while".

"Yeah " Blaine said furrowing his brough, wondering why Kurt had said that, _we see each other all the time_ thought Blaine. He shook the thoughts from his mind as they walked down the street to their favourite coffee shop. He loved this place, this _our place _Kurt thought _not blaine and Jessie. _Kurt shook the thoughts from his head, nothing was going to spoil today.

They made their coffee order and sat down at their usual table, Kurt smiled to himself. Blaine looked at him with a confused smile, but said nothing. Blaine looked down at his coffee wondering if he could do this, _is this pushing the friendship barrier_ he thought.

"Your quiet?" Kurt said looking at Blaine.

"Yeah, I need to ask you something but i don't know if i should" blaine said with a soft smile on his face.

"So just ask" Kurt said confused but intrigued.

"Well, there's this guy i kinda like" blaine said, unsure if he should carry on. Kurt looked a Blaine with his poker face, trying not to give any of his thoughts away.

"I haven't known him for long but we've become... " Blaine paused " ... Close lately".

Kurt felt his heart fall, he knew who he was talking about and it wasn't him. Kurt wasn't stupid or blind.

"Is it Jessie?" Kurt asked quietly, looking at his coffee. He couldn't look at Blaine, couldn't let him see the hurt he felt.

"Yea" Blaine said "How did you guess?"

"Well you have been spending a lot of time together, and your eyes light up when you see him or talk about him" Kurt said. _Like you used to with me_ Kurt thought.

"Really? Am i that obvious?" Blaine asked with a goofy grin.

"Yeah" was all Kurt said.

"So what should i do? I mean he's gone home for the weekend and i wanted to ask him to the movies when he came back. Should i?" Blaine asked unsure.

That's when the penny dropped, the only reason Blaine and he were sitting here now was because _Jessie wasn't about. _

_"Kurt?" _Blaine asked concern in his voice. He placed his hand on top of Kurts, Kurt breathed in trying hard to control his tears. Kurt pulled his hand away from blaines.

"Is that why you asked me here?" Kurt asked quietly not daring to look into blaine's eyes.

"What? No" Blaine said furrowing his brow in confusion. "I wanted to spend time with you and i value your opinion" Blaine said confusion evident in his voice.

" Really?" Kurt said disbelieving. Blaine just stared at him. "You ask me for coffee to spend time together, yet the first thing you talk about is _**Jessie" **_Kurt said as he looked up at Blaine. "Not, _**how are you kurt, sorry i've ignored you the past few days, i've missed our chats**" _Kurt said sarcastically, hurt evident on his face.

"What are you going on about?" Blaine said frustration in his voice. "I haven't been ignoring you, i've been helping Jessie settle in..." Blaine said, before he could finish Kurt interrupted him.

" Just like you did with me" kurt said, trying to keep his voice steady. "Then when some new toy came along, you threw me away like i didn't matter**. Well i do matter! "** Kurt all but shouted. People were starting to stare.

"What the_** hell**_ is wrong with you?" Blaine said frustration and anger in his voice.

"With me?" kurt yelled. "I'm not the one who goes around throwing themselves at any new boy that comes around. Chucking the old one out like garbage!" Kurt shouted all his pain and anger spilling out. Blaine stared at Kurt, hurt evident on his face.

"I wanted to spend time with my friend, ask his advice..." Blaine said as he stood up, "...but obviously i got that wrong, maybe we aren't friends like i thought." Blaine said quietly, and then he walked out.

Kurt couldn't hold it back anymore, the tears falling fast. Blaine had gone, and it was his fault. _If only he had kept his mouth shut, but no stupid stupid kurt, always the drama queen, always the idiot letting his emotions run away from him. No wonder no one liked him, no one could love him. He spoils everything, he deserves nobody, all he has is himself to blame for the mess his life has become._

These were Kurts thoughts as he walked back to Dalton.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The weekend carried on uneventful, Blaine and kurt kept out of each others way. Wes was worried, he didn't know what had happened but something big had happened between them. Monday came around and Kurt hadn't gone to any of his lessons, apparently he was ill. It must of been bad because he even missed Warblers practice.

"Do you know what's up with Kurt?" Wes asked Blaine. "No" was all the reply he got before he walked off over to Jessie. _This is bad _thought Wes as he watched blaine smile at Jessie with his golden grin.

Wes went to Kurt's room and knocked, after a few minutes Kurt opened the door.

"Hey Kurt" Wes said, shocked at the way Kurt looked, his once immaculate hair was sticking up all over the place, his eyes were red and his face blotchy, Kurt just stared at him.

"Can i come in?" Wes asked.

Kurt seemed to think about this before stepping back and allowing Wes to walk in. Wes stood and stared wide eyed as he saw Kurt's room, the once perfect tidy room (OCDtidy) now looked like a hurricane had landed in the middle of it. Wes stood dumbstruck as he watched Kurt climb back into bed.

"I was worried about you" Wes said as Kurt slipped his duvet back over his head.

"Why?" kurt asked as his voice broken.

"You weren't at classes today and you missed warblers practice" Wes said concern in his voice.

"Yeah sorry but i have a migraine" Kurt replied.

"Have you taken anything?" Wes asked.

"Yeah" was the only response.

"Ok. I thought you needed to know that a new member was voted in" Wes said.

"Who?" Kurt asked.

Wes paused "Jessie". Kurt didn't reply for a few minutes, "Kurt?" Wes asked.

"Please leave now " Kurt replied , his voice breaking.

Wes sighed and walked towards the door, _what was he gonna do now_ he thought as he heard a sob come from kurt.

Kurt couldn't sleep after Wes left and it was now 2.30 in the morning. Kurt sighed, he knew he wouldn't get to sleep now so he decided to go for a walk. He loved walking around at this time of night, it was peaceful and all the thoughts he has during the day all just seem to disappear in the night air. As he walked he found himself in the warblers room, he looked around and gave a heavy sigh. How was he supposed to walk in here tomorrow knowing that Blaine and Jessie would be here together, smiling and laughing. A tear tried to escape his eyes as he walked over to the piano, he knew he wouldn't be able to, he knew he wouldn't be strong enough for that no matter how much he pretended.

He started playing some notes on the piano, a familiar tune escaping. A song that Mercedes had sung to him when his dad was ill, what she didn't realise was it was a song his mum used to sing to him when he was younger and someone had upset him. He started to hum along to the notes. At that same moment someone else was walking around the school unable to sleep, they had stopped outside the door when they heard the piano, wandering who was in there at this time. They reached for the door handle but stopped as they heard someone start to sing, their breath hitching as they recognised the voice.

**_As I lay me down_**  
><strong><em>Heaven hear me now<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm lost without a cause<em>**  
><strong><em>After giving it my all<em>**

**_Winter storms have come_**  
><strong><em>And darkened my sun<em>**  
><strong><em>After all that I've been through<em>**  
><strong><em>Who on earth can I turn to?<em>**

The person behind the door listened to the angelic voice as Kurt sang.

**_I look to you,_**  
><strong><em>I look to you<em>**  
><strong><em>After all my strength is gone<em>**  
><strong><em>In you I can be strong<em>**  
><strong><em>I look to you,<em>**  
><strong><em>I look to you<em>**  
><strong><em>And when melodies are gone In you I hear a song<em>**  
><strong><em>I look to you<em>**

**_Have to lose my breath_**  
><strong><em>There's no fighting left<em>**  
><strong><em>Sinking to rise no more<em>**  
><strong><em>Searching for that open door<em>**

**_And every road that I've taken_**  
><strong><em>Led to my regret<em>**  
><strong><em>And I don't know if I'm go'n make it<em>**  
><strong><em>Nothing to do but lift my head<em>**

**_I look to you,_**  
><strong><em>I look to you<em>**  
><strong><em>After all my strength is gone<em>**  
><strong><em>In you I can be strong<em>**  
><strong><em>I look to you,<em>**  
><strong><em>I look to you<em>**  
><strong><em>And when melodies are gone In you I hear a song<em>**  
><strong><em>I look to you<em>**

**_My levees are broken_**  
><strong><em>My walls are coming down on me<em>**  
><strong><em>My rain is falling<em>**  
><strong><em>Defeat is calling<em>**  
><strong><em>I need you to set me free<em>**  
><strong><em>Take me far away from the battle<em>**  
><strong><em>I need you<em>**  
><strong><em>Shine on me!<em>**

**_I look to you,_**  
><strong><em>I look to you<em>**  
><strong><em>After all my strength is gone<em>**  
><strong><em>In you I can be strong<em>**  
><strong><em>I look to you,<em>**  
><strong><em>I look to you<em>**  
><strong><em>And when melodies are gone In you I hear a song<em>**  
><strong><em>I look to you<em>**

Kurt sighed as he stopped, tears flowed down his face as he stood and moved towards the door.

The person behind the door was shook out of his thoughts as he heard the handle turn. He ducked into the alcove, the darkness enveloping him as he watched Kurt come out and close the door behind him.

Kurt placed a hand on the wooden door and sighed as he closed his eyes .

" I can't do this anymore" he whispered quietly "I can't keep fighting for something that's not real, that was never real."

Tears fell down his face as he took a deep breath. He would no longer walk through theses doors from tomorrow. He knew he had to quit, had to let Blaine go before it destroyed him, destroyed them both completely. He turned and walked back towards his room, the person watched as Kurt walked away.

Stepping out of the shadows , Blaine sighed as he watched his former friend, "I'm sorry Kurt?" Blaine whispered into the darkness, a single tear fell from his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blaine woke up the next day with the thoughts of the previous night running through his mind.

_Why was Kurt singing such a sad song last night? Was he that upset about their fight_? Blaine furrowed his eyebrows as he walked to class_. Sure they had fought before but they had always made up after a couple of hours. Granted it had been a couple of days since they had fought but he had spent time with Jessie._ Jessie had surprised him by coming back to Dalton early on Saturday afternoon. Blaine re-played the scene in his mind, unable to stop the small smile appearing on his face.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Blaine was in his dorm room lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, trying to erase the fight he'd had with Kurt. He didn't know why Kurt had said those things, why he had turned on him like that. Blaine sighed as he heard a knock on his door, hoping it was not Kurt, he wasn't ready to face him yet. Blaine opened the door and just stared wide eyed. **_

_**"Hey" Jessie said "Can i come in?"**_

_** Blaine shook his head "Sure, sure" he said as he moved a side so Jessie could enter.**__** Jessie stepped inside as Blaine closed the door behind him. **_

_**"I thought you were going home this weekend?" Blaine said gesturing Jessie to sit on his bed. Jessie didn't move but just stared at Blaine, Blaine furrowed his eyebrows confusion on his face. **_

_**"I was, but i missed you" Jessie said as he took a step towards Blaine. **_

_**"Yeah?" was all Blaine could think of saying. **_

_**Jessie took another step forward so they were nearly touching, he lowered his eyes to Blaine's lips and Blaine licked them subconsciously. **_

_**"Yeah" Jessie replied softly. "And there was something i've wanted to do since we first met" he said raising his eyes to look into Blaine's.**_

_** "Oh?" Blaine said sliding his eyes to Jessie's lips. "What would that be?" he asked breathlessly.**_

_** "This" Jessie said as he slid his hand to the back of blaine's neck.**_

_** Their lips connected, smashing together, wet and messy but neither cared as they fell towards Blaine's bed. Both boys moaned as they landed heavily, their groins rubbed together as they hardened beneath their trousers. Blaine pulled away, trying to catch his breath. **_

_**"Why'd ya stop?" Jessie asked breathlessly trying to pull Blaine back down. **_

_**"Wait, wait..." Blaine said breathlessly, "...We have to stop.." Blaine said panting. "...We're going to fast" Blaine struggled to get out.**_

_** "Do you want me to stop" Jessie said seductively as he pushed his hips up so their groins ground together. Blaine moaned as he felt their erections rubbing together. "Cus i don't" Jessie said as he looked into Blaine's eyes. **_

_**Then Blaine lost all sense of logic as Jessie reached down and cupped Blaine stroking him through his jeans. **_

_**Blaine crashed their lips together and reached for Jessie's zip, as Jessie was yanking his trousers down, Jessie moaned in his mouth as Blaine shoved his hand down Jessies trousers cupping him over his boxers. **_

_**All thoughts of Kurt were wiped from Blaine's mind at the moment Jessie's hand grabbed his shaft, pulling hard.**_

Blaine was pulled out of his memories as a hand slipped round his waist, a breathless "Hey" whispered in his ear. Blaine turned and smiled at Jessie before placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Hey" blaine said.

"Is that all i get?" Jessie pouted, as he looked at Blaine's lips. Blaine gave him a goofy grin and pulled him into a passionate embrace.

"Better?" Blaine asked as they pulled away breathless.

"It will do for now" Jessie replied smiling slyly. Blaine laughed, "lets get to class".

They walked hand in hand down the corridor, Jessie turned to look behind. He smiled as he saw Kurt standing and staring wide eyed, his eyes brimming with tears. All thoughts of Kurt once again erased from Blaine's mind.

_Perfect_ thought Jessie as he turned back round, he squeezed Blaine's hand and Blaine gave him a cheshire grin.

What Jessie didn't realise was that someone else had witnessed that display, and he was not happy.

David stood watching as Jessie and blaine walked in one direction as Kurt walked in another, shoulders slumped_. What the hell?_ David was angry, he knew how Kurt felt, unrequainted love sucks, but to have someone rub it in your face like that was out of order. At least with wes he never did that to david, never even kissed his girlfriends in front of him. David had questioned him about it once and wes had simply said...

..._"I wouldn't like it if you were sucking face in front of me... It's just not cool... should be kept private"_ He loved him for that even if Wes had no idea.

He was gonna have to fix this some how, try and talk to Blaine, Jessie was not all he seemed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kurts morning went uneventful after haveing his heart broke again, thankfully he had no lessons with Blaine or Jessie (Jessies name making him feel sick ) so he was able to push them to the back of his mind. What was weird though was the looks he kept getting from Wes and David when they thought he wasn't looking. Kurt would give them a raised eyebrow in question for their behaviour, but they would just sigh then look back at their work.

During lunchtime Kurt decided to eat outside, unable to stomach the thought of watching _'the lovebirds'_ ,Kurt thought scrunching up his face, pawing each other.

Kurt sighed as he picked at his salad,_ life sucks_ he thought. Blaine was in love andKkurt had been pushed aside, thrown away in a dumpster of life

. _Might aswell be a real one like a mckinley_ Kurt thought. _Kurt didn't matter, his feelings didn't matter nothing new there_ he thought. _Should of seen it coming,_ _have you learned nothing from Flinn and Sam? Do you never learn?_ He berated himself angrily stabbing at his lettuce. But no i was again walking around on cloud nine, blinded by those rosey glasses again. Thinking things would be different here, only difference here was no lockers to be shoved into, or slushies ruining his clothes. He still got his heart broken though._ Stupid idiot_ he thought, believing in something, believing in something that wasn't real. Kurt was getting angrier and angrier, he threw his salad on the floor and rubbed his eyes with his hands.

"You know i could get you in trouble for that?" kurt turned towards the voice, his voice fell as he put a face to it.

"Jessie" he said quietly.

"That's littering, a no no here" Jessie said with a smirk.

"Mind your own business Jessie" Kurt said as he pulled himself from the ground.

"What's up kurtsie? Are you upset about something?" Jessie asked, smugness radiating from his face. Kurt took a step towards Jessie.

"You won't last you and Blaine..." Kurt all but spat in the boys face "..he'll wake and see you for who you really are?" Kurt spat jabbing a finger in Jessies chest.

"Really?" he said "Well he didn't Sunday morning as i woke him up with my hand wrapped around his dick" Jessie spat " Was more of a moan... _**Please don't stop**_!" Jessie grinned.

Kurts mouth dropped open his eyes wide _Blaine had spent the night with Jessie_ kurt thought, after their fight, _they had sex_.!

Anger raged inside of him as he scrunched his face, tears filling his eyes.

"I told you Saturday, stay away from him" Jessie spat. Kurt froze as his mind jumped back to the fateful day.

**FLASHBACK**

**_Kurt walked back to Dalton his head down, he couldn't stop the tears from falling. He came to an abrupt stop as he bumped into some one. _**

**_"Sorry" he whispered as he tried to step around the person, but they seemed to be following him. Kurt frowned as he looked up, his face dropping as he saw who it was. "Jessie" he whispered. _**

**_"Hey kurt" Jessie replied grimacing "Have a nice chat and coffee with Blaine?" he asked. Kurt furrowed his brow, confused _**

**_"Where you there?" he asked._**

**_ "Yea i was there... i saw and heard..." Jessie paused and leaned in close whispering into kurts ear ".. everything". _****_Kurt took an automatic step back, his defences kicking in. _**

**_"what do you want Jessie?" kurt asked his arms instinctfully wrapped around his body "Why are you doing this?". _**

**_"Blaine" was the response, Kurt just looked at Jessie._**

**_ "Blaine told me about you, and that boy" Jessie said, Kurts eyes widened. "You know the kiss?" kurts eyes widened even more._**

**_ "He wouldn't" Kurt whispered._**

**_ "You know what he said?" Jessie said moving closer, looking Kurt up and down. "That your used, dirty...he wants someone who hasn't been touched by anyone, some who's clean. That's why he's never made a move on you" Jessie whispered his face so close to Kurts he could feel his breath._**

**_ Kurt turned his head away tears falling again._**

**_ "I'm only going to say this once" Jessie sneered. "Stay away from blaine... he's mine now" and with that Jessie turned and walked away, leaving kurt standing there in shock._**

Just as Kurts fist made contact with Jessies jaw Blaine walked round the corner. He came to an abrupt stop, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kurt had just punched Jessie. Blaine ran over to Jessie kneeling beside him, his hand touching his new boyfriends face.

"Kurt? What the hell?" Blaine shouted as he pulled Jessie to his feet. Kurt stood there, shocked at what he had done.

"You could get suspended for this... have you learnt nothing from being here?" Blaine shouted, his face scrunched up with anger. "What the hell is wrong with you lately?" Blaine asked, confusion in his voice.

Kurt just stared at him numbly, unable to speak. Blaine turned and started walking away with Jessie, his hand resting on the small of his back. Blaine turned to look at kurt,

"I don't know you anymore" and with that he pulled Jessie along. Jessie turned and smirked at Kurt. Kurts eyes widened as his hand reached his mouth.

" What have i done?".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

That evening at warblers practice kurt sat in the corner on his own, watching Blaine and Jessie on the sofa, what used to be their place. David and Wes were watching Kurt watch Blaine neither of them knowing what to do.

Kurt rose from his seat and walked over to Blaine and Jessie, both of them looked up as the saw Kurt standing in front of them.

"I'm sorry" Kurt said looking at Jessie. Jessie looked at Blaine as if to get reassurance, Blaine turned to Jessie and nodded his head as he pulled him into his arms protectively. Jessie looked back to Kurt.

"Thankyou Kurt" Jessie said. Kurt looked at blaine as he refused to look at him.

"Thankyou kurt" Blaine said as he reached for Jessies hand.

Kurt sighed and walked towards the councels desk, he looked at Wes and David.

"I'd like to make an announcement please." Kurt said.

Wes nodded his head and banged his gravel as Kurt turned round.

"Listen up everyone, Kurt has something to he would like to say".

Everyone quietened and looked at Kurt expectantly, except Blaine who was looking at Jessies hand in his rubbing it soothingly. Kurt took a deep breath

"I'd like to say firstly, thankyou for welcoming me into your group." He looked around "You accepted me without question, even after i spied on you. But i let you down" Kurt said as he looked towards his hands.

This got Blaines attention and he looked up towards Kurt. Everybody started whispering, wondering were this was going.

"I let my own selfish feelings come between a fellow warbler and myself.." Kurt looked towards Blaine and Jessie, everyone turned towards them. "..and i'm sorry" Kurt whispered.

Wes and David were confused.. _What the hell's happened now _they both thought. Kurt continued looking at Blaine as he said the next few words.

"It won't happen again, but i feel there is only one option for me. And that is..." Kurt turned towards the rest of the room and took a deep breath "... i quit!"

Everybody gasped and started talking. Wes banged his grave.

l "Order! Order!" he shouted. Everyone went quiet.

"You don't have to do this Kurt?" David said.

"Yes i do" Kurt said as he turned to face him. "I've let the group down, and like i was told when i came here. You have to be a team player for this to work" Kurt turned "i let the team down " he whispered.

Blaine looked to the floor, _see i'm right_ Kurt thought, _even Blaine knows i'm right, he hasn't even protested_ was all that was going through his mind.

"Can't we change your mind?" Wes asked looking over at Blaine, willing him to say something. "No" Kurt replied.

"Blaine?" David said frowning. "Have you got nothing to say".

"Kurt has to do what he feels is right.." Blaine said still looking at Jessies hand in his "... for the group, and himself."

Kurt showed no emotion as he looked at Blaine. His mask falling over his face. Kurt turns to David.

"I would like to sing one last time, if that's ok" Kurt said as he slid a tape across the councel's table.

"Of course" david replied. He picked up the tape and placed it into the deck, kurt turned as the music started.

He took a deep breath than sang.

_There's a little boy waitin' at the counter of the corner shop_  
><em>He's been waitin' down there<em>  
><em>Waiting half the day<em>  
><em>We never ever see him from the top<em>  
><em>He gets pushed around<em>  
><em>Knocked to the ground<em>  
><em>But he gets to his feet and he says...<em>

Blaine lifted his head as he recognised the song, Kurt had told him that he used to listen to this when things got bad at mckinley.

_What about me_  
><em>It isn't fair<em>  
><em>I've had enough now I want my share<em>  
><em>Can't you see<em>  
><em>I wanna live<em>  
><em>But you just take more then you give<em>

Kurt sang this line as he looked at Blaine_._

_There's a pretty girl standing at the counter of the corner shop_  
><em>She's been waitin' back there<em>  
><em>Waitin' for her dreams<em>  
><em>Her dreams walk in and out they never stop<em>  
><em>Well she's not too proud<em>  
><em>To cry out loud<em>  
><em>She runs to the street and she screams<em>

Kurt threw his hands in the air as he got into the song, all his emotions coming out.

_What about me_  
><em>It isn't fair<em>  
><em>I've had enough now I wan't my share <em>_Can't you see_  
><em>I wanna live <em>  
><em>But you just take more then you give<em>

_So take a step back and see the little people_  
><em>They may be young<em>  
><em>But they're the ones who make the big people big<em>  
><em>So listen<em>  
><em>As they whisper<em>  
><em>What about me?<em>

Kurt looked at blaine as he sang this line, sadness etched on his face.

_Now I'm standing on the corner all the world's gone home_  
><em>Nobody's changed<em>  
><em>Nobody's been saved<em>

Kurt started walking around the room looking at nothing, seemingly lost in his own little world. Blaine watched Kurt as he walked by, Jessie watched blaine a frown growing across Jessies features, wes and david watched them, sadness crossing their face. _What a mess_ they both thought.

_And I'm feeling cold and alone_  
><em>I guess I'm lucky<em>  
><em>I smile a lot<em>  
><em>But sometimes I wish for more<em>  
><em>Then I got...<em>

_What about me_  
><em>It isn't fair<em>  
><em>I've had enough now I wan't my share<em>  
><em>Can't you see<em>  
><em>I wanna live<em>  
><em>But you just take more what about me<em>  
><em>It isn't fair<em>  
><em>I've had enough now I want my share<em>  
><em>Can't you see<em>  
><em>I wanna live<em>  
><em>But you just take more<em>  
><em>You just take more<em>  
><em>You just take more then you give<em>

Tears started to fall down Kurts face, emptiness fills his eyes as he turns to Blaine looking into his eyes**_ hear me, please _**kurt thought.

_What about me_  
><em>What about me<em>  
><em>What about me<em>

Everyones eyes were on Kurt as he finshed, sadness and pain etched on their features.

"Thankyou, and i wish you goodbye" Kurt bowed, turned, held his head high as he walked out the door. Wes and david turned to look at Blaine, who was just staring at the door.

"This is your fault!" they both whispered together. Shocked, they both turned to stare at each other wide eyed, realisation dawned on them that they both knew Kurts secret. They nodded to each other, a silent understanding. They were gonna get Kurt back and get Blaine to fix the mess he's made.

Blaine just stared thoughts running through his head, _How had things got so bad? did Kurt really feel like he did at mckinley?_ His heart felt heavy.

That's it another chapter done. The song is shane ward 'what about me'. Hope you like and please review. Thankyou x


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kurt walked out of the doors of Dalton Academy and reached for his phone, dialing the number he knew by heart he waited.

"Hey boo wot's up?" a familiar voice rang out.

"..."

"Hey Kurt, are you there?" The voice said concern evident across the line. All they heard was a muffled whimper.

"Kurt? Speak to me babe?" their own voice breaking as they listened to the soft whimpers

. "I need you merc!" was all Kurt said as his voice broke.

"I'm coming boo... where are you? " Mercedes asked, more forcefully than she had intended.

"I'm walking down Holland street outside Dalton... Please come!" Kurt cried into the phone, tears flowing down his face.

"Ok... stay there i'm coming to get you" Mercedes replaced her phone. She grabbed her bag as she raced out the door, texting on her phone she pressed mass text and all the gleeks received the following text.

_**SOS... Kurt alert...Not gud... Meet Holland street... NOW! –Merc**_

Kurt sat on the bench waiting for Mercedes, TEENAGE DREAMS rang out... he sighed looking at his phone 23 missed calls. He sighed again as the tears flowed, again his phone went off a text this time.

_**Where r u? – Blaine**_

_**Talk 2 me... please – Blaine**_

_**Where are you kurt? – Wes**_

_**We need to talk?- David**_

_Why couldn't they just leave me alone_ thought Kurt.

Kurt was brought out of his reverie by the screeching of tyres. Kurt looked up hoping to see Mercedes but his eyes widened at the sight before him, his face full of fear, _**no**_ he thought when he saw 2 people climb out of the car, confusion on his face.

"Jessie" he whispered.

"Karofsky".

Sorry about the short chapter but thought it would be gud to leave a cliff hanger. Not sure where this next bit is going, but things get worse for kurt. Can the boy take anymore!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Racing to Holland street thoughts were running through each of the gleeks minds.. _what the hell has happened?_

Arriving first was Mercedes, she climbed out her car confused at the sight around her... Kurt wasn't here!

" Were are you boo? " Mercedes said as she reached for her phone, dialling kurts number she was met with this..

_**You have reached the number of one Kurt Hummel, I am unavailable to take your call at this precise moment as i'm haveing a breakdown, please ring back at a more convenient time. If this is you Blaine, i do not wish to speak to you!**_

Mercedes looked at her phone confused by the message.

"What the hell have you done to by boo, curly boy" she said angrily. She turned and looked up as the sound of several screeching tyres pulled up.

"Hey, Mercedes... What's going on?" Flinn asked

"Where's Kurt?" Racheal asked, looking round.

"So what's the emergency?" Quinn said.

"Someone change kurts shampoo on him?" Puck added. Everyone turned and frowned at Puck, who just shrugged his shoulders.

Mercedes filled them in on her phone call with Kurt.

"So where is he?" Brittney asked "Have the grass fairies took him?" she added, everyone stared at her with frowns on their faces. Artie shook his head, _Why me_ he thought.

"I don't know, i told him to wait" Mercedes answered. "But it has something to do with curly boy.." the gleeks looked at Mercedes confusion on their faces.

"Blaine!" she said shaking her head.

"Oooh" they all said.

Mercedes played the message on her phone. . Everybody looked at each other, "Dalton" they all said together.

...

"Did you find him?" Wes and David both asked Blaine.

"No, and he's not picking up" Blaine replied.

"Yeah we heard the new message" David said scowering at blaine.

"What? So this is my fault?" blaine asked his eyebrows drawing together.

"Yes" they boys said in unison.

"And how is this my fault?" Blaine asked, hands on hips, anger in his face.

"Are you really that blind?" Dvid asked.

"And stupid, sexually blinded by new blood as your dick takes over your brain, erasing all logical thinking!" Wes added crossing his arms over his chest, David nodding in agreement.

"What the hell was that?" Blaine asked throwing his hands in the air with confusion. Wes was just about to say something when his eyes began to widen as something behind blaine caught his eye.

"Hey curly sue?" a loud voice bellowed out. Blaine turned round, "What the hell did you do to my boy?" Mercedes asked hands on hips.

Blaines eyes widened as he caught sight of all the gleeks standing in the door way . "What?... I ... " Blaine stuttered, eyes wide.

"What cat got your tongue hobbit? Puck said as he folded his arms.

"Where's the hobbit? And why did he eat a defenceless kitty?" Brittney whispered to Santana. Santana turned her head slowly and looked at Brittney. _Unbelievable_ thought Santanna .

"I'm scared " Brittney said. Still looking at Brittney Santana said "That's the hobbit!" She pointed at Blaine " and there is no cat, it's a figure of speech" Santanna said turning her head back. Blaine glared at santanna,.

"Don't glare at me hobbit" Blaine glowered at her, "Not my fault you were given the short end of the stick" Santanna replied.

"That's gud" Artie said grinning as he high fived with santanna.

"Your in trouble now" David whispered to Blaine.

"Shut up david" Blaine said, "look guys i haven't done anything to Kurt"

"Then why did my brother phone Mercedes in tears" Flinn said taking a step forward. "And why did he change his message to asking you..." Flinn stabbed his finger at blaines chest "...not to ring him".

Wes and David physically gulped, Blaine's face fell as he felt Flinn's anger.

"I don't know" Blaine whispered. "Blaine has a boyfriend and he's been ignoring Kurt" David said over Blaine's shoulder.

"I have not!" Blaine shouted.

"I'm confused? " Tina said.

"We thought Blaine and Kurt were together?" Mike said.

"You have a boyfriend?" Mercedes said walking towards Blaine "and you've been rubbing it in my boy's face?" she asked moveing her hand in front of Blaines face. Flinn scowered at Blaine.

"What?.. no i wouldn't do that" Blaine protested. Mercedes raised her eyebrow at him. "i mean.. yes i do have a boyfriend.. and no i haven't been flaunting it in Kurt's face i wouldn't do that to him... " Blaine said "...He's my best friend" he said quietly.

"Really" Wes scoffed. Blaine turned and looked at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

David laughed "Your joking right?" he said "Are you completely unaware of what you do? How you've treated Kurt since Jessie turned up?" David shouted, anger rising in his voice.

"What? Is Jessie coming here now?" Rachel shouted.

"Since when?" Flinn said.

"You know Jessie?" Wes asked.

"I knew it, that hair? Had to be gay" Santanna said. Blaine looked at David "What are you talking about? I haven't treated Kurt any differently?" Blaine shouted

" He's the one that hit Jessie, then quit Warblers"

"What? Wait? Kurt hit someone?" Flinn said confusion on his face.

"Way to go bag boy, didn't know he had it in him?" Puck said impressed.

"He must of really pissed Kurt off, Kurt does his diva act but he dosen't lash out.." Mercedes said "..Ever".

Blaine looked at Mercedes his brows furrowed. _She's right_ he thought. Blaine's mind started working over time.

"He saw you, you know" Wes said quietly. "What?" Blaine said turning round.

"When you were sucking face with Jessie, Kurt saw you" David added. Blaine's face straightened defencessivly.

"What am i not allowed to kiss my boyfriend in public now?" Blaine asked.

"It broke him Blaine!" David said. Blaine looked at him,

"He's in love with you and you're there sucking face with some guy you've only known for 1 Week!" David shouted., his frustration evident?

"Kurt dosen't love me" Blaine whispered pain on his face.

"Are you completly blind Blaine" Mercedes said, the words coming out as a statement rather than a question as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"But Jessie said..." Blaine started saying before he was interrupted.

"I said what?" everyone turned and saw Jessie standing there with kurt at his side.

"That's not my jessie" racheal said. "Kurt!" blain whispered.

What's gonna happen next? Will blaine see Jessie for who he i? And what happened between kurt, jessie and kafosky?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"_**But Jessie said..." Blaine started saying before he was interrupted. "I said what?" Everyone turned and saw Jessie standing there with Kurt by his side. "Kurt" Blaine whispered.**_

Everyone turned and stared, eyes wide open. There was Kurt standing next to Jessie, his hand resting on Kurts shoulder.

"Kurt?" Mercedes shouted as she ran and enveloped him into her arms. "Mercedes... What is everyone doing here?" Kurt asked as he buried his face in her shoulder.

Mercedes pulled back and looked at Kurt "I called them after your phone call" she said "We couldn't find you.."

Kurt looked around at all the gleeks, he couldn't believe it _they all came for me?_ Kurt thought. "You all came?" Kurt whispered. Finn took a step towards Kurt and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Course bro.." he said smiling, "We were all worried" Finn added. Kurt looked around as everyone nodded.

Kurt smiled too himself as warmth enveloped his heart, but then it grew cold as he watched Jessie walk up to Blaine. _Blaine_ Kurt thought as they locked eyes.

"I found him outside, he was a bit upset so we decided to have a chat.." Jessie said to Blaine as he wound his arm round his shoulders, ".. clear the air...didn't we Kurt" Jessie said catching Kurts eyes. Kurt just stared at Jessie, his face neutral.

"Is that right Kurt?" Blaine asked, furrowing his brow.

Kurt looked back at Blaine "Yeah" he whispered. "After my recent behaviour we decided it would be best to talk... try and work things out".

"What's been going on Kurt?" Mercedes asked, concern evident in her voice. Kurt didn't answer but kept his eyes locked on Blaines.

"Kurt?... are you ok?" Finn said, trying to get Kurts attention.

Kurt turned to look at Finn "I'm fine Finn... really" Kurt said a smile gracing his face, but not reaching eyes. Finn didn't look convinced. "I just over reacted...I'm sorry for worrying you" Kurt said looking at Mercedes.

Everyone was staring at Kurt, confused. Wes and David looked at each other and shrugged, no one understanding what was happening.

"See? " Jessie said "Everything is fine" he said pulling Blaine closer. "Kurt just got a little jealous... ain't that right Kurty" Jessie said looking Kurt in the eye, daring him to disagree.

"Kurt is that right?" Mercedes asked, worried because Kurt hadn't flinched at the mis-use of his name. Kurt didn't say anything but just kept looking at Jessie. "Kurt?"

"Look leave him be" Jessie said starting to get annoyed. "He just had his nose pushed out of joint.."

"Can it PREP BOY" Mercedes shouted at Jessie, she turned back to Kurt who hadn't moved,

"Don't talk to him like that!" Blaine shouted, defending his boyfriend, "He hasn't done anything wrong!".

"Don't start on me MOP BOY!" Mercedes shouted , turning towards blaine. Wes and david took a step back .

"She's scary!" Wes whispered. "Yeah!" David agreed. Their eyes wide.

"Mercedes please... don't" Kurt said "he didn't do anything" Kurt reached for Mercedes trying to pull her back.

"Really" Mercedes said as she turned back round "So what was with the phone call?" Her voice softened "You sounded so ... broken"

"I know i'm sorry" Kurt said staring at the floor. "You know me.. always the drama queen" He said as he lifted his head. He looked at Jessie and he raised an eyebrow at Kurt.

"You missed the attention... didn't you Kurt" Jessie said daring Kurt to deny it.

"Kurt? What does he mean?" Blaine asked, pain etched on his face.

Kurt looked at Blaine and shrugged "He's right... I missed the attention i got when i first moved here" Kurt turned to look at Mercedes "You know me... always wanting the lime light" Kurt turned away unable to look her in the eye, seeing her confusion. "Jessie came along and then it was all gone... i got jealous."

"So you did all this for attention?" Santana asked. "That's low... even for you Kurt" Artie said.

"Is it true?" Blaine asked pain evident on his face.

Kurt stared at him then at everyone else, willing them to see beyond these lies. _**See me, hear my pain, please!**_ Kurt thought trying to convey this through his eyes.

"I'm sorry" was all kurt said.

Blaine grabbed Jessies hand "Let's go" he said, pulling him away.

"Nice one Kurt" Puck said as he turned and walked out the door followed by a chorus of "Yeah, nice one" from the other gleeks as they followed him.

Kurt stared at the floor, tears brimming his eyes.

"Nice drama Kurt" Finn said as he followed the others.

Kurt lifted his eyes to look at Mercedes, she just stared at him, pain in her eyes as she shook her head. She walked away leaving him standing alone, tears falling down his face.

Everyone had gone except for Wes and David, Kurt watched as Wes walk towards him.

"I heard you Kurt" Wes whispered, "The night you broke down in your dorm... I believed your pain" disappointment read in his face. "Your very good Kurt" Wes spat out his name as he turned and walked away.

Kurt turned to David, he looked as though he was thinking as he walked over to Kurt. David placed his hand on Kurts shoulder.

"What happened with Jessie?" David asked.

Kurt looked at him surprised by the question. "Nothing" kurt said.

David shook his head, "I don't believe you... i know something happened" David said "Tell me please?" he asked.

"Just leave it David... please" Kurt begged.

David was quiet for a moment "Ok" he said "For now".

"Thankyou" Kurt said as he turned to walk away. He looked so sad, small, _broken _David thought.

"This isn't over.." David whispered, "i'll find out the truth Kurt".

**That's another chapter. Things are gonna get abit dark for Kurt the next few chapters, but a light will come his way soon, will it be Blaine or someone new?.**** Thanks for all the reviews so far, especially Sam74au. I took your tips on board with this new chapter and i will re-edit the others to make it easier to read. Thanks. keep the reviews coming, also any helpful tips would be welcomed.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Blaine walked back to his dorm, every now and then muttering to himself "I can't believe it?" "I thought i knew him?". Behind him walked Jessie, he had a smug grin on his face as he reached for his phone.

_**To Dave**_

_**Job done – Jessie**_

_**To Jessie**_

_**Gud.. keep me posted... have fun bro – Dave**_

Oh i will thought Jessie as he followed Blaine into his room, sliding his phone into his pocket.

Blaine slumped onto his bed, with a loud sigh he placed his arm over his eyes. He felt the bed dip and a hand touch his arm, Blaine looked at Jessie.

"I don't understand?" Blaine said. "I mean i know that kurt likes attention..." Blaine said as he stood from his bed. "But to go this far? " he said, pacing the floor as he shook his head, confusion written all over his face. " I just..." Blaine was interupted as he was brought to an abrupt stop, Jessie stood in front of him. Jessie placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders

. "It's not your fault Blaine" Jessie said as he guided him back to the bed.

"I just..." Blaine stammered emotion in his voice "I thought I knew him!"

"Well maybe you just didn't want to see... him?" Jessie said as he rubbed Blaines thigh.

"What? ... what do you mean? Blaine asked as he furrowed his brow.

Jessie paused and made a dramatic sigh, he looked at Blaine as he entwined their fingers. Blaine looked down at their hands, he started rubbing his thumb over Jessies hand.

"Remember how we first met?" Jessie asked. Blaine looked up at Jessie as he re-wound to that day. "Remember what i said to you?... about Kurt? " Jessie said tipping his head to the side as he looked in Blaine's eyes.

**FLASHBACK**

"**Hey" a voice said to the boy who was relaxing on a settee in the common room. The boy looked up "Are you Blaine Anderson?" The other boy asked. "Yeah" Blaine replied confused.**

"**I'm Jessie... I'm new here" The boy said as he reached a hand out to Blaine.**

"**Hi" Blaine said as he took the boys hand. "How do you know my name?" he asked as he looked at the new boy.**

"**Mr Lakes said to come find you" Jessie replied. "He said that maybe you could show me around?"**

"**Ok... but how did you know it was me?" Blaine asked, smiling now.**

"**Well it wasn't difficult" Jessie said smiling shyly. "He said just look for the most Dapper person in the school" Jessie dipped his head then looked up at blaine through his eyelashes.**

"**Hmmph" was all Blaine could get out as he blushed.**

**There was a few moments silence as the two boys just stared at each other. "Sooo..." Jessie said "Where's the place to get something to eat round here" Jessie said as he looked around. "I'm starving"**

"**Hmmm... Yeah... sure " Blaine stammered out. Blaine pointed towards the door "If you'd like to follow me" Blaine said.**

"**Ok " Jessie replied "Lead the way" the two boys laughed as they walked out the door.**

"**So... why did you come to Dalton so far into term?" Blaine asked as they wandered down the corridor towards the lunch room.**

"**I had a few problems at my previous school" Jessie said. "I'm gay and they didn't take to kindly to me... so I came here" Jessie said as he looked at Blaine.**

"**I can relate to that" Blaine said "I was bullied at my last school too"**

"**So your gay?"Jessie asked looking Blaine in the eyes.**

"**Yeah" was all Blaine said. The boys just smiled at each other shyly and then turned to look where they were going.**

**Jessie suddenly stopped, his eyes growing wide, a scared look emerging on his face.**

"**Hey what's up?" Blaine asked, placing a hand on Jessies arm.**

"**I didn't know he came here!" Jesssie whispered as he backed away.**

"**Who?" Blaine asked as he looked to where Jessie was staring. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows as he spied Kurt laughing at something on his phone. "Kurt?" Blaine said looking back at Jessie, then back at Kurt. Kurt saw them and waved at Blaine. Blaine waved back.**

"**You know him?" Jessie asked Blaine.**

"**Yeah... we're best mates" Blaine said looking back at Jessie. "He actually came here for the same reason as us"**

**"Oh right... look I have to go... I'll see you around ok!" Jessie stammered, and with that he turned a ran back down the corridor.**

**Blaine stood and stared after Jessie and then he ran after him, confusion and worry running through him. Jessie ran outside and round the corner, he stopped and then slowly turned round as he counted. **_**1, 2, 3... **_**at that moment Blaine came round the corner. **_**God i'm good **_**Jessie thought as he fell against the wall pretending to hyperventilate.**

"**Hey?" Blaine asked, placing a hand on Jessies shoulder, rubbing circles to try and soothe the boy in front of him. "What was that all about?"**

"**I'm sorry" Jessie said "I didn't think i would see him again" Jessie stood back up and looked at Blaine, tears brimming at his eyes.**

"**You mean Kurt?" Blaine asked confused "Why?"**

"**Look i shouldn't say" Jessie said as he started to walk away, "He's a mate of yours... I don't wanna cause any trouble".**

**Blaine grabbed Jessies arm and turned him around, shocked as he saw tears falling down Jessies face.**

"**Tell me " Blaine said softly placing his palm on Jessies cheek.**

**Jessie sighed and turned his head away, so Blaine coulcn't see his face.**

"**I've met him before... not that he'd remember" Jessie said. Blaine stood there listening wandering where this was going.**

"**It was at a house party and everyone was drunk... that boy, Kurt was there. He was drunk and had been trying it on all night, but i wasn't interested." Jessie said slumping his shoulders as he let out a sob.**

**Blaine turned him around and cupped his face in his hands. "What happened?" Blaine asked wiping away Jessies tears. "Tell me ... please" he pleaded.**

**Jessie looked towards a point over Blaines shoulder as though he was reliving that night. "I was hot and the music was too loud so i decided to go out in to the garden... Kurt was out there leaning against one of the walls, listening to the music." Jessie looked at Blaine then to the floor. **

"**It's ok" Blaine whispered. **

**Jessie sighed "He tried to kiss me" Blaine looked at him shocked." He said something bout some boy stealing his first kiss" Blaine tensed as he heard this. Jessie looked at Blaine pain in his face. "He said he wanted his kiss back and that I'd cus i was...cute" Blaine's shoulders slumped. "I pushed him away but he was so angry... " Jessie took a deep breath. "he called me a cock tease... I was so scared" Jessie cried.**

**Blaine pulled Jessie into a hug and held him tight whispering "I'm so sorry, I'ts ok"**

**Jessie lent on blaines shoulders**_**, I'm sooo good**_** he thought smiling.**

**Later that night as Jessie lay on his bed in his dorm room he texted away on his phone.**

**To Dave **

**Stage 1 is complete - Jessie**

**To Jessie **

**Gud... Start stage 2 – Dave**

Blaine sighed as he remembered that day. "I didn't want to believe it" Blaine said.

"And now ?" Jessie said as he pulled Blaine down on to the bed so Blaine was on top of him.

Blaine didn't say anything but closed his eyes and sighed. Jessie placed his hand on Blaine's face, "I can make the pain go away" Jessie whispered.

Blaine opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Do you want me to?" Jessie asked, his voice breathless.

Blaine looked down at Jessies lips as Jessies tongued slipped out and licked them. Overcome with lust and emotion of just wanting to forget, Blaine crashed their lips together. It was rough and full of passion, teeth clanged together as Blaine roughly shoved his tongue into Jessies mouth. Jessie moaned as he allowed Blaine to take control of the kiss.

Blaine slipped his hand down to Jessies crotch and began stroking him through his trousers. Blaine grunted as he felt Jessie harden underneath him. Jessie pulled away from the kiss as he grabbed Blaines wrist. Blaine moaned at the loss as he tried to latch onto Jessies lips again.

"Please!" Blaine whispered, pleading in his voice.

Jessie pushed Blaine onto his back, Blaine looked at him confused.

"I want to make you forget all about Kurt" Jessie whispered huskily. Blaine looked at him.

"Relax, let me help you forget" Jessie said as he slowly unzipped Blaines trousers. Blaine lay there watching him, breathing harder and deeper as he felt Jessies hands slowly pulling down his trousers.

Jessie parted Blaines legs and settled in between them his face inches from Blaines boxer covered crotch. He looked up at Blaine making eye contact as he slowly pulled down Blaines boxers, revealing Blaines hard leaking erect cock.

"Beautiful" Jessie whispered licking his lips. Blaines breath hitched as he felt Jessies breath ghost his hard aching cock. Blaine closed his eyes and his mouth fell open as Jessie slowly licked up his shaft.

"Do you like that?" Jessie asked his voice laced with lust, pulling slightly at Blaines balls. Blaine gasped

"Ye.. Yes" He stammered trying to control his breathing.

Jessie smiled as he placed his hand around Blaines dick, only touching slightly. Blaine jerked his hips up, trying to find friction. "Pl..eease" Blaine pleaded his voice hitched with lust and want as he looked down at Jessie.

"What do you want Blaine?" Jessie asked seductively. "Tell me what you want?"

Blaine held his breath as Jessie licked the tip of his cock, tasteing the pre-cum.

"Mmmmm... You taste so good Blaine." Jessie whispered.

He blew on the tip of Blaines cock making Blaine jerk his hips up, forcing his dick into Jessies mouth.

"Patients Babe" Jessie said pulling away slightly as he ran his fingers up and down Blaines length, teasing him.

"Gghh" Was all Blaine could say as he tried to keep his brain from sliding away.

"All you have to do is tell me what you want" Jessie said "Then i will do it."

Jessie paused, his fingers placed at the bottom of Blaines dick squeezing it slightly. "Tell me " He said more forcefully.

Blaines brain went into overdrive, he lost total control of his senses as Jessie squeezed him harder.

Blaine looked down at Jessie, his eyes brimming with tears of the emotions of the day.

"Make me forget" Blaine whispered "please!".

With that Jessie took Blaine all the way down into his throat, moaning so vibrations ran through Blaines body.

"Aaaah" Blaine cried as he felt the tip of his dick brush the back of Jessies throat. All thoughts of Kurt were gone as Jessie sucked Blaine with such force and made him cum so hard that Blaines brain shutdown, passing out as his cum ran down Jessies throat.

Well this is my first M fiction. Hope it works. I'm gonna lighten up on Kurt for a bit, the boy could do with a break. Could be a new pairing coming up (not romantic) but not sure yet. This story is just taking me in a direction i'm not sure if it should go in, so we'll just wait and see. Chapters seem to write themselves at the moment. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Over the next few days at Dalton things seemed to settle down. The drama of Kurts supposedly breakdown forgotten, old news as other dramas took place over the school. Kurt didn't mind because then the whispering and looks stopped. He could finally blank the memories from his mind and move on, try and push Blaine and Jessie from his thoughts. Not easy when everywhere Kurt seemed to go Blaine and Jessie would be there, laughing, flirting, touching hands and the worse **sucking face**. Wes seemed to of believed Jessies lies because he began to ignore Kurt, throwing him dirty looks everytime he saw Kurt. Kurt would look at Wes, his mask automatically fell over his face from years of practice, revealing nothing.

The only one who seemed to still notice Kurt, still watched him was David. Over the last few days since that night David had took to watching Kurt. He followed him everywhere, watching his movements, the looks he gave Blaine,as if he wasn't bothered by Blaine and Jessie anymore. But David had also seen when Kurt had allowed his mask to fall, when he thought no one was watching. The pain on Kurts face evident as he watched the two lovebirds together.

Another good thing that had happened over the last few days for Kurt was that Mercedes had forgiven him. They had talked after she answered Kurts phone call on the 30th try.

"You know this could be classed as stalking Kurt" Mercedes had said as she answered her phone.

Kurt sighed at the use of his name. "I know i'm sorry " Kurt replied.

"It wasn't cool... what you did" Mercedes said, pain still in her voice. "We were really worried about you!"

"I know..." Kurt said as tears starting falling. "Please Mercedes can you forgive me... I miss my you!"

Mercedes sighed, "I don't know boo.."

"So i'm still your boo?" Kurt asked as a small grin appeared on his face.

Mercedes smiled, she could never stay angry at Kurt."Maybe ".

"How about we meet up this Saturday, go to breadsticks?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"..."

"Please Mercedes... Let me make it up to you... I'll get them to make potato tots?" Kurt said hopefully.

"..."

"Fine .. but make it Sunday cus i have Glee practice Saturday..." Mercedes said "... but you're paying."

Kurt grinned so wide he thought his face would break in half. "It would be my honour my lady...Sunday it is... Thanks babe"

"Yeah...Yeah... see You Sunday boo" Mercedes said as she hung up.

Kurt grinned, today was a good day he thought.

Kurts phone fell to the floor as someone bumped into him. They picked his phone up and held it out to him.

"Drop something Kurtsie?" Jessie asked.

"What do you want Jessie?" Kurt snapped as he grabbed his phone from Jessies hand.

"It's rude to grab... did your mum never teach you that?" Jessie sneered. "Oh that's right you don't have a mum do you... Davie boy filled me in on all about you Kurt".

Jessie took a step closer as Kurt stepped back slowly wrapping his arms around himself. Trying to protect himself.

"So have your gleek family forgiven you yet?" Jessie whispered "You meeting your bitch friend Sunday then?"

"Don't speak about Mercedes like that?" Kurt spat back with anger in his voice.

Jessie seemed to think for a few minutes, then learned in towards Kurt.

"I think you need another reminder about where your place is in this world?" Jessie whispered as he tilted his face towards Kurt to look in his eyes.

"I haven't been near him..." Kurt whispered, emotion in his voice. "... just like you wanted!"

Jessie took his phone out of his pocket and shook it in Kurts face.

"I have Davey on speed dial" Jessie said, a smug smile falling on his face.

"Please don't!"Kurt pleaded as he realised what Jessie was going to do.

"Well, you behave... don't get any ideas about Blaine and I won't have to.. will I" Jessie said as he turned and walked away.

Kurt breathed out the breath he'd been holding as he watched Jessie disappear down the hallway.

"What was that about?"

Kurt jumped at the voice. "David.." Kurt sighed with relief.

"So, i'm waiting?" David said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"You really should stop following me around and watching me... don't think I haven't noticed..." Kurt said as he turned to walk away. "...that's called stalking"

"Well if you told me the truth then I wouldn't have to ... _Stalk _you" David said putting 'stalk' in air quotes as he jumped in front of Kurt.

Kurt looked at David.

"I told you nothing is going on." Kurt said. David put his hand on Kurts shoulder.

"I don't believe you" David whispered. "You can trust me Kurt... please?"

"I have a problem with trust.." Kurt said "..In my experience trust only comes with a price... i have no energy left to pay that price" Kurts eyes began to brim.

"Then you've trusted the wrong people" David said quietly.

Kurt laughed unbelievingly "And your the right person?".

David took Kurts arm and led him through the door of the auditorium. They ended up on the stage and David sat down at the piano. David turned and looked at Kurt, indicating for him to sit next to him.

Kurt sighed, rolled his eyes and sat down. He crossed his arms, looked at David and raised an eyebrow.

David made sure he made eye contact as he said the next few words, wanting to make kurt believe in him.

"Everyone has secrets that they don't want anyone to know Kurt. Some good, some bad. Some because they are scared of what the other person would think or say..." David paused and Kurt placed his mask over his face. " Sometimes you have to let someone in to lighten the load, to talk to when things get... to difficult."

"Do you have a secret David?" Kurt asked. David looked at him.

"Yes"

"What's your secret?" Kurt asked softly. Although he thought he had a good idea, you see Kurt had spent time watching David aswell.

David pondered for a moment.

"I'll tell you... if you tell me?" David said with a raised eyebrow.

"I've done that before and things only get worse as they betray you too in the end" Kurt said pain evident in his voice.

"I know sometimes you can choose the wrong person to convey you deepest secrets to i've done that.." David paused as he tinkered on the piano. "...but sometimes you have to take a leap of fate."

Kurt just looked at David unbelieving in his eyes.

David started playing "I knew you wouldn't believe me... so i thought i'd try an convince you with a song

"Your gonna sing to me?" Kurt asked laughing as he had never heard David sing properly before.

David pouted "Don't laugh at me when i'm nervous... I don't sing on my own in public... too scared" he whispered.

"Well then... please begin young sir" Kurt said, a small smile gracing his face as he bowed his head towards the piano keys.

_(Listen to Westlife Reachout as you read the next bit... Better effect)_

**DAVID**_** When everything is war**_  
><em><strong> You're living in a battle zone<strong>_

_** When everything is torn**_  
><em><strong> And the world is cold as stone<strong>_

_** Don't lock all the doors**_  
><em><strong> Close your heart<strong>_  
><em><strong> Shut me out of your life<strong>_  
><em><strong> And throw all of the keys<strong>_

_** Will you reach out?**_  
><em><strong> Will you reach out for me?<strong>_

_** When life holds you down**_  
><em><strong> Like you're drowning at sea<strong>_

_** I'm the hand that you need**_  
><em><strong> 'Til you land at your own destiny<strong>_

_** Reach out for me**_

David nudged Kurt to indicate that he should sing the next words

**KURT**_** When everything is wrong**_  
><em><strong> Distant cries still reach my ears<strong>_  
><em><strong> When ever you're alone<strong>_

**DAVID and KURT**_** Doesn't mean that love's not here**_

_** Unlock all the doors**_  
><em><strong> And decide in your mind<strong>_  
><em><strong> This is not how you want it to be<strong>_

**KURT**_** Will you reach out?**_  
><em><strong> Will you reach out for me?<strong>_

_** When life holds you down**_  
><em><strong> Like you're drowning at sea<strong>_

**_ I'm the hand that you need_**  
><em><strong> 'Til you land at your own destiny<strong>_

**DAVID**_** When ever your alone**_

**KURT**_** reach out for me**_

**DAVID**_** Will you reach**_

**KURT **_**Will you reach out for me?**_

**DAVID **_**So don't hide**_  
><em><strong> I'm right here<strong>_  
><em><strong> By your side<strong>_  
><em><strong> Shelter you<strong>_  
><em><strong> From your fears<strong>_

**KURT **_**From your fears**_

**DAVID**_** Oh your fears**_  
><strong>KURT<strong>_** Oh your fears**_

**DAVID**_** I won't be**_  
><em><strong> Far away<strong>_  
><em><strong> I will pull you in<strong>__** Out of the rain **_

**_ Will you reach out_**  
><em><strong> will you Reach out for me?<strong>_

_** When life holds you down**_  
><em><strong> Like you're drowning at sea<strong>_

_** I'm the hand that you need**_  
><em><strong>' Til you land at your own destiny<strong>_

** KURT**_** will you reach out for me?**_

**DAVID **_**Reach out for me**_  
><em><strong> will you reach out for me?<strong>_

**KURT **_**I'm the hand that you need**_  
><em><strong>' Til you land at your own destiny<strong>_

**DAVID**_** reach out for me**_

David looked at Kurt as he sang the last line.

Kurt looked down at his hands, tears in his eyes.

"Kurt?" David said softly. Kurt lifted his eyes to look at David. David pulled him in and held hime tight.

"When you're ready... i'll listen" David whispered in Kurts ear.

"Thankyou" Kurt whispered back.

In the corner of the auditorium stood Jessie and Blaine. Jessie was standing behind Blaine as they watch the boys sing, he had dragged Blaine in on the pretence of a makeout session when he saw David drag Kurt in. Jessie leaned into Blaine whispering in his ear.

"See i was right.." Jessie whispered. "Kurt will go after anyone who shows him the slightest bit of **attention**!" Blaine stood there watching as they sang with pain in his eyes.

"Even if the guy is **straight!."**

With that Blaine turned and walked out, a tiny sob slipping from his lips.

Jessie smiled.

_So what do you all think so far? How do you like Jessie? _

_And what about Kurt and David, do you think their is a romance blossoming there? _

_We'll just have to see! :) _


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13

Kurt walked to the lunchroom to get breakfast with a smile on his face and he seemed to walk taller than he had for a while now. At the beginning of the week things were looking very bleak but, after yesterday, with David, Kurt felt that things were beginning to change. And he was seeing Mercedes tomorrow for lunch, he couldn't wait he had missed her terribly..

David and Kurt had never been close but were firm friends so it surprised him that it was now David that had Kurts back. Kurt always thought that the people who knew him would see through Jessies lies and Kurts mask.

_Maybe i should trust him_ Kurt pondered.

Kurt was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Blains laughter, echoing through the lunchroom door. Kurt walked in and saw Blaine, Wes, David and Jessie gathered in the line waiting to be served. Blaine and Wes were laughing at something Jessie was saying, David was scowering at him obviously unimpressed.

Out the corner of Davids eye he noticed Kurt , the smile sliding from Kurts face. David turned and ran towards Kurt wrapping him in a big hug. Blaine, Wes and Jessie all turned startled by Davids sudden departure. All three scowered as they watch David hug Kurt.

"Where do you think your going?" David said in Kurts ear as he pulled him tighter into the hug.

"David let me go... i cant breath " Kurt tried to get out.

David didn't let go but pulled him tighter.

"Your creasing my jacket.." Kurt said a panicked voice squeaking out.

"oh sorry!" David said as he let kurt go, brushing down kurts chest as he tried to smooth the creases out.

"David stop it" Kurt said as he slapped Davids hand away. "You're making it worse... and everyones stareing" Kurt whispered as he looked over at Blaine, not liking the look on Blaines face.

_Is that sadness in Blaines eyes_ Kurt thought.

David turned round to face the others frowning at them.

"Don't worry about them" David said as he turned round to face Kurt again. Kurt carried on staring at Blaine as neither broke eye contact.

"So Kurt what's your plan for this weekend?" David asked with a grin on his face. Kurt turned his attention back on to David.

"Not alot really... I'm meeting Mercedes tomorrow for lunch" Kurt said with a cheshire grin.

"Cool so you two talking again" David asked and Kurt nodded. "So what about today?" David asked.

"Not really sure... was gonna have breakfast then maybe take a stroll to the mall and window shop" Kurt said "they have some excellent sales "

"Well how about i shout you breakfast..." David said as he put his arm around Kurts shoulders pulling him towards the door "... and you show me how to shop" he said with a grin,

Kurt looked at him and raised and eyebrow.

"i don't think i can teach you to shop David" Kurt said, david looked at him confused. "For 1 you have to have some level of intelligence to know how to really shop." Kurt said grinning.

David feigned hurt as he placed a hand to his chest "Did you just insult my intelligence Kurt?"

"Why yes... I believe i did" Kurt said with a sly grin.

David laughed "Its good to have the old Kurt back"

"Yes it is " kurt replied holding his head high. The two boys walked out the door laughing.

Standing behind them watching this scene unfold stood 3 boys, 2 with hurt, shocked looks on their faces and 1 very angry face. Blaine, Wes and Jessie had followed the 2 boys out of the lunchroom, curiosity taking over.

Blaine looked on sadness evident on his face. _I used to make him laugh like that_ ? he thought _he used to look at me like that...i miss him!_

Wes had the same look on his face as he thought _why dosen't david look at me like that?, laugh like that with me?_

Jessie reached for his phone typing angrily.

**To Dave**

**Kurt needs new lesson**

**from Jessie**

**To Jessie**

**No probs meet me in 10**

**From Dave**

Jessie smiled.

I can't believe how low kafosky and jessie are gong to sink? Well here's a spoiler keep watch for the next 2 chapters cus the shit is about to hit the fan. It's took a while to get here but the story had to play out this way to get a real feel for what happens in future where Blaine and Kurt are concerned (i'm already working on the sequel), thanks for bareing with me but Jessies demise is arriving.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed as he listened to David moaning.

"Seriously Kurt" David said from the changeing room.

Kurt smiled trying to hold back a laugh "What's the matter now?"

David came out of changing room and held his hands out to the side.

"Your joking right?" David said frowning at Kurt.

"What's wrong with them?" Kurt said as he folded one arm across his chest and the other on his chin. Kurt walked around David looking him up and down. "They show off your bum very nicely" Kurt said.

David scowered at him. "Only because they are 2 sizes too small!". He said pulling at his crotch trying to make more room.

"Please David don't do that" Kurt said shocked "Do you have no shame?" Kurt asked as he pulled Davids hand away from tugging at his crotch.

"Well you can't hide alot when your wearing trousers this tight" David said "They show off everything" David whispered.

Kurt laughed "That's the whole idea" Kurt gave him a sly look.

"You wanna get Wes's attention... don't you?" Kurt looked at David as he blushed.

"I... I ..." David stammered "... what makes you think i wanna get Wes's attention?" David asked fiddleing with his crotch again.

"I'm not blind David" Kurt said slapping his hand away again. "Stop doing that!"

"What they are uncomfortable, and besides these ..." David said waving at his trousers "...Will not impress Wes"

Kurt looked at him and grinned.

Davids eyes widened as he realised what he just said.

"How about we go for a coffee and talk" Kurt said as he pushed David towards the changing room.

"O..o kay" David stammered.

Kurt smiled to himself as he re- hung some clothes.

Gaydar always works Kurt thought to himself.

Kurt stopped as something caught his eye. Through the shop window stood two people, they waved at him, grinning.

Kurts phone beeped

**Unknown number**

**We need to talk – Jessie**

Kurt looked back to the window fear on his face.

"Hey you ready for that coffee?" David asked .

David furrowed his eyebrows and looked where Kurt was staring, he didn't see anyone.

"You ok?" he asked worried.

"Yea... i'm fine" Kurt said as he smiled at David.

"Lets go make a plan on how your gonna win Wes's heart" Kurt said making David blush.

"Kurt i know somethings wrong " David said as they walked back into Dalton.

"I'm fine David" Kurt said plastering a smile on his face.

"Really?" David didn't look convinced, kurt had been quiet since he came back from the bathroom at the mall.

"Look go and find Wes and take him to the music room... text the others and i'll meet you there" Kurt said as he pushed David forwards.

"Ok, i'll drop it for now, but only because i'm really nervous and my minds gone blank" David said.

"See you in 5.. ok?" Kurt said smiling at David as he fidgeted nervously,

"Yeah 5" And with that David walked off to find Wes, texting as he went.

Kurt sighed heavily as he went to get his music.

15 minutes later, because kurt couldn't remember where his music was because his mind kept drifting. His mind kept going back to the mall. Pain fell over his face as he remembered, squeezing his eyes shut to stop the tears.

Shaking his thoughts away, and takeing a deep breath kurt stepped through the warblers door.

Everyone stared as the door opened watching Kurt step in, David walked over too him.

Everyone whispered wandering why Kurt was here as Blaine and Wes stared their eyebrows furrowed. Jessie glared as he looked at Blaine watching Kurt.

"Should he be in here?" Jessie asked.

"Yes" David said pulling Kurt along by the hand, Wes scowered at the sight.

"I don't think its appropriate David for Kurt to be here" Wes said anger in his voice "after everything"

Kurt locked eyes with Blaine, he tried to work out what the emotions were that ran through Blaines eyes. As though he was searching for something.

"He did quit" Wes said looking a Kurt.

"And he hit me" Jessie said trying to get Blaines attention. Blaine didn't flinch as he held Kurts eyes.

"I know " David said as he scowered at Jessie, Jessie scowered back. Wes looked at them both confused, _what the hells going on_ he thought.

David turned to Wes. "He's here because i want him to ... for support" David said as he squeezed Kurts hand. Kurt broke contact with Blaine as he turned and smiled at David.

"And pray tell David why you need Kurts support?" Wes asked furrowing his eyebrows.

David looked at Kurt and Kurt smiled and nodded.

"He's here to support me as i sing... to you" David said looking a Wes.

Wes's eyes widened "What?"

Everyone started whispering wondering where this was going.

Blaine seemed to shake himself out of his reverie at Davids words.

"What? Why wud you sing to Wes?" Blaine asked confusion on his face.

Kurt squeezed Davids hand. David took a deep breath.

"Because i'm in love with you..." David said "And i cant hide it anymore... i don't want to" David whispered looking Wes in the eyes.

Wes just stared, gob smacked. Everyone was shocked, _How did i not see that_ Blaine thought.

Kurt walked over to the cd player and put in his music and took his place in the corner opposite Blaine. Jessie caught Kurts eyes and scowered at him, Kurt flinched, fear running through his eyes as he lowered them to the floor.

_What the hell was that_ thought Blaine as he witnessed the exchange between Jessie and Kurt.

Blaine was shaken from his thoughts as he heard the music start and looked back towards David.

"I hope this tells you how i feel better than i can" David said as the music started.

(song is olly murs heart on my sleeve listen to it as you read)

_**You think you've heard this before **__**I'll try to say it differently**_  
><em><strong>As long as it come naturally to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's been making me sad<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I can't find a better way<strong>_  
><em><strong>To speak the words I wanna say to you<strong>_

_**Know how I love you**_  
><em><strong>And know how I need you<strong>_

As David looked at Wes, Kurt locked eyes wth Blaine unable to hide his feelings anymore  
><strong><em><br>And I want you to know_  
><em>Won't let you down<em>  
><em>No, I can't let go<em>  
><em>And I want you to see<em>  
><em>Everyday I wear my heart on my sleeve<em>  
><em>On my sleeve<em>**

_**It's been driving me mad**_  
><em><strong>Consistent tones and constant drones<strong>_  
><em><strong>Keep pulling me back inside my head<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nothing matter at all<strong>_  
><em><strong>The world will keep on spinning round<strong>_  
><em><strong>All these feeling keep on pouring out<strong>_

_**Oh, how I love you**_  
><em><strong>Oh, how I need you<strong>_

_**And I want you to know**_  
><em><strong>Won't let you down<strong>_  
><em><strong>No, I can't let go<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I want you to see<strong>_  
><em><strong>Everyday I wear my heart on my sleeve<strong>_

_**I try to write the words down**_  
><em><strong>Before they're lost and won't come out<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, please, help me sing my song<strong>_

Tears fell down Kurts face as he looked away from Blaine, missing the single tear that ran down Blaines face

_**And I want you to know**_  
><em><strong>Won't let you down<strong>_  
><em><strong>No, I can't let go<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I want you to see<strong>_  
><em><strong>Everyday I wear my heart on my sleeve<strong>_  
><em><strong>Heart on my sleeve<strong>_  
><em><strong>Heart on my sleeve<strong>_  
><em><strong>Heart on my sleeve<strong>_

_**No, I can't let you go**_  
><em><strong>Can't let you go<strong>_

_**Oh, I want you to know**_  
><em><strong>Won't let you down<strong>_  
><em><strong>Everyday, yeah, I can't let go<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wear my heart on my sleeve<strong>_

As David finished everybody watched Wes, wandering what he would do. David fidgeted nervously.

"Say something... please" David whispered worry on his face.

Slowly Wes rose from his seat and moved round the desk to stand in front of David.

David looked at Wes, his face fell as Wes just stared at him. David let his eyes fall to the with a defeated look.

_God i was so wrong, i'v ruined everything_ David thought.

David felt a hand on his cheek, caressing it gently. David looked up to see Wes smiling at him.

"I love you to" Wes said as he kissed David, it wasn't a passionate kiss but one filled with love.

David pulled away grinning "I thought you said kissing in public wasn't cool?" David said as he placed his hand on Wes's cheek " Should be kept private"

Wes grinned as he leaned in "Think i could get to like it" he whispered just before claiming Davids lips again.

Everyone wooped and cheered as they went in for a group hug.

Blaine searched for Kurt, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he saw Jessie push Kurt out the door.

_What the hell_ ? he thought as he pushed past David and Wes, jerking them back to reality. They watch as Blaine marched out the door, they looked at each confused brfore a loud angry voice pierced through the door.

Everybody turned and ran to the door as they heard Blaine .

"What the fuck do you think your doing to Kurt?"

**_OMG_**

_So blaines found out, what will he do to jessie when he hears whats been going down. Silly boy Jessie, you got careless :)_


	15. Chapter 15

Hi guys, i know this is a long chapter. Was gonna do this in 2 but just couldn't get it to work. Hope you like. :)

Chapter 15

"What the **hell** you doing to **Kurt**?" Blaine shouted as he took in the scene in front of him, anger and confusion in his voice, his face screwed up as he witnessed Jessies fist making contact with Kurts stomach.

Kurt collapsed to the floor as Jessie took a step back, his eyes widened at the look in Blaines face, Blaine froze shocked then he sprinted towards Jessie shoving him hard away from Kurt.

Just then the rest of the Warblers filed out the door, wandering what was happening.

"What's going on ?" David shouted as he pushed throught the crowd, pulling Wes along by his hand. He stopped as he saw Kurt crumpled on the floor.

"Kurt!" David said as he let go of Wes's hand and ran to him, falling to his knees beside Kurt.

"Are you ok?" David asked softly. Kurt looked up at him tears falling and just shook his head.

"What did you do to him?" David shouted as he jumped up and grabbed Jessie shoving Blaine out of the way. Wes jumped forward and pulled David back.

"David don't" he said.

Standing in front of David Wes frowned at Jessie.

"What's going on?" Wes asked quietly but forcefully. Jessie gulped, his mouth opened and closed like a fish.

Jessie glanced behind Wes and David and frowned as he saw Blaine kneel by kurt and cup his face in his hands.

"Kurt!" Blaine said looking in Kurts eyes

"Tell me what happened...please" tears brimmed Blaines eyes as Kurt looked at him then turned his head away, as though he was ashamed.

Jessie looked back at Wes and David.

"Well?" David shouted. Jessie flinched and took a step back but found himself being surrounded by the rest of the Warblers. By this time a crowd had gathered, whispering and murmuring as they witnessed the scene unfold.

Jessie looked around him, his eyes wide like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

"He..He tried to kiss me!" Jessie said looking around pointing at Kurt, who was still on the ground.

"He wouldn't take no for an answer... what was i supposed to do!" Jessie shouted.

Everyone started talking, whispering,

"_did Kurt try it on with Blaines boyfriend_,?" one lad whispered.

_"I thought Kurt was Blaines boyfriend?", _another boy said.

" What? is Blaine going out with both of them... lucky git!" One boy said a littled to loudly.

Everyone turned and stared at the boy, there's eyes wide, some with opened mouths. It was Jeff.

"What?" Jeff said shrugging "They're both hot!"

"Kurt is that true?"

Everyone turned when they heard Blaine.

Blaine helped kurt up onto his feet, Blaine looked at Kurt his head tipping to the side in question. Kurt didn't answer but looked at the ground.

"Kurt... tell me the truth.. please" Blaine said softly. Kurt didn't speak

. David walked over to Kurt and placed his hand on his shoulder. Kurt looked up at him, his face broken as tears steamed down.

"It's time.." David said. Blaine looked on confused,_ time for what_ he thought.

Kurt turned back to Blaine, locking eyes with Blaine

"No" he whispered.

And that was it, that was the moment when Blaine saw, finally realising what he had missed. His brow furrowing and then raising as Images flashed through his mind of the past few weeks, the looks of hurt and sadness on Kurts face, the warning looks Jessie gave Kurt when he thought no one had seen, Blaine had seen them but not registered it.

The distractions Jessie caused when Blaine had tried to speak to Kurt. The words Jessie whispered in his ears, as they had watched Kurt interacting with other people.

The look on Kurts face when he was surrounded by the Gleeks and Warblers on the night he went missing, Jessies hand on Kurts shoulders. Only just seeing now what he should of seen then, the scared look in Kurts eyes.

Tears flowed down his face as it dawned on Blaine of what he had done to Kurt, not Jessie but him, himself.

Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight hug, "I'm so sorry" Blaine whispered in Kurts ears.

Kurt winced and cried harder than he had ever done before, out of relief and pain.

Blaine turned and scowered at Jessie anger evident on his face.

"what you gonna believe him?" Jessie asked worry on his face.

"You lied to me" Blaine growled.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked Blaine looking at him confused.

Baline turned round and sighed.

"He...He said that you tried it on with him at a party" Blaine said watching Kurts eyes widen.

"he said you were drunk and you were quite... forceful" Blaine whispered pain on his face as kurt placed his mask on.

"Don't " Blaine said as he placed his hand on kurts cheek.

"You believed him?" David asked as he screwed his face up.

"He knew about the kiss..." Blaine said still looking at Kurt"... with Dave" Blaine said.

"You kissed kurt?" Wes asked upset looking at David.

"What?" David said shocked "No" He said moving to Wes taking his hand in his.

"Not him" Blaine said "Dave karofsky"

"what the bully from Mckinley" Jeff asked.

"Yeah" Kurt said "Jessie was in cahoots with him"

Blaines eyes widen at the realisation, he turned round to Jessie.

"How do you know Kafosky" Blaine said confused.

"I...I.." Jessie stammered ".. I don't know what he's on about"

"Stop lying! " Kurt shouted as he looked at Jessie his face srewing up "It's over now"

"You can't hurt me anymore. " Kurt cried.

"How do you know this Dave guy?" David asked Jessie.

Jessie stayed silent.

"They're cousins" Kurt said looking Jessie in the eye.

"How long has this been going on?" Wes asked Jessie.

Jessie didn't say anything, he looked at Kurt and scowered at him.

"Kurt?" Blaine said, pulling Kurts face round so he could look in his eyes. "When did this begin?"

Kurt sighed and told them everything, starting from when he quit Warblers.

**FLASHBACK**

**Kurt was sitting on the bench in Holland street waiting for mercedes. He looked up at the sound of screeching tyres hoping to see maercedes. Kurts eye widened with fear as he sawJessie and Karofsky climb out of the car.**

**"Jessie" Kurt said ****"Karofsky"**

**"Long time no see Kurty boy" Karofsky said grinning.**

**"Have you two met before?" Jessie said feigning innocence.**

**"What are you doing here Karofsky?" Kurt said rising from the bench. **

**Kurt looked round wondering where mercedes was, as Jessie and karofsky surrounded him.**

**"H...How do you know each other?" Kurt said looking between Jessie and Kurt.**

**"We're cousins"Jessie said,**

**"Do you not think we look alike?" Dave said**

**Kurt looked at them both "What do you want?"**

**"To talk" They both said.**

**They grabbed Kurt and dragged him to the car chucking him on to the back seat.**

**Kurt tried to struggle but Jessie climbed in after him and elbowed him in the ribs.**

**"Behave" he hissed, as Kurt doubled up Dave drove off.**

**"Where are you taking me?" Kurt asked**

**He was met with silence**

**"You won't get away with this" Kurt said to Dave "my friends will be looking for me!"**

**Again silence.**

**Kurt looked out the window tears falling again.**

**Dave turned into a multi-storey carpark and drove to the top, it was deserted. He turned the car off and climbed out. **

**Jessie grabbed Kurt and dragged him from the car over to the side of the building.**

**He pushed Kurt forward so he could see over the top**

**"Please don't" Kurt cried as he struggled to breath.**

**Jessie pulled Kurt back round and Dave sidled in beside him.**

**"What do you want?" Kurt asked eyes wide with fear as he looked between Dave and Jessie.**

**"I told you saturday to stay away from Blaine" Jessie snarled.**

**Kurt looked at him confused, he looked at Dave. **

**"Your both doing this cus he wants Blaine?" Kurt asked confused " But your homophobic"**

**"He's family" Dave said.**

**"And Blaines just a perk of the job" Jessie said smiling.**

**"But... i don't... " Kurt said confused.**

**"Davey told me what you did" Jessie said leaning in close. "Forcing yourself on him"**

**Kurt looked at Dave who had stern look on his face.**

**" I never forced myself on you... you kiss..."**

**Kurt doubled over in pain as Daves fist collided with his stomach.**

**"Stop spreading your lies" Dave sneered at Kurt.**

**"Did You think leaving Mckinley for Dalton would stop me from reaching you?" Dave laughed kneeling in front of Kurt.**

**Kurt tried to sink into the wall as Dave grabbed his face roughly.**

**"You can't escape me Kurt" Dave whispered in Kurts face.**

**Kurt tried to pull himself further away, Jessie and Dave looked at each other and laughed.**

**"Now you behave youself, remember your place in this world... or you won't be the only one who suffers" Dave spat.**

**Kurt looked at Dave with confusement.**

**"Gleeks" Dave said.**

**Kurts eyes widened as he realised what Dave was on about.**

**"Dont you hurt them!" Kurt warned.**

**"Or what" Dave said, Kurt looked away defeated.**

**Jessie crouched beside Dave, tilting his head to the side a grin on his face.**

**"Now if Jessie here tells me that you've become... to big for your boots" Dave indicated to Jessie. Kurt looked at him and Jessie smiled wider, wriggling his eyebrows.**

**"Then the Gleeks suffer"**

**"But why? I dont understand why your doing this?" Kurt said.**

**Dave leaned in and whispered in his ear "Cus i can"**

**kurts face fell, dave grabbed kurt off the floor and hauled him back in the car. ****Jessie climbed in after.**

**"Take him back into Dalton and make sure he knows his place" Dave said to Jessie.**

**"oh i will" Jessie whispered at Kurt as he ran his hand up Kurts thigh. Kurt tried to shrink back into the seat.**

**As they arrived at Dalton Jessie held Kurt back from the door as he spied the group in the hallway.**

**"Make sure you behave." Jessie whispered. "And stay away from Blaine"**

**K****urt looked to the door and his mask fell over his face.**

Kurts face fell at the pain of remembering, everyone scowered at Jessie.

**"Bastard" **someone shouted

"Is that everything?" Blaine asked. Kurt slowly shook his head.

"Tell me" Blaiine said.

"Today at the mall...they were there" Kurt said.

David turned to Kurt. "I didn't see them?" he his face screwed up in confusion.

Kurt looked at David. "When we were at the clothes shop, they were out side..."

David's face widened with realisation "I wandered what you were looking at."

"What happened?" Blaine asked softly.

Kurt looked to the floor, "They followed me to the gents.."

" I knew it..." David said ".. I knew something was wrong"

"What did they do Kurt?" Blaine asked.

Kurt said nothing as he scrunched his shoulders up, pulling his arms around his body.

Blaine frowned. "Kurt, tell me?" He said more forcefully than he intended.

Kurt stayed silent but he seemed to shrink in to himself.

"KURT!" Blaine all but shouted. Kurt flinched.

"I can't" Kurt said pain etched on his face.

"Kurt" Blaine said more softly.

"Please don't make me" Kurt pleaded. Blaine turned to Jessie his face full of anger.

"What did you do to him?" He shouted as he launched at Jessie.

Jessie jerked back but collided with a wall of Warblers. Fear grew on his face, he'd never seen Blaine this angry before.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm.

"Don't " Kurt said, pleading.

Blaine pulled his arm out of Kurts grip making Kurt groan in pain as he was jerked forward.

Blaine turned and looked at Kurt his eyes moving down to look at Kurts stomach.

Kurt pulled his arm in tighter round his body, protecting his ribs.

"Let me see" Blaine said reaching for Kurts arm.

Kurt stepped back and shook his head his eyes widened in fear.

"Please..." Blaine said locking eyes with Kurt, pleading him " ...Show me"

With that Kurt sighed and looked to the floor, shame rolling of every pore of his body. He slowly took his jacket off and handed it to Blaine who handed it to David. Every eye was on Kurt as he lifted his t-shirt, gasps flew out as they caught sight of Kurts body.

Blaines heart broke altogether, anger grew on Davids face as Kurt lifted his shirt higher.

On every part of Kurts stomach and ribs angry bruises shone. Some new and some looked as though they were a few days old.

"Turn" Blaine whispered.

Kurt turned slowly showing more bruises on his back, these were older than the others. Kurts shoulders slumped as shame ran through his body.

Kurt turned as a cry echoed through the halls. His eyes widened.

Jessie lay on the floor clutching his blooded nose, Blaine stood over him panting.

"You Bastard" Blaine growled. "What did he ever do to you to desreve THAT!" Blaine shouted turning and pointing at Kurt.

Blaine walked back to Kurt, leaving Jessie cowering on the floor.

Blaine placed both his hands on Kurts face, brushing his tears away with his thumbs.

He searched Kurts eyes and then placed his forehead on Kurts.

"You didn't tell me " Blaine said softly, closing his eyes.

"You didn't see" Kurt whispered, pain in his voice, hitching as he tried to control his tears.

Blaine removed his forehead and looked at the floor ashamed, he lifted his eyes.

"I'm sorry" He whispered as he kissed a tear away from Kurts eyes.

Kurt sobbed and fell into Blaines arms, Blaine enveloped him.

Blaine and Kurt shot round as they heard Wes shout and the others gasp.

"David... no!" Wes yelled as he grabbed for David.

Wes was too late as Davids fist connected with Jessies face again. Apparently Jessie had stood back up and took a step towards Blaine and Kurt.

Jessie fell back to the floor.

"Your gonna pay for that" Jessie sneered as more blood fell from his nose,. Wes stood in front of David, protecting him.

"You all saw that" Jessie shouted looking round at everyone. "Your all witnesses" Jessie said pointing at David and Blaine.

Everyone looked at each other, looked at Jessie on the floor, then at Kurt.

David looked at them all, everyone looked at David and gave a small nod as if in some silent agreement. David nodded back, then everyone turned and started to walk away.

Jessie scrambled to his feet, grabbing people as the filed away.

"You saw that didn't you?" He asked one boy grabbing in arm.

"Saw what?" he said.

"You fell and hit your face on the floor" another boy said.

"Man that looks bad" Jeff said, Jessie turned and looked at him. "You should really go and see the nurse". Jeff said as he followed the others.

Jessies eyes widened, as he turned this way and that watching people file away. The only people left were Wes, David, Blaine and Kurt.

Jessie looked over at Blaine and Kurt, Blaines arm around Kurt protecting him.

Jessie scowered, "You wont get away with this" he sneered.

"Really" David said stepping beside Wes..

He took Wes's hand in his as Blaine moved forward with Kurt., holding his hand. All 4 boys stood side by side united once again.

"My dad is a High Court Judge" David said quietly but sternly. "He can make your life a living hell if you ever come near Kurt or Blaine again" david said "Actually this school district". His face conveyed that he was serious.

Jessie looked at the boys one by one, his eyes locking on Kurts. Kurt stood taller and held his head higher as he squeezed Blaines hand tighter.

Jessie frowned anger evident on his face, as he turned and stormed out of Dalton.

Blaine turned to Kurt and gave him a small smile as he squeezed Kurts hand. Kurt smiled back dipping his head slightly.

"That was soooo hot" Wes said, his eyes hooded with lust.

Blaine whipped his head around, his eyes widened, his mouth fell open. Kurt grinned as he took in the sight.

Wes had grabbed David and was currently shoving his tongue down his throat.

David's hands intinctively found Wes's hair, his fingers running through it, trying to pull Wes closer as Wes dominated the kiss.

Wes pulled away as David moaned at the loss, both boys breathing heavy from lack of oxygen.

David stood there eyes wide open in shock. He grinned "I love you" as he dove back in, this time taking control of the kiss.

Blaine stood there gobsmacked.

"How did i not see that coming?" Blaine asked turning to Kurt.

"Maybe it's time you walked around with your eyes open" Kurt said, smiling at David and Wes.

"Yeah... it is" Blaine said, looking at Kurt.

Kurt turned his head and looked at Blaine giving him a small smile.

"We should talk" Blaine said.

"Yeah we should" Kurt agreed. "But not tonight... okay" Kurt said letting go of Blaines hand.

Blaine looked at him trying to hide the hurt in his face.

"I just need some time... okay" Kurt said hoping Blaine would understand.

"Yeah sure" Blaine said, and with that Kurt turned and walked away, pulling his arm tightly round his body.

Blaine watched him leave with a heavy heart

_God how do i make this up to him? Will he ever forgive me? _Blaine thought.

He shook his head and turned to David and Wes who were now basicly dry humping each other.

"Guys .. please ... come on!" Blaine said looking at them his face srewed up.

David let go of Wes's mouth and turned his head to look a Blaine, which gave Wes opportunity to latch his mouth on to Davids neck just below his earlobe and he sucked hard. His goal to make a hickey visible on Davids dark skin.

David closed his eyes and moaned .

"Don't you not think you two should take it back to your dorm?" Blaine said with a raised eyebrow "... i'm gonna have that burned in my brain for ever now... thanks guys...geez" and with that Blaine walked away.

Wes let go of Davids neck, David whimpering at the loss.

David opend his eyes a looked at Wes, both boys grinning.

Their eyes were hooded with lust as there breathing grew deeper, and more ragged.

"I think we should "David said as he gave Wes a chaste kiss.

Wes grinned his Cheshire grin then both boys pratically ran back to their dorm, Wes dragging David by the hand.

So that's it so far... what do you think? What do you think happened at the mall to make Kurt to ashamed to say?

Hope i portrayed the scene in a good way. Been working on this all day to try and get what's in my head on to paper. Hope you like, and couldn't let blaine get away with kurt forgiving him totally just yet for believing jessie over him. Blaines gonna have to proove his love now. ooooh can't wait to see what happens when the Gleeks find out. :)


	16. Chapter 16

Found this difficult to write, couldn't get it just right. Hope it's ok. :( (And sorry for you guys who already read this but i was listening to this song and felt that this was missing from the story so i had to put in in and re-do chapter. SOZ)

Chapter 16

(Sunday)

Mercedes was sitting in breadsticks waiting for Kurt stirring her rootbeer with her straw, every now and then she would glance at the door and frown. Kurt was an hour late, she had left 4 voice mails and 6 texts, no answer to any. Mercedes texted again.

**To Boo**

**Where r u? U ok? - Baby girl**

"Are you ready to order miss?" the waitress said smiling at her.

Mercedes looked up from her phone."No.. I'm good thanks" Mercedes said smiling back.

"You realise you've been stirring that same drink for an hour?" the waitress said raising her eyebrows.

"You been watching me?" Mercedes asked frowning. Mercedes cocked an eyebrow at her

"You know that's creepy right" she said.

"You can't sit here for an hour with 1 drink" The waitress replied.

"I'm waiting for a friend if you must know" Mercedes said as she looked back at the door.

"Stood you up did he? " the waitress said, pity evident on her face.

Mercedes stared at her "No!"

"It's alright dear, we've all been there" The waitress said.

The waitress tapped Mercedes hand.

"You just tell me when your ready... I'll get you another drink... on the house " The waitress whispered then she turned and walked away.

Mercedes stared after her, her mouth open in disbelieve.

_You owe me big time baby boy!_ she thought.

Mercedes sighed as she turned back towards the door, still nothing.

She jumped as she felt her phone vibrate.

**Unknown number**

**Is Kurt with you – Blaine**

Mercedes frowned and typed back.

**To Blaine**

**No, was supposed to meet hour ago but no show... is he with you? How did you get my number? - Mercs**

**To Mercedes**

**No was hoping he was with you... Kurts pocket book – Blaine**

Blaines phone rang as he sat on Kurts bed in his dorm, he sighed and looked at the ceiling as he answered.

"He will kill you if he finds out you went through his pocket book...What's going on prep boy?" Mercedes said.

" He won't know if you don't tell him, besides I put it back exactly where i found it" Blaine said confidently.

"Oh you have so much too learn... he always knows!" Mercedes said.

Blaine gulped as he looked at the draw that the pocket book was in. Now he was nervous!

"So spill birds nest what's up with my boy?" Mercedes said.

Blaine scowered at the nickname his mouth fell open hurt, moving to Kurts mirror he ran his fingers through his hair.

_What's wrong with my hair?_ he thought frowning.

"Hello... Stop looking at your hair in the mirror..." Mercedes said, Blaine jumped, he turned around sharply looking around for Mercedes. "... It's a lost cause" she added.

"I.. I wasn't " Blaine stammered.

"Yeah yeah.. now tell me about Kurt." Mercedes said again worry growing in her voice. Blaine sighed.

" He's not answering his phone and he's not in his room. David said that you were meeting and I was hoping he was with you" Blaine said.

He picked up Kurts body moisturiser from his desk. Passionfruit flavoured, he turned it over, EDIBLE he read. He cocked an eyebrow in surprise..

"Why do you want him, lover boy not there to play with!". Mercedess said sarcastically.

"If your on about Jessie, he's gone" Blaine said with anger evident in his voice, he placed the moisturiser back down.

"So you got dumped and now your chasing my boy?" Mercedess said angrily ."You mess with him... you mess with me"

"What? It's not like that i dumped him... well i broke his nose actually" Blaine said " But thats beside the point. I need to find Kurt... I'm worried bout him" Blaine sighed.

" What do you mean? What's happened?" Mercedes said "He better not of messed with my boy!"

Blaine sighed, obviously Kurt hadn't filled Mercedes in yet, now he would have to do it. Blaine took a deep beath.

"I'm just gonna say 2 words" Blaine said as he walked out Kurts room turning towards David and Wes's dorm room.

"Dave karofsky "

"..."

"I'm coming over" Mercs said." Don't you dare leave!"

Mercedes jumped out her seat and was texting before she even got to the door.

**Mass text - N/D**

**Dalton now... Kurt ... Karofsky! – Mercs**

Blaine barged through the door of Wes and Davids room coming to an abrupt stop.

"For god sake guys! " Blaine shouted as he slammed his hand over his eyes. "You **really **need to lock your door...God! "

Wes choked as David screamed and jerked his hips up.

David threw the covers over him and Wes as Wes scrambled to the survice coughing.

"Geez David you nearly choked me!" Wes said gasping for breath.

"Sorry" David replied as he messed with the covers.

"Did you just scream like a girl?" Wes asked with a raised eyebrow, looking at David.

"No!" David said as he fidgeted, looking towards the bed covers.

"Seriously guys i'm gonna have to go to therapy til I die!" Blaine said as he walked towards a chair. He slumped in it and gave a heavy sigh.

"You know if you knocked before barging in ...again" David said, Blaine having barged in this morning looking for kurt, and then quickly leaving as David popped his head up from under the covers, grinning at Wes before diving back under.

" Then we would of been slightly decent" Wes added as he grinned at Blaine.

"Gurgh" Blaine said in reply "Shouldn't you guys be up already?" he asked looking at them with his head layed back against the chair.

David and Wes looked at each other.

"**We were!**" they both said together grinning at Blaine.

"Oh god!" Blaine said as he closed his eyes.

"Still not found Kurt?" David asked straightening his face.

"No, he wasn't with Mercedes" Blaine answered " he never showed."

"So where is he?" Wes asked frowning.

"Well i don't know do I!" Blaine snapped.

"Don't have a go at Wes " David said pulling Wes into a hug. "What did Mercedes say?"

Blaine looked at David "she's coming over".

"When?" David asked.

"Now... Kurt hasn't told her bout Jessie and Dave yet" Blaine sighed "I'm gonna have to".

Wes raised his eyebrows "Wouldn't wanna be in your shoes when she finds out... she's scary"

Blaine looked at Wes and scowered.

"So you want us to get the guys as backup?" David asked.

"Form a ring round you as you tell her" Wes said.

"Ha Ha" Blaine said frowning "It's not funny... I'm really worried about Kurt!" Blaine said as he stood from the chair. He started pacing, his hands running through his hair.

"Look calm down ok... Mercedes will probably know where he's gone " Wes said as he stood and put an arm round Blaines shoulders stopping him in his tracks.

Blaine tensed and looked up to the ceiling. Wes frowned and looked up to were Blaine was staring.

" Please tell me you have boxers on! " Blaine whispered his face screwed up as if in pain.

David burst in to laughter tears running down his face as Wes looked down at himself.

"Shit sorry" Wes said his hands flying to his crotch to try and hide his 'Morning Glory' as he dived into the bathroom.

"God!" Blaine whimpered " I'm gonna have to have my therapist on speed dial!."

"Look.." David said through his tears "..go and wait for Mercedes and we'll be down in a minute."

"Sure "Blaine said quietly, taking his phone out, he sighed, no calls from Kurt.

"Look don't worry " David said wrapping his quilt around him as he stood up to face Blaine.

Blaine looked at him "Oh god pleeeaaaase make sure your both dressed before you come down."

David grinned as he pushed Blaine to the door .

"Go" He said.

Mean while, while all this was going on Kurt was knelt beside a gravestone,

ELIZABETH HUMMEL

LOVING WIFE OF BURT HUMMEL AND MOTHER TO KURT HUMMEL

"What do I do mum?" Kurt whispered as he tidied the flowers.

"Do I tell them... everything?"

"Do I trust them again?"

Kurt looked up to the sky, with a heavy sigh he looked back a his mum's grave. A single tear travelled down his cheek.

"What will they say if they find out, will they understand why I...did it?" Kurt said shame and pain filling his heart.

"What if they tell dad? It'll break him, he'd be so... ashamed of me!"

"What if Blaine dosen't want to know me if I tell him!" Kurt sighed.

"I had no choice, you understand that right mum?" Kurt placed his hand on the headstone.

"I had to protect them"

Kurt traced his mums name with his fingertips.

"I'm sorry mum, please forgive me!"

"I miss you so much" Kurt whispered.

Tears fell down from Kurts eyes as he stared at his mums grave.

"Kurt" someone whispered.

Kurt flew round his eyes widening

Mercedes, Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Artie, Puck , Mike, Tina, Santana, Sam, Lauren and Brittanny where standing behind him. Kurt looked at them each in turn.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" Kurt asked whispering, worried. Had they heard him?

"We just got here" Rachel said.

Kurt let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding as Finn knelt beside him. Kurt looked at him.

"I'm sorry" he said pulling Kurt into a tight hug. Kurt tensed and then fell against Finn crying into his shoulder, Finn pulled him in tighter both from pain an relief.

"I'm so sorry bro."

The rest of the guys looked on, pain, sadness and shame all evident in their faces and bodies.

Kurt pulled himself out of Finns embrace and stood up, he turned and faced the others. Finn stood up beside Mercedes.

"Who told you?" Kurt asked knowing that they all knew now.

"Blaine.." mercedes said.

"With the help of David and Wes" Rachel added.

**FLASBACK TO EARLIER**

**Blaine David and Wes were sitting in the common room waiting for Mercedes. Every 10 seconds Blaine would look at his phone and sigh.**

**"Phone me again?" Blaine said looking at David.**

**David sighed as he put Wes's hand down, he'd been tracing patterns on the back of it with his fingertips. He lent forward and snatched Blaines phone.**

**"No! " he said sliding it behind his back.**

**Blaine looked at him shocked. **

**"I need that, what if Kurt phone's?... For all I know my phone could be broke... I just want you to test it" Blaine said as he tried to snatch it back.**

**"I've phoned you 10 TIMES since we've been sitting here!" David said as he stood up, moving away from Blaine.**

**Blaine stood and tried to jump for Davids hand as David held Blaines phone above his head.**

**"Oh come on Dave I need that!" Blaine begged as he jumped.**

**Wes was in hysterics at the sight of Blaine jumping on Davids back.**

**"Hey Shirley Temple " A voice boomed.**

**Blaine landed in a heap on the floor as David jumped at the voice.**

**Wes tried to shrink into his chair, his eyes wide with fear.**

**"Where's my brother Blaine!" Finn shouted.**

**"Shit!" Blaine said as he scrambled to his feet, his eyes wide at the sight before him.**

**The whole of New Directions where standing in front of him, their arms crossed scowering at him.**

**_I'm dead_ Blaine thought.**

**"Look we're all worried about Kurt.. " David said, putting his hands in front of him.**

**"Yeah it looks like it" Puck said sarcasticly.**

**"I was trying to get my phone to phone Kurt again..." Blaine said looking at David as he snatched it back. "... he's not answering"**

**David stuck his tongue out at Blaine then went over to Wes pulling him up by the hand. David then sat on the chair pulling Wes down on to his lap.**

**Blaine watched and rolled his eyes as he turned to the group in front of him.**

**The Gleeks looked at David and Wes with confusement then turned to Blaine.**

**"Is everyone Dolphins here?" Brittany asked Quinn. Quinn just rolled her eyes.**

**"So Spill Shirley!" Mercedes demanded. **

**Blaine turned and scowered at Wes and David as they sniggered at the name.**

**Blaine looked back at mercedes. he swollowed.**

**"Things sort of hit the fan yesterday!" Blaine said as he fidgeted, nervously rubbing his hands together.**

**"Ok So what does this have to do with Korofsky?" Sam asked.**

**"Well he ... " Blaine said nervously.**

**"He what?" Finn asked quietly as he stepped forward.**

**Blaine looked at him, he opened his mouth like a fish unable to speak, as Puck moved up beside Finn.**

**"What did he say?" Brittany whispered to Quinn. "Does anyone know Fish?" **

**Santana looked at her, her eyebrows furrowed in disbelief, her mouth open.**

**"He knows Jessie" Wes shouted.**

**Blaine turned and scowered at him.**

**"What?****" Wes said.**

**"I'm confused?" Tina said "How does he know karofsky... and how is he involved?."**

**"They'recousins" Blaine quickly said.**

**"You were screwing Karofsky's cousin?" Santana said. "Geez small fry that's sick"**

**"Yeah buzzer what's up with that?" Brittany said.**

**Everyone turned and looked at her confused.**

**"Buzzer?" Artie asked.**

**"Yeah" brittany said. " You know.. Buzzzzz? "Brittany put out a finger and shook her body, then she waved her hands over her head.**

**"Oh" Everyone said in realisation.**

**"That's quite good" Santana said surprised.**

**"Thankyou" Britnney said smugly.**

**David and Wes burst into laughter.**

**"Seriously guys" Blaine shouted at the Gleeks. "What is it with you and my hair ?"**

**Blaine ran his fingers through his hair, which made it stick out.**

**"And your height" David added.**

**"Shut it Dave!" Blaine said without turning round.**

**"Enough!" Mercedes said. "What did the dooshbags do to our boy?"**

**Everyone fell quiet and Blaine looked to the floor .**

**He then told them all about the last few weeks, the mall and last night. Pain and anger etched on their faces as Blaine described Kurts bruises.**

**"That bastard!" Finn said angrily "I'm gonna kill him" He turned and wallked towards the door, Puck, Sam and Mike following him.**

**"Wooah there guys!" Lauren said as she stood in front of them, blocking their way. **

**"Karofsky can wait", Quinn said "We need to find Kurt."**

**The guys looked at her then nodded and turned back.**

**"And where were you while all this was going on?" Mercedes asked as she took astep towards Blaine.**

**Blaine took a step back "I...I.. "**

**"Was getting screwed!" David said.**

**"I was not!" Blaine shouted, his mouth gaped open as he turned to look at David in shock.**

**"Come on Blaine, If Jessie wasn't blowing you everynight... To distract you from Kurt, then you would of seen what was going on" Wes said. "David wasn't fooled."**

**Everyone looked at David.**

**"You didn't believe this Jessie guy?" Finn asked him. **

**"I wasn't blinded by my dick" David said as he looked at Blaine. **

**Blaine's face fell. **

**"I tried to get Kurt to tell me , but he wouldn't" David added.**

**"You had his back!" Puck said to David . David gave them a small smile.**

**"Like we should of!" Mercedes stated quietly. Everyone looked at each other, shame written on their face.**

**"So where is he?" Artie said.**

**"I don't know he won't answer his phone" Blaine replied sadness in his eyes.**

**"I think I know where he'll be" Mercedes said.**

**The Gleeks turned and started to walk out, Blaine began to follow.**

**"No, Blaine" Mercedes said putting a hand on his chest. Blaine looked at her shocked by the use of his name.**

**"This is between Kurt and us" She said " His our family... and we let him down"**

**Blaine nodded " Ok" he said softly. **

**"Let me know when you find him" he added as he watched them walk out the door.**

**Mercedes turned nodded then followed the others out. **

**David and Wes came and stood either side of Blaine as they watched the New Directions go and find their brother.**

**"He'll be ok!" David said placing a hand on his shoulder.**

**Blaine just nodded, pain and sadness on his face as David and Wes walked away.**

**Blaine was left standing on his own in the middle of the common room.**

**"Please find him." Blaine whispered.**

"Blaine was worried about you when he couldn't find you... He texted me " Mercedes said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Kurt nodded " I see.."

Kurt looked at Mercedes confused "How did he get your number?" He asked.

Mercedes looked at him with her poker face while thinking _Blaine's so dead when Kurt finds out!_

"That dosen't matter " She said. "...We're sorry."

Mercedes moved forward and put her arm around Kurt.

Kurt looked at them all as they nodded, pain etched on his face, he looked at the ground.

"We should of known that guy was lying " Finn said.

"You didn't know ..." Kurt said "... I didn't tell you!" he stated.

"No, but we should of seen. " Rachel said stepping forward to stand in front of Kurt.

Kurt said as he raised his head to look at them. "I don't blame you... you never knew... you weren't there to see anything!"

"No Blaine was... he should of protected you" Puck said forcefully.

"It wasn't his fault.. ...he got played" Kurt said looking at Puck.

"But that David saw" Artie said.

"Yeah but he didn't allow his labido to rule over his brain!" Lauren stated. She looked Puck up and down as if to 'like you'.

"What?" Puck asked his brow furrowed in confusion as he looked back at her.

"Sex such a deadly weapon " Mike added.

"...kills the brain cells" Finn said.

Everyone nodded their head in agreeement lost in their own little world of remembering how sex had ruined some part of their life.

Kurt stared at them all frowning at there lost looks.

"But we should of known..." Quinn said as she moved to stand by Kurts side.

"But i didn't tell you.. I didn't tell anyone." Kurt whispered as he looked at her.

"But we should of seen through that cherade last week" Finn said moving to Kurt and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We promise it will never happen again Kurt". Finn added looking deep into Kurts eyes.

"We love you bro" Mike said.

"Yeah we're family" Mercedes said ."We need to stand together ... Have each others back" She said as she looked at everyone.

"But we let you down" Finn said, pain on his face. "And we hope you can forgive us... from now on we'll ave your back... we promise"

Everyone nodded in agreement as Finn and Mercedes went to stand with them, turning to face Kurt.

(Rascal Flatts I Wont Let You Go)

**MERCEDES** _It's like a storm_  
><em>That cuts a path<em>  
><em>It breaks your will<em>  
><em>It feels like that<em>

**FINN** _You think your lost_  
><em>But your not lost on your own<em>  
><em>Your not alone<em>

**EVERYONE** _I will stand by you_  
><em>I will help you through<em>  
><em>When you've done all you can do<em>  
><em>If you can't cope<em>  
><em>I will dry your eyes<em>  
><em>I will fight your fight<em>  
><em>I will hold you tight<em>  
><em>And I wont let go<em>

**RACHEL** _It hurts my heart_  
><em>To see you cry<em>  
><em>I know it's dark<em>  
><em>This part of life<em>

**QUINN** _Oh it finds us all_  
><em>And we're too small<em>  
><em>To stop the rain<em>  
><em>Oh but when it rains<em>

Kurt looks at them one by one a teary smile on his face

**EVERYONE** _I will stand by you_  
><em>I will help you through<em>  
><em>When you've done all you can do<em>  
><em>And you can't cope<em>  
><em>I will dry your eyes<em>  
><em>I will fight your fight<em>  
><em>I will hold you tight<em>

_And I won't let you fall_

**FINN **_Don't be afraid to fall_  
><em>I'm right here to catch you<em>  
><em>I wont let you down<em>

**MERCEDES** _It wont get you down_  
><em>Your gonna make it<em>  
><em>Yea I know you can make it<em>

**FINN and MERCEDES **_Cause I will stand by you_  
><em>I will help you through<em>  
><em>When you've done all you can do<em>  
><em>And you can't cope<em>  
><em>And I will dry your eyes<em>

**EVERYONE** _I will fight your fight_  
><em>I will hold you tight<em>  
><em>And I won't let go<em>

Finn walks to Kurt as Kurt watches him.

**FINN **_Oh I'm gonna hold you_  
><em>And I won't let go<em>

Mercedes walks to Kurt and he looks at her tears streaming down his face

**MERCEDES** _Wont let you go_  
><em>No I won't<em>

Kurt looks at them all with teary eyes but a smile on his face

"Family!" Finn said looking at Kurt placing both hands on his shoulders.

He hadn't totally forgiven them but it was a start.

So now N/D know what will they do to Karofsky? Will Kurt reveal what happened at the mall? Will he forgive them all?

And how will Blaine woo Kurt? BLAINE style of course.

If you saw the GAP episode, that's your clue. If you haven't watch it, it's soooo funny. :)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hi guys sorry this isn't the real chapter but had to let you know. If you already read chapter 16 please re read. I felt something was missing from it. I've added a song that I was listening to that I felt should of been in there.

Don't worry REAL CHAPTER 17 will be put up today. :)

Thanks guys and Sorry again :)


	18. Chapter 18

I'm trying something new with the songs in this chapter. It's the same way as when they do it on Glee when the person is singing and everyone carries on as though they're not, in the background. Don't know if it will work, please let me know. Good luck is all i say :)

Chapter 18

Monday Lunchtime

"I.. I don't know about this!" Kurt stammered as Blaine pulled up into Mckinley high's carpark.

"It'll be fine" Blaine said as he parked the car.

"We've got your back" David said as he leaned over from the backseat.

"All of us" Wes added as he pointed out the window.

Kurt turned his eyes wide. The rest of the Warblers and the New Directions stood together waiting for Kurt.

Kurt turned back to Blaine in shock. Blaine grinned as he took Kurts hand.

"We've got your back!" He said softly. Kurts eyes brimmed with unshed tears as he nodded his head.

"He's here" Finn said to the others as they watched Kurt climb from the car.

"Hey" Mercedes said as Kurt, Blaine, David and Wes walked towards them, Kurts hand in Blaines.

"Are they together now?" Puck leant down and asked Artie, Artie shrugged.

Kurt gave everyone a nervous smile.

"You ready?" Finn asked. Kurt looked at Blaine as Blaine squeezed his hand. Kurt turned back and gave Finn a small nod.

"Let's go guys" Finn shouted as Mercedes took Kurts other hand. Everybody turned and flanked around Kurt as they marched into the school.

Dave Karofsky was currently in the lunchroom with the other jocks, pinching some kids food. Suddenly everywhere went deafly quiet and all that could be heard was Dave's laughter.

"Karofsky!" Finn shouted.

Dave turned at the sound, his eyes widened at the sight.

Walking towards him was Finn, behind him was a wave of Warblers and New directions. In the middle stood Kurt. Dave scowered at Kurt, who flinched.

"What's this Kurt?... You the fairy queen now ? These your 'BOYS' " Karofsky sneered, putting 'boys' in air quotes.

"Yeah" Puck said. Karofsky looked at him then back at Finn.

"What'd ya want FLINT" Karofsky sneered.

"A word" Finn said as he grabbed Dave pushing him out the door of the lunchroom.

"Hey!" Azimio said moving towards Finn and Dave.

"Don't try it" Wes sneered. "Nothing to do with you"

Azimio took a step back as the rest of the gang pushed through.

"Your so hot" David whispered in Wes's ear. "We are so skipping class later."

Wes grinned as they followed the rest of the gang.

As Finn pushed Dave down the corridor to the locker room, every student that were standing chatting moved a side. Watching and whispering, their eyes wide as they followed the Warblers and Gleeks down the corridor.

Finn shoved Dave through the door to the changing rooms.

"Sorry guys" Puck said to their new followers, "This is a private party."

Everyone moaned as they turned and walked away.

Dave walked backwards away from the growing crowd.

"So what's this?" Dave said, trying to sound confident as he scanned the crowd.

"An Intervention" Blaine said as he stood forward.

"Really" Dave laughed nervously, "For what?"

"Kurt" Everyone said.

Dave looked at Kurt and narrowed his eyes.

"You been spreading your lies again Fairy boy!" Dave said staring at Kurt.

"They're not lies" Kurt whispered, his confidence wavering under Daves stare.

"We know!" Finn whispered as he, Puck, Sam and Mike stood in front of Dave, blanking him from Kurt.

"You know nothing!" Dave looked worriedly at Kurt.

"We know that you used Kurt as your personal punching bag" Blaine said.

Dave looked at Blaine.

"You got no proof of that" Dave said quietly.

"Kurt" Blaine said as he pulled Kurt forward.

Kurt looked at Blaine and Blaine nodded.

Slowly Kurt took off his blazer and handed it to Blaine who gave him a reassuring smile.

Kurt turned back to Dave and slid his shirt up. Everyone of the New directions gasped, this being the first time they had seen his bruises.

"Turn" Blaine said and Kurt slowly turned around, showing the now faded bruises.

"Bastard" Finn said as he punched Dave's Jaw. Dave fell to the side, then slide back up holding his jaw'

"We have photo's" Wes said holding up his phone.

Dave looked at Wes then scanned the room.

"We know you used Jessie to ... how do we say " Mercedes said stepping forward. "Distract Blaine from seeing what you were still doing to Kurt".

Dave flinched at the mention of Jesses name.

"I don't know no Jesse" Dave said looking at Mercedes.

"Your cousin?" Blaine said.

Dave looked at Blaine, looking him up and down as he sneered.

"Not my fault your that easy...Maybe you shouldn't let your dick get in the way of your friend!" Dave grinned. "Says a lot for princess over there"

Blaine lunged at Dave.

"Kurts more than a man you'll ever be." Blaine said as he grabbed Dave's jacket.

Kurt grabbed Blaines arm and pulled him back.

"Don't" Kurt said.

"You shagged Kurt already then" Dave said grinning

"Good was he" Dave smirked.

Kurt stared at Dave his face revealing nothing.

"Been practicing then" Dave said with a knowing smirk looking at Kurt.

Everyone looked at Kurt with confused looks.

"What's he going on about?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing" Kurt said his poker face falling on his face, never looking away from Dave's eyes.

Dave smiled.

Finn pushed Karofsky into the lockers.

"What you grinning at?" Finn said venom in his voice.

"Nothing that lover boy dosen't know." Dave spat in his face."What's up Finn you jealous you ain't had none... I'm sure Kurts got plenty to go around".

And with that Finn slammed his forehead into Dave's face, splattering his nose, blood streaming down as Finn sank his fist into his stomach. Dave fell to the floor in a heap.

Puck, Sam and mike grabbed Finn as Kurt jumped in between Finn and Dave.

"Stop it" Kurt shouted as he pushed Finn back.

"You heard what he said!" Finn shouted at Kurt pointing at Dave on the floor behind him.

"I know, but this..." Kurt said gesturing behind him "... dosen't solve anything!"

"He needs to know that he can't touch you anymore" Puck stated.

Kurt looked at Dave then back at the guys. "I think he get's it" Kurt said, sighing.

Everybody looked at Dave on the floor, cradling his stomach as blood pooled on to the floor.

"Look, I appreciate all this.. " Kurt said indicating to everyone. "... but I need to talk to Dave alone"

"No way!" Blaine and Finn said together.

"Please... look I don't think he'll try anything " Kurt said " Will you?" Kurt asked Dave looking down at him,

Dave looked a t Kurt, then slowly shook his head.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Please guys... you can wait outside just incase." Kurt said.

"Ok " Mercedes said.

"No way Mercedes!" Finn shouted.

"Come on Finn... Kurts needs to do this" Mercedes said looking at Kurt.

Finn looked at Kurt. "Ok but if he even looks at you funny" Finn stated firmly pointing at Karofsky.

"I'll scream a very very high pitched scream" Kurt said with a small grin.

"Ok" Finn said. "I'm warning you Karofsky!" Finn said with a warning tone, as he looked at Dave.

Dave looked at Finn then looked back at the floor.

Everyone filed out. "We'll be right outside that door!" Blaine said looking Kurt in the eyes.

Kurt gave a small smile then nodded his head. He watched everyone leave, sighed then helped Dave up. Dave pulled his arm out of Kurts grip.

"This stops now!" Kurt said forcefully looking in Daves eyes.

"You really think they are going to stop me" Dave sneered.

Kurt looked at him unflinching.

"No, but I can" Kurt said sternly.

Dave looked at Kurt, his face opened with visible worry.

"Nothing to tell!" Dave said, placing his mask over his face.

"Really" Kurt said as he stepped closer to Dave.

"1. You kissed me" kurt said holding his finger up. Dave didn't move.

"2. The mall!" Kurt spat. Dave flinched his eyes growing wide.

**FLASBACK MALL**

**Kurt walked out of the stall in the mens, looking down as he smoothed out his jacket he came to an abrupt stop.**

**"Hey" Jessie said with a smirk. Kurt looked at him with a straight face then saw Karofsky beside him.**

**"What do you want?" Kurt asked trying to keep his voice level.**

**Dave stalked forward, "We need a word". He said.**

**Kurts eyes widened with fear as he was pushed back into the stalls.**

**Kurt couldn't breath as Karofsky pushed Kurt down onto the toilet, towering above him he folded his arms.**

**"I haven't been near him" Kurt whispered as he looked at Jessie.**

**"But your getting his attention..." Jessie said, bending over slightly.**

**"I can't help that" Kurt said as he dipped his head to the floor.**

**"Maybe not but your acting above your... position in the food chain" Dave said leaning over towards Kurt.**

**Kurt tipped his head up to look at Dave, confusion on his face.**

**"Your hanging out with that guy David" Jessie said.**

**Kurt furrowed his eyesbrows in confusion "But what does it matter as long as I don't see Blaine?" Kurt asked.**

**"Because your kind don't deserve friends" Dave spat.**

**Jessie slapped Dave. "Hey!" He said.**

**"Your family" Dave said rolling his eyes " I touch you, dad will kill me" **

**Jessie shrugged "True"**

**"So because I'm Gay" Kurt said "I'm not worthy of friends?" Kurt looked at them with amazement on his face. He felt his confidence growing.**

**"Well Yeah" Dave said "Clever isn't he" Dave said to Jessie.**

**"Well what about him?" Kurt said nodding at Jessie " He's gay, You allow him to have friends"**

**"Well he gets a free pass cus he knows his place." Dave replied looking at Jessie.**

**Kurt looks at him confused. "And that is?"**

**"Dave says jump I say how high, or low... depends what he wants me to do" Jessie says wriggling his eyebrows at Dave.**

**"Shut it Jessie!" Dave says nudging Jessie.**

**Kurt frowns and then his eyesbrows shoot up in realisation.**

**"Are you and Jessie... " Kurt says and panic shows on Daves face. "... That's sick... Your cousins!"**

**Dave grabs Kurt and slams him back against the toilet system.**

**"Who you calling sick... Bitch" Dave spat in Kurts face.**

**"So you are gay and you are bitching on me" Kurt said. "Talk about hypocritical"**

**"I'm not Gay" Dave spat thumping Kurt in the stomach. Kurt doubled over in pain.**

**Jesse crouched down in front of Kurt tilting his head so he could look in Kurts eyes.**

**"Besides" Jessie says "Even if he is you still need to learn your place in society. Your still a piece of shit on his shoes" .**

**Jessie put his hand under Kurts chin. ****"Now you had better go back to school and hide in your room. You will not eat dinner or breakfast unless I say so. You will go to classes, do not make eye contact with anyone or talk to anyone." Jessie let go of Kurts face.**

**"If you do then Blainey boy may just loose those good looks of his " Dave said as he bent down too look at Kurt.**

**That would be a shame" Jessie said " He's got lovely eyes, and that mouth... mmmm" He leered.**

**With that Kurt lifted his head.**

**Dave stood up. "You don't learn do you fairy boy" Dave said "See i told you... always thinks he's better than anyone else... I didn't say you could make eye contact!"**

**"Guess Blaine will have to say good bye to his baby boy features" Jessie sighed as he put his hands in his pockets.**

**"Please no" Kurt pleaded looking at them both.**

**Jessie stood and thought for a moment.**

**"Tell you what ...you do 1 thing and I'll talk to Dave about letting him off" Jessie said looking at Kurt.**

**"What?" kurt said unsure his eyebrows furrowing.**

**"Give one of us here ...a blow job" Jessie said nudging Daves shoulder.**

**"What?" both Dave and Kurt said looking at each other.**

**"Are you insane?" Dave said to Jessie.**

**Kurt shook his head and shrunk into the system**

**"What you said you wanted to know how good he was?" Jessies says. "What other talent he has with that mouth other than back chat " .Dave stood with his mouth open . **

**"Besides looking at him.." Jessie pointed to Kurt "... Kurty here dosen't think your worthy of his touch"**

**Dave turned to Kurt to see him shake his head.**

**"Not man enough for him" Jessie whispered, pushing Dave's buttons.**

**"Is that so Kurt" Dave said turning and bending down so he and Kurt were eye to eye. "You think you're too good for me" **

**"I ..I.." Kurt stammered as he tried to move further away.**

**"So what's it to be. Kurt" Jessie sneered "Pretty blaine or unpretty blaine."**

(Changing rooms Mckinley)

Dave stared at Kurt stoney faced "I didn't touch you" He whispered.

Kurt stepped forward coming face to face with Dave , pain and anger evident on his face, in his voice. "But you didnt stop him!"

**(MALL)**

**"So who's it be" Jessies said as he stepped forward.**

**"Davey here... or me" Jessie slowly slid his zip down.**

**Kurts eyes widened as he watch Jessie pull his already hard cock out of his trousers.**

**"Touch it" Jessie said his voices husky from want.**

**Kurt shot a look at Dave his eyes wide with panic.**

**Dave stared at Kurt, a flicker of emotion ran through his eyes, then it was gone.**

**Jessie grabbed kurts hand and wrapped Kurts fingers round his cock.**

**Kurt tried to pull his hand away, screwing up his face, his eyes brimming with tears. Jessie gripped him harder moaning at the friction as he moved his hand up and down his shaft.**

**Kurt closed his eyes and turned his head whimpering, his eyes screwed together pushing out the tears that laced his eyelashes.**

**"Turn around and open your eyes... whore!." Jessie said forcefully but breathlessly.**

**Kurt hesitated then slowly turned opening his eyes. His eyes widened as he came face to face with Jessies hard, red, leaking cock.**

**"Suck it " Jessie whispered huskily.**

**Kurt shook his head violently his eyes wide with fear, trying to pull his hand away. Jessie gripped him tighter, moving their hands Faster, Harder.**

**"Gruughh" Jessie grunted at the friction, squeezing his eyes shut as his head fell back and his mouth flew open.**

**"Shit" He shouted as he came all over his and Kurts hand, some of his cum shot onto Kurts face.**

**Kurts free hand flew up to his face to wipe it away, a hand gripped his wrist before he reached it.**

**"Leave it" Dave said calmly, slowly pulling Kurts hand away from his face.**

**Kurt turned and looked at him, his face full of pain and emotion.**

**A flicker of emotion ran through Daves eyes as he stared at Kurt.**

**"A reminder of our time together" Jessie said as he tucked himself back it.**

**Dave let go of Kurts hand as Kurts eyes slid to the floor.**

**"Lets go" Dave said to Jessie as he pushed him out the stall door.**

**Dave paused and turned to his head slightly to Kurt. **

**"Sorry" he whispered.**

**Kurt curled into himself and cried harder than he had ever done.**

**After a few moments he pulled himself up and slowly walked out the stall to the mirror. Looking at the mess on his face he began to wash it off, pain evident in his eyes.**

**He dried his face then let his mask fall over it, he turned and walked out the door. The only eveidence of what had happened was the emptiness in kurts eyes.**

(Mckinley)

Dave stared at Kurt the bowed his head as if in shame.

"You come near me or my friends again... and i tell them everything" Kurt whispered to Dave.

"You've not told them" Dave said looking at Kurt confused.

Kurt straightened his face " Some things they don't need to know" Kurt said emotion flickering in his eyes.

Dave stared at him.

"Now we're done!" Kurt said sternly boring his anger into Dave through his eyes.

Dave looked at Kurt then nodded, and with that Kurt turned and walked out the door.

Dave slid to the floor, a tear falling from his eye.

Everyone turned as they heard Kurt come out.

"Everything ok?" Blaine asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

Kurt looked at everyone and gave a small smile (That never reached his eyes). "It's over" Kurt said.

"Cool" Finn said "We're all going to breadsticks for lunch" Kurt looked at Finn "A little celebration"

Kurt gave a small smile and nodded in agreement

He watched them walk off N/D and Warblers laughing as they went, his family growing.

**(Rachel What i did for love)**

(Kurt sings looking at his friends in the distance walk off chatting)

_Kiss today goodbye , __The sweetness and the sorrow. _

(Kurts looks at his friends on sweetness and tilts his head to the door on sorrow)

_Wish me luck, the same to you. _

( then back at his friends on wish holding his head high.)

_But I can't regret_  
><em>What I did for love, <em>

(His friends beckon Kurt and Kurt walks towards them.)

_what I did for love._

(Kurt in the bathroom of breadsticks looking out from the mirror)

_Look my eyes are dry. __The gift was ours to borrow._  
><em>Oh It's as if we always knew,<em>  
><em>And I won't forget what I did for love,<em>  
><em>What I did for love<em>

( Kurt wonders round breadsticks watching N/D Blaine , David and Wes laughing together)

_Gone, __Love is never gone. As we travel on, _  
><em>Love's what we'll remember.<em>  
><em>Kiss today goodbye,<em>  
><em>And point me t'ward tomorrow.<em>  
><em>Oh We did what we had to do.<em>  
><em>Oh Once again, can't regret<em>  
><em>What I did for<em>  
><em>Love<em>

_What I did for_  
><em>Love<em>  
><em>What I did for...<em>  
><em>Love O OOOH<em>  
><em>Love is never gone<em>  
><em>As we travel on <em>_Love's what we'll remember_  
><em>Kiss today goodbye.<em>  
><em>And.<em>_Point me t'ward tomorrow_  
><em>We did what we had to do.<em>  
><em>OH Won't forget, can't regret<em>  
><em>What I did for love. <em>

( Finn sees Kurt and beckons him over to table)  
><em>What I did for love. <em>

(Kurt walks over and sits)  
><em>What I did for <em>

(Kurt looks a round table at everyone)  
><em>Love<em>

Blaine looks at Kurt and smiles, Kurt smiles back then turns to his friends laughing with them.

This is my take on the song read it with the added bits , then close your eyes and listen to the song. Picture Kurt singing with these actions then follow the scene with your mind for full effect. It's about Kurt saying that the pain he took from Dave and Jessie he took it because he loved his friends and it was to protect them. And he would do it again if it meant they would be safe. Kurt may regret a lot of what has gone on but he dosen't regret trying to protct his friends. Hope i've explained it ok.

Coming up will be a bit of light relief for Kurt, I mean who could resist Blaine wooing them!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Over the next few weeks things seemed to settle down for Blaine and Kurt. After the emotional rollercoaster of the last Month, Blaine and Kurt were slowly slipping back to their usually routine.

Meet for coffee in morning.

Sit in 'their corner of the world' in science, or text each other during class if they were in separate lessons.

Eat lunch together with David and Wes. (Kurt grinning, and Blaine frowning with his mouth open in disbelief as David and Wes fed each other, and not in a way that should be legal in public!)

Sitting together in warblers practice on their chair, Kurt smiling shyly at Blaine as Blaine grinned his goofy grin as he grabbed Kurts hand.

Watching Harry Potter together curled up on Blaines bed. With Jeff taking pictures of them (Jeff unfortunately being Blaines roommate) and Blaine throwing his pillow at him every time Jeff made kissy sounds.

This part of their routine had taken the longest to get back to normal, Kurt kept his distance to begin with. Sometimes Kurt would get a spaced out look on his face, as though he disappeared into his own little world an emotion in his eyes that Blaine couldn't figure out. He seemed to be nervous and unsure every time Blaine would put his arm around him. Blaine tried to hide his hurt a he wanted to hold Kurt and never let him go again, but he also didn't want to rush him so he would remove his arm and just hold Kurts hand instead, with which Kurt then relaxed and let the breath he had been holding slide out. Blaine would frown, confused as he faced the tv, taking sly looks at Kurt wondering why he was so nervous. Sure Blaine knew that he had to win Kurts trust back, show him that it was him he wanted, and he had tried :

1. He had given Kurt all his attention since the day after the Mckinley incident, behaving like Kurts bodyguard, in a romantic way.

2 He brought Kurt flowers, which ok made Kurt sneeze from his allergies, but Blaine would then smile and say "Your adorable" Kurt would then look at him frowning as if to say "Your serious!" as he blew his nose.

3. Gave him Chocolates. Even though Kurt had accepted them with a small shy smile, the same box had appeared in David and Wes's room. When asked where they had got them they said Kurt had given it to them with which Blaine would say "AAh that's sweet, he's sharing, that's so Adorable" which resulted in David and Wes grinning at Blaines spaced out, love sick puppy look.

4. Everytime Blaine sang a love song he would look at Kurt, Kurt would look around uncomfortably with a strained smile, but all Blaine saw was a shy boy and Blaine would call Kurt 'Adorable' which would the result in a slap and frown from said boy.

5. Walk Kurt to classes carrying his books, which Kurt would reply frowning with something along the lines of "Blaine as you can clearly see I am NOT a GIRL. I am quite capable of carrying my own books!" Blaine would just give Kurt a Goofy grin and say "Your Adorable when you frown" With which Kurt would frown even more then storm off Diva style. Blaine sighing with a love sick expression on his face as he watched him walk away.

6. Blaine would pull out Kurts chair in class with a bow and a wave of his hand, indicating for Kurt to sit. This received a raised eyebrow from the teachers, a giggle from the other classmates, a loving sigh from David and Wes, and an eye roll from Kurt as he took his seat.

But now Blaine wanted to move their relationship up agear, everytime Kurt would talk Blaines eyes would slip to Kurts lips watching them. When Kurt ate his youghurt Blaines eyes glased over and his mouth gaped open as he watch Kurt slide his tongue over either side of the spoon then he would lick his lips, his toungue poking out and gliding over those smooth perfectly formed lips. Kurt would then close his eyes as he moaned "That's so good". Kurt would then take a drink from his low fat caffeine free coke, with a straw, sucking hard Kurts bottom jaw moving backwards and forwards.,

_GOD!_ Blaine thought _kill me now?_

Blaine would fidget as his trousers grew tight as all logical thought went out the window as his blood went rushing south as Kurt reached for his banana. Slowly peeling the skin back, he slid the banana into his mouth, closed his eyes and then bite down.

"God I love bananas" Kurt whipsered with his eyes shut.

_Does he even know what he's doing_ ? Blaine thought frowning I_s that even legal?_

Then Blaine would realise that Kurt was looking at him frowning in confusement, wandering what was up with Blaine.

" God do that again!" a voice huskily whispered.

Kurt and Blaine turned round shayply and frowned at Jeff.

"What is it with you and that phone?" Kurt asked frowning in confusement.

"Nothing!" Jeff said guiltily as he slid his phone into his pocket.

Blaine shook his head and went back to stare at Kurt, his face fell ,disapointed by the sight of Kurt standing and placing his rubbish in the bin.

That was when Blaine came up with his idea, project KLAINE. He was going to woo Kurt with a SEXY song. He had thought long and hard about what song he wanted to sing, searching through all his music, he wanted to show Kurt how he felt and how Kurt made him feel, and he had enlisted the Warblers to help.

Blaine was currently sitting in the common room watching Kurt tap away on his laptop, waiting for the perfect time.

_Now or never_ Blaine thought as he watched Kurts back. He straightend his tie and smoothed his jacket down as he indicated to his fellow Warblers.

Kurt raised his eyes as he noticed movement around him, raising an eyebrow as the Warblers started to sing, looking at him.

**_(Blaine – Do you think i'm sexy - read with added bits then listen to music and imagine Blaine's SEXY dance.)_**

**WARBLERS** umba umba umba baba umba baba umba baba umba umba umba baba um

_(Kurt follows them with his eyes as they move towards him, a confused look on Kurts face.)_

oooh

**BLAINE** sugar

_(Kurt closes his eyes and thinks 'God no' as he recognises Blaines voice behind him)_

**WARBLERS** ooooh

**BLAINE **sugar  
>mmm ... ooh<p>

_(Kurt watches Blaine as Blaine moves around him Blaine style)_

**BLAINE** she sits alone waiting for suggestions  
>he's so nervous avoiding all her questions<br>his lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding  
>don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?<p>

_(Kurts mouth falls open as Blaine pushes the lid on his laptop down and then dances sexily round the table)_

**BLAINE AND WARBLERS **if you want my body and you think i'm sexy  
>come on, sugar, let me know<br>if you really need me just reach out and touch me  
>come on, honey, tell me so<p>

**BLAINE** tell me so baby _(Blaine leans over Kurts desk, Kurt glowers a Blaine picks up his laptop and walks away, everyone follows Kurt)_

**WARBLERS**Ooooooh

_(Blaine follows Kurt down the hallway every now and then dancing in front of Kurt, Kurt rollis his eyes)_

**BLAINE** he's acting shy looking for an answer come on, honey, let's spend the night together  
>now hold on a minute before we go much further<p>

_(Blaine indicates to a Warbler to give him a dime and makes the phone sign to his ear)_

give me a dime so i can phone my mother  
>they catch a cab to his high rise apartment<br>at last he can tell her exactly what his heart mean

_(All the Warblers copy Blaine dancing round Kurt as Kurt frowns at them)_

**BLAINE AND WARBLERS **if you want my body and you think i'm sexy  
>come on, sugar, let me know<br>if you really need me just reach out and touch me  
>come on, honey, tell me so<p>

_(Blaine turns as he sings the next line and Kurt makes his escape into the lunchroom)_

OW

_(Kurt is paying for his lunch, the dinnerlady raises her eyebrows in question as Kurt turns to see Blaine weave towards him in and out of the line in a stalking manner)_

**BLAINE** his heart's beating like a drum  
>'cause at last he's got his girl home<p>

_(Kurt looks back at dinnerlady and rolls his eyes, then he gives her a small smile, turns and frowns at Blaine then walks out)_

relax, baby, now we're alone

aaah _(Blaine runs out the room after Kurt)_

_(Kurts walking down corridor textin he stops and raises his eyes a stunned look on his face as he sees Blaine and the Warblers dance sexily, Blaine girateing his hips, towards him as other students watch)_

**BLAINE** if you want my body and you think i'm sexy  
>come on, sugar, let me know<p>

if you really need me just reach out and touch me _(Blaine slides his hands down his body as Kurts eyes widen )_  
>come on, sugar let me know<p>

Ow

_(Everyone looks at each other shrug then join in dancing behind Blaine)_

**EVERYONE** If you want my body, and you think I'm sexy,

come on honey tell me so, tell me so baby,

If you really need me just reach and touch me,

come on sugar let me know,

Oh if you want my body

Blaine stands in front of Kurt grinning like a cheshire cat, Kurt crosses his arms across his chest, raises his eyebrow and then turns and walks away.

Blaine watches him walk off a frown of confusment on his face.

"God that was soooo hot!"

Blaine turns and looks at Jeff who has his phone pointing at Blaine, Blaine frowns at Jeff and then raises an eyebrow in question.  
>"What?" Jeffs says " I need some new material... oh and I would of sooo dropped to my knees right here and now if you had sung that to me" He states with a big grin on his face.<p>

Blaines mouth drops open in disbelief.

"Strike 1" Jeff says as he turns to Blaine raising a finger in the air, then he turns pockets his phone and walks off dancing and singing 'If you think i'm sexy', girating agianst any student he came across, earning him some confused and irritated frowns.

Well that's stage 1 of Blaines KLAINE plan, don't think it went according to plan for him do you? Did he really think it would be that easy to Woo our Kurt! Hope you liked it.


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry about the lateness of my update but my laptop decided to go on strike. Hope this is worth the wait but unsure if the emotional rollercoaster works. chapter 20

Kurt ran into hisdorm room and slammed the door, leaning against it he closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing.

"Oh god!" Kurt moaned as re-pictured Blaine girating in front of him, Kurts trousers tightening. He had had to get away from Blaine as he was getting so turned on as he watched Blaine run his fingers down his chest. "I wish he would stop doing that" kurt whispered closeing his eyes as he tried to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

It hadn't gone unnoticed by Kurt how Blaine had been watching him the last few weeks. The sly looks he gave Kurt, the frowns evey time Kurt tensed when Blaine put his arm around him, when he thought Kurt wasn't looking. The spaced out looks that Blaine gave as he watched Kurt speaking or eating, fidgeting in his seat. Blaine would unconsciously lick his own lips as he watched Kurt making Kurt fidgeted in his own seat as Kurts own trousers tightened, so Kurt had to feign confusion to distract Blaine, and now the song and dance.

Kurt knew that Blaine was getting frustrated as he was now pulling out the big guns, he knew that Blaine wanted to move their relationship forward from friendship to more intermate levels, but Kurt couldn't, not yet, not that Kurt didn't want, **god** how he wanted to, he just couldn't. Kurt knew that Blaine had gone alot further than hand holding with Jessie, I mean Jeff wasn't exactly suttle with his hints. The girating of his hips everytime he had seen Blaine and Jessie together was a BIG give away.

"Jessie" Kurt whispered, his voice caught in his throat, his name making him dry heave. You see that was the problem, it wasn't like Kurt didn't want to move things forward with Blaine, he did, **oh god** how he wanted to. The thought of Blaines soft warm lips sucking and nibbling gently on his neck, his hand sliding down Kurts chest, going lower and lower as Kurt mimicked his movements. Kurt would imagine his hand playing with Blaines buttoned trousers as they both grew hard beneath their trousers. AND there lay the problem.

Everytime Kurts mind reached that moment he would find himself back at the mall, Blaines face would morph into Jessies, Blaines breath would feel and smell like Jessie. Blaines hand would grip Kurt holding him so he couldn't move like Jessies. Kurt would begin to panic, feel himself hyperventilate as the fear and smell and sound of Jessie moaning become more alive each time. Fear would over whelm Kurt and tears would start to fall as he tried to breath, suffocating in his own memories. And with that thought Kurt ran to the toilet and filled the bowl until his stomach pained with the pulling of nothing left.

He slowly pulled himself back up, brushed his teeth and washed his face and slowly walked out of the bathroom, he sat at his desk and stared into his mirror, tears silently falling from his eyes.

"How do I move on when just the thought of doing... that... "Kurt said to himself, his face folding up in pain "...makes me physicaly **sick**"

Kurt slowly turned his eyes away, unable to look at himself. "What if I have a panic attack in front of Blaine, he'll want to know what was wrong, how do I tell him why I didn't want to touch him" Kurt looked back at the mirror, his face blank, his eyes empty.

"He won't wanna know you after he finds out!" Kurt said to himself his own voice merging into Jessies as tears start to fall.

"Your dirty, unclean a **whore**" Jessies voice rang in Kurts ears. "He'll find someone else... someone who can give him what he wants... someone who isn't broken!" .

A small sob leaked from Kurts lips "I didn't want to... I tried to stop you"

"you think Blaine will believe you ?" Jessies voice spat "He didn't before"

And with that thought rolling through Kurts mind he slowly walked to his bed, he was so drained from want and emotion, the conflicting feelings pulling his very soul apart.

"Why is it so hard?" Kurt whispered, "Why is he still here..." Kurt ran his hands over his face and gave a heavy sigh as Jessies face filled his mind, pushing Blaines away. "Why won't he leave... please just leave". Kut sobbed as he pulled the covers over his head. "To keep you in your place" Was Kurts last thought.

Kurt tried to fight the darkness of the night that had begaun to pull him towards it, he didn't want to sleep, didn't want to dream. But he had no fight left today and sleep took him, covering his mind and body as he curled into himself waiting for the nightmares to come and claim him.

**NEXT DAY**

Kurt was sitting at the table in the lunch room, lost in his own thoughts as he pushed his salad round his plate, every now and then he would sigh.

"This space taken" Kurt jumped as he turned to see Blaine standing beside him holding his lunchtray. His face full of uncetainty as he looked at Kurt. Kurt hadnt notice Blaine come through the door, the confused look on his face as he spied Kurt sitting alone at the table in the far corner, as though trying to hide.

Kurt looked at him but said nothing, Blaine took this as Kurt didnt wanna talk to him.

"Look i'm sorry about yesterday" Blaine blurted out "I didnt mean to upset you".

Kurt looked at Blaine and sighed. "Its fine " he whispered giving Blaine a small smile that never touched his eyes. Blaine took this as a good sign and sat down, he reached for Kurts hand entwining their fingers, Kurts breath hitched.

_He's still interested_ Blaine thought.

_Please let go _Kurt thought.

"So I'm forgiven" Blaine said as he looked at Kurt and pouted. Kurt looked at Blaine and gave a small grin, he could never resist Blaine when he pouted, giving those puppy dog eyes.

"Always" Kurt whispered.

Blaine grinned at Kurt then moved in to kissK urts cheek, Blaine frowned as Kurt flinched. He didn't have time to question it though as David and Wes sat down at the table. Kurt pulled his hand away from Blaines and folded his arms.

"So you boys kissed and made up?" Wes asked as he shoveled chips into his mouth. David ,Blaine and Kurt looked and stared at Wes, Kurt frowning in disgust as he looked at Wes's plate.

"What?" Wes asked inocently as he looked at Kurt then back at his plate.

"You seriously going to eat all that... do you know how many carbs are in 1 chip" Kurt said distaste evident in his voice. On Wes's tray was, a plate of chips (now half gone), a hamburger with the works, hotdog, doughnut, crisps and giant sized soda.

"I'm a growing boy "Wes said grinning his mouth full of chips, tomato sauce seeping from the side of his mouth, he slipped his tongue out and licked the sauce away.

"That's so not attractive" David said turning his head away from Wes. Wes grinned "Well i , need food do keep my energy up... and besides you didn't say that this morning as I licked my lips after..."

"Jesus guys..." Blaine shouted, as his face contorted in pain as he interrupted Wes by throwing a chip at him. "I don't need to hear that when I'm trying to eat!" David and Wes looked at each other than burst into laughter.

"What is it with you two?" Blaine asked "Your like rampant rabbits... "

"What?" David said "Where teenage boys with hormones running riot through our bodies..."

"You saying that you and Kurt aren't at it 24/7 " Wes said interrupting David as he took a big bite of his hamburger.

"What?" Blaine said he looked at them both his eyes widened and his mouth fell open "No we are not!"

David looked at Blaine not believing a word he said "Really... Is that true Kurt..." They all turned to where Kurt was siting, but the chair was now empty.

"Were'd he go" Wes asked as they all looked around confused.

"When did he leave?" David asked Blaine.

"God knows... Thanks guys" Blaine said and with that he stood and marched out the door to find Kurt. David and Wes looked at each other then stood followed Blaine, running to catch up with him they slipped into step and walked either side of him.

"Look we're sorry man, we were just messing" David said, as he walked beside Blaine.

"We just assumed you two were getting your love on too especially after yesterday. " Wes said, Blaine glared at Wes , then his face fell and he sighed.

"No we're not, we haven't even got to first base." Blaine said absently as he walked out the door of Dalton his eyes darting around searching for Kurt.

"Woah" David said as he stepped in front of blaine grabbing his shoulders. He looked at Blaine " Are you saying you haven't even... kissed."

Blaine gaped like a fish as he looked at David and Wes, realising what he had just revealed.

"Well not exactly" Blaine stammerd.

"And what does that exactly mean?" Wes asked as he waved his hand indicating for Blaine to expand.

"I've ...kissed his cheek" Blaine whisperd as he looked down at his hands fiddling with a loose bit of cotton on his blazer.

David and Wes looked at each other. "SO what do you two do exactly when your alone" David asked.

"Well we. talk... watch movies..." Blaine said fidgeting.

"And..." Wes asked.

"Well that's it" Blaine said as he looked to Wes and David, who were frowning.

"Well we're taking it slow...I didn't want to push him... you know because of what happened before" Blaine said his voice becoming sterner as he thought of Jessie and Dave.

"Have you two actually talked about that" David asked

"Well I've tried but Kurt won't, he says he just wants to leave it in the past cus it has no place in our future." Blaine said, as he moved around David to look for Kurt again.

"Huh" david said frowning as though he was thinking, as he watched Blaine searching the grounds.

"What ?"Blaine asked as he turned to see David looking at him.

" Nothing" David said shaking his head.

"So how is this going slow working out for you ?" Wes asked Blaine, "Cus if yesterday is anything to go by..."

Blaine frowned at David confused by the look on his face then turned to face Wes.

"You know the song.. " Wes said as he girated his hips "Don't think it's really working for you" Wes said grinning.

"I thought it was time to move forward... Take the next step and i thought the best way to do that was to..." Blaine hesitated as though he was unsure of what to say "...sing. You know cus i'm better at saying how i feel through song" Blaine said.

"Yeah like the GAP incident worked the last time" The three boys jumped at he voice and turned to see Jeff leaning against a bin.

Blaine , David and Wes frowned at Jeff wandering where he had come from and how long he had actually been there. "Just saying" Jeff said as he shrugged and walked away.

"He gets everywhere" Blaine whispered as he turned back to his friends.

David and Wes were standing with their arms folded grinning at him .

"What?" Blaine said inocently as if he didn't know what Wes and David were thinking. " have you seen how Kurt eats his youghut, i was getting desperate... especially with you guys at it all the time"

"We knew you enjoyed it really" Wes said grinning at Blaine as he nudged David.

"What?... god no" Blaine said his face morphed from realisation and disgust at what Wes was implying. " ...that's just sick" Blaine said as he pushed Wes. And with that they headed back into school still on the hunt for Kurt, laughing and pushing each other as they went.

Meanwhile Kurt was currently hiding in the boys toilets.

"God why did i flinch" Kurt whispered as he ran his hand down his face in frustration. "He's gonna think i don't want him to kiss me" Kurt sighed and opened the door to the cubicle.

"Your stupid!" Kurt stared at his reflection in the mirror. "Your allowing some sick, perverted imbocile take control of you, of your thoughts, your feelings..." Kurt sighed berating himself. "... He's still coming between you and Blaine and he's not even here.!".

Kurt closed his eyes and sighed, his face fell _you need to sort this out, control these feelings _he thought.

"Don't let him win!" Kurt said as he straightened up, determination on his face.

"Come on ... you've done it before... you can do it again".

And with that Kurt turned and walked out the door, determined that he wasn't gonna let these feelings over take him, but then he sees Blaine.

**(Joe McElderry -Ambitions)**

_(Kurt walks out the toilet door and starts walking down the hallway, he sings as he sees Blaine hanging out in the hallway talking with Wes and David. )_

**KURT** Now, I can't behave  
>I feel it in my feet on the streets<br>But don't you know?  
>There's something I can feel when I breathe<p>

_(Kurt walks past Blaine looking forward then he tilts his head slightly down and to the side and looks at Blaine from the corner of his eye. Blaine sees him and starts to follow Kurt indicating for Wes and David to follow)_

I told you once  
>You're breaking into separate parts<p>

_(Blaine smiles as he recognises the song)_

But don't you know?  
>It's something that I can't live without<p>

_(Blaine jumps in front of Kurt, Kurt is shocked, but then glares at Blaine as Blaine prances in front of him, Wes and David grin behind Kurt as they watch Blaine)_

**KURT AND BLAINE** And if somebody's going to make it  
>Then this somebody ought to be you<br>And I keep telling my reflection  
>Ambitions are already starting to fade<p>

_(Kurt pushes past Blaine and through the door to the auditorium, he singing on stage with piano behind him. Blaine, Wes and David follow Kurt in and hide behind piano,skulk around the piano watching Kurt sing)_

I can't tolerate  
>The feelings that I feel when I feel<br>But don't you know?  
>Some feelings never seem to let go<p>

Like a silverblade  
>I cut my way out of control<br>But don't you know?  
>Some blades will cut you right to the bone<p>

_(Blaine indicates to the boys and they jump in front of Kurt, dancing cheesily around him. Kurt looks at them with wide eyes and shock, then he folds his arms across his chest, juts his hip out to the side and glowers at Blaine as he dances. Blaine oblivious as he has a huge grin and is really getting into the song)_

**BLAINE, WES AND DAVID** And if somebody's going to make it  
>Then this somebody ought to be you<br>And if somebody's going to fake it  
>Then this somebody, somebody is you<br>If it's me that was going to take it  
>Then I know that it wouldn't be straight<br>And I keep telling my reflection  
>Ambitions are already starting to fade<p>

_(Kurt pushes past Wes and walks out, the boys follow)_

_(Kurt walking down hall lost look on his face runing his hands down the wall as other students watch him)_

(Can't tolerate)

I Can't tolerate...  
>I Can't tolerate...<p>

_(Blaine, David and Wes start dancing down hall far behind Kurt, Kurts oblivious as other students watch them grins on their faces)_

**KURT** And if somebody's going to make it  
>Then this somebody ought to be you<br>And if somebody's going to fake it  
>Then this somebody, somebody is you<p>

_(The other students shrug and join in behind the boys)_

If it's me that was going to take it  
>Then I know that it wouldn't be straight<br>And I keep telling my reflection  
>Ambitions are already starting to fade<p>

And I keep telling my reflection  
>Ambitions are already starting to fade<p>

_(Kurt stops abruptly and frowns in confusement as people start running roundlike planes around him.)_

Fade,

Fade

_(Then realisation appears on his face and he glowers as Blaine runs in front of him a big grin on his face as he runs around pretending to be a plane)._

"Blaine!" Kurt shouts.

Blaine stops and turns to look at him, Kurt is standing with his arms crossed and his hip jutted out to the side taping his foot. The expression on his face as if to say _"What do you think your doing"_

Blaines face falls and he starts messing with his blazer nervously.

Kurt raises a finger and calls him over. Blaine gulps and looks at the floor as he starts to walk over like a scolded child. Everyone giggles around them until Kurt gives them his best _'You better shut up or else"_ look. Everyone stops, they look at each other nervously then scurry way. Except Wes and David, as they try to make their escape, "**stop!"** Kurt shouts as he points at the boys without even turning round, keeping his eyes firmly on Blaine, who is currently looking around, determined not to look at Kurts face.

"Well?" Kurt asks in his best parent voice his eyebrows raised waiting for an answer, as his eyes burn into Blaine.

Blaine slowly turns round his face full of inocence. "What?" He whispers.

Kurt raises his eyebrows higher as if to say _"i'm waiting"._

"I ... I... just " Blaine stammers, "...wanted to sing with you ... I like singing with you and we haven't sang together properly since like... forever" Blaine blurted out his face pouting as if Kurt was being unfair.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and looked at Blaine "That's a bit of an exageration Blaine... and did it ever cross your mind that i may have wanted to sing on my own... That i didn't want to do a duet?" Kurt asks as he jutted his hips out further. Blaine was stunned, he couldn't speak as he looked at Kurt confused.

"I..." Blaine started before kurt interupted him with a raised finger.

"No! because unlike the rest of the world you have to be at the centre of every song **prancing** around like a **6** **year old** **hyped up on SKITTLES!**" Kurt scolded him, making Blaine Gape with amazement and hurt at the fact that Kurt had just compared him to a prancing 6 year old!.

Blaine was about to protest at the fact that he was **NOT** like a 6 year old and he definately **DID NOT PRANCE** **AROUND** when he spied Wes and David trying to escape.

"They were singing to!" Blaine stated as he pointed at the backs of the retreating boys.

"David, Wes in front NOW!" Kurt says sternly as he snaps his head round to catch them. The boys come to an abrupt stop and then slowly turn, they looked at Kurt fear on their faces. They both then bowed their heads and slowly skulked over to Blaine and Kurt, nudging each other as they went murmmuring "Your fault" to each other. As they came to a stop in front of Kurt beside Blaine, they both glowered at Blaine as Blaine glowered back.

Kurt pointed at Wes and David."Don't blame him... You didn't have to join in" Kurt scolded.

"But.." David tried to say looking at Kurt, his expression clearly showed that that was unfair, as Wes Kept his eyes to the floor, fiddling with his Blazer.

"I don't want to hear it" Kurt said placing his hand in front of him cutting David off. David crossed his arms across his chest as he sulked at being told off. Wes sniggered as he turned to look at David who stuck his tongue out in response, Wes feigned hurt as he placed a hand to his chest.

"Uh HU" kurt said looking at Wes, Wes turned to look at Kurt, he bowed his head to the floor and whispered "Sorry"

"So".. Kurt said looking at the boys 1 at a time."Who's idea was the planes?"

Blaine and David both pointed at Wes who looked shocked, and hurt at the fact his two best friends just dobbed him in.

"I'm shocked and disappointed Wes" Kurt stated, shaking his head . Wes turned to look at him "These two" Kurt says indicating to David and Blaine, "... I expect it from" David and Blaine gaped as they furrowed their eyes then pouted at the unfairness. Kurt ignored them and carried on talking to Wes. "... but not you... I expected better"

Wes's mouth fell open as if wanted to protest, but then bowed his head and said " I'm sorry".

David sniggered.

"Don't you laugh ,i blame you for encouraging him..." Kurt said pointing at David and then back to Wes.

David looked at the floor "I'm sorry" he said. Blaine grinned as he watched Wes and David being chastised.

"And you.. " Kurt said turning to Blaine which completely wiped the smile off his face "... are to blame for encouraging these two!"

"But i just thought we could sing together..." Blaine said hurt "... I just wanted to make you smile" He whisperd quietly.

Kurt looked at Blaine and sighed "I appreciate the thought... but I'm fine"

Blaine looked at Kurt, a small smile crept onto his face "Soo... am I forgiven... again " Blaine said as he looked at Kurt hopefully with his best puppy dog eyes.

"They are so not going to work this time" Kurt stated as he turned and walked away leaving Blaine to sulkily cross his arms and pout even more, as he watched Kurt walk away.

"that's so unfair" Blaine whispered " They worked before!"

"Strike 2"

Blaine, David and Wes turned to see Jeff standing there a big grin on his face.

"Jeff seriously... are you stalking me?... and pack it in with the damn phone!" Blaine shouts as he sees Jeff pointing the phone at him, again. And with that Jeff just grinned and ran off leaving the boys standing completely unhappy about being treated like 6 year olds.

_So what do you think? Is Blaine still that clueless, still not seeing Kurt? And whats with David? Since he's got with Wes he's been too pre-occupied to notice Kurt? And poor Kurt, he just wanted to sing a song to help sort out his feelings! But Blaine jumps in their, as soon as he hears someone singing, he can't resist joining in. And what's up with Jeff? Is he stalking Blaine? Cus he keeps popping up, and what's with the phone?_

_I'm hopeing that this chapter is showing the emotional torment that Kurt is going through. He wants to be with Blaine but is scared because of what Jessie did, of how it makes him feel inside and his conflicting emotions as he tries to fight them. Sometimes after something like what Kurt went through you go through a rollercoaster of emotions as you come to terms with it. You try to push the feelings away but unless you actually deal with them then they tend to fester and distort your thoughts. And because Kurt is on his own (because he hasn't told anyone) he has no-one who can speak sense to him, only his own distorted thoughts. So kurt is going to have to confide in someone or Blaine and him are not going to make it. Will Kurt break through the barrier? Who will he confide in? _

_Incase some people didn't connect the song to Kurts situation, Kurt was singing about his conflicting emotions. he wants to be with Blaine in every sense but these other feelings keep creeping in, he wants to control them but he finds it hard and he knows only he can change that. Blaine well he just takes any chance to sing with kurt, completely missing the meaning behind kurts song. Nothing new there, he's still only seeing what he wants to see...WAKE UP Blaine... Oh and the dance number at the end of the song, look at Joe McElderry's video and the dance sequence at the end, and that's what Blaine and the guys did._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Come on guys" Kurt said, frustration in his voice. "It's not that funny" Kurt sat back and folded his arms, waiting for his friends to control themselves. Mercedes and Finn were currently doubled up with laughter as Kurt had described his week at the hands of Blaines Wooing fiasco. They had met for lunch at breadsticks to catch up as they all had free periods.

"People are stareing" Kurt whisperd forcefully to them as he leaned forward, glaring at them.

"I... I can't help ... it" Mercedes tried to say through her laughter. "Your face must of been... a picture as Blaine... girated his hips at you" Kurt stared at her his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned back, a blank look on his face as he waited.

"I wish I had been there... when you scolded them with your 'Parent' routine" Finn gasped as he put parent in air quotes. "I've been on the end of that before!." He said to Mercedes. "Me too " she said as they doubled up again.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Well if he insists on behaving like a 6 year old all the time..." Kurt said before he was interrupted by Mercedes.

"Or like a dog on heat... has he learned nothing from the Gap fiasco" She managed to squeak out before collapsing against Finn.

"Obviously not " Kurt simply stated.

"Oh please!" Finn tried to say through his laughter " I don't need to hear that about my bros boyfriend being on heat"

Kurt just rolled his eyes at them and sighed "He's not my boyfriend".

"Oh come on Boo... how can you resist some of curly sues moves..." Mercedes said as she finally calmed down. " ...I'd have a bit of that if you don't...I'd soon turn those curls straight after some baby girl love" Mercedes said as she girated in her chair.

"Mercedes!" Finn gasped in shock as he watched her girate, Kurt stared at her his face full of shock.

"You guys seem to be enjoying yourselfs"

The three of them turned, Mercedes and Finn collapsed again into fits of laughter as they saw Blaine standing by their table. Blaine frowned at them "What's with them?" Blaine asked Kurt. Kurt turned back to his friends and gave them a dirty look

"Nothing" they both said as they tried to control themselves.

"Hmmph" was all Blaine said as he tried to figure out why Mercedes and Finn was looking at him funny as they tried, and failing miserably, to contol themselves.

"What do you want Blaine?" Kurt asked, as he shook his head at his friends and then turned to face Blaine.

Blaine shook his head at Mercedes and Finn, giving up trying to figure them out, " I want to talk to you" he said as he turned to face Kurt.

"Can it not wait until later? As you can see i am currently speaking to my friends " Kurt said as he indicated to his friends who were currently playing out s scenorio of one of Blaines attempts at wooing. Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine frowned as they watched Finn trying to girate in his chair as Mercedes swooned beside him.

"I can see " Blaine said as he watched them. "Look I just want a quick word...please" Blaine said as he turned back to Kurt.

Kurt sighed and leaned back against his chair as he folded his arms "Fine, what could be so important that he could not wait until i have finished lunch with my friends here" kurt said indicateing with his hand to Mercedes and Finn.

"Can we go somewhere a bit more private?." Blaine asked as he looked at the other two shaking his head, at the sight of them doubled up YET again.

Kurt looked at him narrowing his eyes, "How did u know I was here?" Kurt asked suspicion evident in his voice. Blaine turned to look at Kurt and physically gulped "What?" he said as if he hadn't heard Kurts question.

"I repeat, how did you know i was going to be here" Kurt said leaning forward towards Blaine narrowing his eyes even more " I never told you".

"Jeff told me" Blaine blurted out, then tried to look innocenct and failing as he realised what he had just said. Kurt sat back looking at Blaine, thinking. Blaine started to feel nervous pulling at the loose thread of cotton on his Blazer. Kurt slowly leant forward making sure he made eye contact with Blaine, who seemed to be visibly sweating. Mercedes and Finn stopped laughing curious as to what was happening.

"And how did Jeff know I was here?" Kurt said his voice eerily level, "He was off to Detention for filming Mr Edge being berated by Miss Davies because of the squashed frog incident" Mercedes and Finn looked at each frowning in confusement _'Squashed Frog'_ Mercedes mouthed to Finn who shrugged then turned back to watch Kurt and Blaine. "... so again I repeat... if i never told anyone how did he know I was coming here"

Blaine looked down to the floor and started playing with a thread of cotton on his blazer, he seemed to find it very interesting as he mumbled.

"Exscuse me ..." Kurt said as he looked at Blaine with a raised eyebrow, going into 'parent 'mode again. "... I didn't quite catch that."

Blaine sighed as he looked up at Kurt .

"I made him skip detention and follow you" Blaine simply said. Kurts eyes widend in disbelief " And why would he do that for you?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked at Kurt and sighed as he re-capped.

**BREAKFAST AT DALTONS**

**"So Kurt still not talking to you?" David asked Blaine as Blaine sat pushing his food around his plate watching Kurt across the room talking to another Dalton boy.**

**"What do you think" Blaine responded sarcasticaly as he pointed towards Kurt.**

**_' OO.. Kay '_ David mouthed as he raised his eyebrows and turned to face Wes. David nudged Wes indicating that it wa his turn to try and talk to Blaine. Kurt had been ignoring Blaine for 2 days now, ever since the plane incident and they had had to put up with Blaine sulking and moaning their ears off, which meant that David and Wes had had no alone time and were becoming very frustrated.**

**Wes rolled his eyes at David as he turned to Blaine. "So why'd think he's still got his knickers in a twist about you singing with him" Wes said as he took sip of his OJ. "I mean isn't it about time that he forgave you..." Blaine looked at Wes frowning ".. I mean as much as we like you hanging around, David and I really need some alone time" Wes said as he took a bite of his toast. Blaine frowned even deeper at Wes as David started banging his head on the table.**

**"Real Suttle" David whispered as he lifted his head and nudged Wes frowning, Wes pushed him back "What?" he said..**

**"Tell you what ..." Blaine said glowering at Wes "... why don't you go and ask Kurt to forgive me so that you and David can have some... 'ALONE' time " Blaine hissed, putting ALONE in air quote.**

**"It was your idea to sing with him.." Wes bit back, "... If you hadn't been trying to seduce him with all your girating..." Wes said as he moved his body in his chair. Blaine stared at him opened mouth amazed at Wes's bluntness as David sniggered at the sight.**

**"Your the one that suggested doing plane impersonations " Blaine said as he moved his arms around. David sniggered as the two boys lowered their heads, embarrassed, as the whole of the lunchroom stopped and stared at Blaine and Wes doing their impersonations. Includeing Kurt who just raised an eyebrow and walked out. Blaine groaned as he hit the table with his forehead. Blaine whipped his head up off the table and turned as he heard a snigger behind him.**

**"That was priceless!" Jeff gioggled as he filmed the whole scene.**

**"Seriosly Jeff stop following me?" Blaine said anger in his voice. "And what the hells with the phone?" he said as he grabbed it out of Jeffs hand.**

**"Hey" Jeff said as he tried to grab it back.**

**"Why are you following me and filming me?" Blaine asked Jeff as he held the phone out of Jeffs reach.**

**Jeff stopped and looked nervously at Blaine "No reason" Jeff mumbled. Blaine raised an eyebrow in question, waveing the phone at Jeff. "It's a project" Jeff quietly said.**

**All three boys eyed Jeff as he fidgeted nervously with the hem of his blazer. **

**"We're in the same classes " David said confusement in his voice "I don't remember a project being set" Blaine looked at David then back at Jeff, who was visibly sweating.**

**"Well" Blaine quietly said raising his eyebrow again as he eyed Jeff.**

**"It's... not a school project" Jeff stammeres as he looked down at his hands fiddling with his blazer, finding the hem very interesting.**

**Wes leant forward crossing his arms in front of him as he leaned on the table. "What kind of project involves filming Blaine?" Wes asked tilting his head. All three boys looked at Jeff waiting for a response, suspicious frowns on their faces.**

**Jeff lifted his head and cleared his throat, "It's not just Blaine... It's Blaine and Kurt" he said trying to steady his voice.**

**"Why would you be filmning me and Kurt" Blaine asked Jeff furrowing his eyebrows even more..**

**Silence fell between all 4 boys as 3 tried to work out what this project was and another boy tried to pretend he wasn't there.**

**"Oh god you don't..." David shouted his eyes wide. All three boys turned to David.**

**"What ?" Blaine asked wandering what David was on about, he watched as David got what looked like a distasteful look on his face, as though he had gas pains. Then Wes caught on, his face screwing up in distaste the same as Davids, Blaine looked at them confused. **

**"Oh Jeff thats just sick.." Wes said as he screwed his face up even more.**

**"A ... what?" Jeff said frowning. Blaine whipped his head around to look at Jeff "God no i'm not that sick" Jeff squealed as his eyes widened realising what they were on about. Blaine looked at them confusement on his face.**

**"Would someone care to enlighten me !" he said as he looked from David, Wes and Jeff watching their faces morph into, wierd and painful expressions.**

**David looked at Blaine tilting his head his eyes wide as if saying 'you know' and then he rolled his fist up and moved his hand back and forth. Blaines face morphed into realisation then disgust, he turned to Jeff.**

**"What..." Jeff squeaked as he looked at each of the boys " It's not that ... I put them on You Tube" He blurted out slamming his hand against his mouth as he realised what he had just revealed.**

**Blaine frowned and looked at Jeff "You film Kurt and me then put us on You Tube... why?"**

**Jeff then smiled at Blaine, crossing his arms "Because it's funny watching your attempts at Wooing Kurt" Blaine put on his defensive face as he heard Wes and David snigger.**

**"I do not Woo... and even if I do... which i don't... there is nothing wrong with my Wooing" Blaine said as he crossed his arms looking at each of the boys, David and Wes raising their eyebrows as if to say _'course not'_. Blaine glowered at Wes and David which made them snigger harder.**

**"Your serious!" Jeff said laughing, Blaine turned to face Jeff "You should read some of the comments" **

**Blaine turned and frowned even more at David and Wes, their laughter growing louder, people were starting to stare. "Shut up you two" Blaine hissed as he noticed people start to whisper looking at the guys.. **

**"You two are very popular 620,898 hits so far!" Jeff said smugness on his face "and their asking for more... they love you guys"**

**"Really" Blaine said with a small smile on his face, he turned to Wes and David with a smug smile on his face. "People love me" he said wiggling his eyebrows.**

**"God now he's gonna have another way of getting attention" David whispered a liitle to loudly to Wes. Blaine glowered at David as Wes tried to suppress his laugh, before turning back to Jeff.**

**"So they really like us?" Blaine asked, his interest peeked.**

**"Like you...They love you" Jeff said grinning as he reached for his phone, but Jeff wasn't quick enough as Blaine threw it to Wes. "Oh come on guys" Jeff whined.**

**"Lets have a look at these videos then" Wes said as he searched Jeffs phone. Blaine and Jeff stood behind Wes as they watched every now and then David and Wes sniggered, which recieved a push from Blaine. As the boys watched their smiles turned to frowns as a realisation came over them, they looked at each other then back at Jeff's phone. **

**"Tell you what..." Blaine said turning to Jeff. "you do me a favour and I'll let you film me and Kurt 1 last time" David and Wes looked at each other and frowned.**

**"Really?" Jeff said with a big grin on his face.**

**"But, Kurts not talking to you" David pointed out. Blaine looked at David, he tilted his head and shrugged. "A... minor detail" Blaine said as David rolled his eyes.**

**"What do you want me to do?" Jeff asked a little too excited, bouncing on his heels. **

**"Follow Kurt and tell me where he's going at lunch time" Blaine said as he placed his hands on Jeffs shoulders to try a calm him down. Jeff stopped suddenly, his shoulders slumping "But I have lunch detention cus of the Frog incident" Jeff whined.**

** Blaine looked at Jeff "Do you want the next sequel in the lives of Klaine?" Blaine asked. David and Wes looked at each, Wes mouthed _'Klaine'_ and David shrugged in response then turned his attention back to Blaine and Jeff. Jeff contemplates this for all of 5 seconds then readily agrees as he snatches his phone and runs off.**

**"Kurt is so gonna kill you when he finds out!" Wes says grinning at Blaine. Blaine looked at Wes, a slight worry appeared over his face as he thought about what Wes had just said.**

**"Well he wont know will he " Blaine says, trying to sound confident as he turns to go to class**

**Wes and David watch him shaking their heads. "He always knows" They both say grinning.**

BACK AT BREADSTICKS

Kurt sat back throwing his hands in the air his eyes wide in amazement of what Blaine had just told him.

"You see..." Kurt says looking at his friends "...This is what i have to put up with!" Kurt says as he points at Blaine. Mercedes and Finn snigger as they watch Blaines face drop in amazement, he couldn't believe that Kurt had just said that.

"Well I wouldn't have to follow you if you weren't ignoring me!" Blaine said as he crossed his arms across his chest, defensively. Kurt looked at him opening his mouth as if to respond, then he closed it, stood up and looked around. Mercedes and Finn looked at each other and shrugged, turning to see what Kurt was looking for.

"Where are they?" Kurt said as he looked around.

"Who?" Blaine asked feining innocence, although it wasn't quite working as he was fidgeting nervously and playing with his cotton thread.

"Tweedle dum and tweedle dee" Kurt simply stated, as though it was obvious. Then he stopped as he spied who he was looking for.

"I knew it" Kurt said as he indicated to the two boys to come over as they lurked behind a pillar. David and Wes looked at each other before sighing and walking towards the group. Mercedes and Finn peered around Blaine trying to see who Kurt was looking for, they smiled as they watched the two boys scurry forward.

"So!" Kurt said as he looked at the boys. "Are you adding stalking to your list of acomplishments this week?" He asked them, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. Wes was about to reply when Blaine interupted him.

"Don't blame them...I just wanted to talk to you" Blaine said as he placed a hand on Kurts crossed arms. Kurt automatically flinched and visibly tensed earning a raised eyebrow from Blaine, Wes and David, and a confused look from Mercedes and Finn. Blaine pulled his hand back and Kurt relaxed.

"And you had to bring back up for that?" Kurt asked as he raised his eyebrow, he hadn't seemed to notice his reaction to Blaines touch.

"Well **you** won't **talk** to me" Blaine said annoyance evident in his voice.

Kurt looked at him "Well there is a reason for that **Blaine**!" Kurt said as his annoyance grew as well.

"And **pray** what is the reason" Blaine said his voice raising, "All I'm trying to do is get close to you... show you how I feel about you"

"And you think singing about sex is gonna do that do you..." Kurt said as he waved a hand a Blaine "Bargeing in on my song uninvited" Kurts voice raising as he placed his hands on his hips to emphasize his point.

"**God**... enough with the **drama** !" Blaine said as he grabbed Kurt by the hand and dragged him towards the mens toilets.

"Wooha" Mercedes said raising her eyebrows in surprise "I've never seen Blaine so forcefull with Kurt"

"Yeah... it was hot" Wes said as they all watch Blaine drag Kurt through the door. David slapped Wes on the back of the head. "What? " Wes said as he rubbed his head, frowning at David.

"You are so not getting any tonight" David said as he crossed his arms turning his back to Wes. Wes's face fell at the thought. Mercedes burst into laughter again as Finns face fell in shock as he looked at the David and Wes.

After 30 minutes Finn stood from the table frowning ,worry on his face (having spent the last 30 minutes watching the toilet door) " Maybe we should go and check on them" he said never taking his eyes off the door.

David, Wes (Wes who had spent the last 30 minutes groveling and appologising to David, not wanting to miss out on some sexy time with him tonight) and Mercedes (Having spent the last 30 minutes giggling at Wes's attempts at gaining Davids forgiveness and failing) nodded in agreement and followed Finn.

Well that's it for this chapter, things come to a head next that's why I've left it here. The next chapter focuses on Blaines confrontation with Kurt, at Kurts behavior towards him. Will Blaine find out the truth? what will happen if Kurt tells him?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Blaine what the hell are you doing?" Kurt whispered as Blaine dragged him to the toilets. Kurt was trying to pull his hand out of Blaines as he looked around. People were staring and whispering.

Blaine pushed open the door and dragged Kurt through, letting go of his hand, he stood in front of the door. Kurt moved backwards towards the back of the toilets, looking for an escape. "Is everything alright boys" a voice from the side said.

Both Kurt and Blaine turned towards the voice, A bloke stood there watching them. Blaine looked at him then turned back to Kurt, who had a mixture of embarrassment and fear in his eyes.

"Where fine... we just needed somewhere private to talk" Blaine said as he tried to work out the look in Kurts eyes. Kurt looked at Blaine then turned his head away looking anywhere but at him.

The bloke looked at Blaine and then at Kurt, unsure of the situation. "Are you ok?" he said looking at Kurt, kindness in his eyes. Kurt turned to look at the man and then at Blaine, Blaines face was neutral revealing nothing. Kurt gave a small smile at the bloke.

"I'm fine thankyou" Kurt said trying to steady his nerves.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he took a step towards Kurt, Kurt took a step backwards. "Because if he's bothering you I could get management.". Kurt looked at Blaine who mouthed _'please'_. Kurt sighed "No it's fine" Kurt said quietly never leaving Blaines eyes.

The bloke seemed to accept this "Ok... but I'm just sitting at the table on the left as you go out the door" he said, Kurt dipped his head as in thankyou. The bloke then turned and walked towards the door eyeing Blaine as if to say _I'm watching you_, Blaine stepped aside then turned his attention back to Kurt.

Blaine stood there watching as Kurt fidgeted nervously, pulling at his jacket, rubbing his hands, avoiding looking at Blaine.

"You gonna talk to me?" Blaine asked as he watched Kurt. Kurt turned to look at Blaine trying to hide his emotions, unable to hold his gaze, he absently rubbed his hand as if trying to wipe something off. His eyes darting to the cubicles and then back to the door.

"Why do you do that" Blaine asked confusion in his face as he watched Kurt rubbing his hand

Kurt looked at him "What?" he said furrowing his eyebrows.

"Rub your hand like that" Blaine said lifting his head in question, he'd noticed Kurt doing that alot lately but never questioned it. Kurt looked down at his hand and realised what he was doing, he folded his arms across his chest in an effort to stop himself, but never answered. Blaine sighed.

"What, so your still not gonna talk to me?" Blaine asked his frustration growing. Kurt looked at Blaine his eyes showing a flicker of emotion then it was gone as Kurt put his mask on.

"This is stupid" Kurt said as he made to walk out the door. Blaine moved in front of Kurt grabbing his arms. Kurt panicked and pulled his arms out of Blaines grip taking a step back. Blaine looked at him with confusion and hurt at Kurts reaction.

Kurt turned to look at Blaine anger showing on his face. "What do you want to talk about Blaine?" he said his anger riseing as he tried to control his fear.

"This!" Blaine said waving his hand between them as he took a step towards Kurt. Kurt automaticaly took a step backwards, his fear starting to grow.

"I... I don't know... what you mean" Kurt stammered as he tried to control his voice. Blaine took another step towards Kurt and Kurt moved back, stopping as his back hit the wall.

Blaine stopped as he watched Kurt, hurt visible on Blaines face.

_Please don't come any closer_ Kurt thought as he felt his chest grow tighter from the panic building inside him. He was finding it harder to breath as the walls closed in around him.

"Do you want to be with me?" Blaine asked softly, stepping closer, fearing the answer. Kurt didn't answer as his eyes lid to the floor.

_Please just let me leave_ Kurt thought as he closed his eyes, again he reached down and rubbed absently at his hand. Blaine reached for his hand gripping it tightly preventing Kurt from moving it, Kurts eyes flew open as his panic rose, his breathing becoming more ragged, frozen in place, quietly pleading _Please let go!, Please let go!_

"Answer me... please... do you want to be with me" Blaine pleaded his voice riseing with frustration. Kurt couldn't answer, his breath caught in his throat, frozen from the terror building inside of him, his chest getting tighter and tighter.. Blaine's eyes watered as pain filled his heart, hurt from the rejection, he looked at Kurt then turned and walked away. Kurt let out the breath he was holding that had prevented him from speaking, the tightness in his chest loosening.

"yes " Kurt said, his voice small, so quiet that it could of been missed.

Blaine stopped and turned round "What?" he asked, hope rising inside him. Kurt looked at him, tears brimming his eye lashes.

"I said yes" he said. Blaine gave a small smile as he took a step towards Kurt, then his face fell as Kurt Flinched at his movements again Kurt visibly tensing.

"If you want to be with me" Blaine said confusion and hurt evident in his voice. " Why do you do that?" he asked tipping his head to the side in question.

Kurt turned to look at him his face full of confusion "Do what?" Kurt asked frowning. Blaine looked at him puzzeled by Kurts reaction.

"You don't even know your doing it... do you? Blaine said as he watched Kurts puzzeled face.

Kurt looked at Blaine anger growing again, anger at himself for allowing his facade to fall, angry at Blaine for pushing him. "And what exactly am i supposed to be doing?"

Blaine took a step towards Kurt and Kurt again visibly flinched. "That" Blaine said softly.

Kurt turned his head away from Blaine, not wanting to look in his eyes, not wanting Blaine to see his fear, his weakness.

" I ... i don't know what you mean" Kurt whispered, his voice breaking. Blaine took another step and Kurt flinched again, pulling away from Blaine as if he was trying to shrink into the wall behind him.

"That.." Blaine said again trying to look into Kurts eyes, Kurt turned his head further round tears threatening to fall.

"Why are you so scared of me?" Blaine said as he tried to figure out Kurts reaction. Blaine sighed as he looked to the ground then back up. "Is it because of Jessie... because i can't appologise enough for that" Blaine said pleading for Kurt to believe him. At the mention of Jessies name Kurt let out a small sob, a single tear running down his face.

"I've tried to make it up to you" Blaine said "Prove to you that what I had with Jessie didn't mean anything" Kurt started to physically shake tears now falling freely. "Your the one I want to be with Kurt... it's always been you" Blaine whispered as he placed his hand gently on to Kurts cheek.

"Please" Kurt whispered " don't...just let me go." Kurt closed his eyes, pulling his arms tighter round himself.

Tears started brimming Blaines eyes, his face, his heart full of confusion and hurt. Confused because He didn't understand why Kurt would fear him, hurt because Kurt was breaking in front of him.

Blaine placed his other hand onto Kurts other cheek, Kurt squeezed his eyes tighter together, pulling his arms closer around his body, as Blaine slowly turned Kurts face towards him. Blaine looked at Kurt searching.

"Look at me Kurt" Blaine whispered. Kurt squeezed his eyes tighter as he tried to turn his head away, Blaine rested his forehead against Kurts. "Please" Blaine softly pleaded. Blaine pulled his head back and softly kissed Kurts eyes, first the right and then the left. Kurt slowly opened his eyes and looked at Blaine. Blaines face folded in as tears fell down his cheeks as he looked into Kurts eyes. Pain and fear looked back at him, mixed with helplessness. Kurts eyes pleading for help.

"Talk to me... please" Blaine pleaded before he felt himself being yanked backwards, pain filled his face as a fist collided with his jaw.

"Get the fuck away from my brother! " Finn shouted, anger spilling from his mouth.

Blaine collided with the floor as Wes and David pulled Finn away from Blaine. Mercedes ran in to the gents after hearing Finn shouting, she had been waiting outside.

"What the hell?" She said as she saw Blaine on the floor cradeling his Jaw, she turned to see Wes and David holding Finn back, then she saw Kurt.

"Kurt?" she whispered as she moved steadily towards him, the others turned, their eyes wide in shock and confusion as they saw Kurt slide to the floor. He pulled his knees up towards his chest, his arms cradeling them. His eyes were vacant, silent tears sliding down his face as he whispered quietly staring at the floor.

"Please don't... please let me go"

Everyone turned to stare at Blaine as he watched Kurt break, frozen by the sight. Blaine was shook out of his thoughts as Finn grabbed him,

"What did you do to him" Finn shouted dragging Blaine to his feet. Blaine pushed Finn away from himself with all his might, Finn staggered backwards.

"I didn't touch him" Blaine shouted, he turned to Wes and David " I swear I didn't touch him" he whispered, his shoulders falling.

"Kurt" Mercedes whispered, kurt didnt seem to register her, he seemed to be locked in another place. "Boo" she tried again.

Kurt slowly turned to look at Mercedes.

"Make him stop" Kurt whispered "Please... make him stop." Finn turned towards Blaine anger evident on his face. Blaine looked at him and slowly shook his head. "I didn't " Blaine whispered.

"Boo" Mercedes said softly "Who do you want me to stop?" she asked. Kurt stared at her his face blank. "I can't stop him until you tell me who he is" She said looking into Kurts eyes. Kurts face folded in pain "Jessie " he whispered "Make him stop...please"

Everyone stared at Kurt their faces full of shock, thoughts running through their minds as they tried to comprehend what Kurt was saying.

Suddenly Kurt scrambled to his feet stepping towards the sink he turned on the hot tap, filling his hands with soap his started to wash his hand vigourously. His hands turned red from the heat of the water and the rubbing.

"I can't get it clean.." Kurt muttered "...It's still there... I can feel it... I can see it" Kurt said as he looked up into the mirror. Kurt started to wash his face, running his hands over and over, harder and harder as he panicked. His movements came to an abrupt stop as 2 hands firmly gripped his wrists. As they Pulled Kurts hands away from hisface Kurt slowly turned his head and opened his eyes.

"Don't" the voice said soflty as he pulled Kurts hands down to his side. Kurt looked into the eyes before him, unsure at what he was seeing.

"Kurt...son" Kurts father whispered as he cupped Kurts face searching his eyes. "What happened?"

Kurt crumpled into his fathers arms. "I tried to stop him... I'm so sorry" he whispered.

Burt turned to the people standing around him watching as Kurt broke infront of them, tears running down their faces.

"Would someone mind telling me what the hell has happened to my son!" Burt said as he scanned the faces of Blaine, Finn, Mercedes, David and Wes.

**10 minutes earlier.**

**"Burt hear" Burt said as he answered his phone.**

**"Burt... it's Finn" the voice said down the line.**

**"Hey son what's up?" Burt said. Finn paused as he tried to control his voice. "Finn... what's wrong son?" Burt asked, worry in his voice.**

**"You need to come down to Breadsticks" Finn said his voice shaking "It's Kurt!" **

_So that's it everyone knows now, well sort off. I wasn't sure whether to bring Kurts father in, but thought it would be a good idea because Finn wouldn't of known how to deal with this particular situation. I hope it worked. I hope i was able to describe Kurts feelings as he felt trapped in the toilet with Blaine, like he did with Jessie and Dave. With kurt a touch of the fingers is as romantic as it gets, so to have what jessie did to him would of devastated him._


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys this chapter is just a stop gap to the next one because that one is gonna be another long one. Hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 23

"I repeat... What the hell has happened to my son?" Burt hissed as he held Kurt in his arms. He looked at Mercedes, David and Wes one at a time, each shrugging and shaking their heads no one really understanding what had gone down. But one thing they all were sure of , it had something to do with Blaine, their heads turning towards said boy as Burt looked at them, Burts eyes then came to rest on Finn.

"Well ?" Burt asked him as he pulled Kurt in tighter, feeling his shirt soak with the boys tears. Finn shrugged his shoulders slowly and then he turned towards Blaine, frowning at him. Blaine didn't seem to notice as he was currently stareng at Kurt shaking in his fathers arms tears running down his face, Blaines face fell with pain at the sight. Burt followed Finns gaze, stopping as he looked at Blaine.

"Blaine... do you mind telling me why my son is falling apart in my arms?." Burts voice was stern and even, he bored his eyes in to Blaine, Blaine didn't look at Burt his eyes fixed on what could of been his future boyfriend falling apart.

"I.. I..just " Blaine stuttered as he looked at Kurt "I just wanted to talk to him..."

Burt looked at Blaine puzzled by Blaines answer. "What do you mean you just wanted to talk?" Burt asked "My son would not be like this now if you just wanted to talk!".

Finn continued to stare at Blaine his frown growing deeper_ Talk? we're gonna fucking talk when I get you alone_ Finn thought.

"...he wouldn't talk to me... I wanted to know why he wouldn't talk to me." Blaine seemed to be lost in the shock and confusement of witnessing Kurts breakdown.

David frowned as he tried to process what Blaine had said and what he was seeing _what the hell did you do Blaine_? he thought .

Burt stared at Blaine his face furrowed as he tried to make sense of what was going on. By now a small crowd had appeared in the gents as word of the commotion spread.

"Please dad" Kurt whispered, Burt looked down at his son his eyes brimming with tears as he looked into his sons eyes. "Take me home"

Burt sighed then leaned in and kissed Kurts forehead "Okay son, okay" he whispered. Burt slid his arm protectively around Kurts shoulder the he led him towards the door to the gents.

"Kurt..." Blaine whispered as he took a step towards him, Burt put his hand onto Blaines chest stopping him. Blaine looked up at Burt. "Not now" Burt said quietly but forcefully as he slowly pushed Blaine back.

"But... I just.. " Blaine started to say, Wes touched his arm.

"Not now mate" Blaine turned to look at Wes, "Let Kurts dad take him home" Blaine turned back to look at Kurt then silently nodded.

Burt walked him out of the restaurant, the crowd murmuring and whispering. One Bloke saying "I knew something was wrong... I should of stayed in there"

David, Wes, Mercedes, Finn and Blaine follwed Burt and Kurt out to the car, they watched as Burt helped his son into the backseat, leaning in to buckle his seat belt for him. Burt gave Kurt another kiss on his forhead as he stood back up, Kurt let out a small sob as he felt the contact.

"Is he gonna be ok " Mercedes asked Finn, her face soaked with tears as she watched Kurt bury his head in his hands, his body shaking.

"I... I don't know" Finn replied as he watched Kurt his own face damp from tears.

"Finn... get in now!" Burt shouted as he climbed into the drivers seat, trying to control the anger in his voice. Finn flinched and then took a step towards the car. Mercedes grabbed his arm stopping him, Finn turned to look at her.

"Call me.. okay" she said, her face pleading as she looked into Finns eyes "Sure" Finn said, he gave her a small smile as he pulled her into his arms, squeezing her slightly. He let Mercedes go and turned to face Blaine, he locked eyes with him anger evident in his face.

"Finn... now!" Burt shouted his facade slipping as he heard Kurts sobs growing.

"We'll talk later... Yeah" Finn said in a warning tone as he pointed at Blaine. Blaine looked at him frozen, unable to talk as his breath caught in his throat he simply nodded. Finn then turned and ran to the car climbing into the other side of the backseat he put his arm around Kurt and pulled him towards him, Kurt fell into his embrace.

David, Wes , Mercedes and Blaine stood and watched as Burt drove off.

Blaine felt a sharp pain across his face, David and Wes flinched, their eyes wide with shock, as Blaine turned to face Mercedes.

"What the hell did you do to my boy?" she shouted, with so much venom and anger that all 3 boys flinched, a red patch grew on his cheek. Blaine looked at her and then at David and Wes, all three stood there looking at him, waiting for Blaine to reveal what had gone down in the toilets.

"Nothing!" Blaine shouted angrily, emotion from the last hour growing. "I was just trying to get him to talk"

"That !.." Mercedes said forcefully as she pointed to the disapearing car "Is not the result of just talking?" she said, trying to control her breathing as tried control the anger building inside her. "I swear to god if you've hurt him i will kill you" She Jabbed Blaine in the chest then turned and stormed off.

Blaine watch her go then turned to face Wes and David. Wes's face was a mixture of confusion and conflict, he wanted to believe his friend but after what he'd just witnessed he didn't knowif he could.

"I swear to god Blaine if you've hurt him... i don't care if you are my best mate " David spat at Blaine as he took a step towards him "I will hurt you..."

Wes put a hand on his boyfriends arm. "David this isn't helping any one" Wes said as he tried to pull David back from Blaines personal space.

"I didn't touch him" Blaine said forcefully, his face full of hurt, his voice wavering. " Your my mate... why don't you believe me... i would never hurt Kurt you know that" Blaines own voice was starting to raise at the thought that his own best friend turning against him.

"Did you see Kurt... that was not just talking" David shouted, he was finding it hard to control his temper towards his friend, David turned round in frustration his back to Blaine as he ran his hand over his head, he didn't want to hit Blaine but he was so angry with him.

"Blaine... " Wes said as he took a step towards him, Wes put his hand on Blaines shoulder trying to pull his attention away from David, both boys were full of anger, pain and confusement at the situation. Wes didn't want his friends to fight, Blaine turned to face him, Blaine was breathing deeper as he tried to control his own anger.

"I didn't hurt him Wes... I promise...you gotta believe me" Blaine pleaded tears brimming his eyes again.

"Then what the hell happened in their... you were the only 2 people in their and 1 of you has come out having a nervous breakdown." Wes said trying to stay calm, his eyes slid to the floor as he sighed heavily. He looked back up to Blaine and locked eyes with him, Blaines tears flowing freely now "I want to believe you man... i do"

David grabbed Wes's arm, "let's go" he said as he pulled him away from Blaine, Wes allowed himself to be pulled away.

"Guys wait please." Blaine pleaded as he took a step to follow them.

David turned and placed a hand on Blaines chest stopping him mid stride. "Don't " he said, his anger now morphed into sadness at the thought that his best friend could hurt someone like Kurt. "I can't even look at you yet man" Blaines face fell as David's words cut through his heart. "Just don't" And with that David turned a stormed off past Wes.

Wes turned his head as he watched David walk away.

"Wes are you coming.." David shouted over his shouder.

Wes turned and looked at Blaine, confliction in his eyes as to what to do, go with David or stay with Blaine.

"We'll talk later ok" Wes said as he pulled Blaine into his arms. "I'll talk to David" Wes whispered reassuringly in Blaines ear, then he turned and ran after David sliding his hand into his, as they walked away Wes looked back at Blaine giving him a small smile.

Tears fell down Blaines face as he watched his two best friends walk away. He was confused about what had happened, how had everything gone so wrong!.

"I didn't touch him " Blaine whispered.

So what do you think.. was it unfair to blame Blaine? I mean it was a confusing time for everyone? What about David's reaction? why do you think he was so angry at Blaine?

I'm not sure how the next chapter will play out, (but it will a mixture of sadness and happiness) it can go one of two ways. 1. Kurt reveals all to everyone or 2. Kurt still dosen't say anything (through shame of allowing it to happen to him as he still blames himself), and everything comes out in later chapters (after some Klaine loving) during a court case where Jessie and Karofsky are up on assault charges. What do you lot think? What do you guys want out of these 2 choices, I'll go by majority rule so it could go either way.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

(LATER ON IN THE EVENING)

Burt stood in his garden looking up at the night sky, the quietness of the night calming the turmoil inside of him Silent words echoing through his mind as he tried to understand the events of the day. He sighed as single tear rolled down his face.

"How do I help our son Elizabeth?" he whispered as he traced the stars with his eyes. "I mean when you died I could be there for him... I shared his pain because we had both lost you... but how do I help him through this?"

**(EARLIER THAT NIGHT)**

**Burt led Kurt into the living room as Finn followed behind, watching as he lowered Kurt onto the couch not knowing what to do, how to help. Finn looked towards the stairs as he heard his mother walking down.**

**"Hey guys!" She said to Finn, oblivious of the scene that had unfolded earlier "Is Burt with you because he rushed out earlier without even a bye." She walked into the kitchen, Finn never replied so Carol came back in. **

**"What's up with you? " she said to Finn as she caught the look on his face. "You an Quinn arguing again?" she asked with concern in her voice and on her face. Finn turned and looked towards were Burt and Kurt were, Carol followed his eyes and saw Burt kneeling on the floor.**

**"Where did you rush of t..." Carol started to say as she walked into the front room, she came to an abrupt stop as she caught the sight in front of her.**

**Burt was currently kneeling in front of Kurt, looking into his eyes whispering words of comfort, Finn hovered at the side watching them as Carol gave them all a confused look. She was trying to make sense of the sight in front of her. Her stepsons face was red and tear stained, his shoulders were slumped as he looked towards the floor, he looked... broken. She moved to kneel before him giving Burt a questioning look, he looked at her with sadness in his eyes as he shook his head. Carol cuped Kurts face in her hands, her touch was soft and gently, she looked into his eyes searching. **

**"Oh babe What's wrong?" she asked softly her voice full of worry, love. Kurt looked at her his face folded as the heartache inside him grew, he broke once more falling into her arms, reveling in the softness of the closes thing he had to a mother.**

**Burt watched as his wife enveloped his son into her arms the torment of helplessness growing inside of him. He pulled himself up and turned towards Finn, his eyes a mixture of anger, worry and confusement as he stared at his stepson.**

**"So Finn ... now we talk!" Burt said his voice quivered as he tried to stay calm.**

**Finn never took his eyes off of Kurt his eyeslashes brimming with the tears that were so close to falling from his own eyes.**

**"I...I don't know what happened!" He whispered, as his face showed his struggle to understand himself, baffled at how Kurts laughter had turned into this in front of him.**

**Burt stared at him his face wide in amazement "What do you mean you don't know?... _You_ were there!" he said his resolve cracking.**

**"_Burt_... please calm down.." Carol said emotion gathering in her voice, as she stood to sit next to Kurt pulling him back into her arms.**

**"How the _Hell _can I calm down... My _son_ is breaking in front of me!" Burt shouted, as he turned to her and pointed at Kurt his resolve completely shattered. Kurt flinched as he felt his fathers anger. **

**Carol looked at Burt "I know but you need to stay calm" she said trying to keep her fear under control. Fear for her husbands heart, her son who was close to breaking himself, and Kurt who was crying in her arms. "If we are going to find out what happened, we all need to stay calm... shouting will not help" She said pleading Burt to understand as she pulled Kurt closer. Burt looked at her and then at Kurt, he sighed heavily as he brought his anger back in.**

**Carol breathed a sigh of relief as she looked towards Finn "Finn honey, what happened ?" She asked her son but Finn could only shake his head his mouth opening and closing, unable to form his words.**

**Burt turned back to look at Finn "You were supposed to keep him _safe!." _Burt said his voiced breaking out of anger and heartbreak, moisture collected in his eyes. Finn turned to look into the eyes of the closest thing to a father he had, pain filled his heart as he saw the dissappointment in Burts eyes.**

**Kurt grasped his head, tangling his fingers through his hair. Pulling his head down toward his knees he began to rock, a chant seeping from his lips. "Please stop, Please stop" he whispered tears spilling from his eyes, his pain filling his words.**

**"Kurt baby..." Carol said anguish shaping her words as Kurt lost control beside her, pulling away from the safety of her arms. Finn and Burt were unaware of Kurts continual breakdown, absorbed in their own turmoil as they stared at each other.**

**Finn started to cry "I ... i tried" he whispered as he looked at Burt, willing his stepfather to believe him. Burt looked at Finn"Then you didn't try hard enough" he whispered his voice laced with dissapointment in his stepson.**

**Carol moved to kneel before Kurt, placing her hands on his wrist a his behaviour increased, panic taking over "Kurt please _stop!_" She cried,her panicked voice sliced through the air grabbing the other twos attention. Burt turned and stared at his son as he rocked, pulling his hair as he chanted, Burt was frozen not knowing what to do how to help.**

**"He didn't know, please stop, he didn't know, no one knew" Kurts voice sounded out wracked with the torment and guilt inside of him.**

**Finns eyes grew wide as his brother broke even further before him, frozen unable to move. Burt moved towards his son and fell to his knees, grabbing his wrists as he tried to make Kurt stop his rocking. Kurt froze from the touch his eyes screwed up, closed tight, his breathing comeing out ragged and deep.**

**"Please me let go... please let me go!" Kurt whispered, pleading as he tried to pull his wrists out of Burts grasp, Kurts breath becoming more ragged, hectic.**

**Burt leaned in and whispered into Kurts ear "Kurt...son" he whispered. Kurt seemed to sense his fathers presence as his breathing slowed and his chanting stopped. "I'll let you go if you stop and look at me" Burt whispered as he moved his head to face Kurt looking at his closed eyes. Slowly Kurts breathing steadied out, though his body remained tense and rigid, his eyes began to slowly flutter open. **

**"Hey" Burt whispered with a small smile, relieved that Kurt had calmed down again. **

**Kurt looked at his father through watery eyes "Hey" he whispered giving a small smile back. Carol stood and went to her son wrapping Finn in her arms as he stood silent tears falling down his face, closing his eyes he let the warmth of his mum's touch wrap him.**

**"Kurt." Burt said, his voice quiet and steady, he looked into Kurts eyes as if searching his soul "Tell me what happened."**

**Carol and Finn looked towards father and son as Kurt vigourously shook his head, his eyes growing wide with panic and fear. "Please " Kurt whispered as though pleading his father not to make him tell, like Blaine. Kurt started to shake again, pulling against Burts grip.**

**Burt's voice was steady and soft, his body fighting the urge the scream at Kurt to just tell him. "I can't help you until you tell me" He pleaded looking in Kurts eyes as he tightened his grip on Kurts wrists.**

**Kurt closed his eyes as he lowered his head towards the floor. "I can't" he whispered, agony spilling from every part of his body, as the fight in him seemed to disappear."You'll hate me... be ashamed of me" he whimpered.**

**Burt looked at Kurt surprise on his face "Why would I be ashamed of you? " he asked confused by Kurts statement "I would never hate you son..." Burt placed his hand under Kurts chin and slowly lifted his head " I love you no matter what... Please son tell me!" ****Kurt searched his fathers eyes looking for the lies, anything that wasn't the truth. **

**"Ok" Kurt said, Burt sighed and pulled Kurt into a tight hug "Thankyou" he whispered and Kurt gave a small sob in response.**

**Burt pulled away from his embrace with Kurt, Kurts eyes slipped towards Carol anf Finn. Burt turned to look at them then turned back to his son.**

**"Do you want them to leave?" He asked.**

**Kurt watched Carol and Finn, fearing rejection, slowly shook his head his eyes never leaving Finns. Finn let out the breath he never knew he was holding, thankfull that Kurt trusted him enough to tell him the secret he'd been hiding.**

**Burt stood and sat next to Kurt as Carol sat on Kurts other side, they both took a hand in theirs reassuring him. Finn sat on the chair across from them watching and waiting. Kurt took a deep breath, his eyes focused on the floor as he told his father and stepmum about Dave and Jessie. His fathers face stayed neutral, his eyes occasionally flitting to Finn revealing nothing. Finn sat with his head down ashamed unable to meet his stepfathers eyes as Kurt talked about his bruises. **

**"And you knew about this?... these bruises?" Burt said anger again rising, anger at Dave and this kid Jessie, Blaine and Finn who both had sworn to him that they would keep his son safe. But mostly at himself for not seeing what was going on, he had let his so down the most.**

**Finn didn't respond but shrank further into his seat, "Finn?" Carol asked her son "Did you know?" her voice was soft and reassuring. Finn looked up to his mum, silent tears fell from his reddening eyes.**

**Kurt looked at Finn, his eyes empty as Finn locked eyes with him "He didn't know until we all faced Dave" Kurt said his voice steady and more controlled than it had been all day.**

**"We?" Burt asked as he looked at his son, his eyebrows furrowing.**

**"The New Directions and the Warblers " Kurt said still locking eyes with Finn "We confronted him at McKinley... Finn broke his nose after I showed everyone... They probably got matching blackeyes now" Kurt said with a small smile at the thought, Finn smiled back. Neither one of their smiles reached their eyes.**

**"Both of them?" Carol asked confused as she looked between Kurt and Finn.**

**"Blaine broke Jessies nose when he found out" Kurt said his breath hitched as he thought about Jessie and Blaine.**

**"He'll hate me when he finds out.." Kurt said his body slumped further as if he had resigned himself to the fact that he and Blaine would never be.**

**"Who Jessie?... Who cares about what the fuck Jessie thinks!" Finn shouted, the anger he had been holding escaped from his body at the very thought of that boy.**

**Kurts eyes fell to the floor "Blaine... He'll never want me when he finds out" Kurt whispered his voice breaking as his heartache began to grow again.**

**Burt looked at Kurt his forehead creased, not understanding what his son was saying. **

**"I don't understand... why would Blaine hate you... he thinks the _world of you_... anyone can see _that_!" Finn said his voice a mixture of confusion, amazed that Kurt didn't know how strong Blaines feelings were for him, when it was evident to everyone else. "Look at how he's been towards you this week?" **

**Kurt just shook his head not being able to believe in what Finn was saying.**

**Burt lifted his sons chin towards him and looked into his eyes, Kurt shyed away from him. "What happened with Blaine today?"**

**Kurt sighed "He was angry with me... he knew I was lieing to him and I wouldn't tell him why" Kurt answered his eyes starting to water again as he saw Blaines face, he looked confused and hurt. "I couldn't tell him" A sob escaped from Kurts mouth as he placed his fingers to his lips.**

**"What couldn't you tell him love?" Carol asked her voice soft but filled with concern.**

**Kurt looked at her, confusion on his face "About Jessie and ...the mall" He said as if the answer was obvious. Carol frowned as she looked at Finn, Finn looked at her and shrugged , shaking his head as if to say _I don't know, _then his eyes wandered back to Kurt. Kurt looked at each of them, his forehead furrowing.**

**" What about the Mall?" Carol asked Kurt but Kurt just looked at her confused. Burt and Carol looked at Kurt then turned to Finn their own faces questioning him.**

**"I don't know.. " Finn said puzzled by what Kurt had said, "I know Karofsky and Jessie followed him there but he never said what happened"**

**They turned back to Kurt who had started to rub his hand absently as he watched them, his face had changed from confusion to panic. Kurt realised that he would now have to tell them everything, he had unintentionally revealed that something had happened at the mall.**

**_Oh god! Oh god!_ were the thoughts whirling through his mind.**

**"Kurt" Burt said trying to keep his voice steady unsure at what Kurt could reveal "What happened with Jessie... at the mall" Kurts breathing started to quicken, panic began to rise in his eyes as he rubbed his hand harder. Carol and Finn were helpless as they watched the scene unfold in front of them, their own panic rising as their own thoughts shot through their heads..**

**Kurt stood and almost ran into the kitchen, Burt gaped as his watched his sons retreating back, then he stood and ran after him. Carol and Finn looked at each other, worry evident in their faces as they then followed suit. They found Kurt scrubbing his hands roughly, his skin red raw, whispering to himself. Unable to hear what he was saying they all took a step towards him until they could hear his words.**

**"It won't go away " Kurt whispered, anguish in his voice as he tried to rub off some invisible mark on his skin. "I can still feel it" Kurts sobbing echoed through the air as they watched him, helpless.**

**Burt came to stand beside Kurt, conflicting emotions running through his body. He wanted to stop his son take him in his arms, tell him he didn't have to reaveal anything. But he knew that Kurt needed to say what was going on inside his mind, what he was feeling inside. Burt tried to stop the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as he pushed the thought away from his mind. **

**_Please no not that... anything but that _his silently prayed..**

**He placed his hands on Kurts wrists as he had at breadsticks, sliding his hands down from Kurts wrist to take his hands in his stopping Kurt from rubbing. Kurt froze his breathing becoming deeper and ragged as Burt turned him. Burt flinched as he saw pain, fear, panic running through Kurts eyes.**

**"You have to tell me Kurt" Burt said his voice becoming more forcefull as he locked his eyes with his sons. Kurts eyes widened at the thought, he shook his head slowly, silently pleading with his eyes. Burt knew that he was going to hate himself later but he needed to get Kurt to talk, he took a deep breath, feeling the pain of what he was about to do.**

**"Kurt" Burt said his voice stern, his face neutral as he looked into the eyes of his son. Kurt flinched at the sound of his fathers voice, the intensity of his stare, Burts eyes felt like they were boring into his soul. **

**"You have two choices... You either tell me and then we help you deal with it... or... We walk away and leave you to drown in your own pain" Burt said this last bit with more force than he had intended. Kurts eyes shot open wide his fathers words seemed to echo in the silence of the room, he couldn't believe what his father had said.**

**"BURT!" Carol and Finn shouted, shocked at his cruel words to his son.**

**"You can't do that!" Finn all but shouted as he took step forward, anger and shock in his tone "Look at him!." Finn pointed to Kurt "You can't leave him hanging like that... He's your son"**

**"Finns right" Carol said "You can't leave him to go through this alone... He needs us... his family" she whispered the last bit as she reached for Burts arm.**

**Burts eyes had never left Kurts. "It's Kurts choice" he said "He either lets us help ... or he's on his own" Burt voice controlled, the expression on his face never changing as he stood firm, but inside he was silently willing, pleading Kurt to make the right choice.**

**_Just talk to me...Please! _Burt thought to himself. Kurts mask fell over his face as he felt his fathers harsh words , saw the determination on his face, in his fathers eyes.**

**"Fine" Kurt said emotion void from his voice as Kurt pulled his hands out of his fathers grasp, he took a step back. Burts heart sank as he thought that Kurt was going to walk away.**

**"They trapped me in the toilets, locked me in a cubicle with them." he started quietly as he looked into his fathers eyes. "They said I was behaving above my station in the food chain of life. " Kurts eyes were empty his voice was steady. **

**"They said I needed to be taught a lesson, to know my place. That.. if I didn't do something for them, I suppose to proove that I knew my place, that... they would hurt m****y friends... hurt Blaine." Kurts eyes slipped to Finn and then back to his fathers. Finn stood there watching wondering what else Kurt had dealt with in the quest to protect his friends, the people he loved.**

**Burt wanted to ask questions say something but he held back, kurt was talking. But the sick feeling in his stomach was screaming to get out.**

**Kurts eyes drifted off, his mind back at he mall.**

**"Jessie wanted me to give one of them a..." Kurts eyes started to moisten as he took a deep breath, trying to fight the bile that rose from his stomach sticking in his throat "... a blow job... said if I did that then they would leave them alone... but I couldn't..." Kurt looked at Finn, his voice starting to break. Finn looked back at him his eyes full of pain for his brother, he was starting to feel sick not liking where this was going. **

**"Dave ... he was angry because he said that i thought I was better than him... that I thought he wasn't worthy...then..." Kurt swallowed as he drifted off, his eyes full of dispair. "... Jessie he stepped towards me undoing his trousers..." Kurt snapped out of the trance he had slipped into, he looked at his father, pleading for him to believe him."... I didn't want to I swear".**

**"Kurt" Burt whispered softly. " You need to tell me what happened".**

**"No!" Kurt said with more force than he had all night, he couldn't face it. face the feelings of that day.**

**"Yes!" Was all Burt said, his voice stern, determined.**

**Kurt slowly looked at his dad. "What you want details... Do i need to spell it out for you!" he houted a frown developing on his forehead. **

**_Isn't what i said enough... can you not fill in the blanks _he thought as his anger started to grow.**

**Burt took a deep breath, he knew that what happened next would either break Kurt or it would help him take the first step to recovery with the help of his family. But first he had to let them in, let them share his pain.**

**" I need to know... I NEED to know everything... I can't help you until you tell me everything!." Burts voice sounded strong and more controlled but inside he was falling apart, the thought of what might of happened to his son tearing at his very soul.**

**Kurt laughed but his anger was growing inside him, angry at his dad for pushing, angry at Jessie for ripping away a part of him, angry at Finn for not believing, protecting him, angry at Blaine for not seeing him, angry at himself for being so weak at not being able to stop him. Every ounce of pain, despair, torment of what had happened to him not just that dayl but his whole life came bubbling to the service, spilling out every pore of his body!**

**"What you want the GOREY details!" Kurt shouted, venom spitting from his mouth, his faced morphed into a tormented soul. Burt flinched at the sight and sound of his sons anger.**

**"Shall I tell you how he grabbed my hand... _forcing_ me to _grab his dick..._ pulling on my hand as he made me jerk him off... trying to force me to suck his cock... How I shook with fear as he _Fucked_ my hand as i tried to pull it out of his grasp..." Kurt took a breath his whole body shaking " How he ejaculated all over my hand ... all over my face! " Kurt shouted, spit flying from his mouth as he sobbed uncontrolably as his emotions ran wild round his body.**

**Burt swallowed his eyes wide, frozen as he watched his son, his words seeping into his soul, helpless as to how to help him. He took a step towards him but Kurt stepped back holding his hands up.**

**Kurts face crumpled even more. "I can still feel it..." he whispered. " Here..." He said as he rubbed his hand.**

**Kurts fingers slowly reached up and touched his cheek "..and here" He whispered. "He wouldnt let me wipe it off" Kurt sobbed. "**** I had to sit there as it dripped down my cheek as Dave pulled my hand away... He told me to leave it... A reminder..." Kurts eyes were red raw from crying his heart was aching with pain. He looked at his father, pleading for help. Burts face broke, his heart shattered, tears streamed from his eyes as he listened to his son.**

**" I cant get it off... I've tried everthing.. but it won't go away... please make it go away... _please_!" Kurt pleaded, his body racked with every emotion possible.**

**Kurt collapsed onto the floor as Burt reached for him dragging his dad down as they both sobbed as Burt pulled him into his arms. Carol ran over to them falling to her knees, sobbing as she wrapped both her men into her arms. Finn watched as his family fell apart, his anger was spilling out of him as he felt his brothers pain.**

**"I'm gonna kill him!" Finn whispered with more hatred than he had ever felt before.**

_(BACK AT THE GARDEN)_

"Burt" Carol said as she came to stand beside him, placing her hand softly on his arm slowly rubbing it. Burt wiped his tears away with his hand trying to gain some level of control of the feelings inside him. Carol came and stood in front of him, her hands cupping his face as he tried to hide his tears. She turned his face towards her, concern filling her features.

Burt looked at her, his facade falling "How do I help him through this?" He asked begging her for an answer.

"I don't know" she whispered as her own tears started to fall. She pulled him into her arms, as all the emotion of the day poured out of every crevice of Burts body. Shaking as he allowed his pain for his son to take control of his body.

"I should of protected him" he whispered "I don't know how to help him Carol" Carol pulled him in tighter, her shirt soaking with the tears of her husbands pain for his son, their son.

"I don't know... but we'll do it together... as a family" Carol whispered, her own voice starting to fail her. "Let's go inside... Kurt needs all of us now."

Burt pulled away and Carol gently kissed his lips, he nodded and then they both turned and walked back inside, they headed up to bed. Burt stalled outside Kurts room, quietly he opened the door, he just wanted to check on him. Although Kurt had been asleep for a couple of hours, nightmares seemed to be plagueing his dreams. He stood staring at the scene before him, a warm smile crept onto his face as a single tear escaped his eye.

"What is it?" Carol asked as she came back down the hall to see where Burt had got to. Burt placed a finger to his lips indicating her to be quiet, she crept to the door and she gave a small smile, a mixture of sadness and pride. There lying on Kurts bed was Finn, he was sleeping soundly as he wrapped a protective arm around his brother. Kurt started to stir a frown was developing on his face as a small whimper slipped from his lips, and then it was gone as Finn instinctively pulled him in tighter into his arms.

Burt slowly closed the door as he wrapped his arms around Carol, "I think he's gonna be ok... " Burt whispered as he kissed her forehead " It may take sometime but he'll get through this."

Carol smiled at her husband as she nodded in agreement, then she led him to their bedroom wrapping her arms round his waist as Burt pulled her in tighter.

_That's it for now, I was going to add what happens next with Blaine but the chapter was getting to long. I thought that the image of Finn holding his brother protectively was a nice image to finish with. I'll write the next chapter now and upload it as soon as, and i'm sure you won't be disappointed with what happens next._

_Spoiler : It will be tender and loving and Blaine will be involved, with the help of Kurts father. :)_


	25. Chapter 25

_Sorry this took so long but I've been practicising for my Jado mixed Martial Arts comp... which I'm pleased to say I never fell on my bum lol I was gonna put these next 2 chapters as one but it was getting veeeryyy long so I split it. Hope you like :0)_

Chapter 2

_**KURTS HOUSE 7.30am**_

Burt lent against the door of Kurts room and watched his son staring out of his window. He had his arm folded against his chest as his eyes were transfixed by something outside, sadness filling them.

"Is he still there?" Burt asked as he started to walk towards Kurt. Kurt turned his head and looked at his father, he then turned back to the window a sigh leaving his lips as he slowly nodded.

Burt came and stood next to his son, he looked out to where Kurt was staring. Across the street sat on a wall was Blaine, he was looking up at Kurts window watching and waiting. His shoulders were hunched up against his neck as the chill of the morning wrapped its self around him, sadness etched on his face.

"He's been out there everyday at this time for the past week" Burt said as they watched Blaine. Kurt didn't say anything to begin with he just continued to stare at Blaine as he tried to pull his coat in tighter around his body. Kurts eyes slid to the side of Blaine, there on the wall sat 2 coffee cups, Kurt sighed as he turned away from the window and walked towards his bed.

"This is the time we usually meet for coffee" Kurt whispered sadly pausing at the side of his bed as he absently rubbed his hand.

"Why don't you invite him in?" Burt asked him as he watched Kurts actions. "You obviously miss him"

Kurt tipped his head down to the side to look at his father. "I'm not ready" he said, then he laid down on his bed with his back to his father, his voice laced with emotion. Burt watched his son then turned back to the window, watching as Blaine lowered his head to the floor. Blaine rubbed his eyes with his hand then slowly stood, picked up the coffee cups and threw them in the bin as he walked away.

Burt turned and walked towards Kurts bed, he sat next to him leaning forward with his arms resting on his legs. Turning his head he looked at his son.

"It obvious he still cares about you" Burt said softly. "Misses you" He added as Kurt didn't responded.

Kurt slowly turned to face his father his eyes brimming with tears. "And what about when he finds out?" Kurt asked, pain falling from his lips from fear of rejection. "Do you think he will want to know then, understand... Still want to be with me..." Kurt said as tears started to fall "Someone who is ... tainted!" Kurts breath hitched as he tried to stop the sob that threatened to escape.

Burt sighed and placed his hand on Kurts, he understood Kurts fear. He knew how much Kurt cared about Blaine even if he hadn't really said, he could see it in his eyes.

"I think you under estimate him... how much he cares about you." Burt said as he looked into Kurts eyes. Kurt looked at his father then turned away from him so his back was now facing him. Burt sighed and pulled himselfs to his feet, he turned to face his son. "It's not fair on him Kurt... you need to either talk to him or... tell him that you don't want him to come back... he deserves that much." Burt walked out the room as Kurt closed his eyes as his tears started to fall faster, he knew he needed to talk to Blaine or loose him completely.

He just wasn't ready!

_**AT DALTON 9am**_

Blaine walked into Kurts dorm room sighing as he looked around, he should be in class but he just couldn't face it. Every morning he would do the same thing, he would buy 2 coffees and go and sit outside Kurts house, hopeing that one day Kurt would actually invite him in, talk to him. He would then return to Dalton and open the windows to air Kurts room making sure it wasn't stuffy when Kurt finally returned, if he returned. Blaine had no idea if Kurt would come back, he knew that he had opened up and told his family what had happened to him but other than that he didn't know anything!. Kurt wouldn't take his calls or see him, he would answer his texts but as soon as Blaine asked any questions he wouldn't reply for a couple of days. Just texting _**I'm not ready!**_.

Blaine had seen Mercedes and Finn but they wouldn't reveal anything just that Kurt was working things through and he would see him when he was ready. Mercedes had also told him that Kurt was angry at Finn because Finn had gone to school on the Monday and slammed Karofskys head into the lockers, what ever Kurt had told Finn had really made him angry. Teachers had to pull Finn off Karofsky, both of them had been suspended as neither would reveal why Finn had acted so aggressively towards Karofsky. When Finn had tried to defend his actions Kurt had simply said _"Your stupid, I didn't go through everything I did for you to risk being arrested and to ruin your chances of college acceptance, because it will now be on your permanent record!"._ Kurt had then shouted. _" Your exactly like Dave!",_ which had made Finn really angry and shout back at Kurt. _"I am nothing like that arsehole!_," Kurt had then responded by saying _"Then don't act like him... Your better than him!." _Apparently after he had calmed down and after a few choice words from his father, Kurt had appologised to Finn for over reacting, he understood why he did it but had told him **never** to do it again!. Blaine was confused, he didn't understand how things had gotten so bad!

Blaine walked around Kurts room running his hand over his desk, his fingers brushed against the scarf that was hanging over Kurts chair. He picked it up and brought it to his face inhaleing the scent that still lingered on it. Blaine smiled to himself as the aroma of Pomegranate seered his senses. His eyes began to brim as he walked into the bathroom, he looked around as spied what he was looking for, Kurts pomegranate moisturiser. He walked over and gently brushed his fingers over it, wandering how it would taste on Kurts body. He was startled out of his thoughts as he heard 2 voices entering Kurts room, they seemed to be arguing.

"Look there's _not alot_ we can do if he won't even _talk_ to him!" David said forcefully as he entered Kurts room he sounded irritated. He walked over to the dresser, he seemed to be looking for something. Blaines brow furrowed, he had heard his friends arguing a lot lately but they always seemed to stop when he moved closer to hear.

Wes followed David placing his hand on Davids arm he turned him around. "But if we can get them talking, maybe Blaine can convince Kurt." Wes said frustration in his own voice as he tried to win David round to his thinking. David sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"I understand that but it's Kurts choice" David said his frustrations riseing with every minute, he hated arguing with Wes. " He's had so much taken away from him that we have to let him do this his way."

Wes sighed and looked at the floor he seemed to be more upset than he should be at the fact that Kurt wouldn't speak to Blaine. David understood where Wes was coming from and he did feel sorry for Blaine, but he also had to respect Kurts wishes and maybe he could eventually talk Kurt into seeing Blaine. David had to get Kurt to trust him first and pushing him would not help.

"What's really wrong?" David asked Wes, his frustrations evaporating as he watched Wes. Wes slowly lifted his head, David was shocked as he saw that Wes's eyes had moistened. David took Wes's hand in his and rubbed soothing circles on the back with his thumb.

"Come on babe, talk to me" David whispered a concerned look appearing on his face. Blaine moved slowly to the bathroom door listening to the conversation, saddened at the thought that his 2 best friends were arguing about him and Kurt.

"It's just.." Wes started his voice hitching as he tried to control his emotions, he knew he was being silly " ... I know if you stopped talking to me... my heart would break in two, so i know how Blaine feels." A small tear slipped from Wes's eyes, David looked at him his own face saddened as he wiped Wes's tear away with his thumb.

"That will never happen" David said softly.

"But all we do is argue lately" Wes said as he looked back down to floor, embarassed at how emotional he was getting. David sighed as he placed his fingers gently under Wes's chin lifting his head up so he could look in his eyes.

"We only argue when we're going to see Kurt" David said as he looked into Wes's eyes "But that dosen't mean that I'm gonna stop talking to you" He tryed to convey the truth through his eyes. David placed his other hand on Wes's cheek gently rubbing them both with his thumbs.

"I love you.. you know that right?" David said as he raised his eyebrows in question. Wes looked at him and gave him a small watery smile as he nodded.

"Besides... It means we have great make up sex!" David said with a big grin as he wiggled his eyebrows. Wes gave a small laugh as he rolled his eyes then he pulled David into a soft kiss, not passionate like they usually do but tender and loving, letting their love for each other seep from their lips into the others soul.

"That's was so cute David " Blaine said as he walked out the bathroom, David and Wes jumped apart as David screamed. Blaine looked at Wes with a smile his eyebrows raised in question, the he looked at David.

Wes stared at David "What is it with you and the girl scream?" Wes asked as he laughed, David just looked around as if he hadn't heard him as his cheeks started to redden.

"As I was saying before you screamed like a _girl_" Blaine said smiling, Davids mouth gaped open with disgust at being compared to a girl for the 4th time. "That was cute until you spoilt it by bringing back to the gutter!" Blaine said as he moved to stand in front of them. Wes sniggered as David glared at Blaine as he crossed his arms not realising that he now had a diva stance.

"Why aren't you in class?" David asked Blaine with a knowing look, his face relaxing into a smile.

Blaine looked down towards the floor his face fallen, "I'm just airing Kurts room" he whispered. Wes stepped forward and placed his hand on Blaines shoulder, they knew all about Blaines little ritual.

"Just give him time ok" Wes said as he slid his arm around Blaines shoulders pulling him into his side. "He'll come around"

Blaine looked up and turned his head to face Wes "And when is that going to be?" He asked frowning as his eyes started to water.

"Look, he's got a lot to sort out... to decide" David said as he took a step to stand infront of Blaine.

"Yea" Blaine said as he looked at David. "So you guys going to see Kurt?" he asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah... he wants this moisturiser and his favourite scarf" Wes said as he moved towards the bathroom to look for said moisturiser.

"I see you've found his scarf" David said as he watched Blaines eyes fall to the scarf he currently held in his hands. David reached a hand out to Blaine. "He says he finds it difficult to sleep without it, something about a smell" David gave Blaine a confused shrug.

Blaine gave a small smile as he handed it over to David, David sniffed the scarf then frowned. "Why does it smell like pomegranates?"

"Found it" Wes called from the bathroom. Coming into the room he smiled as he held the moisturiser in his hand. "Why does Kurt have edible moisturiser?" He asked as his eyes slipped to look at Blaine.

"Don't ask me!" Blaine said with a grin as he held his hands out, David laughed as he shook his head.

"Come on lets go" He said as he gently pushed Blaine out the door. "It's not good for you to hang out in Kurts room... and besides we have to take this to Kurt before next lesson or we'll be getting texts all day from him."

Blaine sighed as he realised that Kurt texted David and Wes more than him. "Ok... I'm gonna go hang out in the music room " Blaine said as he stopped walking. "I'm not in the mood for classes today."

David and Wes gave him a sympathetic look "Look he'll come around soon.. just hang in there" David said as he gave Blaine a hug.

Blaine gave him a small smile and nodded as he started to walk away waving bye to the guys as they headed out the doors to go see Kurt.

Blaine walked into the music room and sat a the piano, tinkering away thinking about Kurt.

_I know he will talk to me when he's ready_ Blaine thought.

"I just have to be patient and be there for him when he does". Blaine whispered to himself.

He started playing a tune a song that he felt would show Kurt how he felt, if he got the chance to play it for him.

"This is for you Kurt" Blaine said his voice tinged with sadness. He began to play with all his emtions evident in his voice.

(**Kris Allen To Make You Feel My Love** )

_**When the rain is blowing in your face**_  
><em><strong>And the whole world is on your case<strong>_  
><em><strong>I would offer you a warm embrace<strong>_  
><em><strong>To make you feel my love<strong>_

_**When the evening shadows and the stars appear**_  
><em><strong>And there is no one there to dry your tears<strong>_  
><em><strong>I could hold you for a million years<strong>_  
><em><strong>To make you feel my love<strong>_

_**I know you haven't made your mind up yet**_  
><em><strong>But I would never do you wrong<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ive known it from the moment that we met<strong>_  
><em><strong>No doubt in my mind where you belong<strong>_

_**I'd go hungry, I'd go blind for you**_  
><em><strong>I'd go crawling down the aisle for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do<strong>_  
><em><strong>To make you feel my love<strong>_

_**Oooh Ooooh Ooooh**_

_**To make you feel my love**_

_**The storms are raging on a rolling sea**_  
><em><strong>Down the highway of regret<strong>_  
><em><strong>The winds of change are blowing wild and free<strong>_  
><em><strong>You aint seen nothing like me yet<strong>_

_**I could Make you happy, make your dreams come true**_

_**No there's nothing that I wouldn't do **_

_**Go to the ends of the earth for you**_  
><em><strong>To make you feel my love <strong>_

_**To make you feel my love**_

Blaine finished singing, his voice nearly broke at the end as his tears started to fall. He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand an attempt to wipe them away, but they only fell faster.

"I miss you Kurt" He whispered as his breath hitched within his throat.

Blaine slowly rose from his seat and headed for the door of the music room, he needed to get to his dorm room before he completely broke down. As the door closed behind him a shadow emerged from behind a curtain in the music room, Jeff wiped his eyes as they began to moisten. He had watched as Blaine, David and Wes had chatted hearing that the 2 boys were off to see Kurt. He watched as Blaine walked off towards the music room, hoping for another opportunity to film him for his you tube account, people were getting impatient for his next installement of KLAINE. Jeff had snuck in behind him, it wasn't difficult as Blaine was lost in his own little world. Jeff had 2 choices: 1. he could upload his video to You Tube (The way Blaine had just sang it he knew it would recieve enormous hits) OR 2. send it to Kurt. Jeff contemplated for a while and then pressed send.

At Kurts house Wes and David had just left having just dropped off his scarf and moisturiser. Kurt was currently sitting in his front room as his phone pinged, Kurt picked his phone up and stared at the number a frown appearing on his face.

"What's up?" Burt asked as he watched his sons face change.

"How did Jeff's number get on my contacts list?" Kurt asked absently as he clicked open on his message.

"Who's Jeff?" Burt asked as he had never heard Kurt mention this Jeff. Kurt didn't respond as he sat staring at his phone, music seemed to be coming from it. Burt frowned as he recognised Blaine's voice, He had heard him singing enough when he had come round before. He watched his sons face as pain and sadness began to rise , silent tears starting to fall. When the song had finished Kurt through his phone down onto the floor and ran out of the room, his hand was touching his lips as he tried to hold in his sobs.

"Kurt!" Burt shouted as he watched his sons retreating back, he frowned as he reached for the phone. He looked at it then back to where his son had just ran, hearing the slam of Kurts door he searched for Jeffs message then pressed play. Blaine's voice rang out full of emotion, sadness was breaking through his words pullling at Burts heart strings. "I miss you Kurt" he heard Blaine say at the end. Burt placed Kurts phone down and ran his hand over his face, he stared at the phone thinking, wandering if what he was considering doing would be best for Kurt. Standing up he almost ran up to Kurts room taking the stairs 2 at a time.

_It's now or never_ Burt thought.

_Well that's it but the next chapter will be up today as well. Hopefully you'll like it._


	26. Chapter 26

_Here's the next one, told you it would be up today, hope you like it._

Chapter 26

Burt and Kurt were sitting outside Dalton haveing arrived about 45 minutes ago, Burt had pratically dragged Kurt out of the house.

_**EARLIER AT KURTS HOUSE**_

**"Kurt grab a coat because we're going for a little ride" Burt said as he entered Kurts room. Kurt was currently hiding under his covers, they rose and fell from Kurts sobbing.**

**"I'm not going anywhere!." Kurt said through his sobs as he tried to control his voice. Burt walked up to his bed and yanked the covers down.**

**"DAD!" Kurt shouted as both he and Burt played tug of war with them, he grabbed Kurts arm and yanked him up onto his feet. Burt placed both his hands onto his sons shoulders as Kurts eyes slipped to the floor. Kurts shoulders were shaking as he tried to control his tears, he started to rub at his hand as his agitation grew. Burt looked down towards Kurts hands, sighing he reached down and wrapped his own hands around Kurts preventing him from rubbing.**

**"Kurt" Burt softly said, "You can't keep doing this... It's time to face your last fear" Burt whispered as he tried to look his son in his eyes. Kurt looked up into his fathers eyes as a frown appeared on his face, not understanding what his father was trying to say. Burt looked deep into his sons eyes as he took a deep breath.**

**"Blaine" Burt simply stated.**

**"No!" Kurt said forcefully as he shook his head, trying to pull his hands out of his fathers grip. Burt held on tight as he slowly backed towards the door, pulling Kurt gently with him. Surprisingly Kurt didn't put up to much of a struggle as Burt led his son to his car Burt had taken this as a good sign. A couple of times Kurt had tried to pull his hand away but with less force each time, Burt silently thanked the heavens that Kurt was coming, not entirely cooperative, but with not too much of a struggle.**

_BACK AT DALTON_

Although they had pulled up at Dalton Kurt and Burt had not actually left the car. Kurt was currently staring at the main door of the school as his inward turmoil was evident in his body. He had fidgeted, looked at the school and then at his father who just raised his eyes and shrugged, as if to say _Your choice_. Kurt didn't know what to do, should he go in and face Blaine or chicken out, like so many times before, and have his father be dissapointed in him.

"I won't be dissapointed in you if you don't go in" Burt said as he watched Kurts indecision. Kurt turned to face his father, he started to absently rub his hand again. Burts eyes slipped down to watch his sons movements.

"But that will not stop until you come to terms with _everything_" Burt softly said to his son. Kurt looked down to his hands and sighed, he looked back up at his father his eyes starting to moisten, his eyes where full of worry and fear.

"i'm scared" Kurt whispered to his father.

"What are you afraid of?" Burt asked as he took Kurts hand in his. Kurt looked down at their entwined hands, feeling the warmth and comfort from his fathers hand.

"Rejection" Kurt whispered, he looked back up to his father as a single tear fell from his eye "What... what if he dosen't wnt to know me when I tell him" Kurt whispered as his breath hitched.

Burt looked into his sons eyes "Give him a chance Kurt... He might surprise you" He said with more confidence than he felt. He was scared to that Blaine would turn his back on his son. "Maybe it's time to trust in him... and his feelings for you" Burt added as he gave his son a small smile.

Kurt looked at his father, he knew he was right but was he himself ready to take that step. Kurt was shaken out of his thoughts as he jumped at a knock on his passenger window. Kurt shot his head round and there stood Jeff waving with an excited grin on his face.

"Where the hell does he come from all the time?" Kurt said more to himself than anyone else. He wound down his window and Jeff all but popped his whole body in as he tried to hug Kurt through the open window.

"Kurt are you back.. did you get my video.. god I hope so Blaines been so miserable lately " Jeff rambled into Kurts shoulder, Jeff pulled away and opened Kurts door. Grabbing Kurts hand he dragged him out of the car. "When I heard him sing that song... God I knew I just had to send it to you instead of posting it on You Tube" Jeff stopped to take a breath giving Kurt a chance to jump in.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to come back, but yes I'v come to see Blaine" Kurt said as he laid a hand on Jeffs shoulder to try and stop him from bouncing, the sight making Kurt feel more sicker than what he was from his nerves. "How did your number get in my contacts by the way?" Kurt asked Jeff with a questioning glance.

"Oh that's so cool... Blaine will be so happy" Jeff said as he almost did a hand fist into the air. "And I put my number in before you had your... " Jeff started to but instead made a whistleing noice and made the loop sign around his head as he raised his eyes. Kurt glared at him for 1. going into his phone, and him sound completely loopy.

"Come on I'll take you to see Blaine, his in the music room with Wes and David" Jeff said as he grabbed Kurts hand and dragged Kurt towards the Dalton door. Kurts face gaped in amazement as he was dragged off, he turned to his father for help but Burt just shrugged with a smile then follwed them in, Kurt Glared at his dad.

In the music room the 3 boys were working on a new song that Blaine wanted to sing to Kurt.

"What if this dosen't work" David said as he stood next to the piano watching Blaine tinker on the keys. "I mean... you've not had a good track record where wooing people with songs... have you" David said with a sly grin.

"Ha ha very funny" Blaine said as he looked up at David. "That was different, this song is different". Sounding more confident than he felt, as he looked back at the keys.

"Yeah... ye have little faith" Wes said to David as he grinned at Blaine, Blaine grinned back and gave Wes a slight nod as thankyou. David was about to reply when the door of the music room slammed open.

"Blaine look who I've found hanging around outside," Jeff said as he pushed Kurt into the room. Blaine turned round his eyes widening as he saw Kurt standing in front of Jeff. Kurt fidgeted nervously as he started to rub his hand.

"Hey " Blaine whispered as he rose from the piano seat fidgeting himself as he was nervous to, he hadn't seen Kurt for 2 weeks.

"Hey " Kurt whispered back with a small smile on his face. Blaine took a step towards Kurt as the other guys watched from the sidelines, wandering what Kurt would do. As Blaine walked slowly towards him Kurt had to fight the urge to stepback, his uncertainty must of shown in his eyes because Blaine stopped and looked at him.

"Hi Mr Hummel" David said as he noticed Kurts father standing just behind Kurt. Blaine hadn't noticed him as all his attention was focused on Kurt. He shook his head then let his eyes meet with Kurts father, unsure what reaction he would recieve. The last time he had spoken to Burt was at Breadsticks, and that didn't go well. Burt looked towards Blaine locking his eyes with his, he saw uncertainty in Blaines eyes mixed with worry and slight fear.

"Hey Blaine" Burt said as he stepped forward and shook his hand. Blaine was in shock, he hadn't expected this response, he didn't respond for a few seconds as he stared at Kurts father.

"Hi Mr Hummel" Blaine said back, still unsure.

"Burt" he said as Blaine gave him a more confident smile.

"Burt" Blaine added, then his attention slipped back to Kurt. "Are you coming back to Dalton?" Blaine asked hoping that the answer would be yes. Kurt looked at Blaine a he gave a small smile.

"Yes I am but I don't know when" Kurt said as he tried to steady his nerves. Blaine stared at Kurt as he took a step closer, Kurt this time didn't have the urge to step away. Blaine felt this was a good sign so he took another step, then he slowly wrapped his arms around Kurt. Kurt hesitated at first.

_God i've pushed it to far_ Blaine thought. As he was just about to pull away Kurt wrapped his arms around him, Blaine let out the breath he had been holding a he relaxed into Kurts arms.

"I've missed you" Blaine whispered his voice hitching slightly, Kurt pulled him in tighter.

"I've missed you to" He whispered, himself trying to prevent his tears from falling. They stayed like this for a few moments until a discreet cough came from Burts direction. Blaine pulled slightly away so he could look into Kurts eye.

"I'm... I'm not sure I'm ready to tell you what happened" Kurt said as he looked at Blaine. "But I'd like to start seeing you again... maybe have our coffee mornings!" Kurt added a bit unsure as to whether Blaine would be happy with that. Blaine looked at him and gave him a cheeky smile.

"Ok but only if you let me sing to you one more time" Blaine said as he gave Kurt a little pout. David shook his head grinnig.

"God I don't believe his trying the puppy dog eyes" David to Wes laughing " Be strong Kurt say no... Don't give in too soon"

Wes slapped David raising his eyes as he stared at him a if to say _shut up! _David shoved Wes back as he stuck his toungue out, Wes just rolled his eyes as he turned back to Blaine and Kurt.

"Like it's gone so well for you the last couple of times." Kurt said as he gave Blaine a cheeky grin of his own.

Blaines pout got bigger "But this time will be different... I promise" He said trying to convince Kurt.

"Fine" Kurt said as he rolled his eyes giving Blaine a small smile as Blaine gave him his goofy grin in response. As Blaine turned and nearly ran to the piano Kurt stayed still as his confidence wavered. He wasn't sure what Blaine was going to sing becuase he tended to, how do you say, go over the top sometimes with his choice of song and the way he sang. Kurt loved watching Blaine perform but he was still a bit apprehensive at being serenaded in front of his father, if the sexy song had anything to go by. As Blaine sat at the piano he turned to smile at Kurt, Blaines smile fell as he watched Kurt. He was standing a little more tenser than before, as he started to rub his hand Kurts eyes flitted between trust and apprehension. Blaine sighed as he stood and walked over to Kurt, he reached for Kurts hand and slowly led him to the piano.

"Please Kurt trust me" Blaine said as he motioned for Kurt to sit next to him. Kurt snatched a look at his father for reassurance, Burt just shrugged his shoulders the same as when they were in the car outside indicating that it was Kurts choice. Kurt turned to David and Wes, the 2 boys had remained silent as Blaine and Kurt got reaquainted, they both nodded. Kurt gave them a small smile in acceptance and took his seat next to Blaine.

"Thankyou Kurt" Blaine said, he wanted so much to just hold Kurts hand in his but he placed his hands in his own lap. "..For giving me this chance". Kurt gave him a small smile as he looked down towards his own hand, rubbing it. Blaines eyes flitted down towards Kurts hand as a frown appeared on his face.

_Why does he keep doing that_ Blaine thought to himself _Is he that nervous of me?_

Blaine turned back to to face the piano he looked at his 2 best friends seeking reassurance and they both nodded, giving Blaine small smiles, Blaine took a deep breath and started to play.

"I know that you may be unsure about whether you should trust me, or my feelings for you... I know I haven't had the best track record. " Blaine said as he turned his head to look at Kurt. Kurt hadn't returned Blaines look but he had given a small smile as he stilled looked down at his hands.

"I'm hoping that this song " Blaine said as he took another deep breath " Will convey how much you mean to me... I mean... I'm better at saying how I feel through song" Blaine said as he gave Kurt a nudge with his shoulder. Kurt looked up at Blaine and returned Blaines smile, Blaine began to sing as he looked into Kurts eyes.

**_(Westlife : As Love Is My Witness )_**

**_BLAINE Once in a lifetime_**  
><strong><em>You look in someone's eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>And it feels like the world stops turning at once<em>**  
><strong><em>That's what it felt like for me<em>**  
><strong><em>I knew right away this day would be<em>**  
><strong><em>Standing together, believing forever<em>**  
><strong><em>Is there in our reach<em>**

**_BLAINE DAVID WES As love is my witness_**  
><strong><em>I swear<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll be with you till the end<em>**  
><strong><em>Nothing can tare this love apart<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll put my hand upon my heart<em>**  
><strong><em>This is the promise I'll make to you<em>**  
><strong><em>Whatever comes we'll see it through<em>**  
><strong><em>Nothing can break it<em>**  
><strong><em>This feeling's too strong<em>**  
><strong><em>As love is my witness<em>**

**_BLAINE We've both known sorrow_**  
><strong><em>We have known heartache<em>**  
><strong><em>When our dreams for tomorrow<em>**  
><strong><em>Seem so far away<em>**  
><strong><em>But that brought us closer - yeah<em>**  
><strong><em>It brought us together<em>**  
><strong><em>So that we'd know the real thing<em>**  
><strong><em>That's why I can say hey - ye-eh-yeah<em>**

**_BLAINE DAVID WES As love is my witness_**  
><strong><em>I swear<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll be with you till the end<em>**  
><strong><em>Nothing in tear this love apart<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll put my hand upon my heart<em>**  
><strong><em>This is the promise I'll make to you<em>**  
><strong><em>Whatever comes we'll see it through<em>**  
><strong><em>Nothing can break it<em>**  
><strong><em>This feeling's too strong<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cos love is my witness<em>**

**_BLAINE I know whatever comes to be_**  
><strong><em>Together we'll face the mystery<em>**  
><strong><em>Here in my heart, deep in my soul<em>**  
><strong><em>Somehow I know, I know<em>**

**_BLAINE WES As love is my witness_**  
><strong><em>I swear<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll be with you till the end<em>**

_**DAVID (I'll be with you till the end)**_

**_BLAINE WES Nothing in tear this love apart_**  
><strong><em>DAVID ( OOH Yeah)<em>**

**_BLAINE WES I'll put my hand upon my heart_**  
><strong><em>This is the promise I'll make to you<em>**  
><strong><em>DAVID (This is the promise)<em>**  
><strong><em>Whatever comes we'll see it through<em>**

**_BLAINE DAVID WES Nothing can break it_**  
><strong><em>This feeling's too strong<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cos love is my witness<em>**

**_BLAINE Nothing can break it_**  
><strong><em>This feeling's too strong<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cos love is my witness<em>**

After Blaine had finished singing thoughts started racing through Kurts mind.. _Did Blaine just say he loved me... Just smile don't scream like a girl... But will he still love me after he knows... Can I trust him to believe me to not judge me... god I want to trust him... I love him so much!_

Blaine watched as he saw the mixed emotions run through Kurts eyes _Oh god he hated it_ Blaine thought. Blaines face fell as the hope he had been feeling as he sang fell from his heart, he looked down at his hands as his eyes started to moisten.

"It was too much too soon... GOD i'm so stupid" Blaine must of whispered this out loud because he felt tender fingers under his chin as the slowly lifted his head. Kurt looked into Blaines moisten eyes, a watery smile on his face.

"I'm ready" he quietly said. Blaine gave Kurt a small smile as Kurt removed his hand from Blaines face, Blaine felt a coldness were Kurts finger tips had been wishing they were still there.

Kurt took a deep breath and began, never looking in Blaines eyes. Blaine listened as Kurt told him everything about Jessie, David and the mall. He stayed silent as his face fell with sadness at what Kurt had endured, fighting the urge to just go and beat the _living daylights_ out of David and Jessie, he remained still although his whole body was tensing. His eyes fell to his hands as he wrapped his fingers a round themselves as he tried to bury his anger, Kurt didn't need him flying off the handle right now it was difficult for Kurt as it was. So he just kept his eyes down so Kurt would not see his anger otherwise Kurt would stop and he needed for him to carry on so that he knew everything.

After Kurt had finshed he looked at Blaine his eyes full of fear and worry, apprehensively he waited for Blaines reaction. He watched Blaine as he just stared at his hands, the look on Blaines face as he tried control his emotions. Kurts eyes started to water as he missunderstood Blaines reaction, the fear inside him started to fizzle as he thought that Blaine was going to reject him.

_ I shouldn't of told him_ Kurt thought _He hates me now... thinks i'm tainted!_.

Kurt started to rub his hand more roughly, his eyes flitted to his father the look Kurt gave him was as if to say _SEE I told you!._ Burt gave him a small reassuring watery smile and placed his hand out in front of him. 'Wait' he mouthed, willing Kurt to just give Blaine a minute because it was a lot to take in in one go. Kurt looked back at Blaine, he hadn't moved, hadn't said a word.

"I'm sorry" Kurt whispered as he made to stand.

Blaine reached for Kurts hand stopping him, preventing him from leaving. Kurt stopped he stared at Blaine, his eyes wide, unsure as to what Blaine was going to do. Blaine slowly lifted the hand that Kurt had been rubbing up towards his mouth, he understood now why Kurt was always rubbing it. Blaine lifted his eyes to look into Kurts his eyes, Kurts was surprised to see tears silently falling down Blaines face matching his own.

"Was it this hand?" Blaine whispered his breath ghosting Kurts hand as he waited for Kurts answer. Kurts breath hitched as he closed his eyes and nodded slowly. Kurts eyes flew open as he felt soft kisses traveling over his hand, he watched as Blaine covered his entire hand with soft tender butterfly kisses. Kurt smiled a mixture of relief, fear and sadness as Blaine lowered his hand. Blaine looked into Kurts eyes then let them travel to his cheek as his finger tips tenderly touched it.

"And here?" Blaine whispered, Kurt nodded slowly as his tears fell freely.

Blaine leaned in and gently kissed Kurts cheek, removing the feeling of Jessie and replacing it with his touch. Kurt started to sob as Blaine enveloped him into his arms.

"I love you " Blaine whispered in Kurts ear as his own tears fell. Kurt collapsed into Blaines arms, all his feelings pouring out off his very soul, his body shook as his broken sobs echoed around the music room as Blaine pulled him in tighter. Kurts own hands gripping onto Blaines blazer as he held onto the boy he loved, never wanting to let go again.

_I hope this was worth the wait, it took me ages to find Blaines last song. I wanted something that fitted in with Kurts situation (the fact he was hiding something from Blaine) but also that conveyed the way Blaine felt about Kurt. I hope you liked it please review_


	27. Chapter 27

_Hi guys thanks for your reviews they were really nice. I'd just like to say that I know Garth Brooks originally sang Make You Feel My Love. As much as I love Garth Brooks I thought that Kris Allens version suited Blaine better, I hope this clears up any confusion with the song choice. I hope you like this next chapter, enjoy._

_Chapter 27_

Blaine and Kurt were currently sitting on Kurts couch in his front room, they were watching Moulin Rouge (Ewan Mcgregor a hot favourite of theirs). It had been 4 days since Kurt had told Blaine everything and 4 days since Blaine had told Kurt that he loved him. They hadn't as yet officially said that they were now boyfriends, but they had spent all their freetime together and where more touchy feely with each other. After everything that had happened they were both a bit tentative as to what they could and couldn't do and when they should move things on to the next level

Every now and then Blaine would watch Kurt threw the corner of his eye (which hadn't gone unnoticed by Kurt, the fact that Kurt would lick his lips every now and then a slight hint). Blaine didn't want to push him but he was itching to pull Kurt into his arms so he could snuggle with him and Kiss those soft,rosy, moist lips. Blaine unconsciously swallowed as his eyes slowly slid down the side of Kurts face and then his body, reveling in the sight that was Kurt. Blaine noticed that Kurt had started to rub his hand absently again as he watched TV. So he moved his hand so that he could entwine his fingers with Kurts, rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb. Kurt turned and looked down at their entwined hands, he lifted his eyes to look at Blaine and gave him a small, shy appologetic smile.

"Sorry " Kurt whispered as he squeezed Blaines hand.

"That's ok..." Blaine said as he gave Kurt a small shy smile of his own. " it gives me an exscuse to hold your hand". They both smiled at each other and then turned to watch the end of the movie, a sly smile crept onto Kurts face as he remembered what Blaine had said the first night after the big reveal.

**_"Everytime you rub your hand... I'm going to hold it... to prevent you" Blaine had said "That way you'll get out the habit." Kurt had just given him a shy smile in response as he looked at their entwined fingers, squeezing Blaines hand he closed his eyes. Blaine leant forward and placed a tender kiss on to Kurts forhead._**

Kurt loved the feel of Blaines hand in his, so what Blaine didn't realise was that Kurt had actually started to rub his hand more often just so Blaine would hold it. Any exscuse to touch him.

"So... you coming back to Dalton tomorrow?" Blaine asked as the film came to an end, turning to look at Kurt. He was still holding Kurts hand even though it had been about 30 minutes since the last time Kurt had rubbed it.

"Yeah, thought it was about time" Kurt replied as he locked eyes with Blaine, melting as Blaines eyes twinkled. "Get things back to normal... and being Friday evening it means I would have saturday and Sunday to settle back in."

"It'll be good to have you back, I've missed you" Blaine whispered the last bit as he looked down at their hands, he started to rub the back of Kurts hand again with his thumb.

"Blaine, we've seen each other every night for the last 4 days" Kurt smiled as he watched Blaine, his pulse racing at the feel of his tender touch.

"But it's not the same" Blaine pouted as his eyes lifted to meet Kurts. "I miss my distraction during French" He gave Kurt a sly smile as he brought his other hand so that his finger tips joined his thumb tracing patterns on the back of Kurts hand.

Kurt blushed, both at the thought of Blaine watching him during French and the feel of his hand on his. "You know if you actually listened you might learn something!" Kurt said as he rolled his eyes with a small smile at the sight of Blaines face.

"But that would mean I couldn't look at you" Blaine pouted again giving Kurt his best puppy eyes.

Kurt laughed "Your such a dork sometimes." Blaines mouth gaped open in mock shock as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"God I could kiss you right now." Kurt absently said as he looked into Blaines eyes, he could never resist him when he looked like that.

Blaines eyes widened even more as his cheeks reddened and his mouth slammed shut. His eyes slipped to his hands as he started to pick at his finger tips nervously.

"Did I just say that out loud!" Kurt said as his eyes widened in shock and embarrassement, his face and neck flushing red. "I'm sorry " He whispered.

"It's alright" Blaine said shyly as he fidgeting nervously. _Why am I so nervous around him!_ Blaine thought to himself.

Kurt watched Blaines reaction miss reading it altogether_ God he dosen't want to kiss me!_ Kurt thought. _I_ _Don't blame him i wouldn't want to kiss me either after what i revealed!_. Kurts face fell as he looked towards the floor so Blaine wouldn't see the hurt in his eyes. All his confidence and reassurance dissapeared at Blaines reaction and the thought that Kurt** repulsed** him. _He was just being a good friend... Maybe he loves me but is not in love with me!_ Kurts heart fell at the thought as he started rubbing his hand, his mind running wild with uncertainty.

As Kurt was going through his own silent torture Blaine was doing the same.

_Does he want me to kiss him?_ Blaine thought confused as he nervously looked at his hands. _GOD I really want to... but is he ready?_

Blaine looked up and watched as Kurt bowed his head, Blaine noticed a flicker in Kurts eyes but he couldn't read it properly as his own brain was going ten to the dozen. _His not ready... I don't wanna push him... GOD i don't know how long i can hold out for before I just jump him!._

The problem was that they had yet to talk properly about what they were, and their **first kiss** had **yet** to happen. Although Blaine had said he **loved** Kurt he actually hadn't made a move to kiss him, he had given him kisses on his cheek, hand and forehead but just not the lips. Not that he didn't want to he just didn't want to push things with Kurt, he wanted it to be Kurts decision so he waited for Kurt to make the first move, but **he never did!.**

Kurt wanted to kiss Blaine he had dropped enough hints, but he wanted Blaine to make the first move because then he would know that Blaine **really** did **want** him. Although Blaine had said he loved him, Kurt was unsure whether it was as a friend or whether Blaine would want more after what Kurt had revealed. He needed to be sure that it wasn't pity that Blaine felt for him before he could fully give himself to Blaine, so he waited for Blaine to make the first move, but **he never did!.**

So here they were both boys waiting for the other to make the next move, unsure as to whether the other one was ready. Which is why they were both now sitting on Kurts couch, **nervous as hell**, eyes pointed to their own hands waiting for some sort of signal some sort of sign from the other, but **neither did**!.

"Maybe... Maybe I should go!" Blaine stammered nervously as he stood and walked backwards to the door. He didn't want to go it was just that he **really** needed to leave before he jumped the poor boy, and Blaine wasn't sure how Kurt would react to that after everything that had happened to him.

"Sure... ok" Kurt quietly said as he stood and followed Blaine._ God he can't get out of here fast enough_ Kurt thought as he allowed his mask to automatically fall over his face. "Big day tomorrow... still got some packing to do." Kurt said as he gave Blaine a half smile trying to hide his hurt in his voice.

Blaine gave Kurt a small smile of his own in return then he turned to open the door, he paused and dipped his head slightly towards Kurt. "I'll see you tommorrow then?" Blaine quietly asked unsure as he searched Kurts face for some sort of indication that he didn't want him to leave. Hoping that Kurt would give him a sign so he could do what he's been wanting to do for weeks. Pull Kurt into his arms and shower him with kisses, taste his lips, shove him up against the nearest wall and play tonsil hockey. Blaine gulped at the thought as he tried to control the tightness developing in his trousers.

Kurt looked at him his mask never falling from his face. "Yeah... I'll see you tomorrow" Kurt quietly replied with more control than he felt Inside he was screaming for Blaine just to grab him and Kiss him, shove him up against the nearest wall and play tonsil hockey. Give him a sign, **Anything** to show that he did want him, because Kurt wasn't sure how long he could control himself before he jumped Blaine. Kurt gulped as he tried to control the tightness developing in his trousers.

Blaine turned and walked out the door as Kurt closed it behind him. As soon as the door was shut both boys leant against it, resting their foreheads against the coldness of the door hoping that it would cool their burning desires. They closed their eyes and silently cursed themselves for chickening out, another missed chance to taste each others lips. They both placed a hand on the door at the same time, in the same place on opposite sides, as if some invisible force was pulling them towards each other. They sighed and then turned and walked away, Kurt to his room and Blaine towards Dalton.

_Sorry this is a short chapter but it's a stop gap for the next one. I wanted to show that just because you stop hiding and you say I Love You everything dosen't just fall into place. Sometimes you still need that extra kick in the backside to get you moving in the right direction. And the boys do as they are unsure how they should proceed, neither wanting to scare the other off but both wanting to move forward. COMMUNICATION not their strong point still. In the next chapter though things take a step in the right direction, helped by someone very surprising!_


	28. Chapter 28

Finally the next chapter is up, I've had to get a new laptop cus mine went boom! I'm up loading 4 chapters, 2 today and 2 tomorrow to catch up. I know i sort of hinted at some fluffines and i did try, but it wasn't working. I felt like there was a couple of issues that needed to be sorted before our love birds could take the next step. So be patient all good things come to those who wait. :0)

Chapter 28

Blaine rushed around Kurts room making sure that everything was in it's right place. He had spent quite a bit of time in this room since Kurt had been at home, he had even been sleeping in Kurts bed ever since Kurt had told him everything, it made him feel closer to him, he had missed him like _crazy!_. The way he felt about Kurt scared the hell out of him, he hadn't felt this much for anyone before, it was powerful and exciting but scary as hell!. All he wanted was to make Kurt happy and feel safe, protect him like he should of done before. Blaine frowned and shook his head, he was still angry and ashamed with himself that he had been so blind, allowed himself to fall for the **crap** Jessie had told him, he was thankful that Kurt was giving him a second chance and he was determined to get it right this time.

He had washed Kurts bed sheets at the local laundrette and had made and re-made the bed 6 times, each time it felt was wrong a if something wasn't right. He had aired the room 4 times during the day, nipping in between his classes to close the windows then re-open them. He looked around the room satisfied that everything was as Kurt had left it when he went home. Blaines phone went off, he reached for it and a warm smile traced his lips.

**I'll be home about 5pm :0) ~ Kurt**

_He called Dalton home_ Blaine thought to himself as a goofy grin spread across his face. He reached into his rucksack and pulled out a single rose (Fake of course after Kurt had had a sneezing fit the last time Blaine had tried to give him flowers), Blaine smiled as he remembered how cute Kurt looked as he tried to glare at him through his sneezing. Blaine placed the rose on Kurts pillow and traced his fingertips over the silken petals, they always felt like Kurts soft skin and he couldn't wait 'til he could hold him completely, trace his fingers along Kurts silken skin for real.

"One step at a time Blaine!" He said to himself "Your gonna woo this boy right this time, treat him as he deserves to be treated." Blaine sighed to himself as he removed his fingers, he picked up his rucksack and walked to the door. Opening it he took one last look around, nodding to himself he closed the door and went to his next class. He grinned to himself as he walked down the corridor, a swing in his step because he knew that Kurt would be home around 5pm today, he couldn't wait!.

**LATER THAT DAY**

"So when's Kurt getting here?" Wes asked Blaine who was currently pacing the floor of Wes's and Davids dorm. David watched him as he lay with his head on Wes's lap as they relaxed on David's bed.

"Seriously mate stop pacing, you're making me sea sick!" David said as he watched Blaine pass by for the 30 th time. Blaine stopped and looked at his watch, he sighed as he noticed the time 6pm. Blaine slumped into the chair he had just passed.

"Should of been 5 but it's already 6 and he's not texted to say he's on his way." Blaine said as his face dropped, he placed his head in his hands.

"Maybe he's just running late!" David said as he sat up from Wes's lap swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Wes nodded in agreement as he moved to sit next to David. Blaine lifted his head from his hands and looked at them, sadness etched in his eyes.

"What if he's changed his mind?" Blaine asked his eyes moistening at the thought. "Maybe he can't face coming back here... to me!" A tear escaped from Blaines eye as his voice hitched, his heart felt heavy at the thought of never seeing Kurt again.

David sighed and walked over to Blaine, kneeling in front of him he took his hands in his. "Don't be so stupid... Kurt wants to be here... be with you... He loves you!" David said looking in Blaines eyes as he tried to make him hear his words, believe him. Blaine looked at David as his tears threatening to fall, he shook his head he knew he was being irrational.

"Then why has he not texted me..." Blaine said as he tried to hold on to his emotions. "I mean if he loves me why has he not told me?... **we've not even kissed yet**!" Blaine shouts as he jumps up on to his feet knocking David over so that he now lay sprawled on the floor.

**"Blaine!"** Wes shouted as he ran to Davids side "You alright babe?" Wes asked as he put his arm around his boyfriend. David didn't respond he just looked up at Blaine his eyes wide with surprise and confusion. Blaine was pacing his agitation growing, running his fingers through his hair his eyes widened as panic began to grow inside him. He knew he was being stupid but he couldn't stop these wild thoughts that threatened to escape.

"That's it..." he babbled more to himself than anyone else. "He **dosen't** love me and he can't face me!" Blaines panic roses even more as he became more agitated, his pacing more frantic as his thoughts started swirling out of control, his own insecurities bubbling to the surface.

"What are you talking about?" David asked as he scrambled to his feet his face twisted with confusion, Wes tried to help him but he was being more of a hindrance. David moved to stand in front of Blaine grabbing his shoulders, confused even more he tried to stop Blaine in his tracks. Blaine looked at him his face contorted with pain as his biggest fear tumbled over him.

"God I've been so stupid.." Blaine whispered as his tears fell from his eyes. "How can he love me after everything I've put him through..." David looked at Wes.

"You haven't done anything to him... Jessie and David did!" Wes said puzzled himself at Blaines irrational behaviour.

David turned back to face Blaine "Where's all this coming from mate?" David asked him searching Blaines eyes. "There could be a number of reasons why he's late?" David watched in amazement as Blaine shook his head pulling away from David. He wanted to believe David but he couldn't because he blamed himself for what happened to Kurt.

"I don't deserve him" Blaine said as he backed towards the door. "I don't deserve him!"

"Blaine?" Wes said as he walked towards him "You're scaring me bro!"

Blaine looked at Wes and backed away from him shaking his head. "He deserves someone better than me... I don't deserve another chance!" And with that Blaine ran from the room, tears streaming down his face. Wes and David stood there dumbstruck at what had just happened, Blaine had just had a melt down over nothing!. Wes looked at David his eyebrows furrowed.

"What the hell just happened?" He said as he watched Davids own frown developing, David shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hell if I know... come on" David replied grabbing Wes's arm as he ran out the door.

Blaine ran down the corridors towards the front door of Dalton his mind was going into overdrive, he didn't know where this was all coming from but he couldn't stop it. Blaine carried on running he didn't know where he was going to go but he needed to get out of here, he ran for the doors and ran straight into Jeff knocking him to the ground. Jeff fell hard onto the floor his arms and legs splaying out, Jeff was stunned for a few seconds as he watched Blaines retreating back.

"**What the hell Blaine**?" Jeff shouted after him but Blaine didn't stop he carried on running out through the doors. Jeff shook his head and pulled himself to his feet, brushing himself down mumbling to himself when he was suddenly sprawled on the floor again!.

"Jesus christ what is it with you lot today?" Jeff said as he jumped to his feet to grabbing Wes as he flew past after David. "I'm gonna have bruises now... what the hell's going on... first Blaine then you two" Jeff shouted as Wes tried to pull out of his grip.

Wes stopped pulling and turned to look at Jeff a questioning look on his face, mixed with worry.

"Did you just see Blaine?" Wes asked as he looked passed Jeff to see where David had gone.

"See him!... felt him more like as he knocked me over like a bowling pin!" Jeff said still amazed that Blaine hadn't even stopped to see if he was ok. "What's the emergency anyway... did he nick David's twinky again" Jeff sniggered as he remembered the last time Blaine had nicked one of Davids beloved Twinkies. Lets just say that Blaine couldn't walk properly for a couple of days as David had given him the legend of all wedges.

"Where did he go !" Wes shouted as his irratation grew through his worry. Jeff stopped smiling and looked at Wes bewildered by his sharp tone with him.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked him as his own voice etched with worry. Wes looked at Jeff and grabbed his arms, squeezing just a little to tight as Jeff jerked his arms away.

"Just tell me were he went!" Wes said sternly, trying to control his temper. Jeff looked at him and folded his arms as he took on a defiant posture.

"Not until you tell me what's going on" Jeff said determined to stand his ground. Wes looked at him his bewilderment grew on his own face as he watched Jeff.

_God he can be so annoying_ Wes thought to himself blowing out a breath in irritation.

"Fine" He growled "Blaines up set 'cus Kurts late, he's not texted Blaine and he was supposed to be here at 5pm... **Happy now**!" Wes said angrily as he crossed his own arms taking on his own defiant stand.

David came running back through the doors towards them. "I lost him" He breathed heavily as he bent over to rest his hands on his knees. "That boy... can run when he... wants to" David said through he breathes.. He looked at Wes and Jeff and furrowed his eyebrows as he took on their 'high noon' posotions.

"What's going on?" He asked as he straightened up trying to control his breathin as Jeff looked at them both confused.

"But Kurts been in the principles office for the past hour" Jeff said as he looked from Wes to David. Wes and David looked at him and then at each other, confusement evident on their faces.

"But why didn't he text Blaine?" David asked as he took a step forward.

Jeff looked at David "He's phones died so he couldn't text... I was just coming to find Blaine" Jeff said as though it wasn't a big deal. David's angered started to grow as realisation dawned on him.

"Fucking hell!" David said as he pushed past Jeff "We need to find Blaine"

"You..." Wes said pointing a finger at Jeff " I'll deal with you later" Then he went after David as he flew back down the corridor. Jeff watched them then went in the other direction, he needed to find Blaine before they did otherwise he was dead!.

Blaine sat behind the tree in the far corner of the courtyard of the old part of the building, not many people came through this courtyard since a shortcut was built a couple of years ago. He came here when he needed some time to himself, to think.

"I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid" He muttered to himself as he ran his hands over his face.

"Blaine!" A voice softly spoke, taking Blaine by surprise he jumped and looked up at the face that was peering down at him.

"Jesus Jeff do you just pop up anywhere?" Blaine spat through his tears he really didn't want to talk to him right now.

"I didn't follow you this time.." Jeff started to say as he took a small tentative step towards Blaine.

"Then how did you know I was here?" Blaine asked as his eyes slipped to the floor, he had no fight in him to be angry at Jeff for stalking him again.

"I've been following you for a while... you just don't notice!" Jeff said as he took a chance and sat down beside him, Blaine looked sideways at Jeff and gave a small laugh.

"That's the understatement of the century" Blaine said as he shrugged his shoulders. Jeff looked at him and gave Blaine a small smile. "I don't see anything that's right in front of my face." Blaine added as he turned his eyes away from Jeffs, he didn't want him to see his vulnerbility..

Jeff watched Blaine for a moment taking in his hunched shoulders and a pained expression on his face, he looked like he had the whole world on his shoulders. He bumped Blaines shoulder to get his attention, Blaine looked up at him through his tear stained eyes.

"So what's up?" Jeff asked concerned as he watched Blaine frown then turn away. "You can talk to me you know... I'm a good listener!". Blaine looked at Jeff as if he was mulling things over "Pretend I'm not here and just share your thoughts out loud" Blaine contemplated this for a few moments, he let the frown fall from his forehead as he sighed heavily.

"Kurts changed his mind... He's not coming back" Blaine said his voice etched with sadness. "And it's all my fault!" Jeff looks at him confused, puzzled by Blaines statement.

"When did he say that?" Jeff asked frowning because as far as he knew Kurt was still in the principals office with his Mum Dad, and Brother.

"He didn't... but he's not texted me or turned up" Blaine said looking at Jeff "He should off been here at 5... I'm so stupid how could I believe that he wanted to be with me after everything I put him through!"

Blaine pulled himself to his feet and rubbed his hands through his hair. He turned to look down at Jeff, he waved his hand in front of him as he tried to explain. "I mean I've let him down so many times ...Why would he trust me again...why would he want to be with me.. he could do so much better!" Blaine ranted as his shoulders felt heavy slouching under the weight he felt pulling him down. Jeff stood and looked at Blaine wandering if he should bring the thought that was going through his mind out in to the open. He took a breath and went for it.

"Have you two actually talked properly about what happened... " Jeff asked as he watched Blaine a frown appearing on his face as if he didn't know what Jeff was saying. "About Jessie.." Blaine tensed at the sound of that boys name "... and how he hurt Kurt... how you both feel about it and each other!" Jeff added as he placed his hand on Blaines shoulder searching his eyes. Blaine frowned even deeper at Jeff.

"What do you know about Jessie and Kurt?" Blaine said angrily as he pulled away from Jeffs grip. "If you've been following Kurt..." Blaine started to say as he pointed a finger at Jeffs chest to emphasize his point. Jeff raised his hands in front of him as he tried to calm Blaine down.

"Hey I was there in the music room... when he came to see you!" Jeff said, Blaine looked at him as he remembered back to that day. Jeff had brought Kurt into the room but he thought he had left. Jeff noticed Blaines face changen become more relaxed as his brain ticked over, "Everyone was so wrapped up in you and Kurt that well, I go unnoticed a lot... you know part of the furniture" Jeff shrugged as he said the last bit, Blaine started to relax more as he listened to Jeff's explanation. Jeff breathed a sigh of relief as Blaine's body visibly relaxed.

"So...have you talked?" Jeff said again as he lowered his own hands, Blaine paused as he decided whether to talk to Jeff about what was going on in hisown head.

"Well I told him that it didn't change how I felt about him... That I loved him" Blaine said still unsure as to whether he should talk about this with Jeff. I mean he's never been the most level headed person, well Jeff could be quite fickle sometimes.

"Yea but I mean properly.." Jeff said carefully, unsure of how Blaine would react to Jeff knowing about Kurt " ..About what you **both** feel about all this and how it effects you **both,** and where you **both** want this to go!." Jeff said emphasizing the word** both** because this had effect Blaine and Kurt just in different ways, they were in this together. Jeff waited as he watched Blaines face change as though he was fighting all his emotions at once.

"Yeah... Sort of... _no_" Blaine said whispering the word _no_ as he realised that they hadn't really talked about _anything_. "I don't want to push him if he's not ready... ... I mean you know what happened the last time I tried to talk to him...I don't want to screw this up again..." Blaine said quietly as he remembered what happened at breadsticks the last time he tried to get Kurt to talk.

"So you've not spoke to Kurt about all this... nothing... " Jeff said his face showing his confusement. _How the hell are these two supposed to move on together if they don't talk to each other!_ Jeff thought to himself.

"No wonder your over thinking things" Jeff said as he ran his hand over his face. He was amazed at how 2 boys who are both very vocal about everyone else can't even talk to each other.

"Look I can take a hint... he's changed his mind he dosen't want to be here ... with me... **God** why am I even telling you this! " Blaines said as he threw his hands in the air, turning his back on Jeff he ran his hands down his face frustrated at himself.

"You honestly believe that Kurt dosen't wnat to be with you? Are you really that blind and _stupid_? " Jeff all but shouted at Blaine, he was amazed at how blind this boy could be!

"Then why has he not said he **loves me back!**... " Blaine shouted back at Jeff as his own insecurities riseing again. Jeff looked at him his eyes wide, his mouth open amazed at Blaines stupidness.

"After **everything** he's been through **for you**!... **you** think he dosen't **love you**" Jeff said trying to keep his voice level as he became frustrated with Blaine. Jeff shook his head at Blaine as Blaine looked at Jeff his face full of weariness. "Have you asked him why he hasn't said how he feels?" Jeff asked more softly as he sighed, Blaine looked at Jeff and lowered his eyes to the floor, he slowly shook his head.

"What if he dosen't..." Blaine said quietly as his breath hitched at the thought of Kurt not loving him back.

Jeff looked at Blaine _God he's just as messed up as Kurt_ he thought to himself.

"May I ask a question?" Jeff tentavily asked as he watched Blaine lower himself back on to the ground, he sat down next to Blaine.

"Have you two ...kissed yet?" Jeff said, Blaine flew his head around to look at him, giving him a disgusted look. "I'm not perving I'm just curious as to why you think he dosen't love you... and if you've not kissed then..." Blaine looked at him then slowly turned his head away he started pulling at the grass with his fingers.

"No... I wanted it to be his choice when it happened... " Blaine turned to look at Jeff again, pain was evident in Blaines eyes and Jeff felt so sorry for him "He's had so much taken from him i just want him to feel ... safe... with me... _no pressure_" He whispered. Jeff shook his head as he realised that Blaine was just as frightened as Kurt was .

"Have you two not learnt nothing over the passed few weeks " Jeff said as Blaine looked at him confused. "Look at the mess Kurt got into because of lack of communication... you two seriously need to learn to talk to each other... be honest with each other about eveything" Blaine looked at him, he knew Jeff was right but what was the point now!

"Well there's no point now is there..." Blaine said as he looked away from Jeff, pulling at the grass more and more as his frustration started to grow again. " ...he's _not_ coming back!"

Jeff gave a small smile and nudged Blaines shoulder "Blaine you are such dumb ass..." Blaine turned and looked at Jeff flabbergasted that he had called him a dumb ass. ".. did it ever cross your mind that his phone could of died?" Jeff said raising his eyes in question, Blaine just stared at him not understanding what he was trying to say.

"What do you mean?" He tentavily asked, unsure where Jeff was going with this he didn't want to get his hopes up which was hard when Jeff was grinning like a cheshire cat in front of him..

"That's what i was coming to tell you before you rammed into me... Kurts phone had died and he wanted me to tell you that he's been in the principles office for the past hour," Jeff said he grinned wider as a smile grew on Blaines face.

"He's here... _now!_" Blaine said trying to contain his excitment, his previous insecurities vanishing at the thought of seeing Kurt, Jeff just grinned and nodded.

"**He's here**" Blaine shouted as he pulled Jeff into a big hug pratically squeezing the life out of him. Blaine suddenly released Jeff pushing him away.

"Geez Jeff you could of told me sooner!" Blaine said in a panic as he scrambled to his feet. He ran back towards the front of the school, Jeff grinned as he watched Blaine run.

"That boys got it bad" He said to himself as he scrambled up himself, he ran to find David and Wes.

_Hope you enjoyed this because I thought it was important to show how this had effected Blaine aswell. In this sort of situation everyone is effected in some way and with Blaine he feels guilty about what happened to Kurt. Just going to fine tune the next chapter then I will upload that one tonight to. Be patient my little grasshoppers, romance is just around the corner (Well 2 chapters lol ) And what about Jeff? That was a surprise who knew he could be clued up like that, guess you learn a lot when you melt into the background and watch people!_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Kurt walked into his dorm room as his Dad, Carol and Finn followed him in.

"Look dad I'll be fine" Kurt said absently as he stopped in the middle of his room, looking around he frowned somrthing wasn't right.

Carol placed her hand on Burts arm as he went to talk to Kurt again. "Give him some space... He has to do this" she said softly to him, Burt looked at her then he nodded sighing as he knew she was right.

"Someone's been in here" Kurt said more to himself than anyone else as he walked around trying to figure out what had changed.

Finn looked around puzzled, "It looks just like it did when you came home" Finn said remembering when he came to pick up Kurts clothes after breadsticks, to him nothing had changed.

"No... it's different" Kurt said puzzled as he stopped to look at his bed. "Someone's messed with my bed" Kurt said pointing at his pillows, they were at the wrong angle. He walked over to his bed with the intention of straightening his pillows, he stopped as he spied the rose on his pillow. He reached out and ran his fingers over th petals the same way Blaine had, smiling to himself he picked up the flower turning he slowly sat on his bed.

"Is that a rose?" Burt asked as he walked over to Kurt to see what he had picked up.

Kurt smiled and slowly nodded. "Yeah.. it's from Blaine" Kurt whispered as a far away look found its way onto his face a loving smile graced his lips.

Carol smiled as she watched Kurts face change "That's so sweet... See we said you had nothing to worry about" Kurt slowly nodded his head, Kurt had told them about how Blaine had left last night and how he felt, they had promised that there would be no more secrets about _anything!_.

"But it's fake" Burt said confused as he touched the petals.

"Yeah the last time Blaine gave Kurt some flowers he was sneezing for 3 hours straight!" Finn said grinning as he remembered Kurts rendition of the week Blaine tried to woo Kurt. He placed Kurts suitcase on his bed beside him.

"Maybe he'll get it right this time!" Finn said to Kurt grinning at him, he rolled his eyes when Kurt never replied but just nodded slowly his smile fixed on his face.

"Oh right" Burt said with a confused look on his face looking at Finn, he turned and looked at Kurt a small smile appeared on Burts face.

Kurt replaced the flower on his pillow then rose to wander around his room to see if anything else had changed. He paused at his window as he looked outside he watched as a group of lads played football on the green. Burt wandered over to Kurt and looked out to where Kurt was looking.

"Good to be back?" Burt asked as he turned to look at Kurt a small smile graced Kurts face as he turned his head to face his father. "Yeah" Kurt whispered.

Burt and Kurt shot their heads around as they heard the door to Kurts room flung open, Blaine came racing in. He frantically scanned the room searching, he stopped and breathed out a sigh of relief as he laid eyes on his true loves face.

"Kurt" Blaine breathed as he strode over and enveloped him into his arms, Burt automatically took a step back as Kurt loosly put his arms around Blaine confused by his welcome.

"Are you ok?" Kurt tried to squeeze out as Blaine tightened his grip. " Blaine... I can't breath" Kurts strangled voice came out. Blaine pulled back and tried to smooth down Kurts blazer out of habit.

"Sorry " he whispered as he ran his hands down Kurts chest."I thought you changed your mind... you never text" Blaine said as Kurt reached for his hands grasping them to still them.

"My phone died... I told Jeff to tell you I was here" Kurt said as he worriedly tried to search Blaines eyes, his own forehead frowning. "Why'd think I changed my mind?" Kurt asked as Blaine met his eyes, his voice full of worry as he tried to figure out the emotions running through Blaines eyes.

Blaine looked at Kurt a thousand thoughts running through his mind but he knew 1 thing, Jeff was right they did need to talk.

"I... just thought..." Blaine started to say but stopped as he noticed that Burt and Finn and Carol were in the room, he smiled at them and nodded his head hi before returning back to look at Kurt "... never mind it's not important" Blaine said as he mentally kicked himself for chickening out again, but he couldn't talk to Kurt with his family present.

Kurt looked at him confused _why is he so nervous_? Kurt thought to himself _Why would he think I wouldn't come back? _Kurt was brought out of his thoughts by his father as he and Blaine looked at each other.

"Hey guys we're gonna make a move" Carol said as she moved towards his son, Kurt looked towards his mother and smiled. Blaine moved aside so Carol could hug Kurt wrapping her arms around him, she pulled back and looked into Kurts eyes.

"Call us if things get... you know " she said as she cupped Kurts face in her hands. Kurt smiled at her as he placed his hands over hers they had become so close over the last few weeks, he now considered her his mother and not his step mother.

"I will mum... _don't worry_ " Kurt said as he slowly removed his mothers hands from his face, she gave him a watery smile as her heart swelled as the word mum fell from Kurts lips.

"I'm your mother I'm allowed to worry" she said smiling at her son, Kurt smiled back and nodded his head in understanding. Carol turned to face Blaine she reached out and pulled him into a hug.

"Look after my son Blaine" She whispered in his ear.

"I promise" he whispered back as he locked eyes with Kurts, Kurt smiled at him and Blaines heart skipped a beat.

_God he's so beautiful_ Blaine thought to himself _I love him so much!_

Burt watched as his wife said goodbye to his son, his heart filled with happiness as he listened to them. He walked over to Kurt and wrapped his arms around him pulling him tightly towards him.

"I love you son" Burt whispered in his ear, Kurt smiled as he pulled his dad in tighter. "I'm so proud of you!"

"I love you too dad" Kurt said as he pulled away from his fathers hug. Burt turned to face Blaine and held out his hand, Blaine took it and they shook as a silent understanding came between them.

"Come on guys lets leave Kurt to settle in" Burt said without taking his eyes away from Blaines, Blaine and Burt nodded to each other then Burt walked over to Carol.

Finn looked at Burt and Carol then at Kurt, he seemed unsure as to whether he should leave, nervous even Blaine noticed. Kurt walked over to Finn and pulled him into a hug.

"I'll be fine.. I'll swear" Kurt whispered into Finns ear. Finn pulled back and looked at Kurt, his eyes seem to flit between Kurt, his bed and Blaine. Blaine frowned confused as to what Finn was worried about he looked a Kurt who seemed to understand what Finn was silently saying. Kurt sighed as he to looked at his bed, he lifted his eyes back to Finn.

" I'll be fine..." Kurt said as he tried to sound confident while inside he was saying _shit I forgot about that!_

"It's just... _you know_" Finn said locking eyes with Kurt trying to get his thoughts across without actually revealing anything in front of Blaine.

"Look I have to do it at some point right... and I can always ring you if I need any help" Kurt said as he tried to reassure Finn. Blaine frowned as he watched the two brothers, they had obviously growen closer over the last few weeks but there was something else that Blaine couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Kurts right son he needs to do this... " Burt said as he placed his hand on Finn's shoulder. Finn turned to face his father and mother concern still on his face.

" He can't rely on you forever... if he's at home it would be too easy to slip back into your routine" Carol said trying to get Finn to understand withou actually saying anything to revealing in front of Blaine. Kurt wanted to tell him when he was ready.

Blaine looked at the altercation between the 4 of them, they were all trying to hide something from him, something that Finn and Kurt had shared. He was starting to get agitated as he realised that Jeff was right, there was still secrets, how were they to move forward if they weren't honest with each other!

"I know "Finn said as he looked back at Kurt "It's just... they can get _bad_ sometimes" He tried to whisper but Blaine over heard he was beginning to get worried.

W_hat the hell are they talking_ _about"_ He thought as he tried to mask his feelings as Kurt slipped his eyes to Blaine and then back at Finn.

"I'll be fine Finn" Kurt said as he hugged Finn again, Kurt pulled away and reached inside his blazer pocket and pulled out his Ipod."Besides... I have the song on my Ipod now so that will help." Kurt said as he tried to make Finn relax more.

Finn paused as he considered what Kurt had just said."Ok... but if it dosen't help phone me!" Finn said quite sternly although he still was still not convinced, Kurt nodded as he placed his Ipod back into his pocket..

"Lets go " Burt said as he placed his hand on Finns shoulder "take care of my boy Blaine" Burt shouted as he turned to walk out the door.

"Yea and I'll be checking up on you " Finn said pointing his finger at Blaine as he walked out the door with a small grin on his face. Blaine smiled back as he saluted Finn as he stood to attention, Kurt rolled his eyes at Finns big brother routine and Blaines salute.

As the door closed Blaine turned and looked at Kurt, they locked eyes as they both fidgeted nervously they both gave a nervous laugh. Blaine walked over to Kurt and took his hand in his, he looked into Kurts eyes as he placed his hand on Kurts cheek. He smiled as he felt the silkiness of Kurts skin under his fingertips, reminding him of the petals on the rose.

"I'm glad your here" He whispered as his eyes slipped unconsciously to Kurts lips. _Is now the right time_ he thought. _They look so soft and moist, would they feel the same!_

Blaine was shook from his thoughts as Kurt placed his own hand on Blaines cheek, his own eyes subconciously slipping to Blaines lips.

"Me too" Kurt said as he gave Blaine a shy smile, Blaine gave him a shy smile back as he removed his hand from Kurts cheek. He reached up for Kurts hand that was still on his face, pulling it gently down he instantly regretted it as the warmth of Kurts hand was replaced by coldness of the air.. This wasn't the right time he had decided as he forced himself to control his inward desire, they needed to talk first.

Blaine took a deep breath as he gathered his thoughts, "Can I ask you something?" Blaine asked nervously as he guided Kurt towards the bed.

Kurt swallowed as he allowed Blaine to sit them both on his bed, "Sure what is it?" Kurt said nervously but a bit excited as he hoped that Blaine was finally going to make the first move.

Blaine paused as he thought about how he was going to word his next question. He didn't want to push Kurt to much but he needed to know what else he was hiding.

"What were you all talking about earlier?" Blaine asked tentavely as he held Kurts hand, he intentionally didn't look at Kurt when he asked this trying to not make it a big deal. Blaine slid his eyes upward to look at Kurt when he recieved no answer, Kurt had slipped his mask on as he looked at Blaine. Blaine frowned as this really annoyed him, after everything he didn't think Kurt would use his mask on him again. Kurt sighed as he slowly removed his hand from Blaines, he stood and started to un pack his bag. Blaine watched him as Kurt slowly began to remove his clothes, gently placing them on to his bed. Blaine placed his hand once more on top of Kurts forcing him to still his movements, Kurt kept his head down and his eyes focused on his bag intentionally not looking at Blaine. Blaine tilted his head so he could look into Kurts eyes, locking eyes with Kurt he raised his eyebrow in question. Kurt sighed as he looked at Blaine.

"It's nothing... they were just being over _protective."_ He said as he tried to keep his voice from wavering as he felt Blaines eyes bore into his soul. _God please don't look at me like that_ Kurt silently pleaded to himself as he watched Blaines eyes flicker with a touch of hurt.

"No more secrets Kurt... ok" Blaine said as he once again locked his eyes on Kurt "Look what happened the last time" Blaine said as he tried to keep his voice even, but inside he was terrified that Kurt would walk away again. Kurt looked at Blaine as he tried to find the courage to talk to him, he knew that they shouldn't have secrets but he felt so stupid at what he was hiding. He was still unsure of Blaines feelings for him and if he could trust them.

"I know it's just.." Kurt said as he pulled his hand from Blaines once again, he stood up and started rubbing his hand. This had become a nervous habit now when ever he started to feel agitated or closed in. Blaine watched him, worry running threw his mind. He reached for Kurts hand entwining their fingers together, Kurts breath hitched as he felt Blaines fingers moving between his. He so did not want to have this conversation right now, he just wanted to enjoy the feeling of Blaines hand in his. He knew that if Blaine took it the wrong way then this, what ever this was between them would be gone. Blaine saw the flicker of emotions running through Kurts eyes, he stood and cupped Kurts face with his free hand.

"It's Just what ?" Blaine asked his voice soft but laced with concern " You can trust me babe... I'm not going any where no matter what you tell me"

Kurt looked at Blaine his face etched with the uncertainty he felt inside, he pulled away from Blaines touch with regret. "That's just it..." Kurt said as he watched Blaines face fall into a frown, puzzled by Kurts words "... are you gonna be here" Kurt said as his eyes moistened. Blaine looked at him confused, he didn't understand what Kurt was saying. Blaine stood as he opened his mouth to respond as he watched Kurt slip his eyes to the floor, but he was interrupted as Kurts door flung open and 3 bodies came pouring into the room.

David came to an abrupt stop his breathing heavy as if he had just sprinted for 2 miles.

"There... you are" he said between his breaths, he was jaunted forward as he felt Wes then Jeff run into the back of him. Blaine looked at David then back at Kurt, he took a step back as Kurt placed his mask back on which made Blaine frown again.

"Hey guys " Kurt said with a wide grin as if the last few minutes hadn't happened. Blaine was astounded at how easy it was for Kurt to switch his face masks, he hadn't noticed before but Kurt did it way to easily for Blaines liking. He frowned deeper as he watched Kurt go over and greet the boys.

"Hey Kurt.. it's good to have you back" Wes said as he pulled Kurt into a hug, Wes's eyes slipped to Blaine silently asking if everything was ok, Blaine just shook his head and Wes sighed inwardly. Wes pulled back as he allowed David to give Kurt a hug too, David pulled back and looked at Kurt.

"Everything ok" he asked as he looked between Kurt and Blaine unsure of what had gone down before they had run into the room, but what ever it was the room still felt tense.

"Yeah " Kurt said trying to sound confident, "I was just unpacking and Blaine was helping" Kurt said as he turned to face Blaine, Kurt let his mask fall as he silently pleaded for him not to make a scene and just agree with him. Blaine frowned as he wanted to scream at Kurt to stop with the pretence and just be honest, but he silently nodded then gave David a small smile.

"Yeah but you know Kurt... has to have things a certain way so it's not been easy" Blaine said as he gave Kurt a fake smile hoping that Kurt understood the underlined meaning behind his words. Kurt mouthed thankyou then he turned to face David and Wes again as he gave a nervous laugh, he shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"You know me" he said to them. "Always the perfectionist"

"Yeah" Wes said unsure as he eyed Blaine. "Neil's just recieved a hamper from his parents we're gonna raid it if you wanna come" Wes said as he indicated to David and Jeff, hoping a change in subject would ease the tension.

"No we're good !" Blaine said as he moved to stand by Kurt,sliding his arm around his waist. Kurt tensed as he felt Blaine pull him in tighter, normally he would relish in the feeling of Blaines arm around his waist but not at this moment. Right now he needed space, time to think about how he was going to talk to Blaine. He knew they needed to talk but he was emotionally drained and he had the beginning of a headache, he needed time to gather his thoughts. He hated all this under lined tension, he wanted to move forward but he knew they couldn't until they talked, but just not tonight!.

"Look it's fine Blaine" Kurt said as he pulled slightly way from Blaines touch, not enough for the others to notice but enough for Blaine to take the hint. "You go I'm bushed so i'm gonna grab a shower then go to bed... have an early night" Kurt said willing Blaine to go without a fight.

Blaine allowed his arm to fall away from Kurt he didn't want to push Kurt to far. "It's fine I can sit and just keep you company" Blaine said a he looked at Kurt hoping he would agree, he desperately wanted to finsh their conversation find out what Kurt was talking about. He hated all this under lined tension, he wanted to talk so they could move on and he could finally taste those moist lips.

"No it's fine... I just need some quiet time you know... gather my thoughts!" Kurt said silently hoping Blaine wouldn't take this the wrong way but take the hint that he wanted to talk but just not tonight. Blaine looked at him as if he was contemplating Kurts words. He decided that he would give Kurt his space for tonight, he had learned from the last time that if pushed Kurt would shut down. He could wait until tomorrow, it wouldn't be easy but he didn't want to screw this up. If Kurt needed space he would give it to him.

"Ok" He said as he leaned forward and kissed Kurts forhead. Kurt closed his eyes as he felt relief, the tension seeping from him as he felt Blaines lips on his skin. " But if you need anything just give me a call and I'll come back" Blaine said looking Kurt in the eyes to make sure he understood him.

"I'll be fine" Kurt said as his body finally relaxed, the walls that had started to creep up around him slowly fell away.

"Ok ...well I'll see you tomorrow and we'll talk... _Ok!_" Blaine said as he pulled Kurt into his arms, Kurt started to tense again not from Blaines touch but from the realisation that Blaine wasn't going to let this drop and he wanted to carry this on tomorrow. Kurt didn't know if he would be ready for this talk, because this would be about them.

David and Wes waited silently as they watched Blaine and Kurt wishing that they would finally get a break. They knew how much they cared about each other but both boys were scared of rejection from the other.

"You know if they don't sort this out soon, I'm gonna lock them in a cupboard until they do!" David whispered to Wes.

Wes nodded in agreement "I'll help you" he whispered back. Blaine turned and pushed the two boys out the door, he stopped and turned to give Kurt a small smile and Kurt gave him a small smile back. As the door closed Kurt let out the breath he had been holding, closing his eyes he gave a heavy sigh.

"We need to talk" Kurt jumped as he heard a voice off to the side of him, placing his hand over his beating heart he sighed with relief.

"God Jeff you scared me _half to death"_" Kurt said as he turned towards him. "I thought you had left with the others" Kurt said as he eyed Jeff suspiciously.

"I was going to but this is more important" Jeff said as he crossed his arms taking a step towards Kurt.

"I _really_ am not in the _mood_" Kurt said quite sternly as he turned away fron Jeff walking towards his bathroom.

"Makes no difference to me " Jeff said as he followed Kurt into his bathroom. "I'm not leaving 'til we talk" Kurt turned and placed a hand on Jeffs chest, stopping him mid stride. "Do you mind?" Kurt said with a raised eyebrow."

Jeff just looked at him as if he hadn't spoke " And you know how annoying I can get" He said with a sly smirk. Kurt looked at him considering Jeffs words.

"Fine" Kurt said annoyed he crossed his arms to mirror Jeffs. "What do you want to talk about?" Kurt asked clearly un interested in what Jeff had to talk about, Kurt just wanted his bath and to be left alone with his own thoughts.

Jeff paused for a moment and Kurt raised in eyes as if to say Hurry up. "You and Blaine" Jeff finally said. Kurt looked at Jeff as if he had lost his mind.

" _I am not talking to you about me and Blaine!_" Kurt said forcefully as he pushed past Jeff, he walked towards his dresser as Jeff stood and watched him.

"Fine" Jeff said shrugging " I'll just go and get Blaine back then and tell him you're ready to talk, ready to _spill the beans_" Jeff said as he started to walk towards the door. Kurt watched him move towards his door,he stood fidgeting nervously as he tried to consider his options. Talk to Jeff or talk to Blaine tonight, he raisd his eyes to the ceiling then he reached for Jeff grabbing his arm as his panic started to rise. Jeff stopped and turned to face Kurt, he frowned as he watched Kurts fallen face his eyes flickering with mixed emotions.

"Please don't!" Kurt said as he held onto Jeffs arm. "I don't know what to say to him..." Kurt said worry evident on his face." I don't want to hurt him!"

_That's another chapter done, you've had a hint as to what Kurt is afraid of that stops him from taking that next step. Also can you guess as to what Kurt and his family were hinting at? It's not really all that bad it's just Kurt is embarrassed by it. Jeff seems to be getting eveywhere so far, he once again melted into the background until he was ready to reveal himself. The Fluff is getting closer, already written that chapter but I'm just adding some fine tuning._ :0)


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

David and Wes walked down the corridor behind Blaine as they left Kurts room (Blaine having decided he was not in the mood to steal Neils hamper and just wanted to go to his dorm), every now and then they would catch each others eyes. A silent conversation seemed to go on between the 2 boys as they each frowned or raised their eyes or shrugged their shoulders.

"I can hear you guys you know even if you're not talking!" Blaine said over his shoulder, Wes and David frowned at each other nudging as if to say _'Your fault'_. Blaine opened the door to his dorm room and turned to face his friends.

"I told you I'm not talking about it!" Blaine said firmly as he started to close his door. Wes and David looked at each other silently agreeing they then walked through the door into Blaines room , they had decided to confront Blaine they wanted to find out what was going on with him and Kurt. Blaine turned as he heard the door close behind him, he sighed heavily raising his eyes to the ceiling as he saw David and Wes standing in front of him their arms crossed.

"Seriously guys I'm **not** in the mood for this!" Blaine said through gritted teeth as he gestured between him and the boys. David and Wes never said a word instead they stood more up right, determined as they raised their eyebrows in question, they were not going anywhere until they got some answers. Blaine was getting angry he was really not in the mood for their little games, everytime they wanted Blaine to do something he really did not want to they would do what they called the _**'Mummsie'.**_ They would remain silent and just stare at him in this exact stance **completely** silent. They knew that Blaine hated this and that eventually he would crack, it was a tactic Blaines mum would use on him. Wes and David had witnessed this when they had gone to Blaines for the weekend once and now they had adopted it as their secret weapon against him and he **hated** it!.

"It's not gonna work this time" Blaine said defiantly as he crossed his own arms, his face straight as he tried to match their stance. David and Wes looked at each other raising their eyes in silent understanding they then turned back to Blaine, their posture growing taller their faces more detemined. They were uping their game and Blaine knew it, he swallowed as he could feel himself waver . Blaine straightened his posture to as he tried to appear confident, he was gonna have to dig deep to beat these guys.

"I'm **not** gonna crack, not this time!" Blaine said more confidently than he felt as he gave a little smirk. "You know why 'cus there's nothing to talk about, I'm fine, Kurts fine, we're fine" Blaine said his voice started to waver under the boys intense stare. David and Wes didn't say a word they only stared, neither breaking eye contact with Blaine. Blaine started to sweat as he felt theirs eyes boring into his soul, he knew he wouldn't hold out much longer as he was already struggling.

_This is so unfair they are never coming to my house again!_ Blaine thought as he sulked, he stared back at the boys giving them his best puppy eyes hoping to break at least one of them. But the 2 boys just stared back neither seemingly effected by his look, so Blaine frowned angrily at them trying to intimidate them. A raised eyebrow by both boys met his response.

30 minutes later and all 3 boys hadn't moved or said a word, Blaine was visibly sweating as he fought every urge not to give in. He had started to fidget, bounceing on his toes as he fought his natural instinct, this had been the longest he had stayed quiet and it was killing him. He was getting more frustrated as he watched David and Wes, they seemed unfazed by this silence as they continued to stare at Blaine.

_How can they do this?_ Blaine thought as his defences finally cracked.

"**Fine** **you win**!" Blaine shouted as he threw his hands in the air, he slumped down onto his bed and breathed a heavy sigh of relief his brain finally began to unwind from the strain.

"**Bloody hell**!... about time! " David breathed out as he fell next to Blaine "Don't think I could of lasted much longer...that almost **killed** me" He laughed as he closed his eyes breathing out heavily. Wes rolled his eyes as he watched his boyfriend and best friend flaked out on Blaines bed.

"Tell me about it I thought my head was gonna explode" Blaine said as he made exploding signs and noises around his head. David and Blaine laughed as they lay on the bed each making louder explosions. Blaine stopped as he felt the bed dip beside him.

"You guys are totally useless" Wes said as he looked at the lads, both boys faked hurt placing their hands on their chests looking at Wes as he rolled his eyes at them. "30 minutes Blaine, thought you were getting better" Wes said as he nudged him with his hand.

"Hey! I beat my old score by 5 minutes... give me a break" Blaine said as David sniggered. "Anyways when you stare it creeps me out ...you get this vacant look in your eyes like a zombie" David burst out laughing as Blaine stood and walked straight legged with his arms outstretched in front of him. Wes threw a pillow at Blaine in response hitting him square in the face.

"That my friend is called _technique,_ makes sure I win _everytime_" Wes said smugly as he leaned back on the bed leaning on his elbows.

"It is kinda creepy" David said as he screwed his face up at Wes, Wes frowned at him as David turned to Blaine." He uses it when we're deciding who's turn it is to go _down.."_ He said as he ran his hand down his chest, smirking " he wins **every** time"

"Jesus David" Blaine shouted at him, screwing his face up in disgust "Why do you always do that?" Blaine placed his hands on his hips, David collapsed laughing on the bed as he watched Blaines reaction. David suddenly stopped as a pillow whacked him in his face.

"He **dose not** need to know that David! " Wes said as David glared at him throwing the pillow back, Wes caught it and put it behind his head as he lay back on the bed. David stuck his tongue out at Wes just before he turned back to face Blaine.

"Anyway you'll be too busy to complain when you and Kurt get it on" David said grinning as he sat up. Blaines face fell at David's words, he turned and walked over to his chair in the corner. He slumped in it sighing as he ran his hands over his face. Wes and David watched him their faces falling from concern for their beat friend at his sudden change at the mention of Kurts name.

"That may not even happen ... we may not even have our first kiss at this rate!" Blaine said frustratedly through his hands. He removed his hands and looked at his friends, their faces told him everything. "Look I'm sorry guys... just ignore me... I'm just being stupid" Blaine said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Wes looked at David then he stood up "What's going on Blaine..." Wes said as he knelt before him." I mean earlier you had a melt down because Kurt was late and he hadn't text..." Blaine looked at the floor as he listened to Wes, ashamed of his over reaction. ".. then we walk in and it looked like you and Kurt had i don't know fallen out" Wes continued as he watched Blaines reaction.

"We haven't fallen out" Blaine said as he stood and walked over to his window, " but he's hiding from me again" Blaine said sadly as he looked out the window. He slowly turned and faced his two best friends, Wes had now sat in the chair that Blaine had just vacated. " I don't know why or what it is but his family know and it annoys me that he still dosen't trust me enough to tell me!" Blaine said his voice starting to hitch. "I'm worried about him.. he's been through so much"

David stood and walked over to him placing his hands on Blaines shoulders.

"have you talked to him about it?" David asked quietly as Blaine lowered his eyes.

Blaine looked up at David "I was just about to when you lot come barging in" He said as he looked between David and Wes " Now I have to wait 'til tomorrow to try again" He said with a slight annoyance in his voice. David removed his hands he was worried that Blaine may push to hard with Kurt.

"Just don't push him" he said looking at Blaine " after everything he's bound to be a bit... fragile" Blaine looked at him as a frown appeared on his face, he pushed past David frustrated by his friends words.

"I'm not gonna push him.." Blaine said as he ran his fingers through his hair." But if we're gonna move on he has to be honest with me" Blaine said as he looked between his two friends. "Anyway.. he said something wierd like he trusts me but not my feelings" Blaine said waveing his hand in front of him as he tried to work out the meaning behind Kurts words.

"What does that mean?" David asked a confused look developing on his face. Blaine stared at him as he crossed his arms.

"Well I didn't get chance to ask did I" Blaine said sarcastically at David. David raised his eyes in response as if to say _'And that's my fault!' _Wes stood and walked towards Blaine wanting to cool things between his two friends before it got out of control.

"So he dosen't believe you love him?" Wes asked confused, Blaine looked at him as he contemplated Wes's words. " I mean anyone can see that you do" Wes said placing a hand on Blaines shoulder trying to reasure him. Blaine looked at him with the same confused face.

"I don't know!" Blaine sighed as he walked away from Wes and fell onto his bed face down, his face buried in the sheets. " My head hurts" He whined. David walked over to Blaine and dragged him to his feet, Blaine moaned in response all he wanted to do was go to sleep he was emotionally exhausted.

"Come on " David said as he turned Blaine and pushed him towards the door. "Lets go raid Neils stash and forget about things for tonight" Blaine walked reluctantly as David turned to Wes and dipped his head indicating for him to follow. "It will all look better in the morning" He added pushing Blaine the last step out the door.

**BACK IN KURTS ROOM**

Jeff sat on Kurts bed crossed legged as he watched Kurt pacing his floor, he hadn't said a word for the last 30 minutes. So Jeff did what he did best and just sat quietly and waited, no one ever noticed him when he did this. Every now and then Kurt would stop and look at Jeff sighing, then he would carry on walking running his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know what to do?" Kurt finally said as he sat down on his dresser chair. Jeff looked at him and cocked his head.

"What do you mean Kurt... about what" Jeff asked, he knew what Kurt was talking about but he wanted him to say it. Kurt looked at Jeff and frowned.

"Blaine of course!" Kurt said as if Jeff was stupid for asking the question. Jeff uncrossed his legs and moved forward on the bed letting his legs fall over the side. He looked Kurt in the eye he wanted to see Kurts reaction when he asked the next question.

"Are you breaking up with him?" Jeff asked tentavily. Kurt eyes widened surprised at Jeffs question.

"What? No! Of course not" Kurt said amazed that Jeff would even think that, Jeff sighed with relief inwardly. "Why did you ask that?"

"Well you said you didn't want to hurt him" Jeff stated as he repeated what Kurt had said earlier. Kurt looked at Jeff for a moment then lowered his eyes to look at his hands.

"yes but I didn't mean that... I just.." Kurt said as he picked at his fingers, Kurt breathed out frustratedly as he stood from his chair. " God why am I even talking to you!" Kurt stated as he started pacing again. Jeff watched Kurt he seemed to be very agitated and Jeff was worried he was going to have another breakdown. Jeff stood and put a hand on Kurts chest stopping him in mid stride, Kurt paused and looked down at Jeffs hand then he slowly looked up at Jeff through his eyelashes waundering why Jeff had his hand on his chest.

"Because you obviously need an impartial voice..." Jeff said as he lowered his hand. "I'm not in the inner circle but I am observant. And I know that you love Blaine very much and Blaine loves" Jeff said as he guided Kurt back towards the bed, he gently pushed Kurt down so he was seated. Kurt looked at him confused but allowed Jeff to guide him. "Now what i don't understand.." Jeff said as he sat next to Kurt " is why your so scared to let him in" Kurt looked at Jeff as his eyes began to tear up.

" Do you trust him?" Jeff asked quietly as he looked into Kurts eyes.

"Yes" Kurt whispered without hesitation as he looked at Jeff.

"Ok " Jeff said still looking into Kurts eyes, he needed to see Kurts reactions to his questions.

"Do you love him?" Jeff asked although he already knew the answer. Kurt gave him a small watery smile.

"With all my heart" Kurt whispered the love he had fro Blaine shone through his eyes. "Since the moment he sang Teenage Dreams" His smile deepened. Jeff smiled everyone already knew this except Blaine of course. Jeff looked at Kurt searching his eyes more deeply as he asked the next question.

"Do you believe Blaine loves you?" Jeff tentavily asked watching Kurt as for the first time Kurt paused, his smile faltered as his eyes started to moisten even more as he dropped his eyes.

"I belive that at this moment... he thinks he does" Kurt said as he tried to control his voice but the pain that he felt crept through. Kurt noticed that he had started to slowly begin to rub his hand. At this moment he wished Blaine was here, he needed to feel his touch to help calm his confusion. Jeff sat quietly as he watched Kurt his innerturmoil was starting to show pulling him down. Jeff reached out and placed his hand over Kurts stopping his actions, Kurt slowly lifted his eyes and looked at Jeff through moisten eyelashes.

"Kurt believe me... he loves you **so** much!" Jeff's voice was soft and gentle as he thought back to earlier when Blaine thought Kurt wasn't coming back. Kurt looked at Jeff and sighed.

"I know he does here..." Kurt said as he placed his hand over his heart "... But here I'm not so sure" Kurt said as he touched the side of his head with his fingertips as his tears were threatening to fall. Jeff looked at Kurt as he tried to understand why Kurt thought that Blaine would not truly love him.

As Jeff watched Kurt his mind started ticking over everything since the first time Kurt had come to Dalton. Flashes of Kurt watching Blaine the love evident in his eyes, the hurt as he listened to Blaine talk about the Gap guy. The way Blaine would flirt with Kurt and how he lapped up the attention, then his face waould fall as he watched Blaine use the same tactics on everyone else, even the women. Then Jessie... Jeff finally understood why Kurt was hesitant to believe Blaine even though he wanted to so much.

Jeff pulled Kurt into a hug shocking Kurt as he felt Jeffs arms tighten around him.

"Jeff!" Kurt said unsure at what to do "What are you doing?" he asked uncertainty in his voice.

"MMmphhh" Jeff said as he buried his head into Kurts shoulder. Kurt pulled away gently pushing Jeff to a safe distant away.

"Again i ask what are you doing?" kurt said more forcefully as he raised his eyes at Jeff, Kurts arms outstretched as he kept Jeff at bay. Jeff looked at Kurt puzzled by his question.

"I'm giving you a hug..." He said as he looked at Kurt. "I understand why your hesitant... but believe me Kurt Blaine may be very slow but he does love you with all his heart." Kurt sighed he appreciated what Jeff was trying to do, surprised at his tenderness but it warmed him.

"He loves everyone else to" Kurt said with a small smile as a little sadness etched his voiced.

"Yeah he likes to share" Jeff said smiling " but with you his eyes light up, he gets more hyper and he glows" Jeff said as he spread his hands out in the air as he opened his eyes wide.

"Glows?" Kurt said with a grin, he couldn't help it Jeff could be very animated at times

"Yeah you know he comes alive when he's around you" Jeff said, Kurt eyes slipped to his hands again. Jeff reached out his hand and placed it once more over Kurts heart. "I know you feel it here" He said softly. Kurt sighed as he reached for Jeffs hand holding it gently in his, he just needed some physical contact at this moment.

"I wish I belived that but i'm so confused... and scared... iIdon't think I would cope if I lost him again" Kurt whispered as he lifted his eyes to meet Jeffs, a single tear had slipped from his eyes.

"Kurt " Jeff said as he wiped the tear away with his thumb. "You need to tell him... everything... you won't loose him!"

"I don't know " Kurt said "I try but everything comes out all wrong" Jeff looked at Kurt his eyes closed slightly as his brain began to tick over.

"Ok " He said after a few moments. "how about singing it... that would be a first step." Jeff said "He always listens when you sing. And we'll find a song that says you love him and you want to believe he loves you, but you're scared to trust him" Jeff said as Kurt looked at him thinking over his words.

_It's true that we both respond better through song_ Kurt thought to himself _could be the first step I suppose!_

Kurt looked at Jeff he was still unsure. "It's a start " Jeff said as he saw Kurts hesitation.,Kurt looked at him and then nodded in agreement.

"And you know what" Jeff said as he jumped up excitedly. "I know the perfect song... I'll be back in a few minutes" Jeff excitedly ran to the door "Oh and when this works I get to video you're first kiss" Jeff said as he waved his phone at Kurt, Kurt shot his eyes wide and opened his mouth to tell him off. "For the Klaine fans" Jeff said as he ran out the door. Kurt shook his head and grinned at Jeffs retreating back he sat nervously waiting for him to return.

Kurt walked over to the window looking out at the green, he saw Blaine David and Wes running, Neil chasing after them. Kurt smiled to himself as he watched Neil dive onto Wes, David and Blaine stopped and turned around then they dived on top of Neil.

"It's now or never" Kurt said to himself.

_Well the next chapter will be up soon and Kurt tells Blaine some home truths, how will he take them and will it make or break them.!_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

_I can't do this... I can't do this!_ Kurt chanted to himself as his thoughts were racing round and round in his head! He was starting to get a migraine as he felt his head begin to explode from the pressure building inside as he tried to control his thoughts. He was currently sitting on the couch in the Warblers practice room, his eyes focused down on his hands as he rubbed it, trying his hardest to not make eye contact with Blaine or Jeff. He could feel their eyes boring into him as he tried to put up the wall that protected him. He closed his eyes as trying to still his beating heart as it decided to run riot through his ribcage, he felt it tightening as he tried to control his breathing.

_Why is this happening?_ Kurt thought to himself _Not now please!_ He quietly pleaded.

Last night he was so positive after Jeff had left, they had sorted out his song (Which Kurt had praised Jeff countlessly for his song choice) and they had talked some more. Then the dreams had come, well _nightmares,_ he had forgotten about his night terrors as he had climbed into bed confidently. He had them everynight and although they scare him at the time he had gotten used to them so they had less effect on him while he was awake. But last night they had come _thick_ and _fast,_ one after the other with no rest!. His head ached from the thoughts that swirled around his mind as his nightmares seeped into his head as he had layen awake. He didn't know why they were so bad, he had been so tempted to ring Finn after playing their song 10 times without success, but he wanted to prove to himself that he could get through 1 night without help. Things had gotten so bad that he had actually crept to Blaines dorm room, his hand resting on the doorknob as he tried to strike up the confidence to walk in, but he chickened out. What would Blaine of thought of him if he knew that some silly dreams were keeping him awake? So he told himself to _stop being so stupid!_ and walked slowly back to his dorm room, dragging his feet.

So that's why Kurt was currently nearly wetting himself with fear, he knew he was being _irrational_, he knew he had to sing this _stupid song_ (As Kurt had become to think of it in his unrational state), and he knew they had to talk. But he couldn't do that now, not while he was in this state he needed to calm his thoughts down first, so he could actually think straight. Kurt rubbed his hand harder as his agitation grew becoming angry with himself for allowing his dreams to take over **again**!.

Kurts breath hitched as he felt a hand slowly and softly move over his stilling his movements as it gently caressed him. Kurt knew who's hand this was he didn't have to open his eyes, pain filled his heart as he knew that Blaine would have that questioning look on his face, a mixture of worry, hurt and frustration. Kurt froze as he held his breath as Blaines hand gripped his tighter, willing himself to calm down.

"Kurt!" Blaine whispered trying to get his attention. Kurt squeezed his eyes tighter trying to still all the emotions running through him. He wanted to quieten the voices in his head from last night, he wanted to look at Blaine full of confidence, he wanted to sing his song, to talk. He wanted most of all to stop being so _scared all the time_!

"Kurt please... look at me!" Blaine said with more force. Kurt still kept his eyes shut not wanting to see the disappointment in Blaines eyes, he tried to control his breathing as he felt the walls closing in.

"You can't keep doing this" Blaine said as he ghosted his fingers along Kurts cheek, Kurt felt his breath hitch at the touch so tender.

"I know" Kurt whispered still keeping his eyes shut as he held his head down, he felt defeated by his thoughts.

"Talk to me..._please_" Blaine whispered as he clasped Kurts chin in his hand, slowly turning his head towards him. Kurt allowed him to do this wanting so much to relieve all the thoughts in his head and heart. Kurt took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes looking into Blaines, what Kurt saw took him by surprise he wasn't expecting to see pain in Blaines eyes as he searched Kurts, pain that he had caused. He looked around at the other boys in the room, each of their faces filled with worry and confusion unsure of what was happening. Kurt turned back to Blaine, he couldn't do this not now!

"_I'm so sorry_" Kurt whispered, then jumped from the chair and headed for the door coming to an abrupt stop as he ran into a body. Jeff stood in front of him clamping his hands on Kurts arms forcing him to stop in his tracks, Kurt looked at him pleading silently to let him go.

"You can't keep running away Kurt" Jeff said as he locked eyes with him, Kurt slowly shook his head. "You need to do this Kurt,_ believe me_... or you'll loose him for good" Jeff said as a flicker of emotion that Kurt couldn't put a finger on ran through his eyes, then it was gone. This got kurts attention, he didn't want to loose Blaine but he didn't know how or if he could start. Kurt felt a hand on his arm as Blaines fingers slowly slipped around him, Kurt slowly turned, Blaine looked at him his face fallen as he gently pulled Kurt out of Jeffs grip as he guided them to the piano in the corner.

"Just listen please, then you can decide." Blaine said as he sat on the stool indicating for Kurt to sit beside him. "After this if you still don't want to talk... then we'll just find another way" Blaine said as Kurt lowered himself beside Blaine never leaving his eyes. as Kurt sat down his eyes flitted towards the piano his brain just registering it's precence.

"Isn't this the piano out of the music room?" Kurt asked with an amused frown on his face. Blaine smiled as he started playing indicating towards Jeff who had moved to the side of it.

"Jeffs idea" Blaine said, Kurt turned and looked up at Jeff who just bowed his head in answer of Kurts raised eyebrow. Kurt turned back towards Blaine as he gently nudged Kurts shoulder. Kurt gave Blaine a small smile mirroring Blaines as he realised that this was the same position they had been in when Kurt had... Kurt shook his head from the thoughts that were starting to invade his mind and focused on Blaine as he began to sing.

**(WESTLIFE ~ BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE)**

_**BLAINE** All things come to those who wait_  
><em>Sometimes they just come too late<em>  
><em>And if we never speak again<em>  
><em>I don't wanna make that mistake<em>  
><em>We never seem to find <em>_The place or time_  
><em>To say what's on your mind<em>

_So tell me everything now_  
><em>Don't leave anything out<em>  
><em>I'll tell you all my fears<em>  
><em>My mistakes<em>  
><em>Before It's Too Late<em>

Kurt looks at Jeff surprised as he sings with Blaine as he added shadow backing to the song. Kurt realised that Jeff had been working with the two of them. As he watched Jeff he felt something was wrong , Jeff seemed to be lost in the song a longing in his eyes, but Kurt didn't have time to figure it out as his focus switched back to Blaine.

_**BLAINE AND JEFF** I don't wanna wake up one day_  
><em>Wondering if I shied away<em>  
><em>From something that once seemed so hard<em>  
><em>One thing that's so simple to say<em>  
><em>Why do you always hide Your tears when you cry<em>  
><em>Isn't it time you try<em>

_So tell me everything now_  
><em>Don't leave anything out<em>  
><em>I'll tell you all my fears<em>  
><em>My mistakes<em>  
><em>Before It's Too Late<em>  
><em>Before It's Too Late<em>  
><em>Before It's Too Late<em>

_**BLAINE** Tell me everything now_  
><em>Don't leave anything out <em>

_**BLAINE AND JEFF** I'll tell you all my fears_  
><em>My mistakes<em>  
><em>Before It's Too Late<em>  
><em>Before It's Too Late<em>

_**BLAINE** Oh no no no_  
><em>Before It's Too Late<em>

Kurt looked at Blaine as his eyes moistened, the song was so moving and honest. He knew that this was the moment that he had to decide what he wanted more than anything.

Blaine didn't say a word he just looked at Kurt his eyes moist from the passion he had put in the song. He knew he didn't need to say anything, the song said everything now he just had to sit and wait for Kurt to make the next move. He had done all he could, it was up to Kurt now. If you looked at Blaine you would think that he was full of confidence on the outside but inside he was **scared as hell** that Kurt would still decide to just walk away.

Kurt reached out and slipped his hand into Blaines, casting a flitting look up at Jeff then down at Blaines and his hand. Blaine let out a breath he had been holding relieved that Kurt hadn't just walked away. Kurt looked at their hands a smile graced his lips as he looked up at Blaine.

"That was the most beautiful and honest song I've ever heard" Kurt said "I want to repay the favour but I'm not sure..." Kurt started to say as he began to waver, lowering his eyes.

"Kurt" Blaine said as he reached out and lifted Kurts chin so he could see his eyes. "Just be honest" Kurt looked at him and sighed.

"Ok... maestro" Kurt said with a bit more confidence than he actually felt, as he beckoned Jeff to take a seat beside him. Jeff walked round while Blaine looked at him confused.

"If you would be so kind young sir" Jeff said with a small smile as he bowed and beckoned for Blaine to make room. Blaine frowned at Jeff then at Kurt as he stood and walked to stand by David and Wes who had moved to where Jeff had stood. Kurt looked at Jeff as he took his seat next to Kurt Jeff gave him a reasuring smile and Kurt turned to face Blaine answering his unasked question.

"Jeffs been helping me" Kurt said as he looked up at Blaine "He's been a real friend and talked some sense into me" Kurt said with a warm smile as he turned to look at Jeff.

"A feat in its self" Jeff said which was rewarded with a raised eyebrow from Kurt, a small smile graced his lips to show he wasn't offended.

"Gave me the push I needed" Kurt said nodding to Jeff, everyone looked at Jeff surprised as he gave them a small shy smile and shrug. Jeff looked back at Kurt noticing how nervous he was as Kurt closed his eyes trying to muster up his confidence. He reached out and placed his hand over Kurts getting his attention, Kurt opened his eyes and looked at him and Jeff removed his hand and smiled.

"Just like we practiced" Jeff whispered as he started to play. Kurt nodded and slowly stood walking to the other side of the piano so he was standing behind it opposite Blaine. His hands rested on the top, more to steady himself and keep him from falling as he looked atJeff and then to Blaine.

**(WESTLIFE ~ TELL ME ITS LOVE)**

_**JEFF** Ah ah ah ah ah_  
><em>Ah ah ah ah ah<em>

_**KURT** After all the lights come down_  
><em>And the circus has left town<em>  
><em>Will you be the one I can count on<em>  
><em>Will you be around<em>

Blaine watched Kurt as his face changed from confident to unsure, he listened to the words as he sang.

_When the stage is dark and empty_  
><em>And the last song has been sung, oh<em>  
><em>Will the love you feel still be as strong<em>  
><em>To help me carry on<em>  
><em>Let me know the words inside you say I do<em>

_**KURT** **WITH JEFF SINGING BACKING** Tell me its love (tell me) (ah)_  
><em>That's all I wanna hear you say (That's all) (ah)<em>  
><em>That we're enough (ah)<em>  
><em>And that you're always gonna feel this way (ah ah)<em>  
><em>No matter what (ah)<em>  
><em>No matter when (ah)<em>  
><em>You know I'd do it all again (ah)<em>  
><em>Tell me it's love (tell me) (ah ah)<em>  
><em>(Tell me it's love)<em>  
><em>Say I'm the one<em>

_**JEFF **Ah ah ah ah ah _

_**KURT** (oh yeah)_

Kurts voice faltered as he sang, he didn't know if he could carry on Blaine noticed this and he made a move to go to Kurt. David placed a hand on his arm to prevent him. Blaine looked at him with questioning eyes as David shook his head. Blaine turned back to face Kurt his heart aching for him. Jeff noticed that Kurt was struggling so he jumped in to sing the next bit giving Kurt time to recover. Kurt smiled at Jeff silently thanking him.

_**JEFF** When it's easier to walk away_  
><em>Are you strong enough to turn the page, oh<em>  
><em>Do you know how to begin again<em>  
><em>Would you let me in<em>  
><em><strong>KURT AND JEFF<strong> I'd get through anything I had to if I've got you_

Kurt looked at Blaine as he sang his line, the look on Blaines face was hard to read as it was a mixture of emotion.

_**KURT WITH JEFF SINGING BACKING** Tell me it's love (tell me) (ah)_  
><em>That's all I wanna hear you say (that's all) (ah)<em>

_That we've enough (ah)_  
><em>And that you're always gonna feel this way (ah ah)<em>  
><em><strong>KURT AND JEFF<strong> No matter what (ah)_  
><em>No matter when (ah)<em>  
><em><strong>KURT<strong> You know I'd do it all again (ah)_  
><em>Tell me it's love (tell me) (ah ah)<em>  
><em>(Tell me it's love)<em>  
><em>Say I'm the one<em>

_**KURT** Cause you know I want nothing else (ah ah)_  
><em>But to have you to myself (ah)<em>  
><em>Your love's all I ever knew (ah)<em>  
><em>If you feel it<em>  
><em><strong>KURT AND JEFF<strong> Let me know the words inside you say I do_

_**KURT** Tell me it's love_  
><em>That's all I wanna hear you say<em>  
><em>That we've enough<em>  
><em>And that you're always gonna feel this way<em>

_**KURT AND JEFF** No matter what (ah) __No matter when (ah)_  
><em>You know I'd do it all again (ah)<em>  
><em>Tell me it's love (tell me) (ah ah)<em>  
><em>Tell me it's love <em>

_Say I'm the one (tell me) (ah)_

_That's all I (wanna hear you say) (ah)_  
><em>That we've enough (ah)<em>  
><em>And that you're always gonna feel this way (ah ah)<em>  
><em>No matter what (ah)<em>  
><em>No matter when (ah)<em>  
><em>You know I'd do it all again (ah)<em>  
><em>Tell me it's love (tell me) (ah ah)<em>  
><em>Tell me it's love<em>

_**KURT** Say I'm the one_

_Say I'm the one_  
><em>Say I'm the one<em>

Kurt finshed and looked at Blaine a thousand thoughts running through his mind as he tried to read Blaines face.

_Did he like it ? Will he understand? Was it too much? Is he gonna walk away?_

Everyone was quiet as they watched Blaine and Kurt wandering where theses boys would go from here. After a few moments Blaine seemed to shake himself out of his reverie as he slowly walked over to Kurt. Locking eyes with him, Blaine never once left his sight as he closed the distance between them. Kurts heart stopped beating as he waited in anticipation nervous and scared. Blaine held out his hand as he looked at Kurt.

"Time to talk Kurt" Blaine whispered as a small smile graced his lips. Kurt looked at Blaine then he slowly slipped his eyes to Blaines out stretched hand. He paused as he contemplated his next move flitting his eyes to Jeff, Jeff shrugged his shoulders as if to say _'Upto you?_' Kurt let a shakey breath as he took Blaines hand.

"Ok" Kurt whispered as he looked back up at Blaines, both boys scared and unsure of where this would lead.

Jeff breathed out a sigh of relief as he watched the 2 boys walk out hand in hand through the door, quietly he prayed that they would make it. Jeff was pulled out of his thoughts as a hand slapped his back.

"Way to go Jeff.. what ever you did worked a treat" David said slapping Jeff on the back a big grinappeared on his face as Wes gave him a thumbs up.

"Yeah well done" Everyone said, Jeff revelled in the compliments for once, he wasn't used to them so he let them sweep over him. Jeffs face fell as he noticed a boy walking up towards him.

"Yeah well done Jeff" the boy said as he looked down at him, an unreadable look was on his face. He leant forward and whispered into Jeffs ear. Jeffs breath hitched as he felt the warmth of the boys breath ghost his ear, his body reacting as it recognised the scentl. Jeffs head instictively moved closer as his eyes slid shut. "Maybe if you tried that hard with us.. we may still of been together." The boy whispered Jeffs face fell at the words as his heart ached for him, the boy stood up and walked away without a backwards glance. Jeff swallowed as he slowly opened his eyes, his heart fell further as he watched Neils retreating back.

"_I tried_" Jeff whispered as a small tear graced his cheek.

_OOOOh a twist i didn't see coming! sorry guys but I had to put this stepping stone for the next chapter which is going to be an emotional journey for our boys. i couldn't just leap straight into the talk so bare with me please because I'm having dificulty writing it because my own eyes keep welling up :0(... The next chapter will be up within the next hour, just fine tuneing it!_


	32. Chapter 32

I hope this chapter will be worth the wait, I wanted to make it as emotional as I could as it's the turning point for our boys. That's why it's taken so long to write, I hope you enjoy. ;0)

Chapter 32

Kurt opened the door to his dorm room and entered followed closely by Blaine, he walked over to his window and paused as he looked out. He frowned as he noticed Jeff running up to Neil trying to get his attention, Neil turned and shoved Jeff away before he stormed off leaving Jeff standing there running his hand through his hair. Kurt sighed as he wandered what had gone on between the boys, as far as he knew Neil and Jeff hardly spoke to each other! Jeff had said some things during their talks that had confused him at the time but he never questioned him about it. He sighed as he shook the thoughts from his mind he needed to concentrate on him and Blaine, he would talk to Jeff later when he had sorted things out here. He opened his window and closed his eyes as he tried to still his rapidly beating heart, he took a deep breath as the fear of opening himself fully to Blaine enclosed his mind again.

_Breath Kurt just breath_ He silently told himself _It'll be fine_ he tried to convince himself, but it wasn't working as he felt the walls closing in again.

Behind him Blaine had slowly closed the door behind them as he watched Kurt walk towards the window, the sight before him was beautiful as Kurt was surrounded by the sun rays shining through the glass.

_I love him so much_ Blaine thought as he stared at Kurts back _I can't loose him, not now no matter what happens!_.

Blaine slowly turned and faced the door closing his eyes he placed his hand on the door, trying to steady his own rapidly beating heart.

_Breath Blaine_ He silently said _It won't be that bad!_ he thought as he tried to convince himself.

Slowly both boys took their final deep breaths before they turned to face each other at the same time, looking into each others eyes they took tentative steps towards the other. Coming to a stop in front of each other they gave small nervous smiles each unsure of what to do next.

"This is silly" They both said together after a few moments, they laughed nevously as they realised how ridiculous this was. Kurt indicated towards the bed and Blaine nodded silently in agreement. They walked towards it and both sat crossed legged facing each other, fidgeting nervously they let their eyes slide to their own hands clasped in front of them. They remained silent for a few moments but it felt like forever to each boy, every now and then they would look at each other at the same time giving each other a shy smile. They knew that one of them would have to make the first move sooner or later but neither wanted it to be them, it had seemed a good idea to begin with but neither knew how start.

Blaine let his eyes flit towards Kurts hand as he noticed he had begun to rub them again, he took a deep breath and slowly moved his hand so his fingers ghosted Kurts. He didn't want to push too much but he wanted Kurt to know he was here when he was ready, but most of all he just needed to touch Kurt he could never get enough of the feel of the boys hand in his. Kurt never said a word as he felt Blaines gentle touch, he slowly opened his eyes not realising that he had closed them, looking at Blaines fingers ghosting his he took the next move to entwine their hands. Blaine felt silent relief as he watched Kurt fully take his hand, they sat like this silently for a few moments before Kurt encased Blaines hand in both of his.

"Our hands fit so perfectly together" He whispered as if lost in his own thoughts. Blaine looked at him then placed his fingertips from his free hand under Kurts chin, slowly he lifted Kurts head so he could look into his eyes. Blaine locked eyes with Kurt but stayed silent willing Kurt to speak, questions must of raced through Blaines eyes because Kurt closed his own so he would not see them.

"Talk to me Kurt" Blaine whispered as he removed his fingers and placed his free hand over the top of Kurts hand. Kurt felt the warmth of Blaines fingertips replaced by coldness on his chin and he instantly missed them, he felt his heart melt as Blaines hand encased his bonding them as one. Kurt tried to control his tears as his emotions threatened to spiral.

"I...I don't know where to start" Kurt whispered as he opened his eyes to look at Blaine giving him a watery smile as his eyelashes became moist.

"What about the beginning... that's always a good place " Blaine said with a small smile as he tried to encourage Kurt to talk. Kurt looked at Blaine his eyes intense as he contemplated Blaines words, Blaine swallowed as the intensity unnerved him.

_Is he playing MUMMSIE_ Blaine thought to himself trying to keep his face neutral as he felt himself start to sweat under Kurts gaze. _God I hope not, I wouldn't last 5 minutes!_

Blaine breathed out a sigh of relief as Kurt nervously smiled, lowering his eyes.

"What if you don't like what you hear?" Kurt quietly asked as he stared at their hands, he couldn't feel where his hands started and Blaines ended. It was strange how this simple touch eased the thoughts swirling through his mind. Blaine leaned closer and placed a gentle kiss to Kurts forehead, his soft lips grazing his skin. Kurt closed his eyes as his breath hitched, his thoughts became still under Blaines tender touch of his lips. Blaine rested their foreheads together closing his eyes as he willed Kurt to believe his words.

"I'm not going anywhere" He whispered, his warm breath sweeping over Kurts cheek. "No matter what happens"

"I wish I believed that" Kurt whispered as he pulled his head away from Blaines instantly regretting it as his thoughts whirled into motion. Blaines forehead creased puzzled by Kurts words noticing that Kurt was avoiding his eyes.

_How can he think I would leave him... after everything!_ Blaine thought to himself as his confusion grew. He had no idea what was going through Kurts mind for him to think that he would ever walk away now he had found Kurt.

"Talk to me Kurt.. please" Blaine pleaded as he squeezed their hands together pulling him closer. Kurt looked at Blaine his heart ached as he saw the confusement and helplessness in his eyes. He had no idea that he was the reason Kurt was so scared of allowing himself to fall completely. Kurt knew that he was going to hurt Blaine but he saw no way back now. Kurt sighed as he looked down at their encased hands then he slowly pulled away, releasing their hands as he rose, the coldness replacing the warmth as he moved towards the window. Looking out he gazed at the clouds in the sky he noticed a bird flying in the distance, how he wished he could soar high above the world like this bird. The weightlessness he must feel as he floats on the wind, gliding smoothly through the clouds as the wind blows throughs his wings. Kurts shoulders felt heavy as his thoughts flitted back to earth as he heard Blaine behind him.

"Kurt" blaine whispered concern etched his voice as he watched this beautiful soul gaze out the window, the whole world seemed to weigh on his body. Kurt tipped his head back towards Blaine looking at him from the corner of his eye. Blaine wanted so much to run to Kurt and wrap him in his arms, protect him from his thoughts but he couldn't. He had to let Kurt work through this his own way in his own time, but he hated it. Kurt turned back to look out the window searching for the bird, he sighed as he realised that the bird had flown away.

"Do you remember when we first met" Kurt quietly asked as he stared out the window lost in a memory as a smile appeared on his face. Blaine frowned wandering where this was going before a smile graced his lips as the memory slipped into his mind.

"You were a rubbish spy" Blaine said as he gave a small laugh, "Loved the boots though"

Kurt glanced back at Blaine with a small knowing knowing look as his smile remained on his lips, "I know... they were my best" Kurt said turning with a slight tilt of his head. "The moment you started singing... I fell in love with you" Kurt gave Blaine a shy smile as Blaines eyes widened from Kurts words, he had no idea that Kurt had been in love with him for so long. A mixture of emotions ran through him relief that he now knew that Kurt was in love with him and pain at being so blind.

"I had no idea" Blaine whispered his voice laced with appology.

"You were the only one" Kurt said the sadness evident on his face as he tried to keep his smile from fading. Blaine didn't know what to do he felt his own face fall as he watched Kurt trying so hard not to fall apart. Kurt looked at Blaine his eyes never leaving his as he thought threw the jumbled mess his mind now housed. he didn't want to fall apart in front of Blaine as the feelings he'd felt over the past few months threatened to over whelm him. He had faught so hard to contain them and yet here he was opening the flood gates. Kurt took a shaky breath as he faught for control.

"You were so kind that day when you called me back..." kurt said as he drifted off again "I thought here's someone who truly understood me... what I was going through... actually saw me" kurt whispered his eyes moistening as he thought back to his time at McKinley. Blaine watched Kurt intently fighting the urge that ran through his body to just hold him and kiss away Kurts pain. It pained him to see the hurt in Kurts eyes whenever he thought about his time at Mckinley.

"I did see you Kurt" Blaine said with as much cofidence he could muster as his own voice hitched from his own emotions. kurt looked at Blaine and gave a little laugh as he moved to sit at on his chair by his dresser. Blaine frowned at kurts response puzzled as to why Kurt would laugh at his words he couldn't understand why Kurt would doubt him so much.

"Do you remember valentines day?" Kurt asked blaine as he lowered himself to sit. Blaine looked at him confused as he mind ticked over, kurt just sat watching him as he waited for Blaines brain to kick into gear. Kurt smiled slightly as he watched BLaines face screw up in embarressment as realisation hit him, Gap Guy!

"uuuughh dont remind me" Blaine moaned as he buried his head in his hands,. "I think that was the most embarassing thing i have ever done" He laughed as he lifted his head. Kurt just smiled at him but it never reached his eyes, all that seemed to reach Kurts eyes were the mixture of emotions that he was feeling rolled into one.

"Do you remember what I said to you in the coffee shop after..." Kurt said looking at Blaine his eyes never leaving his, Blaines face fell as he remembered what kurt had said to him. "I wanted so much to be that Guy at the Gap... for you to sing to me, ask me out" Kurt said his eyes never leaving Blaines, it was as if Kurt wa trying to pour all his hurt into Blaine through his eyes, make him feel everything he had felt on that day. Blaine looked at him guilt written all over his face when he remembered the look on Kurts face as he spoke to him. Blaine opened his mouth to speak but kurt cut him off with his hand.

"You said that you really cared about me but you didnt want to ruin our friendship... didn't want to 'screw it up'" Kurt sarcastically as he made speech markswith his fingers on the screw it up part.

"I did... do care a lot for you Kurt... but I'd just made a fool of myself over some guy... I wasn't ready to make the same mistake" Blaine said as he tried to get Kurt to understand.

"I know and I understood that.. but do you know how it feels to have the boy you love flirt with you and yet not want to be with you... Say they have feelings about you but just want to be friends?" Kurt said his voice sharper than he intended it to be as he felt those old feelings resurface. Blaine looked at Kurt watching as Kurt tried to keep his mask from falling. He felt guilty for the way he had made Kurt feel even if he hadn't realised it at the time. Blaine went to say something but kurt put his hand up in front of him to stop him.

"But I... " Blaine carried on undeterred.

"Then why did you agree to go on a date with Rachel?" Kurt asked his voice had a tint of anger and hurt as his mind raced back to that day when he had heard Blaine on the phone. Those same feelings from that day were still lurking behind the scenes, he had tried to understand that day he really did but when you're hurting it's difficult to.

"Kurt I was confused... you know that I told you" Blaine replied a hint of frustration in his voice as his face turned to amazement that Kurt would bring that up. He thought he understood what Blaine was going through at the time, how he was just trying to find out who he was in the world.

"I know and I understood that I really did... but it still hurt" Kurt said as he whispered the last bit looking at Blaine. Blaine edged towards the bed as Kurt struggled to maintain control of the emotions washing over him. He was trying so hard not to scream and shout at Blaine to let everything come out at once. He knew he had to do this one step at a time for Blaine to truly understand, but he was finding it so hard. "When you kissed Rachel right in front of me I tried so hard to just go with the flow..." Kurt started.

"I was drunk Kurt... So was Rachel and it was just a game!" Blaine said as his frustration rose.

"I know..." Kurt almost shouted, he paused to collect his thoughts, closing his eyes, before they spiralled out of his control. Blaine was shocked at the tone of Kurts voice, this wasn't going too well. Kurt took a deep breath and carried on as he slowly opened his eyes that now threatened tears. Blaine was startled by the pain he saw in them.

_Did I really cause him all this pain?_ Blaine thought to himself as he frowned in confusement.

"I know Blaine but it was right here..." Kurt said as he placed his hand in front of his face, he lowered his hand and looked Blaine straight in the eyes. "I had to watch you kiss someone else right in my face.." Kurts emotion was teetering on anger as the picture of Blaine and Rachel jumped to the forefront of his mind. "... The boy I loved was kisssing, not me, but someone else and it hurt Blaine... It hurt so much" Kurts voice hitched as he said the last bit. his forhead folded as he tried to control the tears that were threatening to fall.

God I had no idea Blaine thought as he tried to control his own tears, pained as he listened to Kurt watching the hurt foem on his face.

"I'm sorry babe.." Blaine said with conviction he had no idea that Kurt had been holding all this in, that his actions had hurt Kurt so much.

Kurt looked a Blaine and gave a little laugh as he looked away towards the window. Blaine frowned as he watched Kurt rise from his seat and walked back towards the window folding his arms as he looked out. Usually Kurt loved it when Blaine called him babe but today it just irritated him.

_How many times has he used that endearment on other people?_ Kurt thought to himself_ Did he use it on Jessie_ Kurt's breath caught in his throat at the mere thought of Jessie.

_What was that laugh for?_ Blaine thought to himself a bit put out that Kurt had laughed when he was trying to be sincere, and he sounded a bit sarcastic.

"What was that?" Blaine asked as he watched Kurt. Kurt turned and looked innocently at Blaine, his face firmly back in place.

"What was what?" Kurt asked his voice even voided from emotion as he stared Blaine right in the eyes. Blaine felt a little taken aback by the look in his eyes, it unnerved him.

"How do you do that?" blaine asked frowning with amazement.

"Do what Blaine? Kurt answered as he turned to fully face Blaine watching his face change from amazement to confusement.

"Hide so easily" Blaine simply stated, Kurt didn't speak at first but just stared at Blaine showing nothing with his face or eyes. It really unerved Blaine when Kurt would show this side of him because he had no way of reading him, he hated that he needed to know what Kurt was feeling.

"Years of practice" Kurt whispered as a flitter of emotion etched his voice. Kurt shook his head as he tried to order his thoughts, he had to do this in order or it would just be a jumbled mess. Blaine sat and watched Kurt he fidgeted as he fiddled with a bit of thread hanging loose on his blazer, it was wierd how this soothed him. He was trying to order his own thoughts as he listened to Kurt, he was so confused as to why this was still causing Kurt pain.

_Surely all this is in the past_ Blaine thought, _I mean we're sort of together now! _

Kurt took a deep breath as he tried to gatther his thoughts the next bit was going to be even harder, he needed to distance himself from his emotions or he would totally collapse and that's not what he wants.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt said as he looked at his hand, he stilled them as he realised he was starting to rub them. blaine was shook out of his own reverie as he heard Kurts question.

"Sure, anything?" Blaine said with as much feeling he could muster, he wanted Kurt to know that he would never hide anything from him. Kurt lifted his eyes and looked at Blaine.

"When you realised that you were actually gay.." Kurt started before he took another breath. "Why did you still not ask me out?" blaine looked at him confused.

"I mean we flirted, hungout all the time, sang flirty songs together, watched movies wrapped up in each others arms... You even kissed me on my cheek" Kurt said his voice full of confusement. "In retrospect we were sort of dating... everyone else thought we were and well..." Kurt quetlysaid as he slipped his eyes to his hands. "I thought that we were moving towards actually being together" Kurt lifted his eyes to look at Blaine he was amazedto still see confusement on his face.

"We were friends Kurt... you were my best friend I mean I cared about you but if I'm honest I wasn't sure what we were" Blaine said as he tried to make sense of all this. Kurt just looked at Blaine he couldn't read the look in Kurts eyes. "I guess we were moving in that direction but... I guess I wasn't ready" Blaine whispered, his hearet ached as he watched Kurts face fall.

"So you weren't 'ready' to take that step with me.." Kurt said as his anger and pain flooded out of him, his voice sharper than he thought but he didn't care. All his feelings not just about Blaine, jessie but everyone that had hurt him was seeping through the flood gates and he had no idea how to stop them. "But you were with Jessie?" kurt asked his eyesbrows lifted in question as he tried to replace his mask but the sternest in his voice failed him.

Blaine didn't say a word he just stared at Kurt, his face morhed between confusement, hurt and then anger as he realised whrer all this was heading. Kurt blamed him for what happened with Jessie and Blaine felt that was unfair, he had no idea that Jessie and Dave were hurting Kurt. Kurt never told anyone what they were doing or what Jessie had done to him so how could Kurt blame him.

"It wasn't my fault, you can't keep blaming me for what happened to you" Blaine nearly shouted as his own guilt came to the forefront mixing in with his anger at being blamed for something he had no control over. Kurt looked at him confused wandering if they were talking about the same thing, of course Kurt blamed him he was the one that played with his emotions and pushed him aside when someone else caught his attention.

"If I had any idea what they were doing... If you had told me, anyone " Blaine said clenching his teeth as he tried to keep his anger under control, he was more angry at himself and Jessie than what Kurt was actually saying. Ashamed that he didn't see. Kurts faced changed from confusement to realisation, they were talking about different things Blaine had no idea what Kurt was actually saying. Anger rose as he realised that Blaine had not heard a single word he had said.

"Did you hear anything that I said today... did anything actually sink through that gel filled head of yours?" Kurt asked trying to keep his voice steady as he pointed his finger towards Blaines head, this was not going well.

"Of course I did.. I'm not stupid" Blaine said with a hint of hurt in his voice that Kurt actually thought that of him. Kurt looked at Blaine and laughed again.

"There.." Blaine said indicating to Kurt with raised eyebrows "... that laugh... why do you keep laughing like that?" Blaine asked as he frowned in puzzlement if not a little offeneded when all Kurt did was raise his eyes in response.

"After everything I've said you're worried about what I'm laughing at?" Kurt asked as he gained control of his anger, crossing his arms across his chest in indignation. Blaine didn't say a word as he looked at Kurt he felt as though he was being scolded by his parents as he started to fiddle with the loose thread on his blazer.

"Well if that's all you're worried about blaine then I will tell you" Kurt said his anger rising at Blaines mashed up priorities, Blaine realising his mistake went to respond. Kurt placed his hand up in front of him stopping Blaine in his tracks. "No please no need to explain... My **laugh** as you are so interested in is a sarcastic laugh at your use of the endearment **BABE** which you use with **anything** with a pulse and your obvious **_blindness_ to anything that is laid in front of you!"** Kurt shouted as he turned away from Blaine, Kurt closed his eyes as he tried to gather his anger this was not how he wanted it to go.

Blaines eyes flew wide as he flinched at Kurts angry words, he narrowed his eyesas his own anger grew hurt that Kurt would think so little of him. Blaine grabbed Kurts arm and forcefully turned him around, Kurts eyes flew open with amazement.

"I only use that '_endearment'_ with peiople I care about" Blaine said as he put endearment in speech marks. "And as for my obvious **blindness**... yes I agree sometimes I'm not as clued up as _you higher beings who know everything_..." Blaine said already regretting his choice of words as Kurt raised an eyebrow at him and crossed his arms. "But it is unfair to **blame me** for what happened with Jessie... I was not there when he forced you to do those... _things_, if I was then he wouldn't be walking today. Maybe if you had **told** someone it wouldn't off got that **far**!" Blaine all but shouted as his guilt and anger at not being there for Kurt came out in his voice.

Kurt flinched at Blaines tone and he took a step back away from Blaine. Blaine instantly regretted his words and tone as he saw Kurts face crumble, he reached out to him his own face full of pain for causing this reaction in Kurt.

"Don't " Kurt sobbed as his emotional gates flew open, all his control fell apart as the tears fell. Blaines eyes welled as he watched his love falling apart in front of him again, caused by him **again**!

"Kurt...I'm sorry" Blaine whisperd as he tryed to convey how much he regretted letting his anger and frustration come out the way it did. Kurt took a deep breath as he tried to control his breathing, tried to stop the tears from falling.

"_It wasn't my fault_ ...I was trying to protect you... " Kurt sobbed through his tears, Blaine looked at him confused "If I had told anyone... they were going to hurt you... I _loved you so much_ I couldn't let them do that to you" Kurt whimpered as he was loosing control, he didn't want to loose control not yet he needed to say so much more to Blaine.

Blaines face fell his tears spilled over as he realised that Kurt had gone through all that for him. He hadn't realised until now, this very minute how much Kurt had loved him and for so long. Blaines heart filled with pain as he understood what Kurt was saying.

How much had he messed this boy around? played with his heart with out realising what he was doing, and still Kurt stayed, never left **his** side. He was so ashamed and angry with himself for allowing his own foolishness to get in the way of his feelings for Kurt, for not being their for him when he needed him, for pushing him aside like he was nothing even if he hadn't meant to. He realised now that he had loved Kurt from that first **"hi", **captivated by that smile**,** but he had been to **blind** and **stupid** to see it. If it wasn't for him Kurt would never have had to go through all this pain, been hurt the way he was by Dave. He **never** would of been violated by Jessie.

"I'm so sorry Babe.." Blaine whispered as he started to back away, Kurt watched him confused as he saw Blaine step further away.

"Blaine " Kurt choked through his tears reaching his hand out towards him, he didn't want him to leave. Kurt started to panic as he watched Blaine look at his hand shaking his head!

"I don't deserve you.." Blaine whispered as he moved further away.

Kurts eyes widened as he realised what Blaine was doing, Kurt felt his heart break as his worse fear were coming true. Kurt shook his head in disbelief, he didn't want to believe this, didn't want this to be real. he reached ot fo Blaine again he didn't want him to go, he needed, wanted him here with him.

" You deserve so much better" Blaine sobbed as his voice hitched, he looked into Kurts eyes. Both mirrored each others with pain and anguish they couldn't believe how this had gone so wrong! Kurt took a desperate step towards Blaine he didn't want him to leave that wasn't his intention, he couldn't loose him **not** **now**! Blaine shied away.

"Blaine I didn't mean..." Kurt started before he was cut off by Blaine shaking his head more vigourusly tears running down both their faces before he turned and ran out the room slamming the door behind him. Kurt ran to the door reaching out for Blaine but the door closed before he could reach it. He stopped and sobbed as he rested his head and hands upon it as he closed his eyes, his whole body shook from the pain cutting through every part of his body. He couldn't believe how things had spiralled out of control, it had gone so wrong!.

After a few moments he felt himself calm as he stood with his forehead pressed against the cold hard door, feeling something pulling him through the door. His thoughts were whirling as he tried to control and clear his mind.

Out in the hall Blaine had stopped turning he placed his forehead and hands on to the door, his body wrecked with pain and guilt at what he had done to Kurt. He couldn't believe how things had spiralled out of control, how everything had gone so wrong. Closing his eyes he tried to still his breathing take control of his tears that were falling harder now his face folded in pain, after a few moments he seemed to calm as he felt something pull him through the door. His mind started to clear as his emotions drifted away and he started to make sense of the thoughts whirling through his head.

_"I can't loose him... I can't walk away"_ Blaine whispered to himself. As he stood there the warmth he felt as he laid his head on the door, the calmness disapeared and he felt cold and empty. On the other side of the door Kurt pushed himself away sighing heavily as he turned and walked towards his bed his body drained of all emotion and feeling.

Blaine slowly pushed himself away from the door and looked down at the handle, he slid his hand over it an slowly encased it with his fingers, turning it slowly he opened the door and walked back into the room.

"Kurt" he whispered as he closed the door behind him.

As Blaine stood in Kurts room he took on the sight in front of him, Kurt was lying on his bed curled up into himself. Blaines heart sank as he realised he had once again let him down, he mentally beat himself as he watched Kurts body shake with silent tears!

_No more_ Blaine thought to himself as he walked slowly towards Kurts bed. Standing beside it with Kurts back to him Blaine lowered himself down and wrapped his arms around the shaking body, pulling it towards him. Kurt tensed at the touch unsure of how to react, he was so tired of the pain that ripped through his heart his head hurt from the anguish he felt inside. He just wanted to feel release form all the emotional rollercoaster he had been on, his whole body and mind was tired and weak, no more fight was left in him.

"I'm not going anywhere Babe" Blaine whispered in Kurts ear repeating the words he had said earlier. "No matter what... I love you so much" Blaines voice hitched as his eyes began to tear wanting Kurt to relax in his arms and believe him. After a few moments Kurts body softened into Blaines hold and Kurt turned to face him, searching his eyes for any hidden lies. Both boys took in each others faces, they shared red tear stained eyes as they looked at each other.

"I love you to " Kurt whispered as he cupped Blaines face with his hand his thumb tenderly stroked his cheek . Kurt slowly leaned in and kissed Blaine softly their lips barely touching, it wasn't filled with passion or lust it's wasn't what they needed right now, but it was filled with love and acceptance. The first step to finally being together, they knew there was things that needed to be worked out still but for now it was enough.

Kurt pulled away and both boys felt the loss as their lips parted. Kurt moved in closer to Blaine as he snuggled his tear stained face into Blaines chest, Blaine pulled him in tighter moulding their bodies as they fitted perfectly together. Both boys closed their eyes and slipped into sleep their minds calm and quiet their bodies relaxed, for now the worst was behind them.

_Well what do you think? I hope I was able to express both Blaine and Kurts thoughts and feelings, explain why Kurt was still holding back. Hopefully there was not too many mistakes. The story dosen't finish here because there are still some things unresolved ie Jessie and Dave. But I'm pleased to say that things are looking a bit better for our boys. :0)_


	33. Chapter 33

This is a bit of fluff which I think we all agree that our boys deserve after what they have been through. Especially Kurt he needs some TLC now and I think Blaine may enjoy giving him some lol :0)

Chapter 33

Shadows danced across Kurts floor of his dorm room as the early morning sun streamed through his window. He leaned against the window sill looking out watching the sun rise in the distance, listening to the birds greeting as they felt its warmth. He had always loved this time of day as the quietness gave him time to collect his thoughts ready for whatever the day brought him. Kurt glanced back at his bed at the sleeping form strawn across his covers, he sighed as he turned back to the half risen sun watching as the shadows began to spread across the grass.

Last night had been emotionally draining not just for him but for Blaine too, they had reached a crossroad in their realationship and although last night they seemed to of chosen the same path he wandered what today would bring. Things always looked different in the morning than from the night before, one of his worries was that Blaine would change his mind and find it too hard to even try. Kurt had risen early after one of his dreams had awoken him, although it wasn't as bad as the night before it was still hard to fall back to sleep after. Kurt glanced another look back at Blaine watching him as he snuggled into his pillow, he smiled to himself as he thought back to 1 hour ago.

**Kurt started to moan quietly in his sleep, a frown forming on his face as his body began to move trying too find comfort in the arms that held him. His eyes _suddenly_ flew open as he pulled himself up releasing him from the arms that were once wrapped around him, his breathing was heavy as beads of sweat started to form upon his forhead. He looked around his room his eyes darting to the corners as he tried to make sense of the darkness, his eyes widened as he waited for his brain to respond, his breathing began to ease as his heart slowed. He sighed with relief as he realised he was in his room and not back at the mall, closing his eyes he tried to still the thoughts that still ran through his mind. During the day he was fine he could push them aside as he focused on other things, but here in the darkness he had to try harder to quieten the voices. He jumped as he felt a hand rest upon his arm, his eyes shooting open as his head shot round to look down at who the hand belonged to. He sighed with relief as his brain once again kicked into gear registering who was touching him, he smiled slightly as he looked down into two sleepy eyes staring up at him.**

**"You alright babe?" Blaine whispered concern showing on his face as his forehead creased. Rubbing his eyes as he tried to wake himself up Blaine leaned up so he was resting on one arm. Kurt looked at Blaine and gave him a small smile, trying to reassure himself aswell as Blaine.**

**"Yeah...It's nothing" Kurt whispered as he allowed himself to be pulled back into the arms of his love. Blaine pulled Kurt tight and snuggled him so he was lying in the crook of Blaines neck, he placed a soft kiss onto Kurts forehead. Kurt instinctively closed his eyes as he let the loving gesture ease his troubled mind.**

**"Mmmmm go back to sleep... too early" Blaine whispered in his deep throaty sleepy voice. Kurt thought that it sounded so sexy and if he was in the right frame of mind he would move things forward, take advantage of having Blaine in his bed wrapping him in his arms. But he wasn't ready to take that step just yet, he wanted to but he needed some more time so he tried to get comfortable in Blaines arms and enjoy the warmth that flowed through them. Normally he would listen to his song after one of his dreams before he drifted off again but he couldn't do that this time. He didn't want to move from Blaines arms they made him feel safe and his Ipod was on the bedside cabinet, which means reaching over Blaine and waking him again. Instead he decided to try and get back to sleep as he listened to Blaines soft snores, feeling his chest rise and fall under his hand in a steady rythmn. **

**After a while he was still unable to sleep, without his distraction the dreams seeped through his mind again. When he knew that Blaine was fast asleep, he couldn't face any questions this early not just yet, Kurt decided he might aswell get up and watch the sunrise. He didn't want to disturb Blaine with his tossing and turning so he gently pulled himself from his arms and moved to climb from his bed. He had to smile as he watched Blaine pout and moan in his sleep reaching out to pull Kurt back, he seemed to notice the loss of Kurts body. **

**_He even pouts in his sleep_ Kurt laughed to himself as he watched Blaine reach for a pillow and snuggle into it, sighing contentedly he pulled the pillow in tighter, nuzzling it with his cheek as a small smile appeared on Blaines face.**

**_Do I feel like a pillow_ Kurt frowned to himself as he watched Blaine.**

**"MMMM Kurt you're so soft" Blaine whispered in his sleep as he nuzzled further into the pillow. Kurt raised an eyebrow at the comparison then rolled his eyes as he watched Blaine place a kiss on the top of the pillow, he obviously thought this was Kurts forehead. Kurt turned and grabbed a towel from his draw, he walked towards the bathroom for a shower so he could meet the morning sun refreshed.**

Kurt turned back to look out the window again his mind was still a bit crowded from his restless night, the shower had cleared some but he needed something extra. He reached for his ipod on his bedside cabinet and placed the earphones in his ears, running through his music selection he found the song he wanted. As the music rang through his ears the sweet voice started to relax his mind, he listened to the words as he closed his eyes allowing them to chase away his night thoughts.

Blaine stirred from his slumber clutching the pillow to his chest, he slowly opened his eyes and frowned as he caught sight of what was actually in his arms.

_That's not Kurt! _He thought as he shoved the offending object to the side of the bed frowning. Blaine looked around the room a confused look on his face as he wandered where Kurt had gone, a smile crept onto his face as he spotted his gorgeous boyfriend looking out of the window.

_Yes that angel is my boyfriend_ Blaine thought to himself as he felt his heart grow as he watched Kurt. Blaine let his legs fall over the side of the bed, stretching his arms above his head he tilted his head to the side, a cheeky smile falling across his face as he realised that Kurts eyes were actually shut and he seemed to be humming to a song. Blaine crept from the bed and tip toed towards him, straining his ears he tried to make out the song. It was nothing he had heard before but it sounded beautiful, he always thought that Kurts voice was the sound of angels and to wake up to it was something he wanted to do forever.

Kurt allowed his mind to drift off to a place he felt safe as he listened to the music, a place where nothing could reach him where his thoughts were still a place where only two people existed.

**_Kurt was dancing on a stage as Charlotte Martins wild horses played in the background, he moved smoothly across the boards as his body and mind danced in Lyrical Contemporary in time with the music that surrounded him. From the side Blaine slowly walked on his movements smooth and in time with the body in front of him as he watched Kurts graceful moves .As he moved around Kurt he gently caught him in his arms lifting him high in the air, Kurt looked down at Blaine as Blaine looked up, their eyes locking together as Blaine turned spiralling Kurt down back into his arms their lips only millimetres apart as Kurt came down to Blaines eye level. Their love seeped through every pore of their body, Kurt moved away gracefully as they started to move together their passion evident in every move they made becoming one with each other and the music._**

Kurt was brought out of his dream as he felt warm arms wrap around his small frame making him jump slightly for the second time. He turned his head to face Blaine as his arms moved further around Kurts waist bringing Kurt closer to his body, Kurt pulled out his earphones allowing the music to echo in the background.

"Hey" Blaine said softly as he smiled lovingly at Kurt.

"Hey" Kurt answered shyly back leaning in to peck Blaine on his lips. Blaine closed his eyes enjoying the feel of Kurts lips on his even if it was quickly, Kurt pulled back and watched Blaine as he lingered for a few seconds with his eyes still shut. Blaine slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Kurts Ipod.

"What you listening to?" Blaine asked as he moved his hand to take the earphone out of Kurts hand. Kurt pulled his hand away and quickly turned off his ipod, he wasn't sure why but he wanted to hold on to this one thing for a little while longer. Blaine frowned at his actions wandering why Kurt didn't want him to know what he was listening to.

"Just some song" Kurt said shrugging as he turned to look back out of the window, brushing aside the question as if it wasn't important. He didn't want to hide anything more from Blaine but he didn't want to talk about his nightmares just yet, he wanted to just enjoy the feeling of Blaines arms around him, enjoy the peace and the comfort they brought.

_What was that about?_ Blaine wandered as he watched Kurt turn and stare out the window. He tried to squash the thoughts that were starting to run through his mind fearing that Kurt was still hiding something. He was just about to ask when he was distracted by Kurt as he leaned back agaist his body bringing them even closer, Kurt turned his head slightly so his forehead rested against the side of Blaines head. They fitted perfectly together moulding into one, he closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of how close they were. They had cuddled like this before but this time it felt different, he could feel his heart racing as his body began to react to how close Kurts ass was to his groin. Kurt shuffled as he moved Blaines arms lower down his body so he could link their fingers, Kurt felt the stillness of the morning and the warmth of Blaines body run through his as he relaxedmore into Blaines hold.

_God I wish he wouldn't do that!_ thought Blaine as Kurt shuffled once more, his ass was grazing his groin, there was not much pressure but Blaine had realised a long time ago that even the slightest touch from Kurt was enough to draw the attention of his cock. Blaine shifted their bodies slightly so his groin was moved slightly away from Kurts ass, but this movement had shifted Kurts top where their hands linked and Blaine felt a small slither of Kurts bare skin touch his thumb. Blaine couldn't believe that even this slight touch of Kurts skin was enough to start his heart racing, he absently started to stroke Kurts skin under his thumb.

_Think horrible thoughts_ Blaine told himself as he tried to quell his desire to grind his groin against Kurts hip as his desire started to rise, he only wished that Kurt couldn't feel his growing problem. _**God**! _He thought to himself as Kurt shifted back to their previous position. How he wanted to pull Kurt tighter so his could rub his groin harder against Kurts ass just for **some** friction!.

_Was that a sigh?_ Blaine thought as his eyes widened at the sound that escaped Kurts mouth. _God I wish he wouldn't sigh like that!_.

Blaine was loosing the battle as the blood started rushing south, he needed a distraction quick before Kurt realised and ran a mile.

_Think of David and Wes doing it_ Blaine thought, his face screwed up as the picture jumped into his mind as his boby reacted instantly. _Well that worked_ Blaine thought to himself with a raised eyebrow in surprise as the pressure in his groin eased.

Mean while as Blaine was going through his own torture Kurt had realised Blaines little predictement, _well not so little_ Kurt thought to himself. Although he wasn't ready to take things that far he was curious as to whether he could push Blaine a little further, a sly smile crept into Kurts head as his face revealed nothing. Kurt shifted his body slightly so his ass grazed Blaines groin with just a slight touch, Kurt had to stop himself from smirking as he felt Blaines body tense slightly and the shift so his groin was now now by his hip. Kurts eyes shot wide as he felt Blaines half erection touch his hip.

_Did I really do that?_ Kurt though to himself in surprise. Kurt's heart beat started to speed up as he felt Blaine gently stroke his bare skin as his top rose slightly from the shift.

_God that feels good_ Kurt thought as he felt himself start to react, he couldn't believe how they both reacted to each others slightest touch. As much as he enjoyed these new feelings a slight panic was starting to rise from inside him, he wasn't ready for this he knew that but he couldn't stop himself from pushing a bit further. Kurt moved his hips sligtly again so his ass grazed Blaines groin once more, this movement caused Blaines thumb to rub slightly harder. Kurt couldn't stop the moan that seeped from his lips as he felt himself react more his trousers tightening slightly. He was so confused by these conflicting feelings building inside him, he wanted to turn round and push Blaine up against the nearest wall and totally devour him. But then there was the fear that still lurked inside him, that grew whenever things got to close to his nightmares, how was he going to fight this fear building inside him. Kurt needed a distraction quick so he could clear his mind, he looked out the window and saw a familiar lad scurry across the green.

"Is that Jeff?" Kurt asked frowning as he looked out into the green, breathing a sigh of relief he tried to steady his beating heart.

"MMM... sorry what ?" Blaine said trying to steady his voice as his groin responded to Kurts slight leaning forward so he could see better.

_God this isn't fair!_ Blaine thought as he screwed his face up silently praying that Kurt wouldn't notice his trousers had got considerably tighter.

"Out there..." Kurt nodded as he pointed to the green trying himself to ignore Blaines increasingly growing erection rubbing against his ass. He didn't want to freak out and scare Blaine away, and he kinda liked it too.

_God I'm so screwed up!_ Kurt thought to himself as he tried not to push back onto Blaine.

"That's Jeff... what's he doing up so early?" Kurt asked Blaine frowning as worry for his new friend started to creep to the forefront of his mind.

Blaine glanced outside, thankful for the distraction, noticing Jeff scurring across the green.

"MMM... Don't know maybe he's made up with Neil and th..." Blaine started to say absently before freezing when he realised what he had said. Kurt leaned back and paused for a moment as he considered Blaines words, he turned around making Blaines arms fall away. Blaine felt the loss straight away and he didn't like it, he went to pull Kurt back into his embrace but Kurt placed his hand on Blaines chest pushing him back to arms length as he raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean made back up with Neil?" Kurt asked Blaine slowly as a puzzled look appeared on his face. Blaine looked at Kurt and visibly swallowed as he tried to look away unable to look Kurt in the eye, his own eyes betrayed him as they kept slipping back to Kurt who only raised an eyebrow in response.

"I don't know what you mean?" Blaine said innocently as he fidgeted on the spot._ Shit Neils gonna kill me!_ he panicked in his head.

"Blaine" Kurt said his voice even, Blaine slid his eyes back to meet Kurts swallowing nervously again. " I know something has gone on between them so tell me what you know" Kurt said his voice stern and unwavering as he locked eyes with the nervous boy in front of him. Blaine was visibly sweating as he swallowed hard, he had been sworn to secrecy by Neil and Jeff after he found out, he didn't know the ins and outs just that they weren't ready to come out, well Jeff wasn't. Which was surprising as Jeff was usually very out going and _out_ so to speak.

"I.. I don't know anthing" Blaine stammered, he reached out to take Kurts hand in an effort to distract the boy standing in front of him with those steely eyes. Kurt took a step back just out of his reach, Blaine pouted hoping it would work like it usually did.

"Don't give me those puppy dog eyes" Kurt said as he crossed his arms across his chest, his eyebrows raised. "So not gonna work" Kurt stood up straighter as an idea formed in his mind, he smiled slyly at Blaine. Blaine looked back at him he was getting more uncomfortable under Kurts gaze, he felt like he was back home standing in front of his mum. Blaines eyes flew open as he cottoned on to what Kurt was doing.

_I'm gonna kill them!_ Blaine thought to himself his forehead creased as he frowned, he realised that David and Wes must of told Kurt about the **Mummsie **at some point. Kurt stood silently staring at Blaine unflinching as he waited patiently for Blaine to crack, Kurt smiled inwardly as he watched Blaines face contorting in front of him as he struggled to not cave, he would thank David and Wes later.

Blaine couldn't take it anymore Kurt was good better than his mum, he was powerless against Kurt no matter what he did. David and Wes knew this they had figured it out way before Blaine had, they must of told Kurt about his weakness for their own enjoyment, they would love to watch him now knowing he couldn't deny Kurt anything.

"_Fine_" Blaine huffed as he crossed his arms across his chest defensively, letting Kurt know that he was telling him _under_ protest. " Neil and Jeff were seeing each other in secret I don't know for how long. They would sneak out in the middle of the night to some secret place 'cus they both had roomies, then they would come back seperatley when the sun rose to avoid suspicion" Blaine blurted out as he felt his resolve weakening after _**5 minutes.**_

Blaine skulked over to the bed and threw himself on to it hating his weakness and betrayal of his mates. "Neil is gonna kill me" Blaine whimpered as he flung his arm over his face, Blaine felt the bed dip as Kurt sat down beside him.

"How long have you known?" Kurt asked as he pulled Blaines arm away so he could look at him.

"About 7 months, give or take" Blaine sighed looking at Kurt, he sat up rubbing his hand over his face frustated with himself. Kurt started to regret pushing Blaine but he was worried about Jeff, everything was falling into place from the hints that Jeff had dropped during their talk.

"So what happened?" Kurt asked as he linked his fingers with Blaines, Blaine looked down at their hands loving the way they looked together.

"I don't really know... all I know is that Neil finished it" Blaine said as he lifted his eyes to look at Kurt." but he was really upset so I knew that he didn't want it to end, he just kept saying that it was all a lie, he couldn't believe that Jeff would throw what they had away. I think he felt it was one sided and Jeff didn't feel the same" Blaine said as he watched Kurt frown in puzzlement. "I mean you can't blame him when Jeff didn't seem that upset, he was still running around like an idiot making his usuall comments". Kurt looked at Blaine confused, it didn't make sense not after Jeff had let some things slip out.

"Did you ask Jeff" Kurt asked Blaine as he tried to make sense of what he was hearing with what he knew.

_Was Jeff really that good an actor?_ Kurt thought to himself as he went over Blaine and Jeffs words.

"Yeah but he just said that it was Neils choice and he respected that and he didnt want to talk about it" Blaine said, he frowned as he watched Kurts face change from worry to confusement, he didn't understand why Kurt was looking the way he was.

"So no one else knew?" Kurt asked amazed that they had been able to keep this secret, from what Jeff had said they had been very much in love!

"No they never told anyone, I only found out because I walked in on them in our dorm once. They thought that most people had left for the holidays as it was christmas and there was only a handful staying behind, Jeff never went home for holidays and Neils parents had gone abroad. Neil didn't want to go so he stayed behind, I guess they thought they would be safe. " Blaine said, Kurt thought this through wandering why Jeff never went home for the holidays.

" I had forgotten my presents so had to go back" Blaine contined, " they swore me to secrecy so i never told anyone, It was their private business and they would tell people when they were ready. I mean from what Neil said it was more Jeff that wanted it to stay quiet, which I don't really understand 'cus he can be quite vocal when he finds something ...'exciting'.." Blaine said as he smiled and put 'exciting' in speech marks. Kurt didn'tseem to notice as he looked past Blaine in deep thought, Blaine frowned wandering what Kurt was thinking about. Blaine didn't like this shift in atmosphere, he wanted to get back the relaxing if not slightly heated moment from before. Blaine brought their still entwined hands up to his lips and gently kissed Kurts hand, Kurt jumped out of his thoughts as he felt Blaines lips touch his skin. Blaine lowered their hands happy now he had Kurts attention back.

"Lets not talk about this now... I mean I haven't even had my morning kiss yet" Blaine said innocently as he pouted at Kurt, Kurt looked at him then rolled his eyes at Blaines innocent look as he smiled inwardly.

"I gave you a kiss by the window" Kurt said raising his eyebrow as if that kiss was enough, although inside he was thinking of just slamming their lips together. Blaines mouth fell open as he frowned in mock amazement, placing his free hand on his own chest.

"That wasn't a proper morning kiss" Blaine said his voice carrying a slight amused sound, he reached out and pulled Kurt in closer with their entwined hands placing his free hand on Kurts cheek. Kurt allowed himself to be pulled in without much resistance, he sighed and raise his eyes as if it was a chore.

"Fine" He said a small smile appearing on his face letting Blaine know that he was joking.

Blaine leaned in closing the gap between them even more a small smile gracing his lips as they closed their eyes at the same time as their lips gently touched. They moved softly together as they both placed the slightest of pressure, Kurt lifted his free hand and touched Blaines cheek as he squeezed their entwined hands tighter. This kiss was different from the ones they had shared before, the spark they had felt earlier ignighted once again. Kurt began to get lost in the kiss as he added more pressure onto Blaines lips forcing them slightly apart, his hand ghosted across Blaines cheek to the back of his head his fingertips tangling into his hair as he pulled Blaine closer. Blaine mimicked Kurts actions as he titled his own head slightly adding his own slight pressure to the kiss his own fingertips tangling into Kurts hair. Both boys felt their own trousers tighten the zips pulling uncomfortably against their crotches adding to the pleasure they were now feeling.

_I want to taste him... no I **NEED** to taste him _Kurt thought to himself as he pushed his growing fears down, back to the depths of his soul. He wanted to map out every inch of the mouth that was now attached to his, he wanted to know how it felt to run his tongue over his lips. Kurt slipped his tongue out and slowly glided it across Blaines bottom lip, barely touching him feeling every dip and crease.

_God that sounds good_ Kurt thought. He couldn't believe that he had made Blaine make that sound as he heard Blaines deep throaty moan, he opened his mouth slightly giving Kurt the opportunity he needed to enter his tongue. Kurt didn't give Blaine a chance to react as he gently pushed his tongue through Blaines teeth into his mouth, finding Blaines tongue he softly touched the tip with his own. Loving the feel Kurt began to massage their tongues together, instinct taking over as his arousal grew. He couldn't believe how good this felt, how he had been so afraid of the feeling it evoked, he **needed** **more**!. He pulled gently on Blaines hair guiding them down on to his bed so Blaine was nearly lying on top of him, both boys moanedas their arousals touched each others hip as they grinded together.

Blaine had lost all thought process the moment Kurt had traced his lips with his tongue, he knew they should stop but it felt **so good**! He had never felt anything like it before, nobody had made him loose completely just by a simple kiss. Blaine leaned further onto Kurt so he was basically on top of him as he deepened the kiss, this felt wrong but so right at the same time. Their kiss was tender, loving and very passionate as their lips moved together. Their tongues darted in and out of each others mouths equally, no one tried to dominate as their arousal increased their trousers tightening, their kisses becoming harder!

Out of no where fear started to rise in Kurt, he had squashed it held it down for as long as he could so he could enjoy the feel of Blaines mouth on his. But now it wanted to be free contained far too long, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop it this time. Maybe it was the grinding of their groins that had finally shifted his barrier Kurt didn't know, he knew he had to try and push away these feelings he didn't want to stop but they were moving too fast he knew it.

Blaine started to come to his senses as he felt the change in Kurts kiss, it had changed from controlled and loving to desperation as his body started to tense. Blaine pulled away from their kiss missing their connection instantly, he didn't want to but he had to make sure Kurt was alright with this. Both boys were breathing heavily their arousal evident in their eyes as Blaine looked down into Kurts searching for any indication that he didn't want this, that it was too much. Kurt looked up at Blaine his breathing deep and ragged as he tried to hide his fear as he felt Blaines eyes searching his soul, he didn't want this to stop he needed Blaine to make everything alright again. He reached up desperately latching his lips on to Blaines again, forcing his tongue back into Blaines mouth he pulled harder on the back of Blaines head pulling them closer taking Blaines breath away in the process. Blaine couldn't help but respond as his lips bruised under Kurts dominant lips, he was starting to become lost in his arousal as Kurts Kisses became more frantic and desperate. Blaine pulled away again from Kurt his breathing heavy, he closed his eyes as he tried to control his thoughts the kiss felt wrong. Blaine locked eyes with Kurt again fighting against every urge in his body to just take the boy lying beneath him, he took deep breaths trying to control his thoughts so he could make sense of what was happening.

"We need to stop babe" Blaine said breathlessly as he saw the flicker of uncertainty and _Was that fear? _Blaine thought as he looked deep into Kurts eyes. Kurt looked back up at Blaine allowing his hand to slide to Blaines cheek he slowly stroked it with his thumb, feeling the roughness of his morning shadow graze his skin. He wanted this so much but his fear was growing, he was starting to feel trapped as he lay under Blaine feeling his weight heavy on top of him. He hated this feeling, he wanted to feel safe and complete with Blaine he felt ashamed that he was allowing his fear to come between them **again!**

"We need to take things slowly babe" Blaine whispered softly as he pulled them both back into a sitting position, not wanting to make Kurt feel even more uncomfortable. He didn't want Kurt to feel it was his fault that they had to stop because of his fears so Blaine took control making sure that they were both on the same page, he didn't want to rush things either he just wanted to enjoy being with Kurt everything else could wait.

Kurt looked away from Blaine ashamed at what he was feeling, he hated that he still couldn't control the panic that kept building inside him when things got too close to what happened at the mall. He wanted so much to be able to act on these feelings that Blaine brought out in him, he was so scared that Blaine wouldn't wait until he was ready that he would eventually leave him. He didn't know why he felt like this or how he was going to get past it, he was so confused by his conflicting thoughts and feelings.

Blaine watched as Kurt started to close himself off again, he hated this hated Jessie for scarring Kurt so much that he felt ashamed of how his body reacted when Blaine kissed him. Kurt couldn't cope with the feelings that Blaine brought out in him, Blaine knew that it would take time and he was willing to wait. He would wait for eternity for Kurt that much he knew. Blaine placed his fingertips on Kurts cheek slowly turning his head towards him, Kurt closed his eyes not wanting to see the disappointment that he thought lay in Blaines eyes.

"What do you want to do today?" Blaine asked him deciding against talking about this right now, it wasn't what Kurt needed. Kurt opened his eyes and stared at Blaine frowning in surprise by his question uncertain as to what Blaine was asking.

"What about if we go down for breakfast, face the spanish inquisition" Blaine said smiling as he took Kurts hand in his. Kurt relaxed as he realised that Blaine was giving him an out, he smiled shyly back.

"That sounds good... then maybe we could just spend the day together... here" Kurt said nervously as he looked at Blaine. He didn't know if Blaine would think that he wanted to carry on where they left off, not that he didn't want to he did but just not today.

Blaine smiled at Kurt "Sounds like a plan we could just watch some movies... and chill" Blaine said hoping that this would reassure Kurt so he would relax some more.

"Sounds good" Kurt said his face and body visibly relaxing as his smile grew. Blaine leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Kurts lips wanting him to know that everything was ok, but not so he would think that Blaine wanted more. Blaine pulled slightly away so his lips graced Kurts as he spoke, his warm breath tickling his lips both boys breath hitched at the sensation.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes " Blaine whispered as he lay his forehead against Kurt needing some sort of contact, both boys closed their eyes enjoying the peace that now surrounded their minds. After a few moments Blaine pulled slightly back, he gave Kurt another quick peck, he could never get enough, then raced out the door. Kurt fell back onto his bed letting out a heavy sigh as he allowed his body to relax and his mind settle. He suddenly leapt up his eyes wide as he started to panic.

"I haven't moisturised" Kurt said aloud as he sprang to his feet running towards his dresser. He looked at himself in the mirror his eyes growing wide at the sight, to everyone else there was nothing wrong with Kurts hair but to him he looked like he'd been dragged through a hedge backwards.

"Look at my hair" Kurt panicked as he tried to smooth his hair down with his fingers. "**How am I supposed to do my hair, moisturise and look perfection in 10 minutes!"** he shouted at himself in the mirror as he started to rub moisturiser onto his face.

_So just a taster of things to come for our boys, how long do you think they can go slow for, me's think not very long lol. I think that even though Kurt still struggles with what happened to him his attraction to Blaine may squash them the boys find out a shocking secret about one of their friends which brings forth the one thing that Kurt is still has not faced, making Jessie and Dave pay for what they did to him especially Jessie. I mean it's one thing to tell your family and friends, but to tell complete strangers in detail what happened to you is a different matter. Kurt is forced to confront this or let them walk away scott free!_


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"So do you think they sorted things out last night?" Wes asked David as they sat down at the table in the lunchroom for their breakfast. David rolled his eyes Wes had been going on about Blaine and Kurt all night, don't get him wrong he was concerned too but Wes was going over board. He had managed to distract him for a little while at least.

**WES AND DAVIDS ROOM LAST NIGHT**

**David and Wes were lying in bed, they had taken to pushing their single beds together at night so they had more room. Wes had been whinging that he kept getting kicked by David's freakishly large feet, he had bruises to show for it which he had shown David on numourous occasions. David's response had been along the lines of :**

**_"Well you know what they say about big feet" David had said with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a big grin on his face. Wes's response to this was to deny David access to his bed at night for his smart alec comment, which resulted in David pushing his bed next to Wes's so he could still sleep next to him. Technically he was still in his own bed. Wes had crept over to Davids side during one night so they agreed to keep the new arrangement, the only draw back was that they had to push the beds back in the morning incase any teachers decided to spot check the rooms._**

**David was currently nibbling Wes's ear trying to distract him from his constant checking of his phone. Wes reached over to his side table and picked up his phone causing David to moan as his lips were detatched from Wes's ear. David buried his head in his pillow face down out of frustration as Wes looked at his phone again.**

**"They've still not texted" Wes sighed as he checked his phone. Wes looked over at David nudging him to get his attention. "Do you think they're alright? " he asked as he frowned at David. David didn't respond as he buried his face further into the pillow as he tried to hold back his moan of frustration.**

**"David... are you even listening to me!" Wes said more forcefully as he nudged David harder. David looked up at Wes and glared at him he'd had enough, Wes had been going on for 2 hours now about Blaine and Kurt David was concerned to but he knew that if there was a propblem Blaine would of barged into their dorm room by now.**

**"Hey!" Wes whinged as David grabbed the phone out of his hand turning over on to his back, he held his arm out to the side holding it out of reach of Wes. Wes reached over for the phone meaning that he had to lean over David, David really liked this position so he pulled the phone further out of Wes's reach. This caused Wes to lean further over David so his whole body was nearly on top of David, his leg falling between Davids legs his thigh rubbing against Davids hardening cock. David moaned as he felt Wes's thigh rub against him closing his eyes slightly, Wes looked down at David as he heard him moan noticing that his eyes were hooded and he was grinning up at him.**

**"You planned that" Wes said glaring at David who was still grinning like a cheshire cat.**

**"Planned what?" David asked innocently as he moved his own leg, which was between Wes's rubbing Wes's own now hardening cock with his thigh. Wes closed his eyes involuntarily and moaned as his cock hardened even more with David's movement, he both loved and hated the way David knew how to turn him on. Wes slowly opened his eyes as a plan formed in his mind, he could to get his own back on David and get his phone back. Wes pushed his thigh into Davids groin harder moving his body against Davids at the same tim, David to close his eyes and moaned loudly at the sensation as his body went slack. Wes leaned forward his breath ghosted Davids ear causing his breath to hitch as their bodies moved even closer together.**

**"That" Wes whispered into Davids ear, David's body melted at the sound of Wes's voice makeing the arm that held the phone fall back down onto the bed. Wes grinned as he took his chance, grabbing the phone out of Davids hand he rolled off him on to his own side. Davids eyes shot opened he turned wide eyed unbelieving that he had just been played by his boyfriend, he glared at Wes as he watched him check his phone again!. **

**Wes sighed as he looked at his phone _Why haven't they phoned_ he thought to himself _I hope everythings ok _**

**Wes jumped as Davids head popped up under his arms so he was now in between them lying virtually on Wes, their lips were millimetres apart as David looked into his eyes placing his arms either side of Wes's body.**

**"Put.. the phone.. down" David whispered as he locked eyes with Wes his breath ghosting his lips making his breath hitch at the sensation. Wes swallowed visibly as he lay there with his phone still in hands looking up into Davids eyes, he tried to control his breathing as he felt the weight of David's body on his. David leaned in closing the distance as he placed a soft lingering kiss onto Wes's lips sliding his thigh between his legs, Wes leaned up into the kiss moaning as David ground his hips into Wes. Wes could feel David's hard cock rubbing against his hip his own cock responding as it hardened more. Wes reached his arm over to the side table placing his phone down missing the side table completely it fell to the floor, Wes couldn't of cared less at that moment as he wound his arms tighter around his boyfriends neck pulling him in closer as he deepend the kiss, grinding his own groin up into Davids. **

**_Two can play at that game_ Wes thought, David moaned as he felt the friction opening his mouth slightly giving Wes the chance to slip his tongue inside the warm welcoming mouth. David immediately responded both boys fighting for dominancy as their kisses become more passionate, David was winning as he pushed his leg harder into Wes's groin. **

**_I always win_ David thought as he felt Wes fell apart underneath him allowing his legs to fall open so David could slide between them. Wes lifted his hips grinding harder into David as David pushed down, both boys moaned as the tip of David s cock brushed against Wes's opening. **

**_Fuck that's good _both boys thought as David brushed his cock again over Wes's pucker hole. Wes timed it perfectly as he pushed up into David the tip of his cock entering slightly both moaning at the slight contact, each resisting the urge to push further. Wes pulled slightly away from David both boys breathing heavily as they looked into each others eyes, they knew that they couldn't go as far as they wanted without proper protection. Their eyes hooded they came to a silent understanding as Wes latched on to Davids neck sucking hard, he reached down to cup Davids arse with both his hands pulling him closer. Wes pulled on Davids arse down hard grinding their hips harder, faster as he pushed up to meet him. David moaned louder as his fingers digged into the sheets as he felt a warmth gathering at the pit of his stomach. He moved faster against Wes as Wes moved his hands up onto Davids back digging his fingers into his back as he sucked harder onto Davids neck. Both boys were so close as they ground into each other bringing each other to the brink as each thrust came harder, faster their breathing heavy as moans escaped both their mouths.**

**"God i really... want to fuck you" David grunted out as he pushed down harder into his boyfriends groin, he felt himself getting closer as his heart beat speeded up to meet his staggered breathing.**

**"Oh fuck" Wes moaned as he released himself from Davids neck as Davids words made him cum hard. Feeling his boyfriend come apart underneath him was enough to bring David to his brink, both boys coming harder than they had before. As they came down from their high both boys rolled heir hips eager to still feel each others groins as their cocks softened, their breathing changing from haggard to steady. David rolled off Wes flat out onto his back sated, he closed his eyes as he felt his heart trying to escape through his chest.**

**"That ...was amazing" He gasped out, he opened his eyes as he felt Wes roll into his arms his own heart beating in time with Davids.**

**"MMMmmm" was all Wes said as he snuggled into his boyfriends arms, David pulled him in tighter and kissed the top of Wes's head.**

**"I'm getting supplies tomorrow" David whispered as he heard the soft snore of his boyfriend, it wasn't long before David joined him both boys not caring that tomorrow they would probably be stuck togethe from the hardening Cum on their bodies.**

David reached for his boyfriends hand gaining his attention, Wes looked up at him and smiled softly back as David lifted his hand placing a soft kiss on his knuckles. David pulled away and was just about to respond when something caught the corner of his eye, he started grinning at the sight behind Wes. Wes frowned at him in confusement then turned around, a big grin broke on his face as he saw Blaine and Kurt walking towards them their hands linked tightly together.

"I think they did ok" David whispered as he let go of Wes's hand, he took a bite of his toast and nodded with raised eyes as Blaine nodded back a broad smile on his face. Wes was grinning like a little schoolboy as he watched Blaine pull out a chair for Kurt and indicate for him to sit, Kurt looked at him and rolled his eyes but sat down anyway.

"Blaine I'm quite capable of getting my own breakfast." Kurt said looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"I know but you were up really early this morning... and I just want to spoil my boyfriend" Blaine said leaning in, David looked at Wes with raised eyebrows as he squeeled like a girl clapping his hands.

"And he thinks I'm the girl in this relationship" David said as he turned back to Kurt and Blaine, this resulted in Wes slapping Davids head (without looking... practice makes perfect) at his words. David glared at Wes as he rubbed his head then at Blaine and Kurt who both sniggered. Blaine turned his attention back to Kurt ignoring Davids death glare.

"And I know you didn't sleep well last night with all you tossing and turning" Blaine said as he leaned in and kissed Kurt softly on the lips. Kurt's face widened at Blaines words he thought he hadn't noticed, Blaine turned and walked away leaving Kurt blushing as Wes made "AAAAh" sounds. David choked on his toast as he held back a laugh at Wes's aaaahhhs and Kurts Blushing sending him into a coughing fit, Wes and Kurt turned and glared at him but couldn't hold it as he grinned through his choking at both boys.

"So i take it everything went good yesterday?" Wes asked grinning at Kurt as he stood and slapped David a little to hard on the back, causing David to spit out the toast he had in his mouth.

"Thanks ... babe" David struggled to say inbetween coughs, Wes and Kurt screwed up their faces after watching the offending piece of toast shoot across the table. Wes's face softened as he looked down at David's reddened face, he gave him a smile and kissed the top of his head. Wes frowned as he licked his lips something tasted wierd.

"God David there's Peanut spread on your head" Wes said screwing his face up as he sat back down, he reached for a napkin to wipe the offending taste off his lips he hated peanuts. David reached for Wes's hand pulling it away as Wes turned to frown at his boyfriend, David leaned in and kissed Wes's lips letting his tongue slide across them. David pulled away smiling as he noticed Wes still had his eyes closed.

"Better" David said as he let go of his boyfriends hand, Wes shook himself from his reverie blushing slightly as he looked at Kurt then back at David. Hating his boyfriend at this moment in time for making him blush.

"Yeah.. well just be more careful .. " Wes said as he placed the napkin onto his tray. "or I'll let you choke next time" Wes saidturning to face to his boyfriend. David grinned and opened his mouth in response but Wes beat him to it.

"Don't... what ever your gutter mouth was about to say " Wes said placing a finger in front of him stilling Davids words "Just don't" Wes couldn't help but laugh as he watched David pout just before he went into another coughing fit, reaching over he started rubbing his boyfriends back more gently.

Kurt smiled as he watched the two boys interaction he was so pleased for them they were perfect together, he hoped that he could become that comfortable with Blaine, could be that easy together. Kurt sighed as he thought back to earlier when he had started to panic as Blaine kissed him.

_That won't be happening soon_ He thought to himself looking down at the table, he traced patterns along the grooves with his finger lost in his own world.

"You all right Kurt?" Wes asked concerned, both David and Wes had noticed Kurt slip away into his thoughts. "Everything is alright between you two?"

"MMM..." kurt said looking up at Wes, he had only just registered that Wes was talking to him and David was watching him both boys frowning worry evident on their faces. David reached out and touched Kurts hand, Kurt looked at him a flicker of emotion ran through his eyes before it disappeared.

"Yeah we're fine" Kurt said forcing a smile onto his face hoping that they believed him. I mean they were fine, if Kurt could get passed his panic attacks when things got intimate between them then they would be better than fine.

"Hey you trying it on with my boyfriend?" Blaine said jokingly as he sat down at the table placing a tray in front of Kurt. "Wes not man enough for you" Blaine added grinning at Wes who was still looking concerned at Kurt. Blaine frowned as he felt the atmosphere on the table he looked at Kurt who was smiling up at him, but Blaine was starting to be able to read Kurts smiles and he didn't like this one. David drew his hand back from Kurt and smiled at Blaine.

"Wes is more than man enough thankyou" David said as he turned and pecked his boyfriend on the lips.

"Better believe it" Wes said as he grinned at David, memories of last night playing in both boys minds. They both looked away at the same time as they felt their trousersntighten as their cocks responded, this was neither the time or place.. Blaine didn't seemed to register what they had said or noticed their uncomfortable looks, he was looking at Kurt who was pushing his food around is plate trying to avoid Blaines eyes. Blaine took Kurts hand in his and leant forward slightly as he tried to make eye contact with him, Kurt lifted his eyes to look into his boyfriends through his eyelashes.

"You alright babe" Blaine whispered raising his eyebrows in question as he waited for Kurt to respond, Kurt gave him a small smile and nodded but Blaine frowned he wasn't convinced.

"Really I'm fine" Kurt said trying to convince Blaine "Don't worry" Kurt placed his hand on Blaines cheek with a bit more confidence than he felt.

"Ok.. but no secrets right" Blaine said a he leant into Kurts touch, Kurt looked at Blaine he knew he had one more secret but now wasn't the time, he just wanted to enjoy the two of them for now without talking about his nightmares or Jessie. Kurt didn't say anything but leaned in and gave Blaine a lingering soft kiss, he didn't know what came over him but he just needed the contact. Blaine leaned into the kiss as both boys slid their eyes shut.

Kurt and Blaine jumped apart as they felt, more than saw, the flash of a phone going off the sound echoing in their ears. All four boys turned to where the sound had come from sighing, there stood Jeff grinning as he checked the picture on his phone..

"Thanks guys that was great..." Jeff said grinning as he looked up towards the boys satisfied with the picture"You two are so cute".

Blaine was just about to grab for Jeffs phone, Jeff quicker this time as he pulled it away, when Kurt stopped him. Blaine frowned at Kurt as he shook his head trying to indicate with his eyes that he would explain later, Kurt turned to face Jeff.

"Make sure you show us before you put it on you tube" Kurt said at a grinning bouncing Jeff " Might want a copy for ourselves" Jeff was just about to respond when someone pushed past him knocking him as they went.

"Jesus Jeff can't you leave them alone!" Neil said as he pushed passed Jeff, Jeff turned and looked at Neil's retreating back. He frowned just before he turned and ran after him, Kurt went to stand to go after them but Blaine grabbed his hand pulling him back down. Kurt turned to face him frowning at him confused by his actions.

"Let them sort it out themselves" Blaine said to Kurt, he knew that Neil had been ragging on Jeff lately and Jeff had just been taking it "We'll talk to them later... Ok"

Kurt looked at Blaine then at Wes and David who looked totally confused by what was going on, he knew Blaine was right but he was worried about Jeff. Kurt turned back to Blaine and relaxed in Blaines grip. "Ok... but I know somethings not right" Blaine nodded at Kurt and released his hand from Kurts arm.

Both boys turned and looked at Wes and David who looked back at them with questioning expressions on their faces. Blaine looked back at them as Kurt reached for his phone.

_Saved by the bell_ Kurt thought as he took his phone out of his pocket.

_Lucky bugger_ Blaine thought looking at Kurt as he felt Wes and Davids eyes bore into him. He was going to have to answer their questions himself now.

"Are you going to enlighten us?" David asked frowning at Blaine as he turned his head to face them. Blaine swallowed as he looked between the two boys. He didn't want to break his promise to Neil and Jeff, although technically he already had to Kurt but that didn't count because Kurt sort of already knew, But he could feel himself breaking under the intense glare of the two boys sitting opposite him.

_This is so unfair!_ Blaine thought to himself as he felt sweat start to bead on his forehead.

"Well..." Blaine started to say before he heard Kurt squeal. David and Wes turned to face Kurt their eyebrows raised. Blaine visibly swallowed silently thanking the Gods above for Kurts interruption.

"We're meeting Mercs and Finn at Breadsticks today at 12" Kurt said excitedly grasping Blaines arm with his hand. "They said to make sure you come... no chickening out" Blaines head flew around with Kurts words, his eyes flying open as his mouth flapped open like a fish.

_Is that fear in his eyes_ David wandered as he looked over at Blaines fish face grinning at him.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaines expression "Don't be a baby it won't be that bad" Kurt said as he turned away from Blaine. Blaine was still quiet as he tried to get his brain to catch up with this earth shattering news, I know a little dramatic but Blaine was bricking it!

"So what did the text actually say?" Wes asked grinning at Kurt, he knew that there would be some kind of insult to Blaine. Kurt looked at Wes then slipped his eyes at Blaine unsure whether he should read the text out loud, he decided not to.

"Nothing really just that she wants to meet and to bring Blaine" Kurt said shrugging as though it wasn't important. Blaine was still looking at Kurt making him feel uncomfortable under his gaze as he was now frowning. Even Blaine knew that wasn't the message, David looked at Kurt grinning he was loving this.

"The _exact_ words" David said looking at Kurt grinning profusely as both he and Wes leaned in on the tables. Kurt once again slipped his eyes to his boyfriend who was just catching up on the conversation as he raised his eyebrow at him.

"Fine..." Kurt said as he reached for his phone he knew this would end badly as he opened Mercedes text, he began to read it out loud.

**Hey Boo Breadsticks 12 today... Want all the juicy Gossip, including this morning =).. Finn will be there and he said to make sure Curly sue is there he wants a word... Oh and he said to tell him to not even think about hiding behind you ( even though he could hide behind 3 year old) cus his hair will give him away lol loves ~ BabyGirl**

Wes and David folded in laughter as Kurt finished reading the message, Kurt glared at them then turned and smiled innocently at Blaine as he he tried to hold in his own laughter. Blaine stared at Kurt his face not revealing anything.

"Not funny" He said looking at Kurt as he watched a smile creep onto his boyfriends face.

"It is a little" Kurt said as he gave in and started laughing along with Wes and David. Blaine looked at all three of them in turn, glaring at them then he stood and stormed out the lunchroom.

"Thanks guys" Kurt said glaring at the two lads tears streaming down their faces, as he stood turning to chase after his boyfriend. David and Wes laughed louder as they watched Kurt run after Blaine, they knew they shouldn't but they couldn't help it.

**OUT IN THE HALL AT THE SAME TIME**

Out in the hall Jeff ran after Neil he wanted to know what his problem was, catching him up Jeff grabbed his arm forcing him to stop. Neil turned and glared at Jeff anger written over his face, Jeff was a little taken aback but it didn't deter him. He pulled Neil practically draqgging him into the auditorium, Neil allowed himself to be pulled giving little resistance. Jeff let go of Neil as they reached a safe distance from the door, he turned and looked at him frowning.

"What the hell's your problem!" Jeff all but shouted at him, Neil didn't say a word he just crossed his arms angrily across his chest. "You've been ragging on me for the past 2 days" Jeff continued pointing his finger in Neils face, Neil pulled Jeffs finger away turning his head as he huffed. Jeff placed his hands on his hips waiting for Neil to tell him what the problem was, Neil looked back at him as he tried to control his temper.

"You really don't know?" Neil asked Jeff. Jeff looked at him confused, he _really_ didn't know.

"You haven't spoken more than 5 words to me in 5 months, yet the last 2 days you've done nothing but rag on me" Jeff said trying to control his own temper, he hated fighting with Neil. " So why don't you _Enlighten me_" Jeff said lifting his hands out in front of him, Neil looked at him for a moment before he spoke his voice was even but laced with emotion.

"You're a hypocrite" Neil simply said looking into Jeffs eyes, Jeff looked at him confused he had no idea what Neil was talking about.

"You go on at Kurt that he should be honest... open with the boy he loves... to fight for what he wants" Neil said his temper easing as pain replaced it, Jeff's face dropped as he realised were this was going.

**5 Months earlier**

**"Talk to me Jeff" Neil said forcefully as he walked over to his boyfriend, he grabbed his arms forcing him to look at him. Jeff looked at Neil his face blank as he watched his boyfriends eyes fill with tears as he pulled out of his grip.**

**"There's nothing to talk about" Jeff said his voice void of any emotion. Neil stood there frozen to the spot, he didn't understand why he was behaving like this. Over the past few weeks Jeff had pulled away from Neil, every touch and look recieved no response from his boyfriend. Neil did the only thing he thought to do, he didn't want this but he had to know if Jeff would fight for him or let him go. He had to know how Jeff still felt about him.**

**"Then it's over" Neil said quietly his face folding as he tried to hold back his tears, this caught Jeffs attention he looked at Neil frowning as he tried to make sense of his words.**

**"What do you mean?" Jeff quietly asked not really wanting to hear the answer. Neil stepped towards Jeff taking his hand in his he looked into his eyes, Jeff couldn't hold his gaze as he let them slip to the side. Neil sighed as he watched his once loving boyfriend completely cut off from him.**

**"If you won't talk to me, let me in... then we're finshed" Neil stated hating himself for pushing, but he needed some sort of reassurance from the boy he loved, his heart was aching with pain. Jeff didn't respond he simply pulled his hand out of Neils and stepped back, unable to look at Neil as he watched his feet turn and walk away the sounds of Neils sobs echoed in his ears. After a moment and he knew it was safe Jeff collapsed to his knees his heart broken as he let his love walk out of his life.**

"You finished with me" Jeff whispered his own voice hitched with pain as memories of that day came flooding back, pain filled his heart as he looked at his ex boyfriends face frowning with confusion.

"Cus you pushed me away" Neil said his voice breaking as he tried to control the sob he felt filling his throat, he still loved Jeff that had never changed. Jeff looked at the pain in Neils eyes _He still loves me_ he thought as he took a tentavie step towards Neil.

"I didnt mean to" Jeff whispered as he reached out for Neils hand, Neil allowed this touch he'd missed it so much as he looked down at their now entwined fingers.

"So why... I mean you go on to Kurt about being honest with Blaine yet you can't do that with me" Neil said hurt evident in his voice as he turned his eyes to meet Jeffs, both were moist with tears from the emotion building inside of them.

"That's different" Jeff whispered looking down at the floor still unable to look at Neil.

"Why... cus you never really loved me?" Neil asked his voice rising as he watched Jeff start to close off from him again.

"What no... I'mean I did love you... I still do" Jeff said as he whipped his head up, shocked that Neil would even think that, as he whispered the last bit. Neil looked at Jeff all he wanted to do was wrap his ex in his arms, kiss away the last 5 months and go back to how they used to be. Neil reached out and cupped Jeffs face with his hand forcing him to look in his eyes.

"Then tell me... _please_" Neil whispered as a tear slid down Jeffs face, Neil rubbed it away with his thumb a gentle and loving touch causing Jeffs breath to hitch as he leaned into it.

_God I want to so badly_ Jeff thought to himself as he leaned further into Neils touch, allowing himself to feel the warmth radiating from this simple gesture. But then the wall closed over him as he dipped his eyes away from Neils. Jeff felt Neil drop his hand away from his cheek missing the contact instantly, not able to look at Neil as he closed his eyes listening to his words.

"Then there's nothing left to say" Neil said his voice hitching from love, pain and disappointment. Neil turned and walked away leaving Jeff standing alone in his own pain once more.

Jeff stood for a moment before he lifted his eyes and watched the door that Neil had left through, he couldn't keep doing this wishing for something that he knew couldn't happen not now! He had to let Neil go, he couldn't drag him into all this It wouldn't be fair. Neil deserved better to be with someone who could give him all of him, in every sense of the word and Jeff wasn't sure he could do that anymore. It was fine until they had gotten a lot closer and Jeff had panicked, Jeff sighed he wasn't sure of anything anymore. Jeff turned and walked over to the piano he needed to clear his thoughts and music always helped. He could say anything through his music do anything, something he had been shown how to do by the one person that he had confided in, the one person that knew _everything!_

In the shadows Blaine and Kurt watched as Jeff began to walk over to the piano, Kurt had dragged Blaine into the auditorium after catching him up. Much to Blaines surprise Kurt had started to kiss him saying how sorry he was for upsetting him, he wanted to make it up to him. Just as their kisses started to become more passionate they were disturbed by raised voices, stopping they listened as they watched Jeff and Neil hidden by the shadows. They listened to Jeffs heart felt voice as it echoed through the stillness.

_**(Secondhand Serenade ~ Last Time)**_

_**I'm stuck with writing songs**_  
><em><strong>Just to forget<strong>_  
><em><strong>What they really were about<strong>_  
><em><strong>And these words are bringing me so deeply insane<strong>_  
><em><strong>That I don't think I can take my way out<strong>_

_**I couldn't breathe through it**_  
><em><strong>Like I need to and the words don't mean a thing<strong>_

_**So I'll sing this song to you**_  
><em><strong>For the last time<strong>_  
><em><strong>And my heart is torn in two<strong>_  
><em><strong>Thinking of days spent without you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And there is nothing left to prove<strong>_

_**I'm counting all the things I could have done**_  
><em><strong>To make you see<strong>_  
><em><strong>That I wanted us to be what I go to sleep and dream of<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want you to know that I'd die for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'd die for you<strong>_

_**I couldn't breathe through it**_  
><em><strong>Like I need to and the words don't mean a thing<strong>_

_**So I'll sing this song to you**_  
><em><strong>For the last time<strong>_  
><em><strong>And my heart is torn in two<strong>_  
><em><strong>Thinking of the days spent without you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And there's nothing left to prove<strong>_

_**And if you are alone**_  
><em><strong>Make sure you're not lonely<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause if you are, I blame myself<strong>_  
><em><strong>For never being home<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know I'm not the only one<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who will treat you like they should<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like you deserve<strong>_

_**I'm stuck with writing songs**_  
><em><strong>Just to forget<strong>_

_**So I'll sing this song to you**_  
><em><strong>For the last time<strong>_  
><em><strong>And my heart is torn in two<strong>_  
><em><strong>Thinking of the days spent without you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And there is nothing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Left to prove<strong>_  
><em><strong>There is nothing, there is nothing, there is nothing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Left to prove<strong>_

Kurt reached for Blaines hand holding it tightly as his eyes teared up.

"We need to help them" He whispered as they both looked at Jeff as he sat at the piano silent tears falling from his eyes, Blaine squeezed Kurts hand in a silent agreement.

_Not a lot of Klaine in this chapter sorry! I wanted to bring Jeff and Neil forward more in the story as they play a big part in Kurts decision about Jessie and Dave, so I needed to tell a little bit more about them. It may not make much sense yet but it's just the ground work, more is revealed as our boys go on a quest to unite our 2 new lost souls. With a bit of extra loving from ours boys along the way =0)_


	35. Chapter 35

Sorry for the lateness guys but this chapter was a nightmare to write. I had to re-write it 4 times cus it just wasn't gelling :0( . Hope it's ok now though :0)

Chapter 35

"Blaine... seriously come on!" Kurt shouted out of frustration as he pulled his reluctant boyfriend along by the hand.

Blaine had been walking as slow as he could since they had left Dalton, half way along Kurt had gotten impatient and grabbed his hand and literally dragged him the rest of the way. As they came closer to breadsticks Blaine had started pulling back on Kurts hand trying to escape, but Kurt had held on tighter which meant that Blaine was now scuffing his feet on the floor behind him as they reached the door.

"But.." Blaine started to moan before he was cut off by Kurt turning around to face him, the look on Kurts face made Blaine feel about 6 as he shut his mouth and looked at his boyfriend.

"We are going in and you are gonna enjoy yourself... whether you like it or not!" Kurt said sternly his forehead creased out of irritation, he had had enough of Blaines childish behaviour and his patiences was stretched to its limits. They were now **15 minutes** late and Kurt hated being late with out good reason, and Blaine acting like a child was **not** a good reason. Blaine pulled his hand out of Kurts and crossed his arms defiantly over his chest, he dug his feet into the ground and straightened his back taking on a stubborn stance.

"I don't wanna" Blaine said sulkily as he stared back at Kurt jutting out his bottom lip. Kurt looked at him and raised his eyebrow unimpressd as if to say _really you're pulling the sulky child act on me. _Kurt took a small step closer to his boyfriend and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Blaine... you are not a 3 year old so stop acting like it." Kurt said sternly but calmly as he stood looking at his boyfriend. Even though he seemed in control on the outside, inside he wanted to scream and shout at Blaine to man up! Blaine pouted even more as he huffed not liking Kurts discription of him, he hated being compared to a child mainly because it pointed out his hieght issues. Kurt glared at Blaine he couldn't believe his boyfriend's still refusal to enter the premises, he placed both his hands on his hips as he jutted them out in his diva pose.

Blaine looked at him he felt like he was being told off by his mum, he hated the way Kurt could make him feel like a child sometimes. As they stood there people stopped to watch the two lads in what can only be classed as a **'mexican standoff'**. Kurt was winning though as Blaine started shuffling his feet, he noticed people were starting to stare at them and he was beginning to feel like a fish in a bowl. Blaine sighed as he looked at Kurt he knew he was being silly but he couldn't help it, he really didn't want to go in he wasn't ready but he knew he would give in sooner or later.

"Sorry" Blaine whispered as he looked down towards the floor, his shoulders slouched as started kicking at a stone with his foot. Kurt sighed as he watched his boyfriend looking so defeated, he hated seeing Blaine like this as if he was being forced to do something he really didn't want to. He took a step forward and reached for Blaines hand holding it tenderly in his as Blaine looked up into his eyes, Kurt was feeling guilty for trying to pressure Blaine into coming.

"What is the big deal any way?" Kurt asked softly shrugging his shoulders as he tried to make this not such a massive ordeal. "It's only Mercedes and Finn" Blaine looked at Kurt frowning, his face showing amazement at the fact that Kurt just did not get it.

"That's the problem!" Blaine said shaking his head at him a pained expression on his face, Kurt looked at him frowning he still did not really understand.

_He's met with them loads of times with no problem_ Kurt thought to himself _It's not as though..._ then it dawned on him _Oooooh!_ . Kurt placed his hand softly onto Blaines cheek as he tried to convey that he understood.

"Finn won't be that bad" Kurt said softly with a small smile trying to reassure his boyfriend that his brother wouldn't be too hard on him. As much as Blaine appreciated Kurts attempt to reassure him he just looked at him rolling his eyes.

_He really dosen't get it_ Blaine thought.

"I'm not worried about Finn... he'll just give me the death stare and a lecture" Blaine said as he glared at Kurt trying to copy Finns usual death glare, Kurt raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms as he stared at Blaines facial expression.

"What's that?" Kurt asked trying to hold back a smirk as he waved his hand in front of Blaines face, Blaine just stared at him in disbelief placing his own hands on his hips.

"The _death stare_!" Blaine said raising his eyebrows as if to say _isn't it obvious.._

"Oh right yeah" Kurt said unimpressed as a smirk graced his lips as he replaced his arm across his chest "I thought you were doing the Gas pains face". Blaines face fell as he glared at his boyfriend not really impressed, he rolled his eyes and waved his hand infront of Kurt dismissing Kurts words.

"Anyway... I can deal with Finn it's... Mercedes that I don't wanna face" Blaine said embarrased that he had just admitted that he was scared of Mercedes. Kurt grinned as he looked at Blaine fidgeting in front of him, his cheeks were starting to glow red with embarrassment.

_He's so cute when he blushes_ Kurt thought as he looked at his boyfriend. Kurt leaned in a placed a soft lingering chaste kiss on his lips causing Blaine to smile and relax a bit more, thoughts of his impending doom washed from his mind for the moment.

"She's not that bad... now come on" Kurt said grabbing Blaines hand again and dragging him through the door, this time Blaine didn't put up as much resistance, a kiss from Kurt always made things right until it stopped and reality came shooting back.

"God!" Blaine whimpered as he allowed Kurt to haul him forward through the doors, he was not looking forward to this one bit.

As they walked in through the doors Kurt started to look around excitedly looking for his best friend and brother, he had really missed them. Blaine swiped his eyes around the room hoping that they had changed their minds and not shown, he wanted a bit more time before he had to meet Mckinleys answer to **The mob**. Also he just wanted to go back to school and spend the rest of the day snuggled up with Kurt watching harry potter like they had planned, selfishly he just wanted Kurt all to himself today. A smile crept onto his face as he pictured them both lying on Kurts bed wrapped in each others arms as they watched TV. Blaine was brought out of his thoughts at his boyfriend squealed as he yanked Blaine forward. Blaine looked to where Kurt was taking them He caught sight of Mercedes and Finn sitting at the table in the corner, Blaine started to sweat as he was literally pulled towards them.

"**Finn ... Mercs**" Kurt shouted as he almost ran to them causing Blaine to trot behind him, he was feeling _really sick_ now as Finn and Merceds looked up towards the two boys coming towards them. Blaine caught sight of the grin radiating off their faces, he raised his eyebrows in question.

_Maybe this won't be too bad_ Blaine thought to himself as they neared the table, well hoped to himself as he said a silent prayer.

"Hey boo" Mercedes said grinning as they reached the table "come sit here " she said tapping the chair next to her, Kurt let go of Blaines hand and slipped in beside her pulling her into a tight hug.

"It feels like ages since we got together" He whispered into her ear as he squeezed her tightly, Mercedes laughed as she returned his hug.

"It was only last week... but I know what you mean." Mercedes said as she pulled away taking Kurts hand in hers. While Kurt had been at home she had popped in to see him every day after school until it was time for her to go home, so 4 days with only the phone as their only contact felt like months to them.

"Hey bro" Finn said to Kurt grinning at him, Kurt turned his head and smiled back at him as he reached over and held his hand. As they looked at each other Blaine frowned there seemed to be a silent conversation going on between the 2 boys, Finn satisfied with what ever Kurt had relayed through his eyes squeezed Kurts hand before turning to face Blaine.

"Hey Blaine" Finn said smiling up at him, he was smiling but Blaine felt like a fly being drawn into a spiders web.

_Come into my parlour said the spider to the fly_ Blaine thought to himself as he looked from Finn to Mercedes to Kurt then back at Finn, all 3 grinning up at him like cheshire cats.

"Hey guys " Blaine said a little more confidently than he actually felt.

"Come... sit" Finn said tapping the chair beside him, Blaine visibly swallowed as he slipped his eyes to Kurt looking for some reassurance, Kurt smiled and tilted his head indicating for him to sit. Blaine looked at him but didn't move until Kurt raised his eyebrow.

_Oh god I'm gonna throw up_ Blaine thought to himself as he took his seat next to Finn.

"Hey triangular boy" Mercedes said smilling innocently, Blaine frowned at her confused not understanding this reverance to him. Blaine whipped his head round to Finn and frowned even more as he heard him snigger, Finn coughed trying to hide the fact that he knew what Mercs was on about.

"Mercedes behave" Kurt said as he slapped her arm, Blaine turned his head and looked at Kurt frowning even more as he noticed the small smile that his boyfriend was trying to hide. Kurt shook his head at him as if to say _don't worry about it_, Blaine was now even more confused he'll have to ask David and Wes later if Kurt wasn't gonna say.

"So guys whats the gossip?" Mercedes asked looking between the two boys moving on from her latest put down of Blaine . "You two together now?...I mean after that text this morning... which I might say was **too** early... " Mercedes said indicating to Kurt "... it was a bit cryptic."

Kurt looked at Blaine shyly as Blaine raised a questioning eye as if to say _that was quick and what exactly have you told them?_

"Yeah we're together" Kurt said trying to hold his excitement in, he still couldn't believe that Blaine was now his boyfriend. Blaine smiled at him feeling exactly the same way as Kurt, his squeezed Kurts hand slightly as he tried to indicate this to Kurt as he smiled shyly back at Blaine.

"That's great babe" Mercedes said grinning as she pulled Kurt back into a hug "I'm really pleased for you... both"

"Thanks baby girl " Kurt whispered as he returned her hug, Mercedes slipped her eyes to Blaines raising hers as if to say _you hurt him I'll kill you_. Blaine's face fell as he felt Mercedes eyes on him reading her expression for what it was, he was starting to feel sick again. Blaine jumped as he felt Finn put his arm around his shoulders, he turned his head slowly towards Finn uneasily. Blaine frowned in confusement as Finn just grinned back at him, it didn't make sense he expected things to be a lot harder than this.

"That's so cool" Finn said as he looked between Kurt and Blaine, Finn let his arm fall away from Blaines shoulders as Blaines eyes darted between Finn, Mercedes and Kurt. Kurt grinned back at him obviously he didn't feel the uneasyness that Blaine was feeling. Blaine turned back to look at Finn, still not trusting his reaction.

"You make sure you look after my bro now" Finn said pointing at him as he glared at Blaine. "Or I might have to hurt you" he whispered as he leant further in. Blaines eyes widened as he nervously swallowed, Blaines eyes slipped between Mercedes and Finn as they both just sat staring at him.

"Sure ... I.. I'd never hurt him" Blaine said his voice coming out strangled as he tried to control his now racing heart, Finn stared at him his eyes unblinking his face neutral. Kurt looked at finn, Mercedes and Blaine then he rolled his eyes.

"Guys behave" Kurt said at Finn and Mercedes as he sat back in the chair his arms crossed over his chest, bored by this routine it was no fun when you're on the recieving end. "I don't want you scaring him off." Blaine looked at Kurt his eyes wide hoping for reassurance but Kurt just shrugged his shoulders, he was starting to sweat as he felt the glare from Mercedes and Finn.

"We're just making sure that hobbit here understands that he gets **1 chance** with our Boo" Mercedes said calmly as she held up her finger in front of Blaine, her eyes never leaving Blaine as he started to go pale. Blaine started to fidget in his seat as he got readyy to bolt, Kurt looked at Mercedes shaking his head as he watched her staring at his boyfriend waggleing her finger in front of him as she mouthed **one!**

"Yea he's gotta learn not to mess with _the family_" Finn whispered as he leant in closer to Blaine, he moved his hand along the back of the seat so it came close to Blaines shoulder. Blaine stared at Finn unable to move his eyes and body, frozen to the chair.

_The Family_ Blaine panicked to himself.

"Yea the _family_" Mercedes repeated as if reading Blaines mind, Blaine looked at Mercedes her expression revealing nothing. Blaine was getting very uncomfortable, and hot as he looked at the 2 people now staring intensly at him. Kurt let his head fall into his hands groaning from embarressment, he couldn't believe they were going to go all the way with this. They used to do this routine all the time at Mckinley if one of the Glee club went out with someone not associated with it, 9 times out of 10 you never saw that person again. Then they were classed as _not worthy of your love_. He so did not want that to happen with Blaine, if he couldn't handle this then Blaine would walk away and all Kurts hard work would've been for nothing.

"Guys serously **_'Mess with the family'_**" Kurt said looking at them with raised eyebrows as he put 'Mess with the family' in air quotes. "You are so not doing this!"

Kurt reached for Blaines hand trying to get his attention. Blaine turned and looked at Kurt frowning as if to say _are they serious_, Kurt smiled at him and mouthed _MUMMSIE_. Blaine frowned wandering what Kurt was on about, Kurt rolled his eyes then raised his eyebrows even more while he tilted his head slightly to the side. Blaine looked at him for a moment then a small smile crept on to his lips in realisation, he gave Kurts hand a little squeeze then crossed his arms. He looked at Finn and raised his eyebrows, then he looked at Mercedes and did the same a smile gracing his lips. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief as he knew that Blaine was going to give as good as he got.

_So this is their version of the mummsie_ Blaine thought to himself, _well I could do with the practice_.

Kurt sat back as he watched Blaine, Finn and Mercedes stare at each other all 3 now with crossed arms across their chests. He couldn't believe that they all were behaving this way, _God they are so childish_ Kurt thought to himself as he crosse his own arms. Kurt was brought out of his thoughts as he heard someone at their table.

"Hu hummm" The waitress said as she tried to get the attention of the 4 kids at the table, Kurt turned and looked up at her.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked frowning as she took in the sight of the trio in what seemed like a staring competition. Kurt turned and looked at his boyfriend and friends, Blaine had now moved to lean his elbow on the table his head resting on his hand as he looked at Mercedes and Finn. Kurt was impressed because Blaine looked quite relaxed, he was doing better than he normally does.

"Are they ok?" the waitress asked Kurt her forehead creased in puzzlement as she pointed her pencil at the trio. Kurt sighed as he shook his head then he turned looked back up at her.

"Oh they're fine" Kurt said as he slipped his eyes back and watched them unimpressed, they were supposed to be spending time together, catching up on the gossip **NOT** having stupid staring competition.

"They're are just trying to decide which one of them will have the pleasure of taking me out for a romantic meal" Kurt said a little loudly hoping that would at least gain his boyfriends or brothers attention.

_Still nothing!_ Kurt thought to himself as he threw his hands up into the air frustratedly, his eyes wide in amazement. _I give up! _He thought as he shook his head.

The waitress looked at Kurt with a raised eyebrow at Kurts words, then back at the three people who were now leaning in towards each other as close as they could without actually touching. Blaine was slipping his eyes from one to the other holding his own under their stares, he was quite enjoying this.

"So in that case as I am being _totally ignored!_" Kurt said towards the three staring bodies, still getting no response Kurt rolled his eyes and then lifted his head up towards the waitress who was still watching the show before her. " I will have the most expensive thing on the menu please... healthy option... 3 courses" Kurt said grinning up at her, the waitress looked back at Kurt but her eyes kept drifting to the three people staring at each other facinated by their intence stares.

"And them?" She asked indicating to the guys with her pencil, Kurt looked at his friends then back at the waitress.

"Oh just bring them a basket of chips to share between themselves" Kurt said as he waved his hand towards them as if they weren't important, the waitress looked back at the three people then back at Kurt raising an eyebrow in question.

"That's their puishment for ignoring me... you never ignore Kurt Hummel" Kurt whispered smiling at her, the waitress looked between Kurt and his friends then back at Kurt before walking off grinning. Kurt sat back and crossed his arms as he watched the show in front of him, he looked at his watch and yawned he really was not in the mood for this. Kurt sat there for another 5 minutes his patience really was not up to par today as he started to drum his fingertips on the table.

"Seriuosly guys... Enough!" Kurt shouted as he leaned forward making all three people, and half the customers in the place, jump and turn to face him. Kurt sat back and examined his fingertips his face the picture of inocence, satisfied he had got their attention. He looked back up towards his friends and boyfriend and looked at them slowly one at a time, making sure he had their full attention.

"Have we quite finished with the _kindergarten_ showdown" Kurt said his voice and face conveying how unimpressed he was at their behaviour.

"Sorry" they all said as they at least had the decency to look ashamed, Blaine looked over at Kurt and pouted as he saw the look on his boyfriends face, he felt like a 6 year old **again!**

"They started it!" Blaine whined as he pointed at Mercedes and Finn, Mercedes mouth gaped open in shock that Blaine had blamed her and Finn as Finn pushed Blaine.

"We did not... it was you with your _I'll take you down attitude'_" Mercedes all but shouted her body taking on a diva look as she stared at Blaine. Blaine looked at her and then at Finn, Finn was nodding in agreement. Blaines mouth fell open and his forehead creased in amazement that they would actually think he started it, he was not going to take this lying down.

"Hold on a minute..." Blaine said as his held his hand out in front of him, his eyes darting between Mercedes and Finn, "You two started it with your imitation Mob act... with the whole **_don't mess with the family_** routine" Blaine said defensively as he imitated Marlon Brando from the God Father. Mercedes and Finn looked at Blaine then at each other before bursting into fits of laugher as they listened to Blaines imitation.

"What... the hell.. was that" Finn managed to squeeze out as he nudged Blaine, Blaine frowned at them annoyed that they were dissing his GodFather.

"That was the God Father... thank you very much!" Blaine said defensively as he crossed his arms in front of him. Finn and Mercedes stopped laughing and looked at Blaine then at each other before bursting into fits of giggles again. Blaine huffed at them and turned his back to Finn unimpressed with their laughter, Blaine caught Kurts expression out of the corner of his eye and turned to face him. Blaine frowned as he saw a big grin spread across his boyfriends face as he watched Mercedes and Finn.

"What's so funny?" Blaine asked Kurt turning his whole body to face him his arms still crossed in front, Kurt turned his head towards Blaine his smile still on his face.

"Nothing" Kurt said as he looked at Blaine, love shone from his eyes as he locked eyes with his boyfriend. Blaine couldn't help but smile back as the same love radiated from his eyes, Blaine reached for Kurts hand and entwined their fingers. Mercedes and Finn stopped laughing and looked at the 2 boys who were currently just staring at each other, grins the size of manhatten on their faces.

"Jesus guys, no eye sex in front of me!" Finn whined as he screwed his face up at the sight of his brother and his boyfriend_ doing something_ with their eyes.

"Man that's hot when you look at each other like that" Mercedes said as she gazed at Kurt and Blaine, everyones mouths fell open at her words.

"Mercedes!" They all shouted in shock turning towards her their eyes wide.

"Woops did I say that out loud" Mercedes said as her eyes widened looking at everyone, her cheeks started to glow as she realised what she had just said. "Sorry but it was" Mercedes said as Kurt rolled his eyes.

"And Finn we were not having eye sex" kurt said turning to look at Finn, scolding him with his words as Finn mouthed _sorry_.

"Weren't we?" Blaine asked frowning in confusement, he thought they were. Kurt turned and wacked Blaine across the head like a naughty child.

"Ow that hurt" Blaine whimpered as he rubbed his head, Blaine nudged Finn with his shoulder as he heard him snigger beside him.

"Good maybe it will get your mind out of the gutter" Kurt said to a pouting Blaine in front of him. "You're getting as bad as David" Kurt added as he rolled his eyes at him. Blaines face dropped a pained expression on his face as he got compared to David.

_I'm not as bad as him_ Blaine thought to himself as he glared at Mercedes and Finn who were both sniggering again. Kurt reached for Blaines hand that was rubbing his head and brought it down to hold it tenderly in his.

"Anyway, I was smiling because its nice that the 3 people I love most in the world... not including my Father or Carol" Kurt said smiling in turn at his three companions "Are enjoying each others company"

Mercedes, Finn and Blaine looked at each other and smiled as they turned back to Kurt smiles on all of their faces.

"Yes it is" Mercedes said as she placed her hand over Kurts and Blaines followed closely by Finns as he nodded in agreement. All 4 friends sat like this for a few moments grinning at each other.

"Hu Humm" The waitress said trying to gain their attention, all 4 jumped and turned to face the waitress. "I see you've all decided to share him" She said as she indicated to their now entwined hands. Everyone looked down at their joined hands, Blaine and Finn pulled their hands away as they realised that some how their fingers had become entwined with each other.

"Sorry" both boys said nervously together as they blushed and started to fidget slowly moving further a part. Mercedes and Kurt grinned as they watched the boys who responded by glaring at them.

"Well each to their own" the waitress added as she placed the plates down in front of the guys. Mercedes, Blaine and Finn looked up at her frowning confused by her words, they looked back at Kurt who just smiled and shrugged as he started to eat the food that was placed in front of him. The 3 newly reformed friends sat and stared at Kurt their frowns deepening as they watched him enjoying his 3 course meal, their eyes slipped to the basket of chips that had been placed in front of them. Kurt looked up at them each in turn raising his eyebrows in question.

"You guys not hungry?" Kurt asked innocently as he cut up a piece of chicken from his plate.

"How come you have.." Blaine said pointing to Kurts plate confusement all over his face as Kurt looked at him blankly.

"And we have..." Mercedes finished for him pointing to the bowl of chips, up Kurt turned to face her looking even more innocently before a sly smile crept on his face.

"**Never** ignore Kurt Hummel" Kurt said with an air of smugness as he placed the marinated chicken into his mouth, he closed his eyes and moaned savouring the taste. Mercedes, Blaine and Finn looked at each other for a moment they were so not impressed, they slowly smiled at each other and turned back to Kurt who was still sitting with his eyes shut. Kurt slowly opened his eyes licking his lips to gather the lingering taste on his lips, Kurt froze as he saw 3 grinning faces looking at him uneasily looked at them each in turn.

"Guys!" Kurt whispered as he started to grip his plate just before 3 pairs of hands reached for his food each taking one of his plates.

"Hey!" Kurt shouted as he reached for his food to grab them back receiving a slapped hand from each of them in response. Kurt sat there watching his friends wolfe down his food, grinning at him between their mouthfuls. Kurt glared at each of them he was **so** not impressed, he looked towards the bowl of chips and screwed up his face as he reached and took one. Taking a bite he suddenly started to smile as a realisation came over him, Mercedes, Finn and Blaine stopped eating and looked at Kurts grinning face. They looked at each other nervously wandering why Kurt was now smiling like a cheshire cat after being left with the bow of chips.

_Just wait til they get the bill_ Kurt thought to himself grinning _all I have to pay for is a bowl of chips!_


	36. Chapter 36

Re- uploaded this chapter because of spelling mistakes etc, hope it's better :0)

Chapter 36

"Come on guys seriously... Nsync?" Kurt asked exasperated as he sat on the settee in the Warblers room, he crossed his arms as he watched the Warblers dance around with Liam and John. The two boys were performing their song (Nsync It's tearing up my heart) hoping for a chance to sing lead in the next concert, well old peoples home anyway. The Warblers were a bit shocked by their song choice at first but soon got into it as they watched the two boys dance through their routine, and they were pretty good surprisingly.

"Come on lighten up!" Blaine said as he grabbed Kurts hand dragging him up on to his feet. "Dance with me?" Blaine asked with a goofy grin as he wrapped his arms around Kurts waist. Kurt tried to pull away out of his arms but Blaine held him tighter, with a sigh he gave in and relaxed as he wound his arms around Blaines neck.

"You can't slow dance to this Moo Moo" Kurt said as he rolled his eyes at Blaines smug grin. Blaine slowly frowned at the new nickname, Kurt had been trying a few lately, Snuggles, Munchkin, Sweetness and Blaine didn't know why.

"Kurt.." Blaine said to him his frown still on his face as he looked into his boyfriends eyes, wandering if he could just dive right into them and be lost forever. Blaine was shook from his mind freeing his thoughts as he heard his boyfriends voice.

"Yes sweetcakes?" Kurt asked innocently as he looked back at his boyfriend. Blaine opened his mouth to answer before he slipped his eyes sideways to look behind Kurts shoulders. he scowered at David and Wes as they sniggered behind them.

"What's with the nicknames?" Blaine asked as he looked back at his boyfriend, he choose to ignore the two IMMATURE boys behind Kurt as Wes swooned into Davids arms.

"Oh I'm just trying out a few... you know to see what they sound like" Kurt said shrugging his shoulders as he started to move with the music swaying them in time with the off beat. Blaine looked at Kurt for a moment as he thought about Kurts words, trying to work out where this sudden interst in nicknames had come from.

"Why?" Blaine simply asked frowning in puzzlement at Kurt as he allowed him to move them.

"Well you call me babe..." Kurt said blushing slightly as Blaine smirked back at him. "..I just wanted to find a nickname for you... you know something special" Kurt blushed even more as Blaine did his **aaahhhh **face at him, he hated this face as it made him feel about 6 years old so Kurt slapped Blaine on the arm as he grinned back at him.

"**Ow** what was that for?" Blaine asked as he pouted at him, Kurt narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend not happy with Blaines faces that he had chosenat to wear at this point in time.

"Don't make fun of your boyfriend when he's trying to be romantic" Kurt said as he lifted his head, raising his eyes as if ignoring Blaine. Blaine just smiled slightly he didn't take this to heart he knew that Kurt was just playing.

"How the hell did I get so lucky to have such a gorgeous and loving boyfriend" Blaine whispered as he looked lovingly at Kurt, Kurt turned his head slightly, tilting it down so he looked up at Blaine through his eyelashes shyly. He was never comfortable with compliments, he never felt he deserved them especially since Jessie and Dave. Blaine leaned in and Kissed Kurt softly on the lips, conveying all his feelings without pushing too far as Kurt returned the kiss.

"AAAhhhhhh, that's so cute" Wes and David said in their boyish voices from behind the two love birds. Blaine pulled away and glared at them over Kurts shoulder but they just grinned back they knew he was joking from the glint in his eyes, Kurt turned his head and glared at them too but with a small smile on his lips causing the lads to laugh.

"Anyway..." Blaine said as he raised his eyes making Kurt turn back around to face him as they once again ignored the two boys. "You know I just want any exscuse to hold you in my arms" Blaine finished with a goofy grin on his face as Kurt blushed deep red as they both swayed to the music.

"Boys!" A voice shouted over the music but no one took any notice and carried on singing and prancing around, oblivious to the fact that they were now being watched.

"**WARBLERS**!" the voice shouted even louder making everyone jump, they stopped and look around towards the door. Blaine and Kurt jumped apart as Prinicipal Standish stood by the door his arms crossed over his chest as he waited for silence, the boys eyes slid to the side of him as the noticed a gentleman standing with him his eyes darting around the room, he seemed to be looking for someone. Everyone started to mutter wandering who this person was, nobody seemed to recognise him. He must of been about 26 years old judging by his dress sense and the age of his face.

"Sorry sir" Wes said as he approached the two men, as he was head Warbler he tended to sort out any problems that arose when practicing got a bit boistrous, the principal turned and looked at Wes. "Liam and John were just showing us their song, they wanted a chance at lead" Wes said indicating to the two boys who had just climbed off the table and were currently sneaking to the back of the room.

"So I see" Principal Standish said as he looked back around the room his arms falling to his side, he raised his eyebrows as he watched the boys disperse and take their seats. Kurt and Blaine sat back down on the settee that Kurt had just been sitting on, both boys blushing as they placed their hands on to their own laps to make sure they never held hands or touched. PDA's were ok in front of the other students but in front of teachers it still made them feel uncomfortable.

"Sorry sir we'll try to keep the music down, and calm down the dancing" Wes said as he fidgeted nervously as he glanced back at the Warblers, each of them looked ashamed and embarassed that they had gotten so carried away.

"He's not here" The young man said frowning as he turned to look at Principal Standish after he had scouted the room, he seemed worried and agitated about something. "If he's not here then _where is he_?" He said more urgently as he scanned the room one more time. Wes frowned as he watched the man, each of the Warblers started looking at each other muttering, wandering who this bloke was and who he was looking for. "I thought you said he would be here?" The man's voice rose slightly as he became more uneasy.

"My Knight please calm down... " Principal Standish said calmly as he tried to appease the agitated man, he just looked at the Principal and frowned at him in amazement.

"How the _hell_ can i calm down when ..." Mr Knight started to say, his voice beginning to rise again as a mixture of worry and anger ran through his body.

"Please Mr Knight" Principal Standish said more forcfully his own voice starting to rise, he looked around at the boys watching the scene unfold in front of them. "We're all worried" The principal said as he turned back to Mr knight, he laughed at this statement and looked towards the boys in the room raising his eyes at them in disbelief.

"Obviously" He said sarcastically " I bet they haven't even noticed he's not here!" Mr Knight said as he indicated to the lads who where now staring intently at them, each of the boys frowned and looked at each other trying to figure out who was missing as they shrugged their shoulders.

"Who's he looking for?" Kurt whispered to Blaine as he looked around the room. Blaine looked at Kurt frowning then around the room shrugging his shoulders.

"What's going on sir?" Wes asked worry and concern in his voice, he had no idea what was going on or who this bloke was but he didn't like it. Principal Standish turned towards Wes opening his mouth as if to make a reply..

"We're looking for Jeff... Jeff Livesly... has anyone seen him?" Mr Knight blurted out to Wes then to the other lads in the room before Principal Standish could even make any sort of reply. Each of the boys looked at each other before realising that Jeff actually wasn't in the room. Whispers spread around the room asking each other if anyone had seen Jeff, nobody could say when they had seen him last.

"Mr Knight please... This is my school and I will ask the questions" The Principal said sternly as he frowned at the young man beside him, Mr knight looked at him and laughed again raising his eyes.

"Well if _you had listened_ to me in the first place " He said angrily his face reddening with the strain of trying to keep his control. "We wouldn't be in _**this mess**!_" Mr Knight shouted as his control lessened, the lads jumped alarmed by this bloke who knew Jeff having a go at their Principal.

"I know... and I have appologised, but we are a boarding school not a prison" Principal Standish said more calmly but still firm as he noticed the lads worried faces around him. "The lads are free to come and go as long as they inform the staff" he said as he turned back to the young man beside him.

"Yes I know... I ralise that" Mr knight said more calmly noticing the worried and scared looks on the lads faces too, he was a stranger to them and here he was having ago at their head teacher. "But this was different you know that" Mr Knight said as the anger was replaced with worry again.

"Sir" Kurt said as he stood and walked towards the two men concern evident on his face, Principal Standish turned and looked at Kurt his face softening even more as he saw the concerned expression on his face, "What's going on?" Principal Standish paused as he tried to find the right words to use.

"Jeffs been missing since Sunday Lunchtime..." Mr Knight jumped in again before Principa; Standish could say anything.

"We think!" Principal Standish added as he gave the gentleman beside him a warning look. The mutterings around the room grew as each boy listened to the fact that Jeff had been missing since Sunday.

"What do you mean missing?" Blaine asked as he stood his eyebrows furrowed at the principal and Mr knight, he moved and went and stand next to Kurt.

"Nobody has seen him since Sunday lunchtime" Principal standish said as calmly as he could as he felt Mr Knight become more agitated beside him, confusement ran through their minds as they tried to comprehend what was happening.

"But that was 2 days ago!" Wes blurted out in surprise, his forehead frowning in confusement. "Surely someones seen him since then... I mean we have to sign the register everyday didn't the teachers know he was missing?" Wes questioned the Principal who was standing with a reddening face emdarrassed.

"Didn't you boys notice?" Mr knight asked Wes looking at him, Wes's face dropped and his eyes slipped to the floor ashamed that he hadn't noticed Jeff wasn't around. Mr Knight looked at the other boys each in turn, each dropped their heads in shame.

"It's not that easy with Jeff" David said as he went to Wes's side. "He's very sneaky, sometimes we don't know he's a round until he pops up and says anything" David said to the man who still didn't seem too impressed with them.

"You mean he's that invisible to you all that he goes unnoticed for 2 days" Mr Knight said angrily to David "That must make him feel soooo good about himself" He snapped as he ran his hand through his hair frustrated with the boys and the school.

"Look it's no good blaming everyone, that will not help to find Jeff" Principal Standish said as he tried to calm Mr Knight down. "You know as I have told you that he's been signing in, just not going to class or his room..."

"That means he's on school grounds?" Kurt butted in as he took a step forward his forehead creased as he started to think. "There can't be that many places to hide?"

"This is Jeff we're talking about... remember" A voice rose from the back of the class, everyone turned to look at the boy that had spoken. Neil stood leaning against the wall. "If he dosen't want to be found.. he won't" Everyone looked at each other nodding their heads as they silently agreed, Mr Knight walked towards Neil an unreadable look on his face as Neil stood from the wall as the man approached him.

"Your Neil" The bloke stated as he looked at him frowning as if he was trying to work a few things out in his head. Neil looked around him then back at the person in front of him his eyes wide confused that this man knew him, then he noticed that everyone was staring at them and whispering and he began to blush. "Sorry... I just recognised your face from the videos"

"What videos?" Neil asked as he frowned in confusement he had no idea what this bloke was talking about. "Who are you?" Neil asked quite sharply as his forehead creased even more at the man in front of him.

"This is Jeffs older brother" Principal Standish from across the room as he looked at the older and younger males before him. Neil looked at the Principal then back at Mr Knight he had no idea that Jeff had an older brother, he felt the slight pangs of hurt at another point proven that Jeff never confided in him.

_He should of been able to tell me anything_ Neil thought to himself frowning _What else has he been hiding?_

"I didn't know he had a brother.. he never said" Neil said quietly as he looked more closely at the man before him, there was no real family resemblance. "I mean he never spoke much about his family, he got quite defensive actually... I tried to get him to talk but he just closed off from me" Neil added shrugging his shoulders as he tried to get his head around what was going on, Neil lowered his head as he heard the whisperings around him once again.

"_Didn't think they even spoke to each other_" One lad said to another.

"_Thought Neil hated Jeff... he was always ragging on him_" another boy said. Neil felt his heart break at the thought that Jeff might of thought he hated him like everyone else, that wasn't his intention but he was just hurt and was lashing out.

"Well that's not surprising... I'm Kevin nice to meet you finally Neil" Mr Knight said as he held out his hand, Neil hesitated before he allowed him to take his hand and shake it.

"Look may be you can help me" Kevin said as he reached inside his trousers pocket, Neil watched him as he brought out a memory stick holding it out in front of him handing it to the young boy before him.

"What's that?" Neil asked as he took it out of Kevins hand turning it over, "I don't understand?" Neil frowned as he looked confused at the item in his hand then back up at Kevin. Kevin paused before answering Neils questions trying to put his next words in to order without giving away too much.

"I give Jeff little projects to do, music projects. " Kevin said slowly as he looked down at Neil as he looked up at him still confused. "Depending on his... problems I get him to put them to music... help him to figure things out and he uses his friends as the stars, so to speak, rather than himself" Kevin carried on as he looked around the room. "You two and Neil..." Kevin said as he pointed to Kurt and Blaine who had been standing quietly watching this little interaction. "Are his favourite people to film... very dramatic, alive with the flare of life, I think he said" Kevin added with a small smile as Kurt smiled shyly back at him.

"But he said they were for You Tube" Blaine said as he frowned at Kevin not really understanding. Kevin simply shrugged his shoulders as he looked at the three boys in turn.

"He does put them up but only after he's shown me and we've talked about why he chose that music, those people etc" Kevin said as his voice etched a bit.

"Anyway" Principal Standish said gaining everyones attention, "We still need to find Jeff so if we could?" He added as he indicated to the school laptop on the table in the corner of the Warblers room. Kevin reached for the memory stick and took it out of Neils hand, he held it in front of him and indicated for Neil to follow him.

"Jeff left this at mine sometime after Sunday lunchtime after he had come to see me... well he posted it through my door" Kevin said as he walked over to the laptop, Neil followed behind him listening intently followed closely by the other Warblers. "I didn't find it 'til about an hour ago as I went away on a Job... the only reason I came back was because I'd forgotten some paper work... but that's beside the point" Kevin said waving his hand adsently at the confused boy behind him as they reached the computer. He handed Neil the memory stick back and Neil sat down on the chair in front of the computer, opening up the laptop and turning it on he inserted the stick into it , loading it up he clicked on the last file. His eyes quickly scanned over the names of the other files that popped up wandering what secrets they held.

"We've had a look at it " Principal Standish said as he came to stand beside Kevin and Neil, followed closely by Kurt, Blaine, Wes and David. All 5 boys stood with a mixture of confusion, worry and shame that they never noticed their friend had been missing for so long, or that they knew absolutely nothing about him!. "We know he's filmed it on some part of the grounds but we just don't know where... and I know that you boys tend to investigate parts of the school that you shouldn't" The principal said knowingly as he raised his eyes at the boys as he looked around the room at Jeffs fellow Warblers, all the lads tried to look innocent as if they had no idea what he was talking about. A silent _'We will address this later'_ was evident on his face as the lads fidgeted under his stare.

"Ok we're ready" Neil said as he clicked the file, everyone stood silently as they watched the video in front of them. The Warblers took a sharp intake of breath as Jeffs face came in to focus.

"What happened babe" Neil whispered as Jeffs battered face appeared before them.

_Jeff fiddled with the camera to get the right angle, satisfied he walked over to a bed and reached for his guitar, Picking it up he started to play._

_"Hey bro " Jeff said into the camera with a small smile. "I know we haven't planned a new project but..." Jeff started to say before his voice hitched, Jeff took a deep breath "... Well I hope this explains why I sent you this... You'll have to excuse my voice it hurts a bit when I sing" Jeff said as he pointed to his face, his eyes moist from tears._

**(TAYLOR SWIFT ~ TIED TOGETHER WITH A SMILE)**

**Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty**  
><strong>Is the face in the mirror looking back at you<strong>  
><strong>You walk around here thinking you're not pretty<strong>  
><strong>But that's not true, cause I know you...<strong>

**Hold on, baby, you're losing it**  
><strong>The water's high, you're jumping into it<strong>  
><strong>And letting go... and no one knows<strong>  
><strong>You cry, but you don't tell anyone<strong>  
><strong>That you might not be the golden one<strong>  
><strong>And you're tied together with a smile<strong>  
><strong>But you're coming undone<strong>

**O WoWooo hoooo**

**I guess it's true that love was all you wanted**  
><strong>Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change<strong>  
><strong>Hoping it will end up in his pocket<strong>  
><strong>But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain<strong>  
><strong>Oh, cause it's not his price to pay<strong>  
><strong>Not his price to pay...<strong>

**Hold on, baby, you're losing it**  
><strong>The water's high, you're jumping into it<strong>  
><strong>And letting go... and no one knows<strong>  
><strong>You cry, but you don't tell anyone<strong>  
><strong>That you might not be the golden one<strong>  
><strong>And you're tied together with a smile<strong>  
><strong>But you're coming undone<strong>

**O Woooo hooo**

**Hold on, baby, you're losing it**  
><strong>The water's high, you're jumping into it<strong>  
><strong>And letting go... and no one knows<strong>  
><strong>You cry, but you don't tell anyone<strong>  
><strong>That you might not be the golden one<strong>  
><strong>And you're tied together with a smile<strong>  
><strong>But you're coming undone<strong>

**O Woooo hooo**

**You're tied together with a smile**  
><strong>But you're coming undone... oh<strong>  
><strong>Goodbye, baby<strong>  
><strong>Goodbye, baby<strong>  
><strong>With a smile, baby, baby<strong>

**Oh oh**

_Jeff looked at the camera as h__e came to the end of his song, silent tears fell from his eyes._

_"I'm sorry bro... I let you down" Jeff whispered "I... I just fuck up everything... no matter what I do everything just gets so messed up...I love you bro" Jeffs voice broke as he tried to control his tears. "Do me a favour.. Tell Neil I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to hurt him... I did try believe me I did ...and... I love him more than he will ever know" _

_Jeff stared at the camera for a moment before he reached over and turned of the camera "Peace out!" He said as the last image was of Jeffs face battered and bruised as the screen fell black._

"I know where he is " Neil whispered as he wiped his eyes, he'd been so stupid! He jumped from his chair and ran for the door, pushing past anyone that happened to get in his way.

**_Jeffs secret is about to come out which brings back into focus Kurt, Blaine, Jessie and Dave. Kurt has been trying to push aside the fact that he will have to make a decision about where he goes from here, concerning justice for him for what happened. Although his family have touched the subject of him going to the police Kurt has yet to come to terms enough to make that next step. Will Jeffs secret change his mind or will he continue to bury his head in the sand hoping it will just go away?_**


	37. Chapter 37

_Just writing the next chapter now so should be up asap. :0)_

Chapter 37

Neil ran out of the Warblers room worry obvious on his face as he moved swiftly through the halls of Dalton. Heads turned and words were muttered as he swerved around the bodies that lined the halls, confused eyes following him as he went.

"Neil... _wait_!" Kevin shouted after him as he too ran out of the room followed closely by the Warblers, even Principal Standish chased after them. Neil didn't stop he just let his feet take him to where he thought Jeff could be hiding, thoughts running through his mind as his face creased from worry and the effort of running.

_Why didn't I notice he was missing! ... I shouldn't of ragged on him so much!... God I'm so stupid!... What the hell happened to his face?_

Sweat started to appear on his forehead as his breath became haggered as he pushed his body to the limit, he needed to get to Jeff, needed to find out what the hell had been going on. Neil ran through the front doors of Dalton and veered to the left, skidding around the corner he pushed himself harder ignoring the pain running through his body as it became more difficult to breath, his limbs screaming at him to slow down. Out of the same doors a few moments later came a herd of bodies as they tried to catch up with Neil who was sprinting ahead.

"Where ... the ... hell's he going?" David tried to get out in between his short breaths as he ran trying hard not to loose the lad in front of them, god he hated running!

"God...knows!" Blaine squeezed out as he ran beside him, god he never knew he was so _unfit._

_That's it no more doughnuts_ Blaine thought as his breathing became more heavy, his legs felt like lead as he pushed them forward trying to keep up, his eyes focused on the boy in front of him. Suddenly Kurt came shooting from behind right pass the two boys struggling to keep up, followed closely by Wes as he opened up to. Passing Blaine and David, who both frowned in amazement at their boyfriends speed, the two boys ran passed everyone until they were level with Kevin as they shot across the green in the middle of the quad.

"Any .. idea .. where he's going?" Kevin breathed out flicking his head occasionally to the two boys beside him, Kurt shook his head never taking his eyes from Neil surging further forward leaving everyone behind.

_Thank god for football training_ Kurt thought to himself as he tried to control his breathing ignoring the burning in his legs. After everything that Jeff had done for him he had let him down, he should of took time to find out what was actually troubling him. Jeff had dropped hints during their talk and Kurt had noticed things, he had every intention of talking to him but he had been so wrapped up in Blaine, enjoying having the boy he loved become his boyfriend. All thanks to Jeff, god he had messed up.

"No... idea" Wes said in between breaths as he too shot passed Kevin, he had no intention of letting Neil or Kurt out of his sight as he twisted and turned around the corners.

Neil came to an abrupt stop as he approached the bushes in front of him, usually he would stop and look around before squeezing through them but _not this time_ he thought as he frantically started to push aside the branches. It had been a while since he had come here, well about 5 months actually and it was so overgrown now. He hunted for the hole but in his panic he couldn't find it, he pulled at branches trying in vain to find the gap becoming more worried, angry, frustrated with _everything_!

"**Neil**!" Kurt shouted as he ran around the corner seeing the boy in front of him pulling at the bushes, coming to a stop beside the same bushes his body screamed at him from the sudden abrupt stop. His head was starting to pound as he tried to steady his breathing his hand placed on his side as a stitch started to develop.

_Breath deep_ Kurt was saying to himself _In through the nose, out through the mouth_, as he watched the frantic boy in front of him, Neil hadn't even registered that Kurt was standing beside him. Kurt looked around frowning as his breathing steadied and the pain eased, he had no idea where they were within the school grounds he had never been here before. Kurt turned his head back towards Neil as he heard the boy in front of him.

"_**I can't find it**_!" Neil cried as he roughly pulled at the branches, pushing down with his feet as his search became more frenzied. Kurt was scared he had never seen Neil behave this way before, he froze as his eyes widened, he didn't know what to do! He was abruptly brought back out of his panicked thoughts as he felt a body rush past him, he watched as Wes reached for Neil and grabbed his arms stopping him in his tracks.

"Neil... **stop**!" Wes shouted as he gripped Neils arms tightly forcing him to turn around and face him, Wes was breathing heavily as Neil looked at him both boys faces were red and hot from the running and frantic searching.

"I let him down Wes" the distraught boy whispered, his eyes moist as his breathing became broken from the strain of trying to control his emotions that were running through his body. "I walked away... I should never have walked away... I should've tried harder" Neil said his voice hitched as a single tear fell down his cheek, Kurts heart broke for him as he took a step towards the two boys. Neils eyes slipped to Kurt finally noticing the other boy his face looked so broken.

"We all let him down Neil...we just.. didn't see" Kurt whispered as he reached out and placed his hand gently on the shaking boys shoulders, Wes loosened his grip as Neil started to calm down his body becoming less tense."Where is he Neil?... where's Jeff?" Kurt asked as Neil looked at him, he took a deep breath trying to steady his thoughts as they whirled around his head.

"There's a gap but I can't find it... it's too over grown!" Neil started to panic again as he turned and yanked himself from Wes's hands, he started to pull once more at the bushes. Kurt and Wes watched their friend unsure what to do as he frantically began to search again, Kurt sighed and reached for Neil placing his hand on his arm stilling his movements, Neil stopped and turned his head and looked at him.

"Just stop... calm down and think" Kurt said sounding more composed than he felt, Neil glanced at him then slowly closed his eyes. Trying to control his breathing and relax his mind so he could picture the entrance to the building he breathed in deep, as his two friends stood and watched him he started to steady out his thoughts. Suddenly Neils eyes shot open and he moved a little further down the bushes to the right, he slowly pulled back the branches and turned his head back to face Kurt and Wes, giving a little smirk he slipped in out of sight. Kurt and Wes shot glances at each other frowning before they moved steadily forward to where Neil was once standing. Wes looked at Kurt and shrugged as he moved the same branches as Neil, before them was a hole about the size of a large dog flap, he peeked through and saw Neils legs disappearing through the other end.

Wes looked at Kurt and Kurt looked at Wes frowning, they seemed to have a silent conversation just before Wes knelt and crawled through the gap. Kurt watched him disappear through the gap, he turned his head to where they had just run from hoping to see the rest of the gang come shooting around the corner. No one came he looked back at the hole and closed his eyes, sighing heavily saying a silent prayer he opened his eyes as he peered through the hole seeing Wes's feet disappear before him..

_If I rip my trousers Jeff will owe me big time_ Kurt thought to himself as he crouched down and shimmied through the hole _He's definately paying for my dry cleaning!_

In the mean time Kevin and Blaine came skidding around the corner followed closely by David and the rest of the Warblers and Principal Standish bringing up the rear, just in time to see Kurt disappear through the bushes. They ran up to where Kurts legs had gone through frowning when all they could see now were branches. Blaine stepped forward and pulled away the branches revealing the hole, he turned and frowned at the others confused as to where this led.

"Anyone know where this leads?" He asked the warblers who all shrugged as they looked at each other. No one knew this was here let alone where it may lead.

"That's the old boiler room to the school" Principal Standish said as he pushed his way through the growing crowd as others started to appear. "It's been closed off for years because it was deemed unsafe... If they've gone in there we need to phone the fire brigade"

"My brother could be in there Mr Standish!" Kevin stated turning to face him as his voice laced with anger.

"Yeah and Kurt, Wes and Neil" Blaine added as he made to go through the hole, Principal Standish grabbed Blaine by the arm preventing him from going any further pulling him back.

"I'm going in..." Blaine angrily said as he yanked his arm from the Principals grip, his face contorted from anger and worry. " you're not gonna stop me..Kurt is in there" Blaine added pointing to the hole, the Principal stood up straighter trying to gain control of the situation unfolding before him. He understood the worry that the boys felt but he had an obligation to keep them as safe as possible.

"Blaine" Principal standish said his face softened as he looked at the worried boy in front of him." I understand that you are concerened about your friends..."

"My _boyfriend_ and _best friends_!" Blaine said forcefully interrupting the man in front of him as his forehead creased even more. Principal Standish looked at him and sighed.

"Boyfriend... But I have a duty as your Principal to make sure that you are all safe. I cannot..." He started to say before Kevin took a step forward to stand in front of him, anger evident on his face as he caught the Principals attention.

"Your duty to keep them safe?" Kevin said through gritted teeth, he was trying to control his temper he didn't want to loose it in front of the boys around them, especially as the crowd was now growing. Principal Standish was a bit taken aback at the sterness of the blokes voice in front of him, even though he understood were this was all coming from.

"Mr Knight please understand..." he started to say trying to calm down the situation that could so easily become out of control quickly.

"Understand?.. I sent Jeff here because you said you could keep him _safe_... I work all the hours god sends just so he has some sort of _home_" Kevin all but shouted as his anger was replaced by concern for his younger brother. "You knew the situation, how important it was for us... for Jeff that he felt safe and secure" Kevin said his breathing becoming more haggered with every second that past. blaine frowned behind him he had no idea what was going on but he was even more worried. "You said.. No promised to do your best... **Does this look like your best**!"

Everyone looked at each other as they listened to the conversation not understanding what was going on. Blaine watched from behind Kevin confusion written all over his face.

_Fuck this_ Blaine thought to himself, he turned and dived for the hole behind him scrambling through the gap ignoring the shouts behind him.

"Mr Anderson!" Principal Standish shouted as he saw Blaine dive for the hole, pushing past Kevin he reached for Blaine but he disappeared before he could lay a hand on him. Kevin shot round catching the sight of Blaines feet disappearing through the gap.

"Dammit!" The Principal said as he stood back up turning to face the growing crowd as they started to become more excitable with the unfolding scenes before them. He raised his hands and tried to calm down the crowd telling them to disperse and return to their rooms, obviously no one took any notice which irritated the Principal more.

While all this was going on Kevin looked back at the hole and decided to follow Blaine, he was more worried about his brother and his friends than the crowd behind him. David seeing Kevin disappear through the gap made a move to the bushes too, catching the Principals eye he reached out and grabbed David halting him just before he knelt down. David shot his head round coming face to face with the man now holding him, he had great respect for his Principal he had done a lot for him but his priority was for his boyfriend and friends.

"If you go in I will have no option but to expel you" Principal Standish said calmly but sternly, he didn't want to do this but he had to gain some sort of control. David looked at him frowning he slipped his eyes to the hole and then back to his Principal, straightening his face he pulled his arm out of the man's grip.

"I'm sorry... do what you have to do" David said sternly just before he scrambled through the hole.

**Meanwhile inside the building.**

Neil walked tentavily along the corridor the darkness enveloping him, he could hear his heart beat in his ears as he felt his way along. He breathed in deeply trying to control his nerves, it had been a while since he had been in here and he was scared of what he might find when he reached his destination.

_Was that song a goodbye message_ Neil thought to himself as pain ran through his heart, he didn't know what he would do if he never saw Jeff again. As much as he was hurt when he walked away from him seeing him everyday was his only fix, he didn't want to loose him altogether. He moved quickly forward although it was dark and he hadn't been here for a while he knew the way off by heart.

Behind him Wes held out his hand in front of him gliding it along the walls as he too walked down the corridor. What the hell was he thinking, coming into a dark unsafe building not knowing if anyone other than Kurt knew they were in here.

_God I hope Kurt dosen't follow me_ Wes thought as he strained his eyes to try and see if he could catch Neils frame in the darkness.

"Neil" He whispered loudly listening intently for any sound, but all was silent the darkness deafening. He took a few more steps forward, he came to sudden stop as a sound came from behind him, he turned his head swiftly around straining his eyes as a dark form appeared behind him.

"Wes... Neil" Kurt whispered as he felt his way along the walls with his hand, he paused and listened for any sign hoping that someone would hear him. "Wes... Neil!" he said a bit more loudly, he hated the dark at the best of times but this was even worse as he felt the walls closing in around him.

"Kurt is that you?" Wes whispered as he heard a voice just in front of him. Kurt stopped and listened for Wes as he tried to control the beating in his ears.

"Where are you?" Kurt replied more loudly as he reached his hand out in front of himself trying to feel any part of Wes. Wes reached out stretching his arm in front waiting for Kurt to grasp his hand, he should never of followed him in here.

"Just walk forward and reach for my hand" Wes said as he saw movement in front of him as Kurt took small steps towards him. Kurt fumbled for Wes's hand grasping it as he felt the warmth of his skin on his as Wes pulled him in towards him.

"Where are we?" Kurt asked as Wes's face came into focus as he stood closer.

"i don't know " Wes replied as he took in Kurts appearance.

"Do you realise how dirty it is in here... how much my dry cleaning is going to cost?" Kurt said dramatically as he started to brush his trousers.

"You shouldn't of come in here after us Kurt" Wes said as he reached for Kurts hand and started to move forward, Kurts hand firmly in his he guided them through the twists and turns of the dark corridor. After a few steps Wes was suddenly jerked backwards as Kurt ground to a halt, he stood still not daring to move as his body became rigid, his grip tightening around Wes's hand.

"Kurt whats up?" Wes whispered concern in his voice as he turned to look at why the boy behind him had stopped, Wes squinted in the dark noticing that Kurts eyes were wide with fear as he stood rigid to the spot. "Kurt?"

"Something.. is crawling... on my neck" Kurts voice was shaking as his eyes widened even more "_Oh god it's heading for my hair... get it off me Wes_!" Kurt started to panic as his body started to shake from Kurt trying hard not to bolt. Wes rolled his eyes, this is why Kurt shouldn't of come in spiders and creepy crawlies were everywhere, let alone dirt and spider webs, and Kurt hated any sort of insect, and dirt was a no no.

"Hold still Kurt" Wes said as he reached up to flick whatever was on this shaking boy, Kurt started to fidget as he got more nervous about the fact some murderous spider was trying to attack him. "Kurt seriously do you want me to leave it on you" Wes said more forcefully as Kurt squirmed and shyed away from his touch, they had no time for this.

"Just... get it off before it gets lost in my hair... and works its way into my brain through my ear.." Kurt stammered as he tried to control his fear running through his body, Kurt frowned he could just feel Wes rolling his eyes in front of him. "Do you want to explain to Blaine why the love of his life was lying dead from a venomous spider and you did nothing to help!"

"Oh god drama much Kurt" Wes said rolling his eyes again as he knocked the spider from Kurts neck. "Now come on or I leave you here so that the other insects can feed off your body" Wes said as he dragged Kurt along by the hand. Kurt gasped in horror at Wes's words as he gripped tighter onto Wes's hand not wanting to stay one second in this hell hole alone.

Behind them Kevin had caught up with Blaine and they were closing in fast the dark or spiders bothering neither of them. They moved swiftly along the corridor thankful that there was only one way to go.

"Do you know why they came in here?" Kevin asked Blaine who was just a couple of steps ahead of him.

"No idea" Blaine replied as they rounded the next corner "I know that Neil and Jeff used to sneak off somewhere to be alone, but I had no idea you could get in here!" Blaine added as he moved steadily on his feet. Kevin suddenly stopped placing his hand on Blaines arm pulling him to a halt, Blaine turned and looked at Kevin watching him as he listened.

"What is it?" Blaine whispered as he to tried to hear what had caught Kevins attention.

"Shush... listen" Kevin said as he strained his ears, in the distance they could hear 2 voices, one seemed to be distressed as the other was shouting angrily about something. They heard another voice joining in but they couldn't hear the words properly.

"That's Wes" Blaine blurted out after a moment of listening, he pulled his arm out of Kevins hold and rushed towards the voices, Kevin followed closely behind. They surged ahead as fast as they could through the darkness Blaine stumbling a couple of times as he turned the corners. He came to an abrupt stop, Kevin bumping into the back of him as they heard the raised voices clearly ahead of them a light shone in the distance. They both looked at each other just making out each others faces in the now dimly lit corridor as worry ran through them, they turned and ran towards the voices making their way towards the light as they turned the next corner.

Behind them David followed Blaine and Kevin, he could just about make them out in the darkness. He ran faster as he heard the voices making out his boyfriends in the mix.

"**Neil let go of _him_... this isn't helping**!" Wes shouted as he pulled at Neil trying to get him to release Jeff.

"_Neil please let me explain_!" Jeff frantically shouted as he reached up to help Wes pull him away.

Blaine and Kevin ran into the room coming to a halt as they took in the sight before them. Neil had Jeff by the scruff of his collar his face warped with anger as Jeff looked at him scared, Wes was trying to pull Neil off of Jeff, Kurt no where to be seen.

"**How could you do this after everything he's done**" Neil shouted his voice etched with anger and hurt. Kevin and Blaine ran forward towards the three boys reaching out to pull them apart.

"**Get your hands off him**" Kevin shouted as he reached for Jeff just as Blaine reached Neil helping Wes to pull him off. 5 bodies sprawled across the floor as the force of the pulling and shoving caught them off balance, Blaine and Neil ended up on top of Wes their full weight squashed him into the concrete as Kevin and Jeff fell onto the bed beside them. David came running through the door into the rooom, he stopped wide eyed shocked by the scene in front of him, he stood dumb struck trying to figure out what was happening. Gaining his composure and seeing his boyfriend lying under the two boys he ran and pulled Neil off first and then Blaine roughly as he reached down for Wes.

"Shit babe are you ok" David said worry in his voice as he helped Wes too his feet, all Wes could do was grunt in response, his faces screwed up from pain in his wrist as he cradled it to his chest.

"**What the hell's happening**?" David shouted angrily at Blaine and Neil as he manouvered Wes to the bed helping him to sit down.

"You ok Wes mate" Blaine said as he moved to Davids side, worried for his mate as he winced from the pain in his wrist.

"Does he look ok!" David said anger and worry in his voice "What the Fuck's going on?" This time looking at Neil who was standing glaring at Jeff as he and Kevin rose from the bed.

"Why don't you ask him what the **fuck** is happening?" Neil said anger radiating from his body. Everyone turned and faced Jeff waiting for an answer as he stood there fidgeting, scared by the angry looks surrounding him.

"J ... What's going on?" Kevin asked his younger brother as he placed his hand on Jeffs shoulder trying to get his attention. Jeff jumped as he felt the touch his eyes wide as he looked at his brothers worried face, guilt and shame running through him.

"I'm sorry KK.." Jeff stuttered tears filling his eyes as he looked at his older brother then back at the 4 boys who were now glaring at him through their confusement. "I can explain"

Blaine looked at him "Explain what? ...Where's Kurt?" he said worriedly as he realised he hadn't seen his boyfriend. Jeff looked at him and swallowed unable to answer as his eyes started to moisten, he slipped them to his ex-boyfriend locking eyes with him, he hated the look of hurt, anger and dissapointment that shone out of them.

He was like a rabbit caught in headlights and he didn't know what to do, it was such a mess, everything had gone so wrong!

"What are you doing here?" Everyone turned towards the voice that had suddenly come out of nowhere their faces frowning as their eyes fell onto Kurt, he was standing just off to the right of them. Blaine moved towards his boyfriend ashamed that he hadn't noticed him when they first came through the door.

"Kurt!" Blaine said as he reached out for him, he frowned when Kurt never responded, his eyes and face full of fear as they looked straight ahead towards the corner of the room. Frowning even more out of concern and worry all eyes turned to were Kurt was looking, their faces dropped as their eyes widened out of confusement at the sight of the hidden body in front of them.

"Karofsky" Blaine said through gritted teeth.

_Duh Duh Duh! Cliff hanger wooooh. Why are Dave and Jeff hiding out together? Will Kurt and Neil understand why Jeff befriended Karofsky?_


	38. Chapter 38

_The next couple of chapters are centered around Jeff, Karofsky, Neil, Kurt and Blaine as they try and figure out what's gone on and where the way forward is. And there's a surprising twist as to who is the one to convince Kurt to do what needs to be done_.

Chapter 38

"What are you doing here?" Everyone turned towards the voice that had suddenly come out of nowhere their faces frowning as their eyes fell onto Kurt, he was standing just off to the right of them. Blaine moved towards his boyfriend ashamed that he hadn't noticed him when they first came through the door.

"Kurt!" Blaine said as he reached out for him, he frowned when Kurt never responded, his eyes and face full of fear as they looked straight ahead towards the corner of the room. Frowning even more out of concern and worry all eyes turned to were Kurt was looking, their faces dropped as their eyes widened out of confusement at the sight of the hidden body in front of them.

"Karofsky" Blaine said through gritted teeth. Blaine moved swiftly before anyone could stop him and rammed his fist into Dave's face, the anger he felt from before overwhelmed him as Karofsky fell to the floor in a heap. It was like slow motion as everyone stood and watched frozen to the spot as Blaine leaned over the body and start pounding into him.

"**Blaine stop!"** Kurt shouted as he reached for his boyfriend, he was shocked at the force of Blaines anger as he continued to hit Karofsky. Dave covered his head with his arms refusing to fight back as he felt ever blow connect with his head and body. Kurt backed away full of fear as he was helpless to calm down his boyfriend, he had never seen him like this and it scared the hell out of him!

"**You fucking bastard!"** Blaine yelled his face contorted with rage as his fist became red from the beating. Kevin ran towards the out of control teen grabbing his arm, frozen for a second as he tried to comprehend why Blaine was so angry at this lad.

"Stop it!" Jeff shouted shock spilling from his mouth as he tried to help Kevin pull Blaine away, Neil ran forward to help them both, he wasn't worried about Dave he deserved everything he got, he didn't want Blaine doing anything he would regret. They managed to pull Blaine slightly back struggling to control him, but Blaine pushed them all away from himself causing Jeff to stumble back bumping into Neil making him fall heavily onto the floor. His head bounced off the concrete floor jarring his neck, he grunted in pain and shock as he felt the blood start to trickle down the back of his head.

It was complete _chaos_ as bodies were sprawled on the floor, grunts were heard from Neil and Dave as pain filled their bodies, Blaines voice carried across the empty corridor as he let all the rage he had felt the past few weeks come spilling out.

"**Blaine get off him!**" David shouted as he ran forward at the same time as Kevin, their teeth gritted together as they strained to pull him off the fetal shaped body below him. Blaine pulled against them as they each grabbed an arm, as they managed to yank Blaine off the boy Blaine kicked out landing a sharp kick to Karofskys stomach causing him to cry in pain. Blaine was pushed to the back of the room as he screamed at Dave to **'get up and fight like the man you think you are... instead you bully people weaker than you until they can't fight back you dick!'.**

"**BLAINE STOP IT** ! " Kurt screamed as his boyfriend tried to wriggle free from the hands that were holding him. This managed to shock him out of his current mind set as he shot his head around to face his boyfriend his face still full of anger. Blaines face fell as he saw the frightened tear stained look on Kurts face, he managed to free himself from the hands that frimly gripped him, pushing through Kevin and David he ran towards his boyfriend. Kurt stepped back as Blaine reached out a hand to touch him bringing him to an abrupt stop as he pulled his hand back. Blaines heart broke at the thought that he had caused this reaction in the person he loved, scared him so much that he didn't even want him touching him, near him.

"Kurt... babe I'm sorry" Blaines voice broke as his eyes became moist as he tried to reach for Kurt again but Kurt held out his hand, his face full of pain unable to even look at his boyfriend as he turned his head away.

Kurt slowly turned his head back to look into Blaines eyes, Blaine swallowed as his tears began to fill his own eyes. Kurts baby blues were filled with unshed tears hurt, confusion and fear radiating from them.

"You're just as bad as _him!_" Kurt said firmly pointing to Dave as he tried to stand, keeping his eyes firmly on his boyfriends. Blaine turned to look at Dave noticing his face now blooded as he held his side, he felt no guilt for what he had done, the only guilt he felt was for causing the fear that now ran through his boyfriend. Blaine turned his eyes back to Kurts, taking a step froward he placed a hand on Kurts cheek. Kurt flinched but allowed himself to lean in to the touch, wanting the comfort it brought. Blaine sighed in relief as he stepped into Kurts personal space wrapping him in his arms, Kurt started to sob as he nestled his head into the crook of Blaines neck craving the safety of his boyfriends touch.

"I'm _nothing_ like him... I swear" Blaine whispered into his ear as he gently ran his fingers lightly through Kurts hair as his boyfriend cried.

"**Neil**!" Jeff shouted as he scrambled to his feet ignoring the burning pain in his side as he scurried to his ex's side only just noticing that he was on the floor, Neil was sitting holding his head which was bleeding. Jeff reached for Neil grabbing his face between his hands urging him to look at him, worry filling his face as his ex-boyfriend tried to focus his eyes. Neil pushed him away as he screwed up his face from the pain in his head, Jeff fell backwards on to his side, his face contorted as he cried in pain as it ripped through his body.

"**Jeff!"** Kevin shouted in panic as he ran to his younger brothers side leaving David to sit back down next to Wes who was sitting helplessly on the bed.

"This is such a mess" Wes moaned frowning as he watched the scenes unfold, "How did everything get so fucked up?" he asked his boyfriend as he sat beside him.

"I don't know" David whispered his face fallen as he too looked at all of the injured bodies in front of them, he wrapped his arm around Wes pulling him in close.

"Don't" Jeff grunted as he pushed Kevin away from him, he didn't want his help, didn't deserve it. He dragged himself up wincing as the pain in his side ripped through his body, he had the pain earlier but now it was killing him "I'm sorry ... this is all my fault" Jeff tried to say as his breath came in sharp bouts, god it hurt to breathe. Kevin reached out to help him again but Jeff stepped back grunting from the effort.

"You got that _right!_" Neil spat out as he tried to stand, dizziness over came him as Kevin reached him just in time.

"There's no need for that " Kevin said as he manauvered Neil to the bed placing him down gently next to David and Wes. Neil pushed his hand away as Kevin tried to examine his wound, he didn't want him touching him, he didn't want anyone touching him

"If it wasn't for _him_" Neil hissed indicating Jeff with his head, this was a bad idea as a searing pain rain down his neck. Neil grunted as he tried to calm his aching head. "None of us would be here right now... no one would be hurt! " Neil forced his eyes to emet Jeffs, Jeff winced as he saw hurt and anger filling his ex's eyes.

"I never asked you to come looking for me" Jeff whispered as he moved himself to sit on a chair near the bed, cringing as his body protested. Neil looked at him his eyes wide with amazement at Jeffs words.

"What did you expect after seeing that video of yours." Neil spat out in anger. Jeff looked at him confused as he listened to Neils words, his eyes widened as he turned to face his brother, hurt filling them.

"You showed _them?_" He whispered as he stared at his older brother, the one person he trusted more than anyone in the world, Kevin looked at him confused as he took a step forward.

"I had no choice" He said firmly crossing his arms as he looked down at his brother. "I had no idea where you were...I was worried" Kevin softened his voice as Jeffs face fell, he placed a hand on Jeffs shoulders but Jeff turned away from him his eyes filled with tears at the thought of his brothers betrayal.

"You were never meant to find me" He whispered as a single tear traced his cheek, he tried to control his breathing as he felt his insides breaking. Kevin looked at his brother his forehead furrowed as his heart broke for him. He knelt down beside him trying to make Jeff look at him. He was just about to speak to him when his phone went off, he sighed and reached for it, noticing the name he had no choice but to answer it.

"Principal Standish" Kevin said as he looked at the boys around him, each looking at Dave and Jeff, as he listened to the voice on the other end nobody taking an interested as to why their Principal had Kevins number. Kevin listened intently to the person on the other side. "I Know but just give me 5 minutes _please!_" Kevin pleaded with the Principal not to send for the fire brigade just yet. "No No we're fine it's quite safe in here.. we're coming out... Yeah okay 5 minutes no more... just one thing we're gonna need an ambulance or 2... No nothing serious just a couple of boys got into a fight and they need medical assiatance... _No there's no need to call the brigade... Standish?_... shit" Kevin put his phone roughly back into his pocket as he looked at his younger brother.

"Look your Principal is on the phone to the fire brigade as we speak so we have just 5 minutes" Kevin quickly as he looked at his brother, Jeff didn't respond to Kevins words. "What's happened JJ?.. Who did this to you?" Kevin asked his voice soft but laced with worry as he placed his hand on Jeffs knee hoping he would say something. Jeff whimpered at term of endearment that his brother used, he only called him JJ when he was really worried, but Jeff just turned away ashamed as he cringed even more as pain struck him once more from his sudden movement, his breath coming out short and sharp.

"Jeff mate... tell him!" a voice said from behind Kevin, Jeff looked up at the Dave standing there as all eyes widened in puzzlement.

"_Don't you fucking talk to him!_" Neil spat out, venom laced his voice. He didn't want this guy even breathing near Jeff let alone calling him _mate_. Kevin swung his head around at the sound of Neils voice full of hate.

_What the hell's going on?_ Kevin thought to himself as he noticed how all 5 boys sneered at Dave.

"What is your problem?" Kevin asked firmly as he stood up, looking at each boy in turn as he tried to comprehend the fact that they really hated this lad.

"Him" David simply said as their eyes stayed on Karofsky. Kevin looked at Karofsky frowning at the lad as his mind ticked over as Dave looked at each lad in turn.

"What have they got against you?" Kevin asked him his voice carrying an air of questioning as his forehead furrowed. Dave looked at Kevin then slipped his eyes to Kurt who was now standing watching him still wrapped in Blaines arms.

"I'm sorry Kurt" Dave said quietly as they locked eyes, Blaine looked at him and snorted in response, not believing a word as Kurt remained silently watching him. Kevin looked at Dave then back at Kurt, then he flicked his eyes to the other lads all of them looking at Dave with contempt. He looked at Jeff who remained silent his eyes closed as his head was bent towards the floor, he was trying to control his breathing so he didn't hurt so much.

"Dave do you want to tell me what's going on?" Kevin asked his voice as calm as he could make it under the circumstances, he once again looked towards this lad before him as he raised his eyebrow.

"What you know him?" Blaine asked frowning as everyone looked on confused, nobody knew how Jeffs brother knew Dave's name. Kevin looked at Blaine and just nodded confirming what they had already guessed.

"Jeff brought him round a couple weeks ago... said he was a mate" Kevin said as he looked back at Jeff and Dave, Dave looked at the floor as Jeff remained silent, unmoving in the same positionas his breathing becoming more haggered. Everyone stared at Jeff and Dave in amazement, Jeff had known waht he had done and yet he befriended him and took him to meet his brother. _Why?_

"You take him to meet your brother!" Neil stated more calmly than he felt as his heart fell again not able to take any more hurt. Jeff turned to face Neil his face stained with his silent tears. "We went out for a year and you never even _mentioned_ a brother to me..." Neil said his voice full of hurt at the thought that Jeff had hidden such a big part of himself. "I introduced you to my family, you were the only boyfriend I ever took around... And yet every time I asked you about your family you never even mentioned _him!"_ Jeff looked away from Neil unable to look at him as shame filled his heart, he knew he should of told him but then he would of found out everything and he wasn't ready for that.

"I'm sorry" Jeff whispered as his tears fell once more as he tried to control his breathing as it became harder and harder as the pain kept growing.

"Huh sorry" Neil grunted in disbelief as he turned away from the boy next to him "You're full of _shit_" he added through gritted teeth.

"Don't talk to him like that" Dave said firmly as he took a step towards his new found friend. Neil turned and faced Dave his eyes full of amazement as he ignored the pain growing in his head from the strain of all this new information.

"I ain't fucking scared of you " Neil said rising to his feet as he gained his composure swaying slightly, Kevin took a step so he was now in between the two lads.

"Hey guys cool it" he said placing a hand either side of himself in an attempt to stop any more fighting going on, there had been enough blood shed already.

"Just stop!" Kurt said as he moved from Blaines arms taking a step forward looking directly at Neil. Everyone turned to look at him as he walked closer to the group by the bed, Blaine followed behind him preparing to intervene if Dave decided to push his luck.

"**Stop!"** Neil said sharply as he looked at Kurt his face full of hurt. "He kicked the shit out of you with his cousin and now he has a new little playmate... someone who was pretending to be your friend and you want me to stop!" Neil added as his breath hitched from every emotion running through him. Kurt took a furtitive step forward, outside he conveyed confidence while inside he was shaking with fear. Kevin turned to face Neil then looked at Kurt his face filled with confusement, after a moments silence realisation appeared on his face as he turned slowly to face Dave.

"This is the lad?" he asked his eyes lifted in question as he pointed at Kurt, Dave looked at him and bowed his head in shame as every eye landed upon him. Neil looked at Kevin and Dave his eyebrows raised in amazement. "Jeff made him tell me" Kevin said as he noticed the confused looks on their faces.

"Well your full of surprises aren't you Jeff..." Neil said laughing as he looked down at his ex. Kurt looked towards Dave boring his eyes in to him as if trying to read his mind. Dave slowly lifted his head forcing himself to look into the eyes of the boy he had beaten, shame filling his heart.

"Why did you tell him?" Kurt asked quietly frowning in puzzlement "I mean you've never admited to anything you've done before...So why now? Why him?" Kurt added as Dave remained silent as his own words failed him.

"Because of me" Jeff squeezed out as he tried to stand wincing as the pain filled him again. He held his hand up as Kevin moved to help him worry all over his face. "I'm fine" He managed to say as he held his arm around his side trying to protect it. Kevin looked at him frowning as Jeff once again pushd him away.

"You're not _fine..._ we need to get you out of here, to a doctor" Kevin said firmly not taking any notice of Jeffs protests as he sat him back down.

"Let his _boyfriend_ help him!" Neil spat as he looked at Jeff, hurt and anger evident in his eyes as he watched Kevin trying to keep Jeff seated.

_He was always a stubborn idiot_ Neil thought to himself as he watched Jeff finally give in, his face screwed up with pain.

"He's not my boyfriend" Dave said before Jeff could get any words out.

"I wasn't talking to you..." Neil said hatred evident in his voice as he looked at Dave. He turned back to Jeff watching as he tried to stand once again, but Kevin was not about to let him without his help as he held him tight. "... so what's the deal then if he's not your boyfriend... you _screwing_ him!" Neil spat as his heart filled with pain and jealousy at the thought of Jeff with this piece of garbage. Kevin turned and moved into Neils personal space, he was not about to let this lad talk to his brother like that not after all he's been through, no matter what he might of done. He was just about to put Neil in his place when he felt a hand on his arm, he round as Jeff pulled him back slightly.

"_I am not screwing him_..." Jeff said firmly as he looked at Neil. Neil seeing the look of complete hurt on Jeffs face at the thought that Neil actually believed he would be with someone else, he instantly regretted his words but the hurt he felt refused to allow him to show it. Jeff took a stepforward struggling as he held on to his brothers arm as he found it harder and harder to breathe as the pain grew.

"Jeff we need to go... enough now" Kevin said turning to face his brother as he held him up, Jeffs face was pale as sweat began to appear on his forehead. Neil started to notice as Jeff struggled to control his pain, no matter how much Jeff had hurt him he still cared about him and that was fighting through his other emotions.

"He's right Jeff.." Blaine said as he stood behind Kurt "We need to get out of here.. get help" Jeff didn't seem to here them as his eyes stayed locked with Neils, pain showing in both pairs of Blue orbs.

"I ...love you ...there is no one else" Jeff breathlessly said as he struggled with the pain with every breath he took. Neil looked him as he contmplated his words, a mixture of emotion running through him as he struggled with his internal fight. He wanted so much to believe him as he slipped his eyes away from Jeffs unable to hold his gaze.

"Please believe me" Jeff begged as Neil refused to look at him as he reached out and took Neils hand in his, Neil didn't pull away as he felt the warmth of familiar feelings start to stir inside him. But he couldn't allow them to rear again he couldn't take any more hurt so he slowly turned to face Jeff his eyes radiating the hurt he felt.

"Believe you..." Neil said quietly as he raised his eye brows " You have done nothing but lie to me... to all of us... taken our trust a threw it out in the garbage... You let us all down when you hooked up with him" Neil stated, trying not to raise his voice as the strain hurt his head, pointing at Dave.

"**Now come on guys enough**" Kevin shouted as it looked like things were getting out of control again. Jeff slowly let go of Neils hand and took a shaky step towards him Kevin steading him as he ignored his bodies protest.

"I let you all down!" Jeff laughed at Neil then he slowly slipped his eyes one at a time to the 5 lads still staring at him. "Where were you all when I needed help... when I needed just** 1** of you to _see_ me... to see through my chirades... which you could of if you took the time to notice instead of being so wrapped up in yourselfs" Jeff's voice hitched as he tried to stop the tears from falling as he felt all eyes boring in to him. He turned to once again face Neil, hurt filling both boys eyes. "You walked away from me" Jeff whispered as he felt the tears fall as he looked into the eyes of the boy he loved.

"You gave me no choice" Neil whispered back as his own tears fell, both boys letting the pain and hurt flow as they remembered that fateful day. Kurt placed a hand on Neils arm making him break eye contact from Jeff.

"We need to go" Kurt quietly but firmly said removing his hand from Neils arm, he didn't want to stay here any longer, people were hurt and he felt partly responsible.

"Kurt I'm sorry I..." Jeff began to say as he reached out for Kurt hoping for forgiveness, Kurt moved his arm before Jeff could touch him.

"We'll talk later... you've helped me when I needed someone, for that we will give you a chance to explain" Kurt said firmly but calmly, Jeff looked at Kurt the nodded slightly sighing as he silently agreed. They were right they needed to go get medical help, it had gotten so out of hand, his friends were hurt either physically or emotionally and it was all his fault. He stood there watching as one by one his friends, well he hoped they would still be his friends, walked out back the way they came. Kevin helped his brother as he lead him towards the doors, he turned to face Dave noticing that he hadn't moved yet.

"Come on " Kevin said as he noticed his reluctance, "We'll sort this out when everyones calmed down and gotten sorted" Dave looked at Kevin and sighed as he nodded and followed them out the door.

_God how do I sort this mess!_ Kevin thouight to himself as he guided them out the room and down the darkened corridor, Jeff winced as he walked.


	39. Chapter 39

_I've re- wrote this chapter a couple of times. I started to write the hospital scenes with each character involved but it didn't work it was too crazy, wasn't gelling, so I decided to go with a different angle and it seems to be working. I'm writing a chapter for each of the characters involved in the boiler room incident, how they cope as Jeffs secret comes out. I don't know much how a hospital works so forgive me if I get some things wrong._

chapter 39

Jeffs eyes fluttered open as he tried to focus, listening to the noises around him he tried to make sense of where he was. His head was hurting as he closed and then slowly opened his eyes again. His body ached as he tried to sit up wincing as a sharp pain ripped through him. He struggled as he felt hands up on him preventing him from moving pushing him back against the bed. He started panicking as memories came flooding back, flashing through his mind flooding it, he felt like he was drowning as he couldn't breathe. There was something around his face suffocating him, he tried to pull it off as a hand grabbed his own pulling it away.

"_Jeff_?" A worried voice sounded in his ears, he didn't recognise it had no idea were he was why he hurt so much, all he knew was there was some one preventing him from moving. "You need to leave it on!"

Jeff didn't want to, he didn't want this thing on him, didn't want these hands on him.

"Pl..ease!" He stammered through short breaths as he tried again to move struggling against his restraints. "Let... me... go...AAAggghh" he screamed as he felt another pain sear his body, the hands gripping him tighter.

"_You need to stay still bro_?" The voice said panic ripping through it as they held him down harder.

"**Nurse!"** They shouted not able to reach the button beside them. Then there were footsteps and voices swarming around him as more hands gripped him, held him tight preventing him from escaping.

_Why were they doing this? Why wouldn't they let him go?_ The pain through his body was growing as he struggled against the hands that held him.

"Mr Knight we need you to move" A woman's voice said sternly, Kevin didn't move he didn't want to leave his brothers side. "Please Kevin... we need to be able to do our job" She said more calmly slightly pushing him away, Kevin looked at her seeing the concern in her eyes, nodding slowly he took a couple of steps back. His eyes were moist from unshed tears as his face revealed the fear he felt inside him, he watched the group of people trying to control his brother.

Jeffs mind started racing as the name Kevin went over and over in his head, seeping through the chaos inside his mind, flashes of a man beside him helping him, holding him. He felt the love pour from him as he comforted him.

"Kevin" Jeff sobbed trying to focus his eyes on the body standing just out of reach as he realised it was his brother. Kevin took a step towards him wanting to comfort his terrified brother.

"_Jeff_!" Kevin said his voice full of anguish, the nurse from before placed her hand on Kevins chest holding him back.

"Jeff " A mans voice said just to the right of him "Jeff look at me."

Jeff slowly turned his head as he tried to calm himself down he needed to understand what was happening to him. He looked into the eyes of the man beside him he didn't recognise this man before him, he didn't know _anyone!._

"That's a good boy... I'm Doctor Shea" the man softly said looking into the eyes of the terrified boy struggling in front of him.

Jeff frowned at him as he tried to control his breathing as it came out thick and fast, he didn't understand what this man was saying, he tried to focus on his face, his eyes, he could always read people from their eyes. He saw kindness and warmth in them, but could he really trust them, trust what he saw.

"We need you to calm down... try and stay still" Doctor Shea said trying to sound calm but he was worried that all of Jeff's struggling was doing more damage.

Jeff screwed up his face as his confusion started to grow, he wanted to trust the eyes looking at him but he couldn't he started to panic again as he looked at him. He needed Kevin he needed reassurance, he turned his head to face his brother panic and fear filling his eyes.

"AAggHH" Jeff screamed as pain once again ripped through his body, the grips growing harder as he struggled against them again. He hated being held, prevented from moving, his breathing became short and heavy as he began to hyperventilate as memories shot through every part of his mind.

"We need to sedate him again Mr Knight" Doctor Shea said addressing the man standing just out of reach. Kevin looked at the doctor his face full of worry and fear as he slowly nodded giving his approval.

"Kevin...please" Jeff pleaded as he felt his body start to slip away from him, he tried to fight the urge to sleep, he didn't want to sleep he needed to stay awake. He needed to run to escape the pain he felt, the nightmares that would soon invade his mind.

"I'm sorry buddy" Kevin whispered, his voice hitching from the pain he felt for his brother, as he was allowed to step closer. The nurses slipped away as Jeff became calmer, his chest rising and falling as his breathing became steadier and deeper. Jeff looked at his brother through heavy eyes, tears slipping down as he tried to say the one word he needed, the one thing he wanted most in this world.

"Neil" He softly said as he slipped back into the darkness unable to hold out any more.

Kevin sighed as he watched his brother yet again fall into an induced sleep, the same word leaving his lips everytime. He had tried to get Neil to visit his brother he knew he would calm down if he could just see the boy, but he never came.

Doctor Shea watched from the sidelines as he always did, checking his vitals on the machines beside him he turned to the young man.

"How many times do we have to do this doctor?" Kevin asked the same question every time as he kept his eyes on the sleeping form in front of him.

"Everytime he wakes up in a panic like this... until his body heals and he dosen't do more damage to himself." The doctor stated the same words each time he was asked.

"But it's been 4 days now" Kevin simply said looking up at the doctor with unshed tears in his eyes, it never gets any easier each time they do this.

"I know Kevin" the Doctor said as he moved around the bed, he was becoming attached to these two young men, he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. Sometimes a case just clings to him, seeps into his body. He placed a hand on Kevins shoulder trying to reassure him.

"But with Jeffs history... you know it's better this way... you know he would run the first chance he got" Doctor Shea said as he looked at the sleeping boy in the hospital bed, Kevin had filled him in as a warning so they understood how things may play out. As soon as Jeff knows he is in a hospital he tries to bolt, escape from the people trying to help, trusting doctors was hard for him. "It's better and safer for him this way." Kevin slowly nodded as he understood where the doctor was coming from, never once removing his eyes from the sleeping form.

"But it dosen't get any easier" Kevin whispered reaching out to tenderly stroke a hair out of Jeffs eyes, he couldn't do this when Jeff was awake. It was all on Jeffs terms where affection was concerned, he was still learning to trust. Doctor Shea sighed and turned to walk out the room.

"Thanks.." Kevin said as he turned to look at the doctor. Doctor Shea stopped and turned to look at Kevin, he sighed as he saw the pain and worry in his eyes. "Thanks for looking after him.. it means a lot" Doctor Shea gave Kevin a warm smile and just nodded his head, no words were needed.

Kevin turned back to look at his brother again as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"You should of told me Jeff" Kevin whispered trying to control the tears that were threatening to fall. "You should of trusted me... I love you JJ" Kevin felt his barrier break as he let the heartache of the last few days come pouring out, sobbing into his brothers shoulder.

**4 DAYS AGO**

**The ambulance pulled up outside the hospital, the doors flying open as doctors and nurses came running to meet them. Kevin climbed out the back after the paramedic, he was pushed to the side by porters as they helped the paramedic pull out the young lad on the stretcher. Kevin stood frozen as he watched them push his brother through the doors of the A and E, panic and fear written all over his face before following them in. Kevin stood and watched as his brother was moved on to a bed, nurses and doctors bustled around him removing his clothes so they could see any injuries. Kevin gasped as he saw the bruises covering Jeffs pale skin, he noticed small cuts running the length of his stomach.**

**"God Jeff" Kevin whimpered as his hand flew to his mouth, his eyes wide as he tried to move towards his brother. He needed to hold him, make him safe like before. He was getting in the way as the emergency staff tried to stable his brother.**

**"I'm sorry sir but you're going to have to wait outside" A nurse adressed him as he stood frozen to the spot as he watched the scene in front of him. "Sir please" the nurse repeated more sternly as she manauvered him towards the door, Kevin was silent as he walked through the doors of the emergency ward in a daze.**

**"Kevin?" a small voice whispered as they came to stand beside him, Kevin turned his head towards the voice looking down into scared blue eyes. "Is he gonna be alright?" The voice said hitching as they tried to hold on to their emotions, they both turned to looked through the window on the door. They watched as Jeff was being hooked up to an ECG along with a mask as they tried to control his breathing. The doctors frowned as they looked down at Jeffs naked body turning him so they could see his back, they slipped there eyes towards Kevin questioning looks on their faces. He sighed heavily he knew that the questions would come once they saw Jeff completely.**

**"I don't know" Kevin said emotion filled his voice as he placed a hand on the young boys shoulder. **

**When they had climbed out through the hole of the boller room to the waiting crowds Jeff had collapsed. Paramedics had rushed him into the ambulance trying to sustain his breathing as he thought the pressure in his chest. He had a cracked rib and they were worried it had punctured a lung when he fell.**

**"I'm sorry I didn't mean.. It's my fault if I hadn't of gotten people involved..." the lad started to say as tears welled up into his eyes, Kevin turned to the young lad and frowned.**

**"It's not your fault" He said as he tried to reassure him concern written on his face.**

**"But it all started because of me" The voice said as tears fell from their eyes as they looked back towards Jeff.**

**"Kurt we don't know anything... you didn't do anything wrong... he was hurt before anyone got there" Kevin said looking at Kurt as he layed his other hand on his shoulder "Who ever beat him up is to blame"**

**"But Dave was there... he would never of met him if it wasn't for me" Kurt said adamant that he was to blame some how even though no one knew the full story.**

**"_Kurt_!" Someone shouted from down the corridor as they came running up to the two people standing outside the ward."I was worried about you"**

**Kurt turned to see Blaine run up to him, he wrapped his arms around him and held him tight breathing a sigh of relief. Kurt had been been seperated from him as he was pushed in to an ambulance he had no idea where he was and it scared him.**

**"I'm fine it was just a panic attack" Kurt sobbed as he pulled himself out of Blaines arms.**

**"You ok tho... yea?" Blaine whispered breathless from all the running as he looked at Kurt studying his face.**

**"I'm fine... It's just.." Kurt said turning his head towards the doors again trying to see Jeff. Blaine frowned and looked to where Kurt was staring, his face fell as his eyes fell onto the body on the bed through the doors.**

**"Is he ok" Blaine whispered not really to anyone in perticular, Kurt responded by sobbing again as they stood watching the scene unfold in the emergency room. **

**Kevin was getting impatient as he watched the hospital staff working on his brother. He watched as a Doctor started to approach him, barking out his final orders to his staff. The Doctor pushed through the doors and walked over to him a worried expression was on his face.**

**"Mr Knight is it?" The doctor asked the shell shocked man in front of him Kevin slowly nodded not sure what he should say.**

**"Is he ok?" Kevin asked once he had gathered his thoughts, he was unsure if he wanted to know the answer as he slipped his eyes past the Doctor in front of him. "Where's he going?" K started to panic as he noticed Jeff being wheeled out of the other doors, he took a step to follow them not wanting to let his brother out of his sight.**

**"He's stable now... I'm Doctor Shea" The man said as he put his hand on Kevins chest preventing him from following. "We're taking him up to X-Ray to see how badly his ribs are... that's why he's having trouble breathing" Kevin looked at the Doctor and breathed a sigh of relief. The Doctor slid his eyes to the to the side as he noticed the two boys beside the boys brother. They looked as worried as the man he wandered if they were close. He placed a hand on Kevins shoulder to gain his attention again as Kevins eyes wandered back to the direction his brother had gone.**

**"We need to know Jeffs medical history" the Doctor Shea said as Kevin looked at him, he was unsure whether he had heard him. "theres some old scars on his back and upper arms" He said as he watched Kevins face fall. He looked to the young lads standing just off to the side both their faces frowning in confusement, obviously they knew nothing of these injuries to the boys body.**

**"Maybe we should go some where more private... the more information we have the better we can treat him" Doctor Shea said more softly not sure whether this man wanted the two boys to hear their conversation. Kevin looked at the Doctor then followed his eyes to land on Blaine and Kurt, their faces said it all and Kevin sighed. He didn't know how Jeff would feel when he knew that Kurt and Blaine found out his secret, but he needed their help and he could see how worried they were for his brother despite everything that had happened tonight.**

**"No it's fine" Kevin said as he turned back to the doctor. "I've only been his guardian for the past 3 years... before that he was in foster care. His parents died when he was 6 in a car accident he wa the only survivor. The scars on his back are from the crash as he climbed out the window before running for help." kevin started to tell Jeffs story.**

**"But he would only of been 6 years old... he must of been so scared" Kurt said his eyes wide with amazement at even such an early age he knew to get help. kevin looked at Kurt and lowered his eyes the next bit would be the hardest, he just hoped that Jeff would forgive him.**

**"He was placed with a foster family near enough straight away.. Despite everything he seemed to adjust well according to the records" Kevin said before pausing for a breath, the three men standing beside him waited quietly until he began again. "They had an older son 14 he was and he took Jeff under his wing treated him like a brother and Jeff idolised him... When Jeff was 8 things took a turn for the worse, this boy well young man started to abuse Jeff physically and mentally for 2 years" Kevin resisted the urge to look towards the two boys beside him as he heard their intake of breath, Kurt let out a sob as he listened to Kevin tell Jeffs story.**

**"I don't know much of what happened only the little that Jeff has told me, you see no one believed him when he told them said he was a troubled youngster because of the trauma he had when he was 6. The family were well respected in the area that he used to live before he came here with me, they had alot of influence so he was placed back into care nothing ever came of it. Jeff started to go down hill from there... he started to self harm that's were the cuts on his arms come from... He used to bolt from anyone who tried to get close to him, help him... He didn't trust anyone" Kevin paused as he felt tears begin to fill his eyes.**

**"But you said he was your brother... " Doctor Shea said frowning confused at the young man before him. Kevin nodded he knew this question would arise at some point.**

**"He's my adopted brother" Kevin said with a small smile as he looked at Kurt and Blaine both their faces were stained from tears. Blaine was holding Kurt tightly in his arms protectively. "He came to us by chance when he was 11 years old... well he tried to pick pocket my dad, not very success fully" Kevin grinned as he remembered that day when his father had told him. "He took a shine to my parents for some reason and kept turning up on their doorstep in the middle of the night, so they decided to take him in and after 6 months they adopted him... " Kevin moved to a chair that was just behind him as he tried to continue, he was weary from the emotional rollercoaster of the evening. **

**"I met him when I came home from Uni just before the adoption went through... I loved him as soon as I met him there was just something about him that you couldn't help but love... Despite everything he had been through he was just full of life once he let you in" **

**"That's very true " Blaine said with a little laugh as he remembered how Jeff was like a little puppy sometimes, nobody could stay angry at him for long. Kevin, Doctor Shea and Kurt looked at him, Kevin and Kurt nodding in agreement. **

**"It took a while for him to trust me and I didn't know why and I didn't ask, I thought he would tell me when he was ready... Then when he was 13 we lost our parents in a car crash" Kevins breath hitched as his tears started to fall at the memory. "That's when it all came out, he told me everything after I walked in on him... cutting his arms... It's his way of coping when things become out of control" Kevin couldn't go on any more, he felt a hand gently touch his shoulder he lifted his head to see Kurt looking down at him sadness and awe in his eyes.**

**"You believed him when no one else did" Kurt simply said.**

**"Of course... he's my brother" Kevin simply stated frowning as if that explained everything.**

**"But how come you have different surnames?" Blaine asked frowning as he tried to figure out why Jeff hadn't changed his name when he was adopted. Kevin looked up at Blaine and sighed.**

**"When our parents died he changed his name back" Kevin said looking away from the questioning eyes. "He.. he blamed himself because they were going to pick him up from school, he had got suspeneded for fighting... He said he didn't deserve to keep our surname" Kevin looked up at each of the eyes that looked down at him. "I tried to talk him out of it, told him I didn't blame him it was a freak accident but he wouldn't listen" Kevin said as he looked at Kurt trying to make sure that they understood that it wasn't what he wanted.**

**"So why did you send him to Dalton instead of keeping him with you?" Blaine asked Kevin catching his eyes.**

**"Blaine!" Kurt said through gritted teeth, Blaine looked at Kurt who frowned at him saying _now is not the time_. Blaine sighed realising that it was not appropriate to question the ins and outs of Jeffs life just now.**

**"I'm sorry it's none of my business" Blaine whispered as he turned to look down at Kevin, Kevin sighed and looked away he felt guilty even though none of this was his choice, he should of tried harder but he was grieving for his parents too.**

**"It's ok.. It wasn't my choice he said it would be better for everyone if he didn't live at home..." Kevins breath hitched as he remembered the day he brought Jeff to Dalton. "I gave up Uni and started working 2 jobs just so he could have what he wanted... no matter how much it hurts to not be with him" A tear slipped from Kevins eye. **

**"He's lucky to have you" Blaine said feeling guilty for questioning Kevins actions and his own towards Jeff, no one knew what he had been through.**

**"No I'm lucky... Even if we don't share the same DNA his my brother and I'd do anything for him" Kevin said turning his head around to face Kurt and Blaine, It was the best day of his life the moment Jeff walked into their lifes.**

**"I'm sorry Mr Knight" Doctor Shea said interrupting the conversation " but the cuts on his stomach are only a few weeks old some are about 6 months old at the most" Doctor Shea said, this caught Kevins attention, he shot his head around back to look at the Doctor his forehead furrowed from confusement as he stood up.**

**"But that means..." Kevin started to say as realisation came over him "He promised me he'd stopped" The heartbreak he felt came spilling out as he realised that Jeff had been hiding his pain all this time. The projects he gave him only showed the tip of what was going on inside his brothers heart and mind.**

**"But Why would he start again... I don't understand?" Kevin asked as he looked up at Doctor Shea then to Blaine and Kurt running his hand through his hair, his forehead furrowed even more. Kurt turned to look at Blaine a silent conversation went on between them.**

**That was roughly when Neil and Jeff had broken up. **

_BACK TO THE PRESENT DAY_

Kevin sighed as he watched his younger brother sleep stroking his hair with his fingers. He hadn't realised that things had gotten so bad that Jeff had started to cut himself again, hidden so much.

"You should've told me JJ" Kevin whispered as he took in the sleeping form before him. " If I had known maybe I could of helped" Kevin sighed as Jeff stirred in his sleep his forehead furrowing as he dreamed. Kevin knew that the nightmares where probably returning as he watched his brother start to squirm in his sleep. He hated the thought that it was his fault that Jeff would have to suffer in the dream world but they had no choice if he was going to heal. Kevin started to sing softly to his brother the same song he sang on that fateful night of their parents death after he found Jeff scaring his body, it seemed to soothe Jeff as he started to settle again.

As Kevin sat and watched his brother sleeping his eyes began to droop, he shook himself as he tried to fight the sleep that was threatening to claim him. He looked at his watch... It was 3 am.

_I need coffee_ Kevin thought to himself as he rubbed his hands over his face trying to wake himself up. He stood from his chair beside Jeffs bed, leaning over he kissed his brothers forehead then he walked out through the door on the hunt for some coffee.

Just as Kevin left a door beside his room slowly opened, a shadow crept out the room and slipped into Jeffs trying not to be seen. It walked slowly up to the bed trying not to wake the sleeping form lying in it. As they stood there watching Jeff started to stir again, moans escaped his lips as his face started to screw up as he started to become distressed. The person standing beside Jeffs bed knelt down so their head was level with Jeffs, they started to run their fingers gently, lovingly, through his hair calming the pictures that ran through his mind. Slowly Jeff opened his eyes, he stared into the piercing blue eyes of the body kneeling beside him.

"Neil" Jeff whimpered, his face folding as he looked into his loves eyes.

"Sshhh" Neil whispered softly as he continued to stroke Jeffs head never taking his eyes off him. "Go back to sleep"

Jeff tried to keep his eyes open he didn't want to fall back to sleep, back to the nightmares. He wanted to stay here with Neil, he didn't want him to leave didn't want to go again. It was no good Jeff couldn't hold on the pull of the darkness was too strong as he closed his eyes.

"I love you" Neil whispered as Jeff slipped back into the darkness he was trying to escape from.

20 minutes later Kevin walked back into Jeffs room he moved swiftly to his brothers bed as he heard him whimper once more in his sleep.

"It's ok Jeff" Kevin whispered to his brother as he once again ran his fingers through his hair singing to him softly.

"Neil" Jeff whimpered as he slipped back into his darkness.

_OOOhh is Neil really there or is Jeff just dreaming?You'll have to wait and see. Poor Jeff so much pain in his life in such a small amount of time, blaming himself for what has gone wrong in his life even though none of it's his fault. He's lucky to have Kevin in his life, not many people would sacrifice their dreams for family especially not blood related family. The reason that Jeff befriended Karofsky is hidden in this chapter... can you figure out what it is?_

_I'm going on holiday this week so I won't be able to upload any new chapters, no access to computer. But don't worry I will be writing while I'm away so I will upload the new ones when I come back, sorry guys._


	40. Chapter 40

_Hi everyone i'm back from holiday now so hopefully I can ath up with these updates. I've decided to split this story into two because it may get too long winded. I'm gonna be concluding this part of the story in the next couple of chapters then start a sequel. I haven't decided on a title yet so you might want to put me on author alert if you don't want to miss anything._

Chapter 40

Kurt stood staring out at the night sky, relishing in the peace and quiet he tried to quell the thoughts that were running through his mind. He shivered as the chill of the night seeped through his coat, pulling it tighter around his body he slowly closed his eyes. His mind flashed through the last few days, so much had happened, so much to process. There was one thing he was certain of and that had never changed, he was going back no matter what anyone says.

**4 DAYS AGO AT THE HOSPITAL**

**Kurt and Blaine were sitting with Kevin waiting for Jeff to come back from his X-ray, he had been gone quite a while and they were starting to get worried.**

**"KURT!"**

**The 3 males turned to face the person that had shouted for Kurt, Kurts face fell from relief, tears suddenly fell from his eyes as he stood and ran to his father.**

**"Dad" Kurt whispered through his tears as he hugged his father tightly. Burt wrapped his arms around his son allowing him to bury his head in his shoulder, Burt closed his eyes thankfull to find his son safe and well. He was so worried when the Principal had phoned him, told him that Kurt and some other boys had been involved in an incident at school and were taken to hospital. Fear ran through him as he drove, breaking the speed limit, Carol had tried to calm him but to no avail, she had called Finn on the way as he was out with Rachel somewhere.**

**Finn and Carol ran up just after Burt had reached his son, Kurt pulled himself from his fathers arms and wrapped them around his stepmums shoulders. He needed his mum but Carol was as close as came be, she placed her hand on his head and soothed him as he let his pain fall free.**

**Blaine watched the scene unfold as he slowly stood up, unsure as to what reception he would recieve from Kurts family. His own parents had been informed but he knew that they wouldn't bother to turn up, they were due to go on their annual vacation tomorrow, and he was right after asking how he was they boarded their plane. Burt noticed Blaine off to the side standing nervously as he rubbed his hands together, he swallowed visibly as Burt walked up to him unsure how angry they would be with him. He was supposed to keep Kurt safe and he had failed, again!**

**"I'm sorry" Blaine whispered as his eyes started to moisten. Burt looked at him and took Blaine by surprise as he wrapped him up into his arms and squeezed him. Blaine stiffened at first unsure of what to do then melted into the touch his own tears falling as he let his fear of the evening fall away, he needed this more than he thought, the loving touch of a parent showing they cared.**

**"I know" Burt whispered into the sobbing boys ear, there was no point being angry with him, he didn't need to be blamed for Kurts foolish behaviour. He knew about Blaines parents Kurt had told him. He couldn't understand parents who put themselves before their children, Blaine needed them here even if he wouldn't admit it the proof was the boy sobbing in his arms. Burt pulled back and put his hands on either side of Blaines face making sure he looked into his eyes.**

**"You ok?" Burt asked him as he saw the surprise in Blaines eyes from the tenderness that Burt was showing him.**

**"Yeah, hand hurts but I'm ok" Blaine replied as he felt the warmth of Barts touch run through him, this is how a parent should be, how he wished his parents were.**

**"Good" Burt said nodding his head just before he turned to face his son again. "So would some one mind filling me in?" Burt asked his eyebrows raised as he looked between the two boys. Both lads fidgeted nervously unsure who wa going to fill in Kurts father. Kurt sighed deciding that he should be the one, he began to fill in his dad on the events of the evening, introducing him to Jeffs brother.**

**"So let me get this straight" Burt said furrowing his forehead as he looked between all 3 males, trying to control his anger. "Your brother befriended the lad that beat the crap out of my son, even though he knew this" Burt said through gritted teeth as he looked at Kevin, pointing at him for emphasis.**

**"I'm sorry I didn't know... I.." was all Kevin could say before he noticed the orderlies pushing Jeff back. The doctor walked over to them informing them that Jeff had 3 cracked ribs, a fractured ankle, a broken finger and needed stitches to his lip and eye. They would need to keep him sedated because he kept having panic attacks and trying to run everytime he came round. Kevin collapsed into the chair behind him, Burt reached for him and helped him sit they had no idea Jeffs injuries were so bad.**

**"So who beat the crap out of him cus it wasn't us!" Blaine said furrowing his brow with confusement, then he raised them as a name came into his mind "Karofsky" he growled as he looked to see the lad now standing in front of him. Finn darted forward grabbing the boy by the scruff of his shirt as Daves father, who was standing beside him, tried to pull this boy off his son. Dave didn't fight back as Finn and his father struggled pulling him this way and that.**

**"Finn!" Burt and Carol both shouted at the same time running up to pull their son off the boy. Finn finally let go stumbling back as Dave's father move to stand in front of him.**

**"Don't touch my son again" Mr Karofsky warned Finn as he jabbed his finger towards him "He's injured"**

**"Yeah and what about Jeff" Finn shouted back as he continued to stare at Dave who never met their eyes, he just stared at a place on the floor. "You just can't help yourself can you... always beating the crap out of people weaker than you" The hatred that Finn felt for him was evident as he spat out his words. This got Daves attention as he slowly turned to look at Finn, furrowing his eyes.**

**"I never touched him... I wouldn't" Dave said confusion on his face, they thought that he had beaten Jeff, his friend.**

**"Yeah like we're gonna believe that" Blaine added as he stood just behind the sea of bodies, Kurts arm resting gently on his as if to say 'don't'.**

**"What happened Dave" Kevin said calmly but sternly as he walked to the front of the crowd. Dave followed him with his eyes as he came to rest just in front of him. "Who beat up my brother?" Dave looked at Kevin, his eyes started to well as he looked back at Kurt standing just off to the side.**

**"Jessie" Kurt said quietly and Dave nodded slowly as he kept his eyes focused on Kurts watching as they widened with his confirmation..**

**"Jessie?" Daves father asked confused as he looked at Kurt then back to his son"Our Jessie?" Dave turned his head slowly and looked at his father, he nodded slowly once more. Mr Karofsky's face fell it was like thunder as he turned his son to look at him fully.**

**"I didn't realise they were back" He said sternly trying to keep his cool as he looked at his son "What the hell has he done now? I told you never to go near him again!" Dave flinched as he felt his fathers anger rise, he hated disappointing him and he knew that once everything came out he would never forgive him.**

**"I'm sorry" Dave whispered as his tears started to fall, Mr Karofsky's anger faded into worry and concern as he watched his son, who he had never seen cry since he was 10 fall apart before him. He wrapped his boy in his arms as everyone stood motionless as they watch this boy who always seemed to tower above everyone look so small and scared now.**

**"What did he do?" Daves father asked him as he pulled away from him, Dave slipped his eyes to the side unable to look his father in the eyes. "You have to tell me everything... " He started to pull his son away wanting to just get him home, he couldn't believe that Dave had let Jessie back into their lifes. Ok he was his nephew but he knew that there was something seriously wrong with the boy. **

**Jessie had stayed at their place for a few weeks when they were 10 while his mother, Mr Karofsky's sister, had gone away with some new boyfriend, he had felt sorry for the lad. He had soon regretted his decision, as soon as his mother had gone Jessie changed, he became arrogant, violent if he didn't get his own way and was always getting his son into trouble. The last straw was when he found them smoking behind the shed, Dave dropped his fag but Jessie carried on regardless, not caring as Mr Karofsky shouted at him. He told his son to get inside but as Dave went to run, scared of his fathers anger, Jessie grabbed his arm holding him back. That was it he grabbed Jessie dragging him into the house screaming at him as Jessie laughed, and that was when Jessies mum chose that moment to return. As soon as Jessie saw his mother he changed instantly to a terrified, screaming 10 year old, begging Daves dad not to hurt him. Then there was a massive argument with his sister, something along the lines of 'kids will experiment' and 'Jessie was never like this until he started hanging around _your_ son!'. That was it they had walked out and Mr Karofsky had broken all ties with his sister, he was tired of the way Jessie manipulated everyone around him especially Dave, for some reason he could get Dave to do anything and he didn't like it.**

**"Wait" Kevin said as he put his hand on Mr karofskys arm preventing him from leaving with his son. "What did he do to my brother?" Kevin asked Dave a determined look in his eye, he was not letting them go without knowing how Jeff had gotten in such mess. Dave looked at Kevin then back at his father unsure what to do. Mr Karofsky looked at Kevin, seeing the desperation in his eyes he turned back to his son and nodded, indicating him to talk. Dave sighed and looked at the floor, he could feel all eyes on him waiting expectantly for him to start.**

**"After the incident in the changing rooms at school" Dave mumbled nervously unable to look at his father "Jeff started meeting me from school... " Dave looked up to face the crowd in front of him. "I never asked him to but he would just turn up... I didn't even know he was there sometimes until he called my name" Dave paused as he took a deep breath before carrying on. "He said he could see himself in me, could see how much I hated who I had become. He said he could see through the mask I was hiding behind, knew I wanted to change after..." Dave slipped his eyes to look at Kurt, Kurt looked back at him a silent understanding going on between them. Mr Karofsky saw the look each boy gave each other, the shame in his sons eyes and was that.. _pity_ in the other boys? He frowned as he listened to his son carry on. **

**"****He said he wanted to help me the way his brother had helped him" Dave looked towards Kevin who just gave him a surprised look. "Said he could see the real me trying to escape but my fear held me back. So we started hanging out, he was cool made me laugh.. " Dave looked to his father trying to gadge his anger for the next bit. "Then Jessie saw us together and he didn't like it, warned Jeff to stay away.."**

**"How long have you been in contact with your cousin" Mr Karofsky asked his son shocked that he had hidden this from him.**

**"I... I never lost contact" Dave was quiet as he waited for his father to explode.**

**"Go on" Mr Karofsky said quietly his dissapointment evident in his voice, Dave couldn't make eye contact with his father so he looked back towards the floor.**

**"Jeff didn't listen though, he wanted to talk to him find out why he did what he had to Kurt, make him understand the damage he had caused. I tried to tell him to leave it" Dave whipped his head up as he uttered these words wanting them to understand that he tried to stop him getting involved. " Jessie... he's dangerous he has a way of getting you to do things, he seems to know what people want and manipulates the situation to his advantage while making it look like it was your idea. Twists things until you don't know which way to go but Jeff.. he wasn't scared of him said he'd known worse than him, so he went to see him, on his own." **

**Everybody was listening intently as Dave filled them in on how Jeff was injured.**

**"I don't know much of what happened but I went round to were Jessie hung out, some empty house. I didn't even know Jeff knew he was there but he must of followed me one time. Anyway I wanted to cut all ties from him, change who I had become. " Dave took a deep breath and swallowed hard as he tried to control his tears, he seemed to disappear into his mind as he thought back to that day. "I could hear shouts and screaming so I ran in and Jessie.. he was... he was holding Jeff down hitting him ... Jeff was screaming and Jessie kept saying that it was his fault that this was happening, always interfering... I froze and Jessie saw me asked me to hold him down, said we could have some fun, he dragged him by his hair onto his front.." Dave looked into Kevins eyes tears pouring down "He said ... they all enjoy it in the end... I didn't understand what he was saying at first until he began pulling at Jeffs trousers, Jeff was squirming and crying. Jessie kept kneeing him in the side telling him to stop being a baby.. He said I could go next if I wanted, said it was easy, he'd done it before... Jeff was looking at me his face all battered and bleeding his eyes pleading for me to help... that's when I realised what was happening so I ran and dragged Jessie of him, I started to hit him again and again I couldn't stop... Then I felt Jeff pull me off him and we were running. " Dave looked at each of the faces in front of him, pain in all of their faces as they listened.**

**"We didn't know what to do.. Jeff siad that no one would believe him that they never did so we hid.. We ended up at Dalton, he said no one ever went to that old building said it would be safe.. Then that night I woke and he was cutting himself, he said he didn't want to be here anymore that it was too much, he couldn't handle it this time..." Dave locked his eyes with Jeffs brother trying to make him understand "I stopped him tried to convince him that there must be something worth... staying for. But he just kept saying that he screwed everything up, his parents, his adoptive parents, some lad called Neil and you and Kurt, said he hurts everyone in the end.. " Kevins eyes filled with tears at the thought that Jeff blamed himself for everything. "That's when you lot turned up... I'm so sorry" Dave felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to see his father looking at him, then Mr Karofsky wrapped his son in his arms.**

**"Let's go home son" he whispered in Daves ear, Daves breath hitched as he held onto his father.**

**"Not again" Kevin murmured as he leant against the wall in a daze, he closed his eyes as he tried to stop the tears from falling, his heart breaking for his younger brother.**

**"I'm sorry...It's my fault everything is my fault... If I had just... he would never of been hurt if I had just..." Everyone turned as Kurt rambled on, his face contorted from the pain of knowing that Jeff had gone through so much for him, his hand on his mouth tears flowed. Before anyone could move Dave ran forward grabbing Kurt by the arms.**

**"It's not your fault... nothing is your fault" Dave shouted as he held onto Kurt his fingers digging into his arms. Burt grabbed Dave and pulled him away from his son.**

**"leave him be... You've done enough" Burt said as he put his arm around his son, he wasn't angry just exhausted emotionally both for himself and his son.**

**"You have to go to the police Kurt" Dave said as he took a step towards him, Mr Karofsky reached for his son and pulled him gently away, Dave never lost eye contact with Kurt as his father steered him towards the door. "About everything you need to stop him... only you can stop him!" and with that Daves father dragged him away out through the door. Kurt watched Daves retreating back his words echoing in his mind.**

BACK AT THE HUMMEL'S HOME

"Kurt" A soft voice came from behind him. Kurt tipped his head to the side as he recognised his step mums voice.

"I'm going back" Kurt said calmly but sternly. Carol moved to stand beside her stepson, crossing her arms she looked out up into the night sky.

"Your so much like your father" She whispered still looking out, Kurt turned to back to where he was looking before Carol had come out.

"You know, this is where he came when..." Carol turned to face her son ".. when you opened up to us about Jessie" Kurt stiffened as he remembered that night, the pain was still there even now. "He was talking to your mum, asking her how he could help you" Carol placed a tender hand on Kurts arm just like she had with Burt on that night. Kurt sighed and turned to face her tears in his eyes. "He just wants to keep you safe... doing what he thinks is best"

"I know" Kurt whispered as he tried to gain control of his emotions, he was so tired of being afraid, emotional all the time. "But... I want.. I want to go back, I need to go back... I'll go to the police, anything, but I want to go back to Dalton." Kurt looked at his step mum pleading with his eyes, hoping she would understand that for him to move forward he couldn't keep running away, he had to face up to his fears. Carol looked at her son her face soft and open, she understood that Kurt belonged at Dalton.

**EARLIER THAT EVENING **

**"You're not going back!" Burt said sternly to his son pointing his finger at this defiant boy standing in front of him. Kurt crossed his arms and frowned, they had been having this same argument since the day after they came from the hospital. Kurt had wanted to go straight back to Dalton with Blaine, but Burt had made him come home insisting that he was never going back... EVER!**

**"Why not? It's my choice where I want to go to school!" Kurt shouted back frowning even more at his father as he stood in his defiant pose, his lips pursed together, determined.**

**"Why not?" Burt asked him his eyes widening, amazed that Kurt really needed to ask that. Burt sighed trying to calm himself down as he rubbed his face with his hand.**

**"Kurt it's not safe there" Burt tried to stay calm, making his voice shake slightly from fear for his sons safety. He took a step towards his son willing him to understand. "Look at whats happened to you over the last month or so... you need to come home" Kurt looked at his father his stance relaxing, he understood why his father didn't want him to go back to Dalton.**

**"I know dad but.. I want to go back" Kurt was hoping his father would understand the reason why.**

**"Is this because of Blaine?" Burt asked his anger starting to rise again " 'Cus I've already said he's welcome around any time.. He can even stay at weekends if it means you'll be safe here" Kurt sighed his father wasn't getting it.**

**"it's nothing to do with Blaine, it's me, it's what I want, what I need" Kurt whispered the last few words as his breath started to hitch. He didn't want to cry anymore he just wanted things to go back to the way they used to be, before.**

**"The answer is still no... if they can not promise me that you will be safe there then you're not going back... that's it end off" Burts voice was even and determined then he marched out of the kitchen. Kurt sighed heavily as he rubbed his face he was getting a headache. He knew that his dad was just worried about him, wanting to protect him but sometimes parents have to take a step back and let their children find their own way.**

"We'll talk to him" Carol whispered as she placed her arm around Kurts shoulder both turning to look out into the night sky.

"Thankyou" Kurt whispered thankfull that she undertood and was at least on his side. Kurts phone beeped, pulling it out he smiled as he read the message.

"Blaine?" Carol asked with a smile already knowing the answer.

_**To Babycakes**_

_**Can't sleep without you... Miss you.. Your love muffin xxxxx**_

"Yea" Kurt said a small laugh escaping from his mouth as he placed the phone back into his pocket. He looked back up at the night sky things will be ok, he knew that now, they had to be.

_Well that's another chapter finally up, I think kurts starting to understand that it's about time he faced up to his fears. What about Karofsky finally facing up to his mistakes, seeing Jessie for who he really is... I know lots of angst in this chapter... Just a reminder that only a couple of chapters to go then I'll be posting part 2 of this story so keep watch, but I can't wait for the next chapter :0)_


	41. Chapter 41

_I've decided to end the story here because I wanted to finish with a bit of love for our boys. So enjoy this last chapter and keep an eye out for the sequel.. Enjoy :0)_

Chapter 41

It was another 5 days before Kurts father would allow him to return to Dalton. After extensive talks with the principle and promises that had to be re-enforced. Promises from Kurt that he would indeed go to the police, after they convince Jeff to aswell, and report Jessie and Dave, Kurt was finally allowed back into his dorm room. Lying back on the bed exhausted Kurt rested his head against Blaines chest, enjoying the rise and fall as his boyfriend slept, he stared up at the ceiling.

It had been a very mentally challenging day dealing with the principal and his father, Kurt had also been to see Jeff, who after promising not to run before this weekend, would be allowed out in 4 more days because he was healing well. No one believed he would do it because he still had the occasional panic attack, but he seemed to be dealing with it a bit better. The only thing that worried the doctors was Jeff's insistance that Neil would come to see him at night, soothing him through his nightmares. When Kevin asked Neil he would always deny it saying that he had been to busy to see Jeff, something about school projects, which no one knew anything about, so they just put it down to Jeff's dreaming as he was on a high dosage of sedative.

That brought Kurts thoughts round to Neil, nobody could understand his reaction to Jeff and what had happened. He never seemed to visit him or ask questions about him, he would either change the subject when asked _why don't you go see him?_ or just say "_I have nothing to say about Jeff"_ then walk away. Kurt had tried to talk to him, tell him he understood if he was angry at Jeff because Kurt sometimes got angry at Blaine for how he treated him, although Kurt tried not to show Blaine and just scream in private when he's on his own, but Neil would just say "_I'm not angry at Jeff so just leave it."_

Kurt sighed heavily as he continued to worry about Neil, he should be more worried about his meeting with the police tomorrow. They had already questioned him but tomorrow would be more in depth, they had to make sure they had enough evidence etc before they could arrest Jessie, who had conveniently disappeared.

Dave was put under house arrest, not by the police but by his own father, he didn't want Dave going anywhere near his nephew. He was also going to anger management and therapy to help him come to terms with who he was. His father supported him all the way as he already sort of knew, he was just waiting for his son to tell him. I don't think this was how he thought he would come out though.

Dave had formally appologised to Kurt and said he would be a witness for the prosecution, he rejected the deal they offered him, he said he deserved everything he got. That really surprised everyone, including Finn, but Dave just said he owed Jeff and this was his way of repaying him for his help. The two tortured souls had become best friends through all this mess, helping each other, Dave hoped they would continue when he was sent away. Jeff had said that he would only visit him if Kurt agreed, and Kurt being Kurt didn't want to stand in the way of their friendship when they could help each other, in a strange sort of way.

So that's why Kurt was now lying exhausted on his bed, Blaine had fallen asleep exhausted from just hearing Kurt fill him in on everything that had gone on. He still didn't trust Karofsky and refused to give him a chance like Kurt, something about _leopards don't change their spots they just blend into the background_, Kurt had rolled his eyes at this which recieved a pout from Blaine. But Blaine said he wouldn't stand in Kurts way if he decided to talk to Dave again but he will not be leaving Kurts side _ever again! _Kurt didn't mind this bit as he thought he would kind of enjoy having Blaine follow him around, he felt like Whitney Houston from the film _The Bodyguard_. Although he did draw the line when Blaine tried to demonstrate how he would carry him to safety in a mob attack, which earned a swipe to the head from Kurt as he tried to pick him up bridal style.

"I can hear you thinking" Blaine said sleepily as he interrupted Kurts thoughts. Kurt lifted his head and turned to face his boyfriend.

"I thought you were a sleep" Kurt replied softly as he looked down at his boyfriend as he rested his head on his chest, Blaines eyes still shut smiled softly.

"Hard to sleep from the thoughts vibrating from your head" Blaine teased as he slowly opened his eyes to look up at the angel lying beside him. Kurt smiled at him apologetically.

"You shouldn't worry about others so much" Blaine said as he reached up to place his hand on Kurts cheek, rubbing it softly with his thumb. "You've got a big day tomorrow"

"I know but... I can't help it" Kurt said as he leaned into the touch. Blaine lifted his head and placed a soft chaste kiss onto his boyfriends lips.

"I love you" Blaine whispered as he let his hand fall so it lay on his chest.

"I love you to" Kurt whispered back as he locked eyes with his boyfriend, Kurt still couldn't believe how lucky he was.

They lay there for a while just staring at each other, Kurt drawing circles absently on Blaines chest with his finger. They took it in turns to kiss each other, caressing their lips together as each kiss became slightly harder, more intense as their mouths opened further, their tongues touching slightly with each embrace.

Blaine moved his hand to the back of Kurts head running his fingers through the soft blonde strands at the nape of his neck as Kurt leaned in further, kissing Blaine harder which earned a moan from said boy. Kurt liked this, liked the fact that he had made Blaine fall apart just from his touch, he decided to explore further as he ran his tongue lightly over Blaines lips. Blaine moaned deep within his throat again as he pulled Kurt down, angling his head slightly so he could deepen their kiss.

He was completely lost in Kurt as he started to harden, he knew he should stop, pull away before things got out of control, but he just wanted one more kiss. Kurt felt the tension rise in Blaines body, his own responding to the moans coming from the boy lying just underneath him. He moved his body slightly so they were near enough level, just touching but not so Kurt was uncomfortable. Blaine moved his right arm under Kurt so he could wrap it around his body, pulling him closer to him as he ran his fingers through his hair he dragged him further in.

Kurt wanted, needed to see how far he could push himself before his panic set in, he knew he wasn't being fair on Blaine he could feel him start to move under him as he pulled Kurt further on top of him. Kurt didn't stop him as Blaine opened his legs slightly allowing Kurts own to fall between them, both boys moaned as they each felt their hardening erections touch each others thighs. Their tongues started to map each others mouths as their kissing became deeper, more passionate as they became lost in each other.

Blaine was slowly loosing control as he felt his hips move instinctively, pushing up into Kurt, moaning deep within his throat as he felt Kurts thigh rub against his erection. He had never been so turned on before as Kurt shifted position so he was now lying completely on top of him. Blaine opened his legs wider allowing him to fall between them, both boys unattached their lips as they groaned loudly as they felt their covered hard ons rub against each other.

They looked at each other, both sets of eyes hooded and dark from arousal. They had gone further than they had before as they breathed heavily, their chests rising and falling together as one. Neither boy moved as they stared at each other, each waiting for the other to make the next move, neither one wanting to pull away as they slowly started to move their hips at the same time, wanting, needing the friction that came from the gently rocking. Blaine was the first to speak as he watched the conflicting emotions run through Kurts eyes, they were both trying to control their beating hearts that threatened to break through their chests hoping to escape.

"Kurt" Blaine whispered through his ragged breaths as he placed his hand gently onto his cheek. Kurt never answered but stayed locked with Blaines eyes frowning as if he was trying to figure out his next move.

"We can stop if you want... I don't mind... I don't want you to do anthing your ... _**god!**_" Blaine tried to say before slamming his eyes shut and moaning deep within himself as Kurt ground his hips hard into Blaines, as if testing himself. Blaine opened his eyes again as he tried to control the urge to flip Kurt and ground his own hips into him hard. As he looked up at his boyfriend Kurt was still looking at him with that same intense stare.

"Kurt babe" Blaine whispered concerned that Kurt was just lying there on top of him silently, swallowing every now and then as he tried to control what ever emotion was running through him.

"Do you want to stop?" Kurt whispered as he kept his eyes focused on his boyfriends. Blaine looked up at Kurt and ran his hand through his hair coming to rest just below his jaw line as they stilled their gentle rocking both unsure.

"No" Blaine said honestly " But if you do then we will."

Kurt stared down at him searching his eyes just before he slammed their mouths together again, shoving his tongue deep within his boyfriends taking him by surprise. Grinding his hips hard into Blaine he kissed him hard and passionately, sucking Blaines tongue into his mouth as he pushed down into him again and again. Both boys moaned together as they felt the heat build up in their stomachs as they pushed their clothed groins together harder and faster with each thrust. Blaine had felt nothing like it as Kurt pushed him closer to the edge, he couldn't breath as his lungs burned as he felt his boyfriend suck the life from him.

_God this is so intense and hot! _Blaine thought as he ran his hands up and down Kurts back, running them back up so he could wind his fingers through Kurts hair pulling slightly, earning him a low soft groan from Kurt.

And that was when Blaine lost all sense of control as he pushed Kurt over so he was now on his back, Blaine letting his full weight engulf his boyfriend, Kurt let go of Blaines mouth as he yelped in surprise. Blaine moved his position so he was now lying between Kurts legs pushing down harder and harder into him, thrusting at a punishing pace, rubbing their acheing hard cocks together.

Blaine latched his mouth on to Kurts neck just below his collar and started sucking hard, wanting to mark him so everyone would know that he was with him, that he protected him. Kurt moaned loudly as he pulled Blaine further down onto him wrapping his arms and legs around his boyfriends body as he rocked into him.

"Shit..." Kurt moaned as Blaine ground his groin into Kurts as Kurt pushed up feeling each others erections rubbing together, needing the release so desperately.

"_Fuck... Blaine_... G_od! Please... harder!_" Kurt whimpered as he started to come undone under his boyfriend. Kurt had felt nothing like it before and he didn't want it to stop, trying harder to push his panic away as he felt Blaines weight upon him pushing him further into the mattress, he pushed up into Blaine holding him tighter.

Hearing Kurt swear pulled Blaine closer to the edge even more, he pushed himself up on to his hands wanting to see his boyfriends face as he came undone. The two boys locked eyes as they pushed into each other their mouths falling open from the cries that escaped their lips as their breathing became heavier more ragged.

Kurt wrapped his hands in Blaines shirt gripping him tightly as he pulled him down hard towards him, slamming their mouths together he tongue fucked his boyfriend in time with his thrusts. Blaine groaned loudly into Kurts mouth as he came hard against him his cum soaking his trousers. Kurt felt the warm wet patch of his boyfriend spread, pulling his mouth away from Blaines Kurt swore, something along the lines of_ fucking hell!_, as he came just after.

Both boys moved against each other riding out their orgasm panting as their breathing became haggard, kissing each other softly as they came down from their high. Blaine fell to the side of Kurt pulling him tight into his arms so Kurts head was on top of his chest moving in time with the rise and fall, not wanting to let him go. After a few moments Kurt tried to pull away but Blaine just held him tighter.

"We need to get cleaned up" Kurt whined as he felt his boxers becoming uncomfortable.

"Not yet" Blaine pouted as he held Kurt tight, rolling his eyes Kurt settled back into his boyfriends arms a smile appearing on his face. He had managed to break through as he felt his panic rise, pushed it away as he looked into Blaines eyes.

_We are definately doing that again!_ Kurt thought to himself contentedly as he relaxed further into the arms that held him closing his eyes as they became heavy.

Kurt frowned as he felt his head start to shake as Blaine started to snigger.

"What's so funny?" Kurt mumbled sleepily frowning deeper from the constant jolt of his head..

"You have a dirty mouth Kurt Hummel" Blaine said through his tired laugh, Kurts eyes flew open as he blushed, embarrassed as he remembered what he had cried out. "I love it" Blaine whispered as he kissed the top of Kurts head as he moved closer to his boyfriend, not that he could get closer but he tried.

Kurt smiled to himself as he snuggled closer to his boyfriend. closing his eyes once more.

_You ain't heard nothing yet_ Kurt thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep, the rhythm of Blaines breathing pulling him in.

That night Kurt's dreams were nightmare free.

_Well that's the end of part 1 of this story look out for the sequel **'I maybe broken but I'm still me!'**. This explores more the relationship side of the 3 main couples of this story. There will be a bit of angst but not as much, it will be more hurt/comfort with romance. Problems arise for one couple as jealousy rears it's ugly head as one of the characters develops an unrequited crush, will one couple survive? Also Jessie reappears but will he be brought to justice along with Dave? Anyway who thought that Kurt held such a dirty mouth inside him :0)_


End file.
